Naruto: Dragon's Maw
by Thayerblue1
Summary: My attempt at Patriot-112's Naruto/Ninja Gaiden/DOA crossover challenge. See inside for details. An AU set after chapter 450 of the manga.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: Dragon's Maw**_

_This is my attempt at **Patriot-112**'s challenge and I would like to thank him for letting me take a shot at it. I'm testing the waters to see if it draws any interest. It is a secondary story for me as my Naruto/Star Wars crossover **Naruto: Lunar Eclipse** is my main focus so it won't be updated that regularly. The original challenge is as follows: _

_**Challenge: **_

_Type of fic: _Naruto-Ninja Gaiden/DOA crossover.

Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha, by the manipulations of Danzo and the Sandaime's teammates, after completing the Sasuke Retrieval Mission after bringing said Uchiha back. He is stripped of the Toad Contract and leaves the village, losing all love for it, except for a few people. He journeys to the land of Rivers where he discovers a new summoning scroll, and a powerful spiritual being transports him to a place where he will be accepted.

Rules:

1. You are allowed to choose which animal will be Naruto's summons.

2. You are allowed to let three people from the Naruto universe to go with him.

3. Konoha bashing is optional.

4. Harem is allowed for Naruto (DOA girls included).

_Bearing that in mind…._

My personal spin on the timeline is Naruto leaves after the Invasion of Pein arc right after Danzō becomes Hokage so it is an AU after chapter 450 of the manga. I'm also not sure about a harem but if there is one, Hinata will be in it. I'm going to study up a bit on how harems worked in Feudal Japan to see how plausible it is. So, without further ado, here is:

Chapter 1

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ninja Gaiden or DOA

Shimura Danzō was many things; highly intelligent and ambitious, the founder of the _Root_ program, and a village elder in Konoha. But now, after so many years of maneuvering in the shadows he had achieved his goal; he was the Sixth Hokage. Tsunade with her weak teachings about the _Will of Fire_ was in a coma. Konoha lay in ruins but the people survived. They would rebuild even stronger than before now that they had a _strong_ Hokage leading them. Danzō had waited so long for all the pieces on the chessboard to fall into place. Now he was in control.

He looked over his forces and found one problem though; Uzumaki Naruto. The foolish boy was a powerful asset to the village and the village hero yet he was dead set on finding the rogue Uchiha Sasuke. Initially the boy fought him tooth and nail but Danzō made a decision that would forever change the fate of the Shinobi nations. He would let Uzumaki go look for the Uchiha and Naruto would conveniently _disappear_. Danzō long wanted the village's demon container under his control so making Uzumaki vanish and reappear as a Root agent after a few years of conditioning would work out beautifully and would keep the Akatsuki away as well.

He quietly convinced Koharu and Homura this was the best choice of action and within a few days, Naruto was given a hero's sendoff by the village. He was quietly tailed for miles by two followers: A Root agent that was to wait until Naruto was in a position to ambush….and Hyūga Hinata. For three days Naruto walked blissfully unaware of his two tails but as he set camp up for the night Hinata revealed herself to him. "Naruto-kun…."

Naruto nearly wet himself in fright. "Hinata? W-what are you doing here? I'm going to find Sasuke….It's dangerous!"

Hinata smiled sadly, "Didn't I say I wanted to be with you? I….I….love you Uzumaki Naruto. Don't leave me behind again. Let me help you."

Naruto heard her confession during his battle with Nagato but it was somewhat blurred to him. He had avoided thinking about it because he was not sure how to react. Now there was no avoiding it though. He always though Hinata was a sweet and kind person (if a little weird) but looking in her eyes and at her earnest expression he knew she was being honest with him. He liked Hinata but did he like her that way? He didn't know what to say….

"How cute, it seems the container of the fox has an admirer." spoke a sarcastic voice. "Since you managed to defeat Nagato I guess I'll deal with you myself." said Tobi as he stepped out of the shadows.

Naruto saw Tobi throw a kunai at Hinata and he dashed over, tackling her out of the way. "Don't you Akatsuki ever give up?" screamed Naruto as he stood up with Hinata behind him.

Tobi cackled, "You're the one who should give up. Sasuke's already joined me and it's only a matter of time before we bring peace to the world."

Naruto threw a kunai that phased through Tobi and Tobi countered with a roundhouse kick that knocked Naruto into Hinata sending them both down. This went on for nearly twenty minutes as Naruto and Hinata got pummeled without laying a finger on their attacker. They tried to withdraw but Tobi was too fast for them to escape. The Root agent appeared from nowhere and attacked Tobi (Danzō's orders were to bring back Naruto _alive_) but Tobi used a kamui on the agent and the Root operative vanished from that plane of existence. "Now for you two…." Tobi said chuckling at the fear in their eyes.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor and yelled "Hold on tight to me Hinata! Reverse summoning jutsu!"

Seeing his quarry was about to escape, Tobi said angrily, "Oh no you don't!" as he caught them both in a kamui. He couldn't have cared less about the Hyūga girl but she was clinched tight onto the fox container so he captured them both. The two space/time jutsus collided and Naruto and Hinata silently vanished into thin air. Thinking he had them, Tobi teleported into the pocket dimension to finish his capture….they were gone! Tobi unleashed a growl. "I'll find you boy!" In the end, Naruto and Hinata were never found….it was as if they ceased to exist.

_The Sacred Wilderness…._

Naruto and Hinata awoke feeling like they'd been run through a meat grinder. They'd only known darkness and pain along with the sensation of free-falling. The only solid thing they had to hold onto was each other so they held on tight. Their endless voyage came to a halt in a forest they did not recognize. They looked around bleary eyed and saw a massive cave entrance but soon passed back out from exhaustion as it started raining on them.

It was the sight of these two wet, bloodied warriors lying passed out on the forest floor that greeted Hayabusa Jô and his comrade Genjiro as they passed the fabled Orochi Cave. As the two teens were lying outside of it the two veteran warriors assumed they had escaped the cave. "Those two kids were either very brave or very foolish to have entered that cursed place Genjiro. Let's see if they are still alive. Most die from the poison in there within an hour of escaping. I don't know of anyone who lived to tell about the horrors within." Jô said somberly. With a nod from Genjiro they disentangled the two teens from each other a laid them side by side in the nearby camp.

An hour later, Genjiro called his friend over. "Jô, as bad as these two look they aren't showing any signs of poison or death. They are bloody and bruised but the damage seems to be limited to external injuries like they were beaten all over repeatedly. I don't see any signs of broken bones or anything life threatening. How do you think they survived? I'm shocked to say it but the boy's wounds actually seem to be healing before my very eyes."

Jô looked over his friend's shoulder and saw that Genjiro was right. The two veterans were preparing a pyre for the youngsters but seeing that they might actually live they stripped the pair and started cleaning them up and bandaging them. Genjiro was a bit shocked at the odd styles of ninja gear the two were carrying. The Konoha ninja's kunai and shuriken were obviously of a design like they'd never seen before. They also saw Hinata's byakugan eyes and assumed she was blind (not unheard of but surprising nevertheless).

Within an hour or so the two youths were wrapped up like a pair of mummies. The field dressings did the job but Jô and Genjiro weren't medics and their efforts were a bit….embarrassing. Genjiro put on a fake smile and said, "Well, as long as none of our healers back home see what we've done, it should all be good, right?"

Jô shrugged and said, "We'll have to be on guard for predators. The scent of blood may attract them. How old do you think they are?"

"Considering the shape they're in it's hard to say." replied Genjiro. "I'd guess they're in their mid to late teens."

"A little younger than my son Ryu then. They're old enough to know not to go into the Orochi cave." Jô said in a disappointed tone.

"They may not have known about the cave's legend or curse. Do you think they are even from around here?" asked Genjiro. "They are obviously ninja but the style of clothing and their weapons are totally foreign to me. Even the mesh armor they wore under their clothes was of an odd fashion. They aren't from the Black Spider clan. Do you think old Muramasa could tell us what kind they are?"

"He'll be the first person we talk to when we get these two back to the village. It's quite a mystery, eh Genjiro?" Jô said with a gleam in his eye. At Genjiro's nod he said, "Get some shut-eye. I'll take first watch. Maybe our young friends will wake up in the morning." With that the two Hayabusa ninja called it a night.

The last thing Jô expected that night was the teen-aged boy to wake up and start looking around. The boy was stealthily examining his companion to see if she was alright. "Don't worry youngster, she's just resting. You were both in bad shape when we found you." he spoke quietly.

Naruto turned to face Jô rapidly and took a defensive stance. "I won't let you hurt her!" he hissed. His ice blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Why would we hurt her after we bandaged her up?" asked Jô in a calm tone.

The boy seemed to relax a little but was still on guard. "Are you with Akatsuki?"

Jô noticed the boy had an odd accent he didn't recognize. "I'm afraid I've never heard of this 'Akatsuki' you're talking about. I'm Hayabusa Jô of the Hayabusa clan and we found you on our sacred grounds. Can you tell me who you are and where you are from? You shouldn't move around too much; your injuries were pretty severe."

Naruto relaxed a bit seeing this Jô person wasn't hostile. "I've never heard of a Hayabusa clan. Are we in Fire Country? We're from Konoha and I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well young Naruto, I can't say I've ever heard of Fire Country or Konoha before. We speak the same language but your accent is different than any I've ever heard."

"Have you ever heard of the Elemental Nations? That's where Fire Country is." asked Naruto.

"I'm afraid not" answered Jô. "These Elemental Nations, they are part of Japan, yes?"

"Japan? I've never heard of it."

Genjiro sat up. "You two are talking to loud. Can't a man sleep? If nothing else, keep quiet so that poor blind girl can sleep. I'm sure her hearing is much more sensitive to make up for the blindness."

"Whoever said she was blind? Hinata can see fine." Naruto whispered to the other two.

Genjiro paused, "I hate to break this to you but whatever happened in the Orochi Cave made her eyes go white. I assure you she's blind."

Naruto looked at Genjiro in the darkness like he'd grown a second head. "Hinata's whole family has the byakugan. Of course her eyes are white! She can see far better than a normal person; her whole clan can. We must be way out there if you've never heard of the byakugan and the Hyūga clan." He pause a moment. "What cave are you talking about? The last things I remember are being attacked and reverse summoning to Mount Myōboku."

"Mount Myōboku? That place is an ancient myth!" stammered out Genjiro.

"It isn't a myth! It's where my friends the toads live! I've been there to train for months on end. Let me show you. Summoning jutsu!" A pattern formed around Naruto's hand and his chakra flared slightly. There was a puff of smoke but nothing happened. "What the hell? Just how far are we from Fire Country?! I'm a Toad Sage. I should be able to summon a toad from anywhere."

Jô knew his history and legends. "Mount Myōboku was a legend even 500 years ago during the Warring States Era here in Japan. I remember my grandmother talking about it when I was a child. That technique you used is unlike any ninpo I've ever seen. You are quite a mystery Uzumaki-san. We need to go back to the Hayabusa Village and investigate this."

Hinata groaned. "Ouch….Where are we Naruto-kun and who are the two ninjas with you? For all that matter, why are you and I covered in bandages?"

"I'm glad you're awake Hinata." said Naruto. "These two ninjas are from the Hayabusa clan. They patched us up. I think my reverse summoning sent us somewhere else. They've never even heard of the Elemental Nations."

"I need more sleep Naruto-kun. I'm exhausted. Can we all talk in the morning?" she asked tiredly. "I'll patch us up with the mystic palm jutsu then."

"Your friend is right Naruto-san. You were both beat up pretty bad. Rest until morning. You are safe with us." said Jô.

"Alright Jô-san, we are in your care." Naruto said as he lay down by Hinata. Soon the pair were fast asleep.

_The next morning…._

A primal roar echoed throughout the forest. Naruto's stomach was talking to him. Hinata cracked one eye open at the noise. "Are you hungry Naruto-kun?" she asked. Hinata sweat-dropped when she realized he was still asleep. A few minutes and several roars later she heard Naruto talking in his sleep. "Ramen…."

'_He's definitely alright_.' thought Hinata. '_I doubt we'll find any ramen in the wilderness though_.' She heard a rustle and activated her byakugan. "Why are you hiding in a tree ninja-san? For all that matter, where is your friend from last night?" she asked Genjiro.

Genjiro hopped down from the tree behind her and said, "How did you know I was up there young lady?"

"Nothing can hide from a Hyūga's eyes. We can see 360 degrees. You are moving your left hand towards you kunai. You need not worry, I am no threat."

Genjiro asked "_You can see behind you?!_" with shock evident in his tone.

"Yes, what part of 360 degrees do you not understand?" said Hinata. "Oh, it seems your friend has been catching fish for breakfast." She said as she pointed into the forest. A few minutes later, Jô emerged from that point from behind the foliage leaving Genjiro flabbergasted.

"I see you're awake young lady." said Jô kindly. "I hope you and your friend like fish. Hinata, wasn't it?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes, I am Hyūga Hinata and my sleeping friend is Uzumaki Naruto. You are...?"

"I'm Hayabusa Jô and my friend standing behind you is Genjiro. We found you by the Orochi Cave and brought you here to patch you up."

Hinata bowed her head. "Thank you so much for taking care of us. We never intended to become a burden." Naruto's stomach roared once more. "He should be awake soon." she said sheepishly.

Naruto awoke a soon as the smell of fish cooking hit his nose. He sat up and saw Hinata sitting nearby. She had the bandages around her right arm removed and was using the mystic palm jutsu to heal her arm much to the fascination of Genjiro. Jô was also amazed but wasn't gaping like a fish like his friend as her discolored and scraped skin was mended and turned back to a healthy ivory before their very eyes. Hinata smiled at Naruto from under her sloppy bandages and said, "Good morning Naruto-kun. Once I'm done healing my arms do you want me to check you over?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. My body will be back at one hundred percent by this afternoon because of….you know."

"It's fine Naruto-kun, I understand." said Hinata brightly. "After breakfast I'm going to go down to the lake and scrub myself clean. Jô-san has our uniforms over there drying. They are torn up and stained but we can make due for now."

Naruto nodded. "When you clean up I'll make some shadow clones to guard you. Make sure to heal that pretty face of yours, the bandages are hiding your smile."

Hinata stuttered out an, "O-of course N-naruto-kun!" as she thought to herself '_He thinks I'm pretty!_' She was actually glad for the bandages were there. They hid the atomic blush she was currently sporting.

Hinata was feeling a fainting spell coming on when Jô chimed in. "Breakfast is ready. I hope you like fish. There is plenty to go around so eat as much as you like."

Much to Jô and Genjiro's shock Naruto was soon eating at speeds that defied the laws of physics while Hinata ate in a completely proper and dignified manner. Genjiro said to Jô, "I'm glad we got ours before Naruto-san started in. The boy must be famished. I hope he doesn't make himself sick eating so fast."

Hinata giggled. "Forgive Naruto-kun. He has a very fast metabolism. He always packs away massive quantities."

Within fifteen minutes Naruto finished eating and patted his stomach. "Man, I needed that. Thank you for breakfast Jô-san. I'll catch us lunch to make up for it."

Jô was still a bit shocked by the way Naruto inhaled his breakfast. '_Where did he put it all –and why didn't he throw it up afterwards_?' thought the Hayabusa patriarch. "It fine Naruto-san. You just take it easy. I don't think you'll by in any condition to go hunting for a while. You two just rest and focus on healing. Speaking of healing Hinata-san, how exactly did you heal your arms? I saw a green glow around your hands and your wounds started to disappear."

"That was the mystic palm technique." explained Hinata. "The green glow you saw was healing chakra. Have you never seen it before?"

"We've never heard of this 'chakra' at all. Can you tell us about it?" asked Genjiro.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other puzzled. Naruto shrugged and said. "It's the stuff we ninjas use to cling to trees and do ninjutsu; maybe you have a different name for it here?"

Jô asked, "What exactly do you mean by 'cling to trees?' Can you demonstrate? Perhaps we do use the same thing but I'm not sure."

"Show them the tree walking exercise Naruto-kun." said Hinata. "I'm sure our new friends will understand then."

"Sure thing Hinata-chan!" said Naruto as he hopped up with far more energy than an injured person should have.

Hinata was in her own world. She wanted to let out a squeal and say '_He called me Hinata-CHAN! Maybe we can get closer at last._' Fortunately, she was able to keep it together and settled for _mentally_ doing back flips.

Naruto walked over to a tree and said, "Here we go. I'm sure this will clear things up." Then he walked _vertically_ up the tree and eventually stood upside down on a branch that could support his weight. "That is what we call the tree walking exercise where we come from. He skipped down from branch to branch and asked, "What do you guys call it?"

Genjiro sat there gaping in awe. He said, "_We call that impossible!_"

Jô just face-palmed at his friend's antics. It was obvious to Jô that their new friend's definition of ninja was quite different from the Hayabusa clan's or any others he'd heard of. This begged the question of where they were truly from. Where was this "Fire Country?" The things these two could do seemed like the legends he'd heard about as a child about "the masters of old." He had always put little stock in these stories and yet what was just demonstrated to him was like a fairy tale that children heard as bedtime stories. This definitely bore further investigation….

Jô decided to ask more about chakra before Genjiro made the Hayabusa clan look worse. "Tell me more about this chakra Hinata-san, I find it most impressive."

Soon Hinata explained how it was a combination of spiritual and physical energies in harmony that enabled them to perform ninjutsu. She explained that there were those among them that made splendid ninjas without chakra though, like Lee. In return, Jô explained that they used Ki which was spiritual energy that they performed ninpo with. It seemed that the training methods they used were totally different. The Konoha ninja were training to combine their energy from a young age whereas all ninja Jô knew of trained those abilities separate with very different results. They agreed they could learn much from each other.

It was mid-morning when Hinata stood up and said, "Forgive me Jô-san but I really must take a bath now that Naruto is back from his. These bandages are starting to itch a bit." She saw Naruto walk back into the clearing with his hair still wet and his orange uniform spattered with rust colored bloodstains despite the fact it was fully clean. His sage coat was slightly tattered but he looked good to her. "Naruto-kun you look healthy as ever. Can you make a couple of shadow clones to escort me and guard while I bathe?"

Naruto smiled and four shadow clones appeared. "Keep Hinata-chan safe boys." The clones all answered with a "Yosh!" and took Hinata where she could clean up and finish healing herself.

Jô had to ask, "Those clones were solid, Naruto-san? One was carrying Hinata-san's clothing for her."

"Yeah, shadow clones are solid and can act independently. They take a boat-load of chakra though. Hinata-chan could probably make one or two without risking her life." answered Naruto.

"What about you Naruto-san?" asked Genjiro.

"I can spam out hundreds of them without even feeling the drain. My chakra pools are unusually large –and please call me Naruto, the –san makes me feel old."

"Just call me Genjiro then, Naruto. You should probably address Jô as -sama though, he's the head of the Hayabusa clan."

Naruto blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know Jô-sama."

"Don't worry about it Naruto, Jô is fine as long as we're outside the village. Does Hinata-san prefer informality too?" asked the Hayabusa leader.

Naruto scratched his head. "I'm not too sure. She's the heiress to her clan and many call her Hinata-sama but I just call her Hinata-chan."

"We'll have to ask her then." said Jô.

"Well, I'm getting hungry again, what do you say you and I catch some lunch Genjiro?" asked Naruto.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Genjiro asked doubtfully. "You were a wreck when we found you."

"I'm fit as can be!" said Naruto as he did a standing back flip. "Let's go hunt down a deer or boar so we'll have plenty for dinner too."

Genjiro shrugged. "Okay, let me get my gear. Do you need to borrow a bow?"

"I haven't tried to use a bow in years. I might hit one of us instead of our lunch. I'll be fine with my normal kunai and shuriken." replied Naruto.

Genjiro looked a bit confused and then said, "Well, let's start hunting then." and the two set off.

Jô sat back in contemplation. '_Neither one of them carried bows, swords, nunchacku or anything but kunai and shuriken._' He assumed they'd lost their gear but perhaps not. He would ask Hinata when she returned….

_With Naruto and Genjiro…._

The two were moving silently through the underbrush eyeing a group of wild boars. They were big, _really big_. Naruto didn't seem to think much about it but Genjiro thought that perhaps these boars were unique to the Hayabusa Sacred Wilderness. It wouldn't be the first time he'd seen unusual or oversized animals here. Unfortunately another predator or something spooked them and the boars took off. Genjiro was going to say they should look for another target but Naruto bolted after them with visions of roast pigs in his eyes. Genjiro shook his head and took off after Naruto blaming the young man's exuberance on his youth. He just hoped Naruto didn't get attacked by them; boars could turn vicious when cornered.

Ten minutes later, Genjiro was less than thrilled. The pigs led them through every natural obstacle possible and Naruto hadn't given up the chase yet. Genjiro rounded a corner and saw Naruto standing there staring…._at a BOAR that was ten foot at the shoulder! _Genjiro's good eye widened in terror. The beast was having a stare down with Naruto and if it charged the boar would hit with the impact of a speeding bus….

Genjiro was even more shocked when the beast spoke. It was a mononoke! "So….you're the one whose presence I felt. Why were you chasing my children, human?"

Naruto didn't bat an eyelash. "I was hungry for lunch." he simply said. "Why else would I be chasing pigs all over the forest?" Genjiro almost had a heart attack at the boy's stupidity!

The massive beast took a step forward. "And what's to stop me from crushing you human?"

"If you try you'll regret it." said Naruto. Genjiro watched silently in terror as Naruto started to glow and an unseen wind started blowing his coat around.

The boar grunted and then charged. Naruto held out his hand and stopped the massive beast dead in its tracks. Genjiro watched as the massive boar and Naruto glared at each other. Neither gave an inch in the battle of wills or strength. After what seemed like an eternity to Genjiro the beast backed off. "You have stared into the eyes of death and brought it to its knees. I see it in your eyes and stance. You are truly a Sage."

Naruto said, "If I had known they were summoning animals I never would have hunted them in the first place. Please accept my apology."

The boar grunted again. "I accept your apology Sage but I must know, where do you come from? I thought your kind was extinct."

I am Uzumaki Naruto, the Toad Sage of Mount Myōboku. Who do I have the honor of speaking to?"

"Call me Razorback, Toad Sage. I am a mononoke of this forest. The great summon realms broke up long ago. I have no doubt of your word but no one has been to Mount Myōboku in centuries to my knowledge."

"I was in an accident. I can't seem to summon the toads and I ended up in a land I don't recognize where people don't use chakra." explained Naruto.

"Chakra?!" Razorback said in a shocked tone. "That is a word of the old world when the Nine Spirit Beasts roamed the earth."

"You mean like the Kyūbi?" asked Naruto.

"Sage, are you telling me you know the story of the nine-tailed fox Kurama?"

"Kurama? Is that his name? I thought it was Kyūbi. He never told me his name is Kurama." said Naruto confused.

"You are a riddle wrapped within an enigma Toad Sage; to have talked to Lord Kurama you would have to be from the olden days of legend. I do not understand how you got here but you should solve this mystery. My children and I must go know. I would seek out Mount Myōboku if I were you. Perhaps you will find your answers there."

"Whatever happened to Ky- I mean Kurama, Razorback?"

"It is said that all the spirit beasts were sealed away somehow but Lord Kurama was a clever fox and vanished from this world. He may still be waiting to return today. That is all I know."

"Thank you Razorback, I'd best go back to my friend. He seems a little intimidated by you." said the young sage gratefully.

"He _should_ be. Farewell Sage of the Toads."

Naruto turned around after bidding Razorback and his family farewell and walked over to Genjiro. "Sorry Genjiro. I was so hungry I didn't realize they were summoning animals. We'll have to catch a regular animal to eat."

Genjiro was staring and said, "Your eyes….they are like a toad's and you stopped the charge of that beast like it was _nothing!_"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Oops…." He released his Sage mode and his eyes turned back to normal. "Sorry, I forgot I was still in Sage mode. That boar Razorback was _strong_. He was testing me to see if I was the real deal. I guess I passed his test though. Shadow clone jutsu!" About fifty Narutos appeared. "Go out and find us some grub and bring it back to camp. Genjiro's a bit shaken up. I'm taking him back." His clones saluted and dispersed into the surrounding forest. "Let's head back Genjiro, I think you need a break."

"I think what I need is a strong _drink_ after that. Jô's not going to believe this." Genjiro muttered as they made their way back to camp.

_Back at the Hayabusa camp…._

Hinata returned from the lake feeling cleaned and refreshed. Most of her wounds were healed as they were mainly bruises and cuts. She wasn't in top form but she figured with a couple more days of healing she would be fine. Her shadow clone escorts brought her back to camp safely and then spread out in a guarding formation in the four cardinal directions. She found Jō carefully maintaining a beautiful sword as she approached. "That is a superb katana you have there Jô-san. I can tell you maintain it with great care."

Jô sat the blade across his lap. "You are a sword wielder Hinata-san?"

"Oh, no. I'm a taijutsu specialist. I've never handled a blade much longer than a kunai. My clan discourages sword use though I don't agree with them." replied the heiress.

"They discourage using blades?" asked Jô very puzzled. "Your clan would be at a disadvantage without at least basic sword training."

Hinata nodded. "I agree but the clan's doctrines revolve around the Jūken style of taijutsu. To step outside of that is frowned upon although I myself am guilty of it."

Jô smirked, "So you're a bit of a rebel Hinata-san?"

Hinata blushed. "It's not that I am a rebel Jô-san, it is simply a matter of our clan's traditions causing us to stagnate. We have fought the same way for generations and change is needed to survive and adapt to our potential foes. However, our elders do not feel that way about many traditions that I seek to change."

Jô nodded in approval of her line of thought. "That reminds me; Naruto said that you are your clan's heiress and that you are referred to as Hinata-sama, do you prefer this? While I am always referred to as Jô-sama as I am the Hayabusa clan head I much prefer to be informal when outside of clan functions. Jô-sama makes me sound like a stuffy person."

"I feel the same; please just call me Hinata or Hinata-san. I'm used to it but I'm not fond of formalities. Naruto-kun is _very_ informal. He refers to our village leader as _baa-chan_." she said with a giggle.

Jô stifled a chuckle of his own. "It seems your friend is quite a character. He took Genjiro hunting although I'm not sure he's fully healed."

Hinata explained, "Naruto-kun has a healing ability. It is a….bloodline of sorts. He can heal overnight from injuries that take others weeks to recover from. If he said he was healthy I'm sure he was; although he pushes himself too hard sometimes…."

Their conversation was interrupted when Naruto and Genjiro arrived back at camp. Genjiro was talking agitatedly to Naruto. "You act as if you talk to mononoke on a daily basis! Do you know how _insane_ that sounds?"

Naruto patted Genjiro on the shoulder. "It really wasn't a big deal. Razorback was just protecting his kids. Anyway, no one got hurt so no harm, no foul right?"

"Have problems hunting Genjiro? I see you came back empty handed." asked Jô.

Genjiro looked at Jô bug eyed. "We ran into a _massive _boar mononoke! We're lucky we came back alive!"

Naruto piped up. "Oh, come on Genjiro. He wasn't that big. I mean, the toad boss is several stories tall! Anyway, after I visited with him Razorback seemed nice enough." Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hi Hinata-chan! Are you feeling better since you washed up? You look much better!"

Hinata blushed prettily and replied, "I do feel much better now that I clean. What's this about a mononoke?"

"Genjiro's making a mountain out of a molehill. We were hunting some boars and it turned out they were summoned creatures. After I apologized to the leader Razorback everything was cool." explained Naruto. "By the way, I've got about fifty clones combing the forest for some lunch so they should be along shortly."

At the same time, Jô was listening to Genjiro with raised eyebrows. "That boar was the size of a _city bus_ and _charged_ Naruto! Naruto activated his Sage powers and stopped it with _one hand!_" ranted Genjiro.

"It's not a big deal Genjiro!" cut in Naruto.

"Yes, yes it is Naruto!" retorted Gengiro.

"Perhaps we should all sit and discuss this quietly instead of scaring the whole forest with the noise." said Jô authoritatively. "What exactly happed?"

Soon Genjiro and Naruto sat down and explained what had happened in detail although Genjiro's version sounded like they'd had a run in with a Boar God and Naruto acted as if he'd been visiting with Tonton. The whole time Naruto's clones brought in food and were preparing it as Jô and Hinata listened.

After they finished, Jô spoke. "Judging by your lack of reaction I'm guessing this sort of thing isn't that uncommon where you are from Hinata-san?" She nodded and Jô smiled to himself. "It seems we have made some interesting new friends Genjiro. Perhaps we could learn some of their ninja ways and teach them some of our own in return. I'm under the impression they will be staying with us her for some time as we don't know _where_ their home even is or if it _still exists_. From what that mononoke said it sounds as if you come from another _time_ my young friends."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds Jô?" asked Genjiro with a sweat drop.

"You do realize in this day and age the idea of ninja clans and mononokes sound ridiculous to most people of this world Genjiro?" Jô quipped back.

"Point taken." pouted Genjiro.

For better or for worse it seemed that Hyūga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto were in a different time and place. They were pilgrims in an unholy land….

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, that sets up the premise anyway. I don't know how well this will be received but it won't update that often. Otherwise, I'll just leave it up as a one-shot. Blue out. 8/7/14


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ninja Gaiden or DOA

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I forgot to mention last chapter, I'm using Narutopedia, Ninja Gaiden Wiki and the Dead or Alive Wiki as my main references so if you aren't sure about a name, character, technique, weapon, etc. those are the places to go. This story starts about six months before the first Ninja Gaiden game on X-Box.

Last time:

_"It seems we have made some interesting new friends Genjiro. Perhaps we could learn some of their ninja ways and teach them some of our own in return. I'm under the impression they will be staying with us her for some time as we don't know where their home even is or if it still exists. From what that mononoke said it sounds as if you come from another time my young friends."_

_"Do you know how crazy that sounds Jô?" asked Genjiro with a sweat drop._

_"You do realize in this day and age the idea of ninja clans and mononokes sound ridiculous to most people of this world Genjiro?" Jô quipped back._

_"Point taken." pouted Genjiro._

_For better or for worse it seemed that Hyūga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto were in a different time and place. It seemed they were pilgrims in an unholy land…._

**The Hayabusa Sacred Wilderness**

It had been two weeks since Master Ninja Hyabusa Jô and his comrade Genjiro found Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was fully recovered by this point and she and Naruto were demonstrating their taijutsu to the older ninjas by practicing on shadow clones. Naruto was using the Toad style and Hinata was using the Jūken style. The two fighting styles were radically different from one another and Jô was impressed that the two were so formidable bare handed. They also demonstrated they were excellent with kunai and shuriken.

On the other hand, neither knew a thing about swordplay other than how to counter it and they weren't particularly familiar with bows either (although Hinata seemed to have a knack for it due to her byakugan). Both veterans agreed that they could teach the basics of handling a bow but decided that anything advanced should be taught by Omitsu back at the Hayabusa village. Swords and other equipment they could teach easily though and soon Naruto and Hinata were doing sword katas with practice swords in hopes of gaining some proficiency.

Genjiro and Naruto sparred a lot. Genjiro was shocked at the sheer stamina the boy had. He could take a beating for hours and still come back for more. The elder ninja also found out that the toad style was brutal on the receiving end. Much to Genjiro's delight, Naruto was all for full contact sparring. Most students Genjiro taught wanted him to pull his punches but Naruto didn't want him to hold back at all. Even when the elder ninja used a practice sword against Naruto he found that the young Toad Sage seemed to have an endless bag of tricks involving his clones and lesser jutsus. The only thing Naruto held back was sage mode. He didn't want to seriously hurt anyone after all.

Likewise Jô found the jūken style to be astounding and unlike anything he'd faced before. The Hyūga girl was also incredibly flexible which allowed her to avoid hits and sword strikes with remarkable ease. It was almost like she was dancing to an observer. Jô always won due to experience and endurance but the fact she could keep him occupied and on the defensive sometimes was amazing for someone so young. She normally didn't use chakra in her strikes but when she did it hurt like hell.

Hinata was trying to see if it was possible to teach the veteran ninjas how to use chakra but so far it was difficult. In spite of their best efforts Jô and Genjiro were so used to focusing on spiritual and physical energy separately that combining the two was completely impossible to them.

After about a month of training they decided that Naruto and Hinata were prepared enough to try real swords. Jô wrote a letter to send back to the Hayabusa village for some basic swords and was preparing to send it by falcon when something highly unusual happened. In the night while he was on watch he detected an animal that came to the edge of the camp. When he went to investigate the animal was gone but it left behind three scrolls. '_Was it another Mononoke?_' he pondered. He took the three scrolls and found they were sealed in some way and would not open. He decided to wait until morning when the others awoke.

Hinata was the first up and looked over the scrolls at Jô's behest. One had the Konoha symbol on it, one had the Hyūga clan yin-yang crest and the last had the Uzumaki swirl. She was completely shocked and woke up Naruto immediately and Genjiro in the process. Naruto soon examined the scrolls and deciphered the seals on them. While he was not a seal master he had learned enough from Jiraiya to do the basics. Actually he had a knack for sealing but sadly his training in fuinjutsu was over without any training materials.

"Apply a bit of chakra to the Hyūga crest Hinata-chan. Let's see if it opens." instructed Naruto.

Hinata agreed and channeled some chakra into the scroll. It unfurled easily then. She opened the scroll and found it was ancient. "It is a jūken scroll Naruto-kun! There are several different types here including 'Water Style." I've never heard of this type before. I wonder if I could use it since I'm a water type." she mused aloud. "This scroll was written by Hyūga Harumi! She was my great-great grandmother. I always heard she was a radical and a black sheep of the family because she altered the jūken style to her needs. I heard all her writings were destroyed."

"What happened to her Hinata-chan? Was she punished?" Naruto asked concerned.

Hinata smiled. "Actually they attempted to throw her out of the main family and brand her with the caged bird seal. As it turned out she was so strong that she defeated all her detractors and later married the clan head I'm descended of. I always idolized her because I wanted to change the clan too. I'm sure I have much I can learn from this!" she exclaimed.

Jô stood looking over her shoulder perplexed. "I hate to say this Hinata-san but isn't this a little _too_ convenient? Who had this scroll and why? You have a mysterious benefactor that obviously knows you or your clan at least and we have no idea at all who it is. That scroll is well preserved but it's obviously hundreds of years old."

"I have to agree with Jô, Hinata." said Genjiro suspiciously. Someone must have been observing us for some time and decided to drop off this little treasure for an unknown reason."

"Let check the other two scrolls." interjected Naruto. "I want to see what's in them."

"Go ahead Naruto-kun. I hope there are things you can learn too." said Hinata excitedly.

Naruto applied chakra to the Uzumaki swirl and like the Hyūga scroll it came open easily. Naruto immediately started reading. "It's a scroll on the 'Whirlpool style of kenjutsu and some medium to advanced fuinjutsu. This is amazing! I'm going to have to ask the various summoned animals and see if they know something. It looks like it was written by Uzumaki Kensuke. I've never heard of him."

"What about the last scroll Naruto?" asked Genjiro.

"Good question. Let's find out." said Naruto as he applied chakra to the last scroll. When it opened, two sheathed blades and several smaller scrolls fell out.

"These scrolls all look new as if someone wrote them recently." said Jô. He picked up the katana sized blade and unsheathed it. It looked pristine and had a blue tinge about it. "This is a beautiful blade. I wonder about the color though. I've never seen one quite like it."

He noticed Naruto and Hinata staring at the blade with awe in their eyes. "That's chakra metal; it's worth a fortune!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Chakra metal? I've never seen the like. Why is it so valuable?" asked Genjiro.

"It can conduct chakra." explained Naruto. "I'll show you. May I see that katana Jô?" Jô nodded and handed the blade over. Naruto took the blade over to a tree stump and slashed it. The blade made a slice in the wood like it was paper.

"Well, obviously it's a good blade to cut so cleanly." spoke Genjiro.

Hinata spoke up. "Naruto-kun, channel your wind chakra through it and show them the difference."

"Sure thing Hinata-chan." Naruto streamed wind chakra through the blade and it glowed slightly to everyone's eye. "Watch now." said Naruto as he sliced again. The blade cut the entire stump in half and the wind blade emitted from it dug a furrow in the ground and sliced a large rock in half as well.

Genjiro was slack-jawed and Jô's eyebrows were raised as high as they would go. Naruto sheathed the blade and said, "As you can see, a sword like this would be highly coveted in the Elemental Countries." He looked at the hilt of the blade. "Damn, the inscription on it says it was forged in Iron Country. No wonder it's such high quality. Here Genjiro; try it out and try putting your ki into it. Maybe it will channel that as well."

Genjiro graciously accepted the sword from Naruto and tested the weight, balance and sharpness of the sword with a few practice swings. "This blade is perfectly balanced and incredibly sharp. It was obviously created by a master sword smith." After a few swipes with it he tried channeling ki into as if he was going to do ninpo. The blade glowed faintly yellow and sliced through the hapless stump they were practicing on leaving scorch marks and the smell of ozone in the air.

"Let me guess, you were trying a lightning ninpo?" asked Naruto.

Genjiro nodded. "Yes, I was trying a minor electric shock ninpo that stuns an enemy. This katana is simply amazing!"

Jô tried it out as well using a fire ninpo with equally impressive results. The stump had been partially reduced to charcoal where it made contact. "I must say, I've never seen the like Naruto. This blade is superb. Treasure it well."

Naruto accepted the blade back from Jô and turned to Hinata. "What about that kodachi Hinata-chan? It looks perfect in size for you."

Hinata pulled the kodachi from its sheath and examined it. "It says this was made in Kiri on the hilt. This is made of chakra metal too." she said admiring the jet-black blade.

"Try it out Hinata-chan!" said Naruto excitedly.

Hinata giggled. "Very well, just for you." she replied as she tried it on what remained of the stump. It cut clean but when she added water chakra to it the blade turned the water to ice and completely shattered the remnants of the stump. "Wow! It seems this blade was made specifically for water and ice users." The others tried it out and sure enough, only water and ice worked with it.

The Hayabusa ninja were stunned. They wondered if old Muramasa would know about chakra metal. From what Naruto and Hinata were describing these were rare, high quality blades but not truly 'legendary" ones. Still, even if these blades weren't on par with the Dragon Sword they were certainly _very_ powerful in their own right. The two veterans listened with rapt attention to the stories of the samurai of Iron Country and the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist from Kiri. It seemed that the blades were indeed from legendary times. This begged the question, who left them here for Hinata and Naruto?

Naruto quickly checked the smaller scrolls that were packed in with the swords. "These are all C to B ranked jutsus of all elements Hinata-chan! This is a gold mine!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Whoever our benefactor is must be extremely generous." said Hinata. "It also means that person is dangerous though. They obviously have been observing the four of us for some time to know exactly what we needed Naruto-kun."

"I agree but there are so many summoned creatures running around here that a regular chakra signature would be easy to camouflage." explained Naruto. "Even with my sensory ninjutsu it would be difficult to detect someone skilled. I wonder if I could track down Razorback and ask him. He seems pretty knowledgeable."

"It's worth a shot Naruto-kun." she replied.

Naruto went into Sage mode and sat down, reaching out with his senses. He detected many mononoke all around and sensed the ki signatures of Jô and Genjiro. Though it wasn't clear he found that Jô was at least sannin level whereas Genjiro seemed to be on par with an elite jonin. Needless to say he was very impressed even if he was only gauging their spiritual energy. Of course, he and Hinata already knew their impromptu senseis were very powerful and worthy of respect. It was just one thing to _say_ it and another to _see_ it so to speak. He guessed Hinata had known all along because of her byakugan.

Speaking of Hinata, the young woman seemed to have grown in confidence by leaps and bounds over the last month. She hardly even stuttered now. Naruto hadn't ever noticed how beautiful she was or how much he liked her gentle voice or her laugh. He was amazed such a kunoichi would have such strong feelings for him. The two had spent a great deal of time talking and spending time together when they weren't training. They agreed to get to know each other better as friends and see how it went from there. Naruto was a bit shocked at how well she knew him and how _little_ he knew about her. Rather than be discouraged about their circumstances, Hinata had looked at the situation as a new chance to learn and grow. Naruto was very impressed with her and often found his thoughts drifting to her.

Naruto focused back on the task and found nothing out of the ordinary (for a forest full of summoned creatures). His sensory ninjutsu having failed, the young Sage created about fifty shadow clones to seek out various mononoke and ask them if they knew anything about the Konoha ninja's mysterious benefactor.

It would be days before they found out anything but all the various mononoke would say is there was a 'forest guardian spirit' that had helped them out for countless generations. They felt that Naruto and Hinata were blessed by this benevolent guardian for whatever reason. Razorback himself said he believed the guardian had been there since time immemorial. For the time being it was to remain a mystery although Naruto had the distinct impression that somewhere, someone was safely hidden away laughing at their attempts to find him/her/it. On the other hand, they felt whoever was helping them deserved their eternal gratitude.

It wasn't long after that Jô received the clothing and supplies that he'd sent for from the Hayabusa Village. As it turned out, many of the kunoichis back home thought that he and Genjiro were up to something perverted when they requested kunoichi clothing. The two were at a loss when they read a particularly scathing letter from Omitsu saying they'd better have a 'good explanation when they got back.' The normally unflappable Jô was absolutely dumbstruck by the various accusations. Needless to say, Naruto thought it was hysterical. (For some odd reason Jô was particularly sadistic in his training of Naruto that day).

Naruto's clones searched throughout the forest looking for this mysterious 'Guardian" but had no luck. On the fifth day since Naruto and Hinata received the clothes from the Hayabusa village, Genjiro saw a strange sight while out hunting for lunch. A silver rabbit standing on its hind legs marched over to him with a sense of purpose. The rabbit had an eye patch, leather samurai armor and a wakizashi strapped on his side. "I am Yagyu, Dragon Ninja. I have travelled here to see this self declared 'Toad Sage' that many in this forest speak of. You will take me to him immediately." said the rabbit in a steely voice.

Genjiro stared at the rabbit mononoke "…." and wondered how a diminutive three and a half foot rabbit could sound so authoritative.

"Are you deaf human? Lead me to the self-proclaimed Sage." growled Yagyu.

After the talking boar business Genjiro figured he might as well go along with it and said, "Follow me Yagyu-san"

"That's Yagyu-sama to you Dragon Ninja." replied the rabbit.

Genjiro sighed. '_I'll never understand these mononoke_.' he thought to himself. Plastering on a fake smile, Genjiro said, "Of course Yagyu-sama." while he fantasized about making some nice rabbit stew. The two travelled back to the camp in silence.

When they made it to the clearing they found Jô and Hinata sparring. Hinata now sported a light blue training gi and wore her lavender coat over it. Naruto was sitting Indian style on the ground meditating. He had a black gi and had his red and black sage coat over it.

Yagyu stared at Naruto a moment and said. "This is the so called Sage? Stand up boy and greet me with the proper respect!"

Naruto didn't budge an inch. He either didn't hear Yagyu or was ignoring the rabbit. "Very well boy. I will _teach_ you proper respect!" The rabbit moved as a blur drawing his wakizashi in the process. The others cried out as Yagyu aimed to take Naruto's head off at the neck….only to be completely blown away by a rasengan that hit him directly in the chest. Yagyu spun wildly though the air until he collided painfully with a tree and dropped his sword. Naruto was still sitting with his arm extended as he dispelled his rasengan.

Yagyu came around moments later coughing in pain and looked up. He saw Naruto towering over him in Sage mode with a scowl on his face. "I don't know who you think you are rabbit but respect from me is _earned_; not given. Why did you come here and why did you attack me when I was obviously meditating? It's rather rude you know."

Yagyu groaned. "Forgive me Sage but I was sent to test you to see if you were truly worthy of the title." He coughed again. "I apologize for my trespass. Please call me Yagyu."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Yagyu. If you promise to do no more attempts at harming us we will see about tending your wounds. If you don't promise I will shatter your sword and with it you honor as a swordsman."

Yagyu's one eye opened wide in fright at the thought of losing his sword that now was in Naruto's hands. "I give you my solemn vow as a samurai I will not raise a hand against you or your friends." he croaked out.

Naruto smiled and released his sage mode and said, "Good! I'll carry you over to Hinata-chan and see if she can patch you up."

A few minutes later Hinata had removed the torn up chest armor from Yagyu and was using the mystic palm technique to heal his upper body. Luckily for Yagyu, Naruto used a low powered rasengan so other than some serious bruising he was alright with no broken ribs. "There we are Yagyu-san. You'll still be tender for a while but most of it is taken care of." said Hinata kindly.

"Thank up Hinata-san. You are very skilled as a healer. I am in your debt." Yagyu sat up and looked at his shredded armor. It had held but Yagyu had no doubt Naruto chose to spare him. "Naruto-sama, there have been no Sages for centuries so no one believed you were one but all doubts have been cleared from my mind. Thank you for sparing my life."

"Don't think anything of it." said Naruto. "I don't believe in killing if I can help it. Besides; the six friends of yours hiding in the underbrush surrounding us would have hated me if I killed you without mercy."

Yagyu looked around embarrassed and six large sweat-drops formed in the bushes surrounding the camp. Naruto laughed. "You all can come out now."

Various rabbits dressed as archers with bows came out into the clearing looking rather depressed. One with a bandanna asked, "How long did you know we were there Sage?"

Naruto shook his head amused. "You arrived and set up your points to shoot from ten minutes before Yagyu arrived. He was walking intentionally slow."

"Gee, I feel kind of outclassed." said a brown rabbit.

"Ditto." agreed a black one.

"Well if there is a Sage among us we must inform the Elders of our tribe. We want to avoid conflict." said another brown rabbit that was gray around the muzzle. "That was reckless Yagyu. You were supposed to challenge him to a spar."

Yagyu kneeled. "I am sorry Uncle Toru. You know I hate being ignored."

Toru rapped his nephew on the head. "You may be among our strongest but you are certainly not the wisest." Toru turned to Naruto. "Sage, I ask that you forgive my nephew's brashness. He inherited it from his mother's side."

Naruto nodded in agreement and Toru continued. "If I may ask, do you claim this forest as yours now? We do not wish to fight you and the Dragon Ninja were unaware of us mononoke so we never bothered with them."

Genjiro had a rain cloud over his head. '_Now I'm being talked down about by a bunch of rabbits. What is this world coming to?_'

For his part, Jô was more curious than anything. He'd never heard of a group of rabbit mononoke and he wondered how long they'd been hidden in the Sacred Wilderness.

Hinata couldn't help herself. In spite of all her kunoichi training she wanted to yell out "Kawaii!" but kept herself in check and examined them with her byakugan. As she suspected, adorable or not they had chakra.

Naruto surprised Toru with his answer. "I'm not claiming any territory and I don't wish to disturb the balance of things in any way. I would like to count the rabbits among my friends though. What you lack in stature is more than made up in strength and speed."

Toru was surprised but hid it well. "I will tell the Elders of your wishes. Thank you Sage and consider rabbits visiting the area among your allies." Toru bowed and grabbed Yagyu and forced him to bow as well. The other rabbits followed suit. Naruto and the others returned the gesture and the rabbit clan members disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and stretched. "Well, that was interesting eh, Hinata-chan? I sensed they had chakra. Did you as well?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes Naruto-kun. When I looked at them with my byakugan they all had around genin level chakra except Yagyu and Toru that were high chunin." Then she squealed "And they were so cute!"

Hinata blushed as the others chuckled at her reaction. "I guess they were really cute Hinata-chan. Still, they were dangerous even if they looked like stuffed animals. I would have hated to battle them." laughed Naruto.

_That evening…._

A messenger falcon arrived from the Hayabusa Village. Reading the contents of the message, Jô said grimly, "We have to head back. It seems my former brother-in-law Murai is up to something. His Shadow Ninja have been seen about and are violating our neutrality with them. We leave in the morning Genjiro. Naruto, Hinata; I can't ask you to get involved in clan affairs that may put you in danger but you are welcome to stay here and train if you wish."

"Actually, we know nothing of this region Jô-sama so Naruto-kun and I would like to accompany you if you will allow it." Hinata said sincerely. "We have already discussed this at length and would be honored if you would let us travel with you to your village. Perhaps it would provide us with clues of where we are in relation to the Elemental Countries provided they still exist."

"It could be a treacherous path. The Shadow Ninjas are led by a rogue from the Hayabusa Clan and are not to be taken lightly." said Jô.

Naruto's eyes glowed slightly in the dimming evening light. "Then it will be a chance for Hinata-chan and I to test our skills." he replied grinning ferally.

"After we've made it past them and into your village perhaps we can train with this Omitsu woman you both fear so greatly." added Hinata with humor in her voice.

Genjiro looked slightly panicked and then said "Jô and I most certainly do not fear Omitsu but we have a great deal of respect for her."

Hinata giggled. "You can't hide fear from these eyes Genjiro. You pulse is elevated and you are perspiring. At least Jô-sama hides it better."

"You are on your way to becoming a dangerous kunoichi Hinata." Jô replied dubiously before Genjiro stuck his foot in his mouth….again. _But seriously, Omitsu could be scary as hell!_ "Alright my young friends, seeing your minds are set you may join us but since we have years of experience over you and know the territory I expect you to obey our orders if a combat situation arises."

"Hai, Jô-sama!" replied the two Konoha ninja.

Nodding in agreement, the group settled in for the night with Naruto's shadow clones pulling guard duty so they all would be well rested. In the morning the group suited up (Naruto and Hinata back in their stained combat gear with their gi's packed conveniently in scrolls) and set out for the Hayabusa village.

The group moved at a brisk pace for days. Eventually they made it to the Sea of Trees near the Hayabusa Village. Naruto and Hinata took to the trees and Hinata used her byakugan periodically to search for hostiles while Jô and Genjiro maneuvered along the practically non-existent paths with swiftness only a Master could use. It was around noon that Hinata spotted something and signaled Naruto to drop out of the canopy with her and inform the others.

She reported, "There are small groups of four to five ninjas surrounding a village about seven miles north of here. They appear to be information gathering as they are stationary and camouflaged. They are probably watching for patrol routes and schedules in and out of the village."

"Is there anything notable about the village?" asked Jô.

Hinata nodded. "It is compact and is overlooked by a fortification that has multiple dragon motifs on it. It looks very well constructed from this range."

"Your eyes are truly amazing Hinata." said Genjiro. "What you've described is _The Castle of the Dragon _that has looked over the Hayabusa Village for centuries. It's well hidden and ordinarily you can't even see it unless you know where to look."

Naruto sat down and used hiss sensory ninjutsu. "The closest team isn't that far away from us and they don't have a lot of ki. They're probable not that highly ranked. We should capture them and interrogate them."

"Let's look for a group that's more isolated from the others." said Jô. "We don't want them to alert the other teams. "Hinata, can you see a group that suits our purpose?"

Hinata nodded and silently shot back up into the canopy along with Naruto. They came back down ten minutes later. "There are six groups surrounding the village. The one furthest northwest past the village is hidden in a grove they couldn't signal anyone from except by radio. They seem to be having a meal and don't have a sentry." she said as she drew a map on the ground. "They are more out of the way but I believe our chances of success are high."

"The fact you were on a scouting team really shows Hinata-chan." Naruto praised. She smiled in return.

"It will take about twenty extra minutes to get there." said Genjiro analyzing the basic map Hinata drew.

"Let's do this." said Jô. "We'll capture one of them quick and clean and dispose of the rest. I want you two youngsters in the trees above them. Any that escape our initial attack I want you to take out with kunai and shuriken. Make sure they're dead before they can signal anyone. Understood?" The two Konoha ninja nodded realizing that mercy wasn't an option.

As they shot through the canopy Naruto asked, "Are you going to be okay Hinata-chan? Jiraiya taught me how to kill but I don't like it at all."

"I'll be alright Naruto-kun. I've had to kill before too." she said reassuringly.

Soon they arrived at the enemy's location. The young pair watched from above as Jô cut three ninjas down effortlessly and Genjiro knocked out another. The fifth and last one tried to run but a shuriken to the throat from Hinata and a kunai to the head from Naruto made sure he stayed silent forever. Jô looked up at the younger ninjas and nodded. Hinata stayed in the canopy to remain on lookout and Naruto came down to pull the corpse back into the grove with the others. Naruto felt a bit ill pulling the bloody kunai and shuriken out of the dead shadow ninja but recovery of their particular weapons was rather vital as they had no way to replace them.

Soon the four dead shadow ninja's bodies were hidden and the captive one was still unconscious. "Are you alright Naruto?" asked Genjiro concerned. "You don't look too good."

"I will never get used to killing." Naruto simply stated.

Jô put a hand on his shoulder. "You and Hinata are too young to be completely used to killing. If you accepted it as normal I would be truly concerned. Others may tell you otherwise but as a Master Ninja I can tell you it takes years to get used to and even then taking a life isn't easy. We should discuss this along with Hinata once we are safely back in the village. Right now I need you both focused. Head back up and keep Hinata company." Naruto nodded and hopped back into the trees to relay what Jô said to Hinata.

Genjiro and Jô interrogated the Shadow Ninja and found they were looking for the whereabouts of the _Dark Dragon Blade_ and that was all he knew. '_For what purpose?_' pondered Jô. After they disposed of the last Shadow Ninja they signaled the other two to come down. "We're heading to the village covertly." explained Jô. "We can send out patrols to eliminate the remaining Shadow Ninja camps without them being any the wiser that we know why they are here. Follow Genjiro and I closely you two."

The four ninja stealthily moved low among the trees through a series of winding paths that led to a hidden entrance to the village. After slipping through the hidden passage it opened and waiting on the other side was a woman in Shrine Maiden garb that wore a Magatama on a rosary around her neck. It was glowing fiercely and she had an equally fearsome look upon her face. Around her were several Dragon ninjas with blades drawn.

Jô was a bit puzzled that anyone would be there to meet them. The entrance was a secret save to a select few. "Kureha, why have you brought our people to this hidden entrance? It is not to be revealed except in dire emergencies. Why is the _Eye of the Dragon_ glowing so?"

"Forgive me Jô-sama but this _is_ a dire emergency." answered the now named Kureha. "The Eye of the Dragon has been giving me visions of something from _before_ the Age of Myth. I do not know if it is good or evil but I must investigate it before I can allow it to enter our village."

"What is _it_?" asked Jô commandingly.

Kureha could tell Jô was not pleased but simply pointed at Naruto. "_It_ is contained within _him_."

Naruto looked like he'd been punched in the gut. Sadness filled his eyes. "Even here I am hated for what I am." he said solemnly. "I will leave Jô-sama, I don't wish to disturb your village or its people." Hinata hugged him gently to comfort him.

"By no means will you be thrown from this village." said Jô in a tone that would brook no opposition. "We will sit down and discuss this rationally. Everyone put your blades away and return to your duties." He turned to Genjiro. "Organize a hunting party and wipe out those camps Genjiro. Kureha, I and our two guests will sit down to discuss things _rationally_ and not at sword point."

Everyone turned to their duties not being able to look Jô in the eye. Genjiro patted Naruto on the shoulder and said, "It will work out my friend."

"Kureha, lead us to the shrine where we will talk." He turned to his left. "You can join us too Ryu. Come out here my son."

Hayabusa Ryu came out of the shadows looking a little embarrassed his father spotted him so easily….

_The Dragon Shrine a few minutes later…._

Kureha was the last to sit down. She was directly across from Naruto. The group had been briefly introduced and it was revealed that Ryu was the heir of the Hayabusa clan and he was about twenty. Naruto and Hinata revealed they were fifteen. Ryu was highly suspicious of Naruto and didn't want him in striking range of Kureha, hence the seating arrangement. He didn't know what to think of Hinata but he assumed she was blind.

Jô said calmly. "Tell me what visions you have seen Kureha and we will try to make sense of it. I have interacted with Naruto for some time and I find it difficult to believe he is evil as you say."

The shrine maiden shook her head. "I never said I was certain he was _evil _but that my visions said I must determine if what he _contains_ is good or evil Jô-sama."

"Contains? Explain yourself Kureha." commanded Jô.

"It would be easier if I explained it, Jô-sama." interjected Naruto. Jô nodded in assent.

Naruto explained, "I am the container of the nine-tailed fox, Kyūbi no Kitsune. His name is Kurama and he is a tailed beast. He was sealed in me on the day of my birth to prevent him from destroying my home village of Konoha. Many viewed me as a demon in human form because I contained the fox but I have always sought to prove them wrong by doing good things. Kyū- I mean Kurama is full of hate and malice and is not happy about being imprisoned within me. People like me who contain tailed beasts are called jinchūriki and generally are hated for what we contain and are viewed as weapons to be used by our villages."

Kureha gasped, "K-Kurama? The greatest of the spirit beasts? How?"

Ryu looked more disturbed at Kureha's reaction than Naruto's explanation. "Kureha…?" he asked seeing her shocked expression.

Kureha stood up. "Forgive me but I must retrieve one of the ancient texts we have stored. All of you please wait here." she said as she departed rapidly.

"Were you intending to share this information with me Naruto?" asked Jô.

"I planned to eventually Jô-sama but I have had such a stigma all my life that I was afraid to. I didn't mean to deceive you…."

Jô frowned. "Then these Sage powers of yours actually come from the fox? I didn't sense any evil. I felt harmony when you used those powers."

Naruto shook his head. "No, my Sage powers are drawn from nature around me. The fox's powers are beyond my ability to control fully. I never use them unless there is absolutely no other choice."

Jô was about to comment when Kureha came back in toting a huge, ancient looking scroll. When she sat it down with a 'thump' a cloud of dust rose from it. "Sorry it took so long. It has been in storage a _long_ time." she said.

Everyone fanned the dust away from their noses and eyes. "What is in this scroll?" asked Ryu curiously.

"This scroll," she said as she unrolled it, "is said to contain stories from before the Age of Myth and the emergence of the Dark Dragon. I remember the tale of the nine spirit beasts and Lord Kurama was the greatest and wisest of them. Let me find the passages and I will read them."

The others sat in silence as they waited. It took Kureha a few minutes before she pointed out a particular passage. "Nine spirit beasts were created to help maintain balance in the world but were corrupted and used by humans craving power. They were controlled and used as weapons against others. In the end all were sealed away and destroyed causing a cataclysm save the strongest and wisest who was a nine tailed kitsune Lord Kurama. It is said that he was clever and tricky and was able to avoid the fate of his brethren as a result. No one knows where Lord Kurama went or if he will return."

"This was _before_ the Dark Dragon?" asked Ryu incredulously.

Kureha nodded. "Yes. It is said the cataclysm caused by the destruction of the spirit beasts caused an imbalance and the Dark Dragon emerged as a result. Perhaps if the spirit beasts had been left alone order would have been maintained the Evil Deities would not have come into this world."

"Naruto asked, "I'm sorry but who are these Evil Deities?"

"The Dark Dragon and the Evil Deities are the enemies of the Heavenly Dragons and the Dragon Clan of ninjas since time immemorial." Kureha explained. "It is our sacred duty to keep them and their Fiend armies locked away from the world to this day."

Naruto and Hinata reflected on this for a while until Kureha asked, "Now, how is it Lord Kurama vanished and then showed up in you in modern times?"

Hinata and Naruto related how they ended up in this era and were found by Jô and Genjiro. They explained Akatsuki were gathering the tailed beasts to create a weapon and that the reason they never captured Kurama was he travelled with them to this era. To say Kureha and Ryu were shocked was an understatement.

"So these Akatsuki tried to make a weapon with the eight spirit beasts they captured and it backfired causing masses of destruction." Jô surmised. "It also set mankind's technology back several centuries because you had things like radios back then and it took centuries for civilization to catch up to the level you were at. If I hadn't seen the things you can do with chakra and all of your interactions with various mononokes I would have said this was science fiction."

"So what do we do?" asked Naruto. "From your scrolls Kurama originally wasn't a bad guy but he's been so twisted and filled with hate by humans that all he has left is malice."

"Perhaps there is a way to contact him and explain the situation. Lord Kurama would make a great ally in keeping the peace." stated Kureha.

Naruto shook his head. "I can contact him in my mindscape but we don't get along _at all_. I think if we asked for his help he would simply feel we were trying to use him like others have before. To be honest I hated the fox with a passion because of the awful times I had growing up because he was sealed in me. Now I kind of feel bad about it since he's been a victim as much as I have."

"Perhaps you should go into your mindscape and try to reason with him Naruto-kun." said Hinata. "This situation changes everything for us as well as him."

"I'll try Hinata-chan." said Naruto as he settled into a meditative stance.

_Naruto's mindscape…._

The sewers that Naruto was so familiar with seemed to have a higher water level than usual. Naruto sighed and wondered how this would turn out. He really felt bad about the whole situation and figured the fox would be furious when Naruto told him what had happened. He wasn't even sure the fox would believe him. Instinctively following the paths towards Kurama's cell he entered the room he'd faced the fox in before so many times and promised himself he would not argue with the fox.

As he came into the room he saw Kurama in all his glory with hind nine tails twitching about agitatedly. Naruto said "Kurama…."

"**You have no right to use that name human!**" roared Kurama angrily. "**All my brothers and sisters are dead because of you humans! I heard everything because of that jewel around the shrine maiden's neck!**" he howled in anger. "**I knew I couldn't feel their presence anymore and wondered why.**" Kurama turned to glare out Naruto. "**Are you happy now?**"

That's when Naruto noticed it. Kurama's eyes were full of tears. "The water level….it's because of your tears isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"**All I wanted was to get revenge against you humans for what you did to me.**" Kurama paced back and forth angrily. "**Now we are in a different time and place. The very ones I wanted to destroy are long dead. The fools destroyed themselves! Now I don't even have revenge to cling to. There's nothing left for me now….**" he said with sorrow filling every word.

"You have me." said Naruto quietly.

"**What of it? You're just an idiot human.**" replied Kurama in a cynical tone.

Naruto sat upon the water. "You and I and Hinata-chan are all that's left of our era. We're myths to modern people. Don't you think we could stop fighting and try _just this once_ to get along? I'm so tired of conflict. Like you said, everyone you wanted to get revenge on is dead. Can't you let go of your hatred? As much as I hate to admit it, we've both lost everything. Even if you and I never become friends could we at least try to be allies? We have nothing to gain by hating each other now."

Kurama cocked his head to one side. "**Let me think about it. I can't refute what you're saying and I too am tired of conflict. Come back in a few days and we will talk. I need to clear my head.**"

"Alright. I'll think about things too –and please call me Naruto. Maybe someday you'll allow me to use your name too." Naruto vanished from his mindscape leaving Kurama alone to think.

'**_Maybe the kid is right. We've lost everything so what is the point in us fighting? Maybe we can figure out about what ended our world if we work together._**' thought the ancient fox. He closed his exhausted eyes to sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes. He saw the others watching him. "How did it go Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata concerned.

"Kurama heard everything we said because of the Eye of the Dragon." explained Naruto. "He was very upset. We talked for a little while and I asked him to be my ally. He said he would think about it. We have nothing to lose and everything to gain by cooperating. Maybe if we become allies someday we could eventually become friends. I hope that's not just wishful thinking on my part."

"It sounds like you two have a very complicated relationship." said Jô.

"He just found out his family is dead. He needs time to think." Naruto explained. "I'm going to contact him again in a few days. Maybe we can work something out. I used to think the fox was evil incarnate but seeing his reaction to the situation I don't think that anymore."

Jô nodded satisfied with Naruto's answer. "I see no reason why Hinata and Naruto shouldn't be able to stay in the village. I have judged them trustworthy and they have nowhere else to go. As our Shrine Maiden what is your verdict Kureha?"

Kureha bowed to Naruto and Hinata. "I humbly welcome you to the Hayabusa village Naruto-san and Hinata-san. Please accept my apology for my initial rudeness but as I am a guardian of this village I had to be sure."

"Thank you all." said Hinata as she and Naruto bowed in return. "We will be sure to follow the rules of the Hayabusa village and not cause any trouble. Please consider us your allies Jô-sama. If you need our help all you have to do is ask."

"Excellent. Let's find you two a place to stay for the night. I look forward to your help in the future." Jô stated with an approving smile.

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, it seems enough people are interested to continue things though it will be slow at updating. There will be more on the whole "Forest Guardian" mystery later. It is much more than just a way for the Konoha ninja to get free items.

My depiction of Kurama is going to be a little different than most but hopefully it will go over okay. Right now the fox is kind of numb and emotionally devastated so he's less lively than usual. Blue out. 8/18/14


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ninja Gaiden or DOA

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

There are a few time skips in this chapter, notes at bottom. Also, Naruto mastered the rasengan single handed so he no longer requires clones and Hinata mastered the 64 palms technique during the first skip.

Last time:

_Jô nodded satisfied with Naruto's answer. "I see no reason why Hinata and Naruto shouldn't be able to stay in the village. I have judged them trustworthy and they have nowhere else to go. As our Shrine Maiden what is your verdict Kureha?"_

_Kureha bowed to Naruto and Hinata. "I humbly welcome you to the Hayabusa village Naruto-san and Hinata-san. Please accept my apology for my initial rudeness but as I am a guardian of this village I had to be sure."_

_"Thank you all." said Hinata as she and Naruto bowed in return. "We will be sure to follow the rules of the Hayabusa village and not cause any trouble. Please consider us your allies Jô-sama. If you need our help all you have to do is ask." _

_"Excellent. Let's find you two a place to stay for the night. I look forward to your help in the future." Jô stated with an approving smile._

**The Hayabusa Village**

It had been four months since Naruto and Hinata joined the Hayabusa village as their guests. It had been hard. Hearing that the Elemental Nations were wiped out and they could truly _never_ go home had been a real shock to Naruto and Hinata and left them devastated as Kurama was. The first month they were in the Hayabusa village they were deep in a slump of depression. Hinata wept for her family nightly and was consoled by Naruto many, many times. They now had a small house in the village they shared. The two had become good friends and maybe more. At this point Naruto knew he really liked Hinata but he wasn't sure he loved her just yet.

Naruto and Kurama's relationship had changed as well. The two agreed that they should start anew as allies at least. Naruto found that Kurama was very wise (though obnoxious at times) and could help him learn from the fuinjutsu scrolls. They also found they could talk mentally without Naruto entering his mindscape. Though they weren't the best of friends they at least were accepting of each other. For his part, Kurama actually found out Naruto was a good listener and he spoke of the Sage of Six Paths and many events that happened in the old world. They decided together they would solve the mystery of what ended their world someday.

Right now the resolve of all three time travelers was to train and grow stronger….

Hinata and Naruto both befriended many in the village and after a bit of a cold spell, Hayabusa Ryu had become friends with them and began training them in earnest to improve their skills. Naruto was learning the fast, unpredictable Whirlpool style of kenjutsu from the scrolls he had under Ryu's careful guidance. Likewise, Hinata was learning a more traditional style of swordplay but given her flexibility and her byakugan her style resembled an extension of her Water style jūken that she was eagerly learning. She seemed to flow like water itself around her opponents and Jô helped her develop a unique style all her own.

They also were training under Omitsu with the bow and while Naruto's skill was passable, Hinata's was outstanding. Her eyes gave her a virtual sniper's scope so her aim was uncanny even at long range.

Amidst this they also managed to make friends with the villagers and the children loved them in particular. The ability to walk on walls and ceilings was absolutely fascinating to the youngsters. The fact Hinata could see through things and even behind her was even more exciting to them. (She did make a point to tell others she respected their privacy. The byakugan's abilities kind of freaked some people out at first). The young ninja Sanji made learning about chakra one of his goals and Hinata and Naruto were attempting to teach him. They also accompanied Ryu to the Mugen Tenshin village a couple of times and met the young clan leader Hayate among others.

Jô came to see Naruto and Hinata at their home to inform them of some things. "Naruto, Hinata; since the Shadow Ninja problem seems to have subsided I am heading back to the Sacred Wilderness to continue my training. I want you two to stay here and continue your training under the others. Ryu will be in charge and I expect you to support him and continue taking missions as you have with me. You two have livened up our quiet village and I hope you continue to live here while I am away to train. Until we meet again."

Both Naruto and Hinata joined the others in a quiet sendoff for Jô and Naruto once again saw a particular falcon that he knew was a mononoke. The falcon never spoke to him and seemed to keep a watchful eye over the village. At first the bird watched Naruto and Hinata with a great deal of suspicion but once it's curiosity was satisfied it went back to acting as if it was a normal bird. None of the villagers seemed to know a mononoke was among them but since the Hayabusa Clan's most revered animal was the Peregrine Falcon it was in no danger of being hurt there.

_Two months later…._

Hinata and Naruto were sitting in the Sea of Trees having a small dinner. The Mugen Tenshin kunoichi Ayane had asked Ryu to come and see his maternal Uncle Murai for unknown reasons so they were patrolling around outside the village at Ryu's behest. Many of the village inhabitants were away training now such as their friend Momiji who was Kureha's younger sister. They were a few miles from the Hayabusa Village when Naruto's sensory ninjutsu picked up something truly _evil_. "Hinata-chan, look towards the village. Something really bad is happening."

Hinata activated her byakugan and then her eyes widened. "It's an army of….samurai? Naruto-kun, we have to go _now!_" By the time the two young ninja made it to the village the temple and many buildings were already in flames. They saw the samurai were cutting down all in their path.

Naruto was about to enter Sage Mode when he heard "_Stop!_" from above him. Naruto and Hinata looked up and saw the Falcon mononoke above them. "_Do not fight the samurai Sage. It is a battle you cannot win. Both of you must use your skills to rescue those still alive, I will watch over the Hayabusa heir. Will you help me?_"

Naruto and Hinata were torn. Naruto heard Kurama's voice '**_It is as he said Naruto. Whatever that thing is leading them is out of our league. We have to choose our battles carefully_**.'

"Alright Falcon, where should we go first?" asked Naruto with regret in his voice.

The Falcon seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "_Go to the shrine first. Your many clones can spirit survivors away to where your kunoichi companion can heal them."_

Naruto turned to Hinata "Wait at the hidden entrance we used to first enter the village for me Hinata-chan. I'll sneak survivors back to you."

Hinata kissed his cheek. "I'll be waiting there Naruto-kun. Be careful and come back to me safely." With that she dashed off into the darkness.

Naruto said to the Falcon, "We'll discuss this when it's over." The Falcon nodded its head and flew off into the night. Naruto focused his chakra. "Shadow clone jutsu! You know what to do boys." He said as the army of shadow clones henged into random ninja. "Distract the samurai and get our friends out! I'm heading towards the shrine." With that Naruto and his clones rushed into the village and hoped for the best.

Slaughter was everywhere. Naruto wanted to get sick as he used chakra to hop across the roofs of intact structures and raced towards the shrine. When he arrived he saw the form of a massive samurai general that clearly was the main source of the evil he sensed outside the village. The being was cutting down ninjas left and right. Naruto dashed down following the monster's path of destruction and hoped to save somebody; _anybody_ from it. He saw the samurai general behead a senior Hayabusa Ninja and then turned his attention to Kureha. Naruto formed two clones and hoped for the best as he body-flickered into the burning shrine to look for survivors.

Hayabusa Ryu arrived in time to see the same senior ninja beheaded that Naruto saw from the opposite direction. He then saw the monster slay his dear friend Kureha. Ryu rushed to confront him and engaged the general in a fierce duel but in the end the fiend was victorious and left Ryu's broken body behind along with so many others. Now unopposed, the general left triumphant with the Dark Dragon Blade in hand. No one noticed Kureha's body disappeared in a puff of smoke….

"I hope that Falcon keeps his word." said Naruto to himself as he carried the unconscious Kureha towards the place he hoped Hinata was waiting for him. Kureha was bleeding badly.

Naruto reached the hidden entrance and his clones ushered him in to see Hinata. "Hinata-chan, I have Kureha. She's hurt badly!"

Hinata gasped and motioned some of the others to clear a space to lay Kureha down. She gulped and said. "I'll do all I can Naruto-kun. You have to go out and find others. Most of those here are children…." Naruto searched throughout the night slaying the remaining samurai and mages acting as a rear guard with his chakra blade. He found the injured and unconscious Ryu and knew the Falcon mononoke had something to do with the Dragon Ninja even being alive. He'd seen Ryu get cut down and knew there was no other explanation for the clan heir's survival….

The next morning Naruto stood guard at the hidden entrance of the village in case the samurai returned. There was no sign of them but he had to remain vigilant. His clones were watching over the wounded and helping where they could. Hinata was worn out and was sleeping off chakra exhaustion. Of the fifty-four people he managed to rescue last night, forty-one would survive thanks to Hinata's healing jutsus. This included Kureha, Ryu and Ayane who apparently was in Murai's employ. Naruto considered sending a clone to Murai to inform him she was alive but knowing the man was a rogue ninja he felt the young kunoichi would be better off in their care.

Genjiro returned with Momiji in tow a few hours later. Momiji sensed something was wrong as a Shrine Maiden and they rushed back to find two Naruto clones guarding the smoking village's entrance. After an explanation Genjiro looked grim though his good eye was filled with sorrow. Momiji on the other hand fell to her knees in tears seeing the carnage. It wasn't until Naruto shook her said her sister Kureha needed her that she snapped out of it. Genjiro came to the hidden entrance and took charge as he was the most senior ninja there. The real Naruto explained what he had seen in person and through his clones.

With Genjiro in command, Naruto made more clones with the gruesome task of recovering the bodies. A few of the uninjured villagers and ninja were also helping but the vast majority of the work was done by Naruto's clones. Momiji stayed at the impromptu hospital that they'd formed at the hidden entrance and helped take care of the injured along with what few healers they had. When Hinata woke up she was glad that others were there to help as her chakra exhaustion would have her weak for days.

_A few days later…. _

Naruto stood over to the edge of the village as he watched his clones assist with digging graves for the fallen. Help from the Mugen Tenshin Village had arrived as well. That was when he heard the flapping of wings. He looked up and saw the Falcon mononoke on a branch just above him. "_You did all you could Sage and for that I am eternally grateful. The others will return to the village and it will be rebuilt_."

"I wish I could have done more." said Naruto sadly. "I'm still burying many good people."

"_You and your companion did more than humanly possible Sage. To ask more of you would be impossible. Believe me when I tell you that your actions are beyond reproach. There would be many more orphans than there are if you had not done what you did_." said the Falcon in a sagely tone.

"I take it you are the reason Ryu survived?" asked Naruto rhetorically.

The Falcon cocked its head and nodded. "_Aye, the heir to the Dragon Lineage is under my stewardship. I could not let him die but saving more lives was beyond my power. That is why I asked for your help_."

"Who is the enemy?" was the next thing Naruto asked.

"_The creature you saw was a Greater Fiend known as Doku and is a member of the Vigoor Empire_." said the Falcon.

Suddenly the Falcon took off and Naruto saw Momiji coming over towards him. "Talking to yourself Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto just shook his head seeing the damned bird was long gone. "I was just thinking out loud, is everything okay Momiji?"

Momiji nodded. "Kureha said she was sure she was dead and didn't know how you saved her. I was wondering if you could explain it to me."

"Oh, that? I created a shadow clone that henged into her and pulled a body-switch with her." explained Naruto. "The 'fatal' wound was taken by the shadow clone and he fell down 'dead' in her place, see?"

Momiji smiled at Naruto with a blank look in her eyes and the letters 'WTF?' above her head. "Could you explain that to me in terms I know? What are a _henge_ and a _body-switch_?"

Naruto wanted to smack himself. "Let me demonstrate. It will be easier to explain." He created a shadow clone. "This is a henge." he said as his clone transformed into an exact duplicate of Kureha.

"It looks so real…." said an amazed Momiji.

"What do you mean _it_?" asked 'Kureha.' "I can pass off for the real Kureha any time." The clone said in the exact voice and mannerisms of Momiji's older sister while poking the younger Shrine Maiden on the shoulder.

"This is a body-switch." said Naruto as he swapped places with 'Kureha.'

"So you made a solid clone look just like my sister and it traded places with her before she could be killed?" asked the stunned Shrine Maiden.

"Precisely." said Naruto and 'Kureha' at the same time. Naruto's clone dispersed after that.

"Can you teach _me_ how to do that?!" asked Momiji with stars in her eyes.

Naruto had seen that look before. The look of a _fan-girl!_ It was _terrifying_ on Momiji's normally serious face. "It's a chakra technique! I don't know if you can learn it or not!" he said in a panicked, high-pitched voice.

"Rats!" said Momiji as her face went back to normal. "I heard about chakra from Kureha. Do you think I could learn to use it?"

Relieved Momiji's face was no longer…._fan-girlish_….Naruto said. "We'll look into it after the village is back on its feet."

Momiji was in deep thought. "Imagine the possibilities! You could imitate and impersonate anyone you wanted at any time. It would be perfect for infiltration, assassinations or body guard duty."

Naruto sweat-dropped. "That's why it was invented Momiji. Let's head back and I'll explain it to your sister."

'_That was damn scary Kurama. No wonder the teme ran from fan-girls in the academy_.' thought Naruto to his tenant.

'**_As much as I hate to admit it you're absolutely right. Human vixens can be frightening but you can't tell anyone I said that_**.'

'_Your secret is safe with me Kurama_.'

Then Naruto noticed Momiji trying to get his attention. "Hello? Naruto are you in there?"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought again." lied Naruto smoothly as they walked along. "Let's go see Kureha and see how she's feeling. I need to check on Hinata-chan too." With that they headed back to see the others.

They got back to the cave and the tents now set up with the help of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Momiji immediately took off to see her sister and explain what had happened. Naruto was on his way to see Hinata but saw Hayate kneeled down talking to Ayane who was apparently awake now. "Hello Hayate-sama. I'm happy you're here. I'm glad you are awake now Ayane-san. How are you feeling?" asked Naruto in a friendly tone.

Ayane frowned at the newcomer. She'd met Naruto in passing at the Mugen Tenshin village and thought the blond with the happy-go-lucky attitude and the whisker marks wasn't serious enough to ever amount to much as a ninja. "What do you want whiskers? Why did you interrupt Hayate-sama's conversation with me?"

Naruto took a step back. "I was simply concerned if you were okay, you were injured pretty badly and-"

"I don't need your concern!" she said with a huff.

Naruto was incensed. "Why are you so hostile?"

Hayate wanted to interfere before Ayane said something hurtful but she blurted out. "You wouldn't understand. You're so damn happy. You've never been alone."

The temperature dropped in the tent as the killing intent rolled off Naruto. He glared at Ayane with eyes cold as ice and said in a hiss, "I was orphaned at birth and lived in the streets for years where I grew up. I've been alone my entire fucking life!"

Her eyes widened in more than a little fear and some guilt as well. She tried to stammer out a reply but Hayate got in between them before things got worse. "Naruto-san please accept my apologies for my clansman. The pain medication has Ayane a little incoherent right now and I assure you she didn't mean to offend."

"I know _exactly_ what she meant Hayate-sama." Naruto reeled in his killing intent and took a calming breath. "What an ungrateful girl." Naruto turned and left to see Hinata regretting he'd made this little detour.

After Naruto left, Hayate turned back to Ayane. She said, "Hayate-sama, I'm not on any pain medication. Why did you tell a lie?"

"I did it because I hoped he would believe it although I'm sure he didn't. I needed to apologize for your rudeness to him." said Hayate shaking his head in frustration.

Ayane looked ashamed. "I-I'm sorry Hayate-sama. I thought because he was so happy that-"

"Some people hide their pain behind a mask of happiness Ayane. I believe Naruto-san is one of those people. How else could he smile amidst all this misery?" asked the young clan head.

Ayane nodded in silence seeing Hayate's logic. Hayate continued, "At any rate, once you are healed I expect you to give him a formal apology. He was the one who saved your life after all."

Ayane's eyes widened again. "Ryu-sama didn't save me…?"

Hayate shook his head. "Ryu did give you some first aid but his duty was to come back here and save his village. It was hours later that Naruto found you and brought you back here with the others. Naruto is responsible for rescuing almost everyone recovering here including Ryu from what I've been told."

"But how…?" asked the flustered kunoichi.

Hayate sat back down at her side. "I will tell you what Genjiro-san told me. Naruto-san came running back from his patrol with his friend Hinata-san after they saw an attack was taking place. The enemy's leader was simply too powerful for Naruto to fight head-on and was the one who defeated Ryu later. Naruto _wanted_ to battle the enemy but instead he swallowed his pride and started rescuing survivors and bringing them back to Hinata-san as she apparently is a skilled healer. He stayed up all through the night killing the rear guard of the samurai army and rescuing people. You were one of the many he found. Most of the Hayabusa villagers consider Naruto and Hinata as heroes for their actions"

"I've really messed up. I need to apologize immediately!" said Ayane to herself as much to Hayate.

She started to get up but Hayate gently pressed her back down. "What you need to do is rest. Right now Naruto-san is obviously very angry. You can apologize to him formally and thank him for saving you once you are healed up and he is in a calm mood again."

"Very well Hayate-sama." she replied in a regretful tone. "I still need to report back to Murai-sama."

Hayate stated in an iron tone, "I am terminating your contract with Murai, Ayane. You were in his employ as a messenger and he never bothered to even report to us you were missing. He left you for dead. I had doubts about him to begin with but now I am absolutely certain he cannot be trusted. I will not do any further business with him Ayane; your life is too precious. My decision is final."

Ayane took comfort that Hayate wanted to protect her from harm. She really wanted to apologize to Naruto though. She heard Hayate say, "Rest now Ayane-chan." Soon the young kunoichi fell into a dreamless sleep.

_In Hinata's tent…._

Naruto was sitting beside Hinata who was resting but not happy about it. "This chakra exhaustion is miserable Naruto-kun! I want to be up helping and healing others; not sitting here like a bump on a log."

While Hinata ranted Naruto sat with a smile on his face listening to her. The first time he realized she had an angry side was when they first moved into the house they shared. She had been upset with him for being such a slob and made him clean the place up. (Her room was always spotless). She was later embarrassed that she'd lost her temper and acted so unladylike but Naruto told her he was glad that she was honest with him. After that she started being much more open around him with her opinions and the trust they had between them grew…._of course now they didn't even have a house_….bummer.

"Are you listening to me Uzumaki Naruto?!" asked Hinata hotly.

'_Oh, shit!_' thought Naruto.

'**_Oh, shit is right! Yep, you're royally screwed now kid. She used your full name!_**' chimed in Kurama.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan; I got distracted thinking about all the damage to the village. I know you want to help everyone and I do too but there's only so much we can do –and I'm sorry you have chakra exhaustion. I've never experienced it and it must be miserable." said Naruto as soothingly as he could.

Then he saw Hinata smirking at him. "Nice save Naruto-kun. I thought you were completely spaced out and ignoring me. Will you stay with me a while and visit with me? It's _so lonely_ just lying around here by myself." she said with puppy dog eyes.

'_Must….resist….overwhelming….cuteness!_' thought Naruto as Hinata added a small pout that completely leveled his resistance.

"Sure Hinata-chan. I'd be happy to stay and keep you company." said the now totally compliant Naruto as they held hands.

'**_Damn! These human vixens really are scary. Poor kid; he doesn't stand a chance in hell_**.' thought Kurama to himself.

It wasn't long before Naruto and Hinata nodded off for a while. The stress of the last few days finally caught up with them.

_Late that night…. _

Something _rancid_ was in the air. The movements of the Vigoorian Empire did not go unnoticed even by those who would be their allies. Long ago, the _Supreme Creator Fiend_ known as Goghon founded the Holy Vigoor Empire. It was said that he ruled for a time and then wandered the world afterwards looking for _something_. He eventually died peacefully in South America.

A follower of Goghon named Asag was a worshiper of Goghon and believed his Master would revive one day. As a seer among the fiends, Asag prophesized that Doku's failure to kill the Heir to the Dragon Lineage would result in the end of the Vigoor Empire. Not wanting to see this happen, he sent one of his own servants to Japan to crush what was left of the Hayabusa Village; a Greater Fiend of his own creation known as Gallu. Gallu set out in human form weeks ago by ship and as his Master Asag predicted, the Dragon Ninja's village was broken but not destroyed. He would be sure to rectify that….

Gallu was once a soldier of fortune who fell under Asag's influence long ago. A heavy substance abuser who was borderline psychotic, he _lived_ to kill but he was growing old. Being denied the glorious death in battle he wanted he stumbled across Goghon's tomb and the corruption in his foul soul drew Asag out of his hiding place. It wasn't difficult for the Greater Fiend Asag to convince the mercenary to join him and soon the killer was reborn as a Greater Fiend himself named Gallu. Gallu forgot his human name and ran wild through the forests like the beast he was for a time until Asag brought him to heel and reminded him that he lived to serve Asag and through Asag, Goghon. Gallu was not on Doku's level but he was more than enough to finish off the still badly injured Hayabusa Ryu.

'**_Naruto wake up! Something big is coming. We need to take it out!_**' urged Kurama.

"Five more minutes…." drawled out Naruto groggily.

'**_WAKE UP NOW!_**' screamed Kurama in his head.

The young toad sage was awake in an instant. He sent clones to get the other villagers out of danger and set out towards the bridge leading into the village….Naruto took out Nagato and now he was determined take this thing out too. He grabbed his combat gear and his chakra blade and set out with his sage coat billowing behind him….

Gallu was at the scorched bridge that led into the Hayabusa village where Masakado had an epic duel with Hayabusa Ryu nights before and died by the Dragon Ninja's hand. The fiend laughed seeing the signs of battle around. It reminded him of his vague memories when he was a mere mortal human fighting in human wars. When he got to the edge of the bridge he bellowed out in agony as his body twisted, morphed and changed shape into its true, monstrous form. He now looked like a black Minotaur of Minoan Myth. The heat coming off his muscular body steamed as he belched flames and grew to his full twelve foot height.

The pain of his transformation made Gallu feel alive! Hooves dug into the dirt and muscles contorted he felt the adrenaline rush as he prepared to butcher everyone to the last child. He was drooling as he bellowed in anticipation and joy of letting loose his full might again. This would be a slaughter! He pulled out a black whip that flamed like his body did. Sometimes he enjoyed killing his victims slowly and a lashing with a flame whip could do just that….That was when Gallu heard a young but commanding voice from the other and of the bridge. "Go back from where you came or _you will die!_"

Naruto stood with his Sage Mode activated and eyed at this bull/man hybrid with disgust. He could see the bloodlust and depravity in its eyes. It wasn't like his friend Gaara once was. Naruto could respect an enemy if they had a purpose even if he was totally against it. But this bellowing thing was just mindless! Putting this creature down would be an act of mercy compared to letting the bull like thing live. The fiend was bellowing like an animal and thrashing its whip around in madness. Drawing his chakra blade, Naruto said, "Come…."

Gallu didn't hold back at the little human's invitation to crush him. Letting loose a roar, Gallu charged aiming to gore his opponent with the horns on his head. Naruto anticipated this move and leapt over the fiend striking it's backside with a wind enhanced slash. The glancing damage was superficial but now Gallu's attention was focused solely on him which would buy the villagers more time. Gallu lashed out with his whip to strike Naruto in the eyes but the young sage rolled back before it could connect. Charging again, Gallu tried to crush his smaller opponent but hit a piece of timber Naruto body-switched with.

Naruto sent in clones and played cat-and-mouse with the more and more enraged beast. More than once observers thought Naruto had been run though by a horn only to find it was a clone that burst into smoke. Naruto slashed the fiend several times with his wind blade but the Minotaur didn't even slow down. The blood from its own wounds seemed to drive it further into a frenzy! Charging madly the fiend finally connected its horn with Naruto's shoulder on his sword arm causing Naruto to lose his blade. The bestial creature seemed to roar out in triumph but then saw a wind powered rasengan in Naruto's other hand.

Gallu seemed confused as Naruto braced himself with his still-impaled bad arm and drove the wind powered rasengan right into the face of the Minotaur sending blood, teeth and gore in every direction as the lower jaw of the fiend was ground into oblivion. Gallu shrieked out in agony smashing Naruto away from it and breaking the end of its horn off in the process. Naruto flew back from the brutal impact stunned and feeling some ribs break. He crashed into the side of the bridge and groaned in pain. Kurama was pumping chakra into him to heal him but it could only work so fast. They didn't have time and it took a few seconds for Naruto to regain his bearings and stand back up.

The Greater Fiend was in agony. This human had badly _hurt_ him! This kind of pain made the creature reach up and feel its features and somehow it realized the lower half of its face was gone! Its tongue still lolled about though it was half detached several of its upper teeth were shattered into jagged stumps. Blood flowed like a river. Gallu had to _kill_ this human or _he would die!_

Naruto was eyeing his chakra blade that was lying back where the Minotaur was. He pulled the tip of the horn out of his shoulder with a meaty squelch and made two clones that fanned out across the bridge. Gallu stared at the three Narutos with the hatred of one possessed and charged to finish off his wounded foe once and for all. One Naruto jumped high, one slid low and the other drove a kunai into the mad bull's left eye before bursting into smoke from the impact. The Naruto that slid past the fiend scooped up the sword and said; "Here boss!" before tossing the chakra blade to the real Naruto who was standing several feet up out of Gallu's reach on one of the bridge's remaining pillars.

Gallu looked out of its intact right eye and charged mindlessly at the clone that was just standing there. Naruto lunged down from above pumping wind chakra into his blade while the beast was distracted by the clone. Gallu had no time to react when Naruto's feet connected to its shoulders with chakra and Naruto's blade thrust deep into the back of its head. Naruto pulled the chakra blade out in a spectacular spray of blood as he beheaded the monster. Gallu was dead before its lifeless body hit the ground and it dissolved into mystic ashes leaving a headless human skeleton there in front of Naruto on the bridge. The human skeleton soon crumbled into dust as well. The battle was over….

Naruto fell to one knee panting and heard the sounds of footsteps rushing up behind him. He looked back and saw Genjiro and the remaining able bodied ninjas running to his side. Realizing he was among friends Naruto smiled at the approving look on Genjiro's face before he blissfully slipped into unconsciousness….

_The next day around noon…._

Naruto woke up to the smell of food cooking and saw Hinata working away preparing something. "….Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked over and smiled approvingly at Naruto. "Good morning Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I got run over by an angry giant man/bull thing." said Naruto as he felt the pain throughout his body. His shoulder and ribs were still really sore. His stomach growled then.

"I take it you're hungry?" asked Hinata. "There isn't a lot of variety to go around but I've got some rice balls, miso soup and some greens to share –and you _will_ eat your greens. Your body is healing and you need the nutrients."

Naruto struggled into a sitting position and said in a resigned tone. "All right, I'll eat my vegetables even if I don't like them. I'm starving."

Hinata smiled and brought the food over. "There's plenty here for you Naruto so eat up. You did very well in defeating that Minotaur. You've been out for about twelve hours and a lot of people have visited waiting to see if you were awake yet. I've spent the whole morning shooing them away."

As Naruto scarfed down his food he asked Hinata, "Is that what that thing was called; a Minotaur?"

"Apparently so. It's a mythical creature from a country called Greece is what the villagers told me." answered Hinata. "I watched with my byakugan from across the village. You were very brave and I'm so very proud of you."

Naruto got a warm feeling inside knowing Hinata was proud of him. "Was anyone else hurt Hinata-chan?"

She shook her head 'no.' "Everyone else is fine. Genjiro and every able bodied ninja were on standby watching the fight but since you and the Minotaur were locked in high speed combat there was no way anyone could intervene. Many ninjas were _very_ impressed at your skill. Even Genjiro said he could not have taken on that beast."

As they conversed over their meal, they were interrupted by Sanji who poked his head into the tent. "Naruto-niisan! You're awake. You were _so_ awesome last night! I was really scared but you took down that monster with no problems! I have to tell everybody you're up!" Before Hinata could stop him Sanji took off like a rocket.

"Well, so much for peace and quiet." said Hinata as she retrieved the dishes. "I'll be back later to check on you so try to rest while your visitors are here. I'm going to go and check on those still injured. Be nice to your guests."

Naruto looked a little desperate that Hinata was leaving. "Don't leave me all alone Hinata-chan!"

Hinata giggled. "You're a hero so you'll just have to take it like a man. Seriously though, don't move around too much. You need to heal." Hinata stepped out of the tent and addressed the crowd telling them to visit quietly in small groups. With that she departed to help those that still needed medical care. Her mystic palm jutsu was a godsend to the villagers.

Naruto groaned and greeted his many visitors one at a time. Kurama was snickering at Naruto's unwanted fame and making obnoxious comments the whole afternoon. Later, Kureha (who was still a bit injured) and Momiji showed up. Momiji came in _very_ excited whereas Kureha was moving at a more sedate pace. "You were amazing Naruto-kun!" congratulated Momiji. "I was there watching with Genjiro and the others. Your skill is far beyond what we all knew. I believe even Ryu-sama would have been really impressed. There is no doubt in my mind you will be a master level ninja one day."

While Momiji gushed about Naruto's performance Kureha sat quietly amused at Momiji's enthusiasm. Momiji had always had great admiration for Ryu but it seemed she was in Naruto's fan group now. "Ryu sends his greetings. He would like to have come here but I currently have him restrained so he will heal properly." stated the elder sister serenely.

Naruto sweat-dropped at the image of poor Ryu trying to escape his bonds and being tied down to his bed by Kureha. '**_Who'd have guessed the 'oh so gentle Shrine Maiden' was a closet dominatrix?_**' asked Kurama. '**_Who knows what she and her younger sister are wearing under those Shrine Maiden outfits. I'm betting on tight, tight black and red leather._**'

'_Shut up Ero-fox!_' thought Naruto desperately as an enormous blush rushed to his face at the assault of mental images of the two sisters in all kinds of revealing leather outfits.

"Are you all right Naruto-kun? Your face is all red; are you too hot?" asked Momiji concerned.

"Sorry, it is a bit hot in here." stammered out Naruto. "I think I need some water." he said as he buried his face in a glass of water.

Kureha smiled. "Well, Momiji and I must take our leave. We're both so glad to see you are recovering quickly like Genjiro said you would."

"If you need anything just let us know." said Momiji.

Naruto nodded banishing the erotic images from his mind. "Thank you for coming by girls; I'll be better before you know it." Momiji gave him a huge smile on the way out.

Kureha and Momiji returned to check on Ryu when the older sister mentioned "So it's 'Naruto-kun,' Momiji?"

Momiji blushed. "Did I say that out loud?! It must have just slipped out!" Kureha laughed at her younger sister's embarrassment.

Some of the village children were visiting Naruto when Hinata arrived with dinner. Naruto was overjoyed to see her and relieved as she shooed the kids out so she and Naruto could eat in peace.

"I've had an exhausting day Hinata-chan. Almost everyone came to see me. They know more about the battle that I had on the bridge than I do -and I was the one doing the fighting!" complained Naruto.

Hinata giggled at his expense. "You just _had_ to go and save the village Naruto-kun. Next time you will know better. No good deed goes unpunished." Then she turned serious. "Apparently the Vigoor Empire was behind the attack. Ryu-sama told me he was going after them to avenge those who died as soon as he is well enough."

"By himself?" asked Naruto incredulously.

Hinata nodded gravely. "He says it's his responsibility and his alone. Kureha tried to talk him out of it but he said that you and Genjiro could keep the village safe in his absence. He has a lot of faith in you Naruto-kun."

"I wonder if I could talk him out of it." mused Naruto.

"If Kureha can't convince him then _nobody _can. They are best friends and maybe more. Ryu-sama is going to do what he's going to do." stated Hinata.

They had just finished their dinner and Hinata took the dishes back to clean them up. Currently the village kind of had a communal kitchen since most of the houses burned down.

That's when an unexpected visitor arrived; it was the violet haired, red-eyed kunoichi Ayane. Ayane had quietly waited until she saw Hinata leave so she could apologize to Naruto in private. She seemed shy rather than aloof when she parted the entrance to the tent. "Naruto-san, it's me Ayane of the Mugen Tenshin clan. I was wondering if I could have a little of your time."

Naruto was surprised she was there but motioned the young woman to come in. "Is there something I can do for you Ayane-san? I'm rather tired."

Ayane kneeled and said without preamble, "I deeply apologize for my previous behavior. I completely misjudged you and I had no idea that it was you who saved me." Naruto nodded slowly and Ayane continued sounding very unsure of herself. "I am so sorry and I beg for your forgiveness."

Ayane waited for him to scornfully tell her to get out and leave his sight but Naruto simply said, "You are forgiven, Ayane-san. Aren't you still injured? Kneeling like that must be painful so please sit."

Ayane looked up surprised. "Are you sure?" she asked flabbergasted.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, you should sit. I can tell you are hurting."

Sitting up, Ayane said, "I meant are you sure about forgiving me."

"I've found that holding grudges gets you nowhere Ayane-san." explained Naruto. "I don't know your circumstances but I'm guessing from what you said that you had a rough childhood so you probably act that way to protect yourself. Don't worry about it. I was tired at the time and got angry. I should probably apologize myself."

"No, no; Naruto-san! I was totally out of line. Do not apologize!" she said passionately.

Naruto was astounded that she felt so strongly about the subject but decided to let it slide. "Well, I hope we can get along in the future. I'm new to this area so I value my friends."

"You would consider being friends with me?" she asked.

"Why not? Hayate-sama obviously holds you in high regard. You seem very skilled. Besides, you seem nice once you aren't angry."

Ayane blushed slightly embarrassed. "I….I saw your battle with that Minotaur. I was prepared to fight it though I was injured. You were _magnificent_. I have seen few aside of Hayate-sama and Ryu-sama who could rival your performance."

'_Magnificent?_' he thought. No one put it quite that way before. "Ummm….Well, thank you but I had to give my all to protect everyone else."

Ayane heard noise outside the tent. "Well, I must be going. Thank you for your time. I will visit you again, Naruto-san. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ayane-san." With that she departed quickly.

Hinata returned a minute or two later. "Was she another fan of yours Naruto-kun? I noticed she was a bit skittish."

"She came to apologize for being rude to me. I guess she was really embarrassed." explained Naruto.

Hinata smiled. "Well, her secret's safe with me. She's a member of the Mugen Tenshin clan isn't she?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, her name is Ayane-san. She seemed surprised I was friendly with her. I don't know her very well but I think she's a little mean because she had it tough growing up."

"That's too bad. Maybe we can become friends with her in the future." said Hinata.

"That's what I thought Hinata-chan." Naruto yawned. "Man, it's been a long day."

"Lay down and get some sleep Naruto-kun. I'll join you shortly." said Hinata.

"I think I will Hinata-chan. Goodnight." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams." replied the heiress.

_Two weeks later…._

Hayabusa Ryu had on his Black Falcon suit and was ready to go. "I wish I could talk you out of this Ryu." said Naruto. "It's going to be tough all by yourself."

"It's something I have to do or else the whole world could be in danger. The Dark Dragon Blade is too dangerous in the wrong hands." said Ryu. "I know I'm placing a huge burden on your hands but please help Genjiro and Kureha keep the village safe. As more villagers return rebuilding can start in earnest."

"You just want to use my shadow clones as a source of cheap labor to rebuild the village." grumped Naruto.

Ryu snickered. "Actually, that was Kureha's idea."

Kureha turned red with embarrassment. "Ryu! You weren't supposed to tell him that!"

"I will return soon. Take care everyone." With that the Dragon Ninja departed for the Vigoorian Empire.

POSTSCRIPT:

I originally intended to depict some of the initial trauma the time travelers went through in more detail but it just didn't make good reading. It was just depressing, hence the time skip. Same goes for Hinata and Naruto advancing their techniques through training in stuff they already knew (more or less).

The inspiration for the Greater Fiend Gallu was the demon Gallu from Mesopotamian myths that took the form of a bull. The Minotaur was also an obvious influence as was the Balrog from Lord of the Rings that carried a flame whip. I see the late Greater Fiend Goghon from the games (just referenced and never described or seen) as one of many possible sources for potential foes and plotlines that Naruto and company can face without having Naruto fighting all the canon bad guys from the games. We'll see how it goes over.

The first Ninja Gaiden on X-Box has started and Ryu is out of the picture for now as he is off to destroy the Vigoor Empire. Saving Kureha was something I always wanted to do and she _may_ become Ryu's main love interest in this story. I may have read into the Ninja Gaiden plot a little too deeply but I was under the impression they were childhood sweethearts.

I've heard arguments both for and against a harem situation for Naruto so that is still totally up in the air. Blue out. 8/23/14


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ninja Gaiden or DOA

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

For the sake of future reference I have placed the ninja ranks as follows:

Master Ninja: Sannin/Kage Level

Senior/Greater Ninja: Jonin Level

Middle Ninja: Chunin Level

Lower Ninja: Genin Level

I don't think it's that cut and dried realistically but it makes a good guide to follow.

Also, The distance between the Hayabusa Village at Mount Fuji and the Mugen Tenshin Village at Miyama is roughly 170 miles so in my estimation it would take a ninja around 12-15 hours (Ninjas are fast) to make the trip on foot. They could probably make in half that time in an emergency. Again, not set in stone but a good rule of thumb to follow.

Last time:

_"It's something I have to do or else the whole world could be in danger. The Dark Dragon Blade is too dangerous in the wrong hands." said Ryu. "I know I'm placing a huge burden on your hands but please help Genjiro and Kureha keep the village safe. As more villagers return rebuilding can start in earnest."_

_"You just want to use my shadow clones as a source of cheap labor to rebuild the village." grumped Naruto._

_Ryu snickered. "Actually, that was Kureha's idea."_

_Kureha turned red with embarrassment. "Ryu! You weren't supposed to tell him that!"_

_"I will return soon. Take care everyone." With that the Dragon Ninja departed for the Vigoorian Empire._

**The path to the Mugen Tenshin Village**

It had been two weeks since Ryu's departure and members of the Black Spider Clan appeared in the region, raiding the Mugen Tenshin Village though they surprisingly hadn't attacked the Hayabusa Village as well. Several skirmishes were fought and since Ayane was healed enough to travel and fight she was ordered to return. Genjiro decided Naruto should escort her back as the 14 year-old kunoichi wasn't at 100% yet. Ayane was initially irritated that Genjiro seemed to be coddling her but decided it was okay since it was Naruto. He wanted to bring Hinata along but Hinata was needed in the Hayabusa Village to help those still injured.

As Genjiro predicted they were ambushed by Black Spider ninjas on the way on more than one occasion. For the most part it was not a problem for Ayane and Naruto as their enemies were lesser ninjas. However, the third time they were attacked it was a formidable group. Six middle ninjas backed by the infamous Tengu Brothers. One of the middle ninjas snapped at twig and Naruto and Ayane were on alert. Having lost the element of surprise the ninjas threw their incendiary shurikens and Naruto's clones absorbed the damage. Ayane managed to slay two that she discovered the hiding place of silently while the other four battled Naruto and his clones in the open.

The Tengu Brothers were both very surprised by Naruto's solid clones and decided to stand back and assess him before they joined the battle. One of the middle ninjas grabbed Ayane hoping to subdue her but she knocked him away with a spin kick, knocking him back into the others. The apparent leader of the remaining four decided to change tactics. He said to Naruto, "I don't know who you are but the symbol on your headband isn't of any of the villages around here. Leave the Mugen Tenshin kunoichi to us. She's a pretty little thing. We'll show her a good time and you can walk away free. What do you say?"

Ayane was a child of rape. Her entire existence as a cursed child was defined by it. As a result Ayane feared rape worse than death. To her eternal shame she froze up and uttered "….no…." under her breath.

Seeing Ayane trembling, Naruto said; "I was going to let you live but now you're dead!" Naruto's chakra spiked making the middle ninjas tremble. The Tengu Brothers went to intervene but saw the blond draw his sword and _vanish_. Naruto reappeared among the four via body flicker and went on a rampage. By the time the Tengu Brothers got to the battlefield their four subordinates were fighting for their lives against the enraged blond and were dying off fast. Naruto beheaded the last one of his opponents as the two brothers landed. The Tengu brothers saw the solid clones of Naruto surrounding Ayane protectively and the original whose eyes now resembled a toad's looking at them coldly.

"Get her clear." said Naruto to his clones. "I'll deal with these two."

Ayane seemed to snap out of her daze as she was being carried off by the clones. "Be careful Naruto, those are the Tengu Brothers! Put me down you stupid clones!"

"Sorry Ayane-san but it's boss's orders." said one of the clones as they cleared the battlefield.

The older Tengu Brother attacked with his war mace but Naruto dodged. Naruto leapt back and countered with a wind style: great breakthrough that sent the winged brothers tumbling. Then Naruto went after the older brother with his chakra blade. The younger brother got wide eyed as a series of nearly invisible wind blades came from Naruto's sword and sliced up his older brother very severely. '_Damn! This ninja can control wind! Our flying abilities are a disadvantage against this one!'_

The younger Tengu Brother rushed in to save his sibling and parried Naruto's chakra blade with his war mace but found Naruto's wind-enhanced blade was cutting through his weapon. He managed to knock Naruto back with an unexpected kick but the war mace was severed in the process. "Brother! We retreat now!" he yelled as he grabbed his badly injured sibling and took to the skies.

By the time Naruto was up they were gone. "Tch! They escaped." was all Naruto said before he turned to Ayane. "Are you alright Ayane-san?"

"I could have helped!" she huffed.

"I was using wide-area wind ninjutsu Ayane-san. I didn't want you to be caught in the blast." he said as he motioned to several rows of trees that were knocked down or had all their leaves or branches blown completely off.

Looking at all the collateral damage she whistled. "Well, I guess I can let it slide _this_ time. That _is_ pretty damned impressive."

"I have to agree." said a senior Mugen Tenshin ninja coming out of the trees to them as he surveyed the damage. "I was on recon looking for the Tengu Brothers and I got here in time to see the battle." He nudged the top half of the broken war mace a said, "You have quite a fine blade there Naruto-san. None of us had any idea you were so powerful. I was going to request Hayate-sama's assistance but I guess it's not necessary now. If you two are up to it we'll head back to the village since this area is clear now. Actually, you probably need to sit down after defeating the Tengu Brothers."

"I'm fine. Are you alright to travel Ayane-san?" asked Naruto.

"I'm okay; thanks Naruto." she replied. "Have we had a lot of losses Rokuro-san?" she asked the senior ninja.

"No, we just have a few injured Ayane-san." replied Rokuro. "I have to wonder if they weren't just testing our defenses. The Tengu Brothers were the biggest threat in the area and Naruto-san has neutralized them. It will probably take weeks for them to heal up after _that_ thrashing."

**The Mugen Tenshin Village**

Hayate was alerted that Rokuro returned from his recon mission and came down to meet him at the gates. He was pleased to see Ayane had returned and surprised to see Naruto there. He immediately greeted Ayane. "Ayane, are you well now?"

She smiled, "Yes though I'm not fully recovered Hayate-sama. Naruto here escorted me back." Hayate nodded in thanks to Naruto who returned the gesture. He would give him a formal thank you later.

Turning to Rokuro, he asked in a much graver tone, "Any news on the Tengu Brothers?"

Rokuro scratched his chin and answered "Well, Naruto-san here took care of the Tengu Brothers for us. One was cut-up to the point he was helpless and the other had his war mace destroyed and had to retreat carrying his brother. Since they were the head in the chain of command I think the Black Spider Clan's operations against us will probably cease in the next couple of days."

Everyone in hearing range stopped talking and stared at the blond who was standing there nervously with a sweat drop forming on his head.

Coughing, Rokuro continued. "Anyway, Naruto-san was grumbling about them escaping alive when I got there."

Another ninja that was higher ranked interrupted saying, "Forgive me Rokuro-san but I find that a bit hard to swallow." He said looking at the teen-aged Naruto. "Is there any proof of this?"

Rokuro looked a bit offended that his word was being questioned even if it _did_ seem far-fetched. "Well, if that several hundred feet of leveled forest isn't enough proof I asked Naruto-san two bring the two halves of the war mace the younger Tengu Brother left behind as proof." He looked at Naruto and noticed the blond wasn't carrying anything large. "You _did_ bring them didn't you Naruto-san?"

Naruto pulled out a scroll. "Yep! I have them right here Rokuro-san."

"That's a scroll Naruto-san…." said Rokuro with a deadpanned look on his face.

Naruto made a 'tsk' sound and set the scroll on the ground. He simply said "Unseal!" and the two halves of the broken war mace appeared. "There you go Rokuro-san"

Most of the ninja in the vicinity had their eyes popping out of their sockets. "What kind of sorcery is this?!" asked Rokuro.

"It's basic fuinjutsu, a ninja skill where I came from. I sealed the halves in a scroll so I could carry them easily and unsealed them when we got here." explained Naruto. "You didn't seriously think I was going to carry those big bulky things on my back did you?"

"That's an….amazing technique Naruto-san." said Hayate. "We weren't aware our Hayabusa allies had such an ability."

"They don't. Only Hinata-chan and I have access to this skill." said Naruto. "Do you all want to study the halves of that war mace? I have no use for it."

"You don't want it as a trophy?" asked Ayane surprised.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm living in a _tent _right now Ayane-san. It isn't like I have a place to put it." he answered in a flat tone.

Ayane sweat-dropped. "Good point."

Hayate motioned to two of his ninjas. "Take the war mace down and examine it. We will study it and if Naruto-san wants it later as a trophy we will return it to him. Rokuro, I want a written report within the hour for the intelligence team. If the enemy is disorganized we need to hit them now. Ayane and Naruto-san come with me. You've had a long trip."

Naruto followed Hayate and Ayane to a debriefing area. As the information on this mission was still a bit sensitive Hayate decided to listen in personally and also received Ayane's already written reports of what had happened with the fiend Gallu in the Hayabusa Village. To say the least he was impressed.

"Well, if we're done here I'd best head back to the Hayabusa Village Hayate-sama."

Ayane went bug-eyed. "We just trudged through enemy territory for nearly _fourteen hours_ fighting multiple foes and now you plan to go back?! Don't you need to eat and rest Naruto?"

"I have to agree Naruto-san. I'll send out a messenger bird to Genjiro that you've completed your mission and need to rest. If the Black Spider Clan withdraws in the next couple of days then your trip home will be safer, yes?" Naruto looked like he wanted to argue until Hayate said. "I won't take 'no' for an answer Naruto-san."

Naruto finally admitted defeat and said, "Hai, Hayate-sama."

Ayane was soon picked up by her foster father Genra who thanked Naruto for bringing his daughter back safely.

Naruto was taken to the mess hall and ate his own weight in food much to the shock of those around him. He wanted to take a mission or something to get away from the boredom of sitting around but he knew he couldn't as he would need Genjiro's permission. After hearing numerous ridiculous rumors about him facing off with the evil Tengu Brothers with nothing but a twig and a stick of gum he decided to go to the guest quarters to get away from it all. He had a nice long soak in the bath and decided to meditate and talk to Kurama before he turned in for the evening.

_Kurama's chambers…._

"I keep forgetting they don't know anything about fuinjutsu Kurama. The guy called it 'sorcery' of all things. A couple of them were even reaching for weapons." said Naruto in a distressed tone.

Kurama flicked one of his tails in an irritated manner. "**What do you expect? Humans fear and hate what they don't comprehend. Then, when they get over their fear to some extent they try to control those things to use as weapons against each other. That's how it has always been.**"

"I know what you are saying Kurama but I wish people would just try to understand each other."

"**It's a nice but impossible dream Naruto. Your Master Jiraiya and the old man had that dream too.**" said Kurama in a sad tone.

"I guess so but you and I are gradually learning to get along with each other." said the young Toad Sage. "I think together with Hinata-chan we'll eventually figure out what happened to our world."

Kurama's ears perked up. "**Someone's coming. We'll talk later kid**."

Naruto cracked his eyes open and heard some scuffling outside his door. He put on a yukata and reached for his sword. Finally the person knocked. "Yes? I am still awake." answered Naruto.

"Naruto-san, I have a message for you from the aviary." said a shy female voice.

Naruto slid open the door and saw a young kunoichi. She looked him over drinking in his features before she asked. "Is it true you defeated the Tengu Brothers singlehandedly?"

Naruto felt a headache coming on but nodded. "More or less, I was able to drive them off."

Suddenly she had great admiration in her eyes. "The way I heard it, they barely escaped you! I heard one was cut-up so bad that the other had to carry him off and lost his weapon in the process!" her voice was growing more excited as she went on.

"Ummm, yeah. Something like that. You said you had a message from the aviary for me?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yes, here you go." she said as she handed over the message. "You look so young to be that strong Naruto-san. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen going on sixteen." answered Naruto wondering how his age became a topic.

"That's my age! Your hair, is it naturally blond? It doesn't look bleached to me." she asked.

"It's natural…."

"So was one of your parents a foreigner? You have an unusual but very cool accent." she had stars in her eyes now.

"Ummm…."

"Do you have any hobbies? I heard you were staying with the Hayabusa clan as a guest. Have you considered moving here to our village?" the kunoichi asked with her excitement reaching a crescendo.

"Well, I…."

"My name's Megumi. Do you have a girlfriend?" the girl practically squealed.

'**_For the love of Kami Naruto, close the door before she attacks!_**' cried out Kurama.

Naruto's eyes got big at Kuruma's statement and he said as calmly as he could. "Well, thank you for the message, I'm-very-tired-and-have-to-go-to-sleep-so-goodnight!" He quickly slid the door shut and heard Megumi sigh longingly and giggle before she departed.

'**_What the hell is with these human vixens? Was that one in heat?_**' asked the confused fox.

'_I'll never understand women…._' lamented Naruto in his mind. '_I did a lot better when they were beating me up for doing something stupid back in the old days_.'

'**_You really do have issues Naruto. That last statement just proves it._**' snickered Kurama.

'_Hey, at least I understood what was going on then!_' Not hearing a reply from the fox, Naruto sighed. "Might as well read this message." he said to no one in particular.

It was written in Genjiro's formal looking script.

_Naruto:_

_I received a message from Hayate-sama that you brought Ayane-san back safely. Well done._

_An hour later I received another message that was from Hayate-sama's father, Shiden-sama. He claimed you nearly killed the two Tengu Brothers and came out of it without a scratch. He also said you leveled a large patch of forest in the process. Pardon my asking but how the hell do you get into these situations? At any rate, Shiden-sama requested you stay for the next few days and you just don't say 'no' to a request from someone like Shiden-sama. As the Black Spider Clan is already retreating from the region and has left us alone it's safe for you to stay there. If I need you I will send a message for your assistance immediately._

_-Genjiro_

_P.S.: Treat Shiden-sama with all the respect you can muster! I don't know why he is interested in you but he is very formal and does not take etiquette lightly. He won't tolerate informality like Jô-sama so be on your absolute best behavior and don't say anything out of turn. When you get back I'm going to have Hinata beat some etiquette lessons into you because I know you'll actually listen to her!_

Naruto sweat-dropped as he pictured Genjiro in his head yelling and stomping his foot with steam coming out of his ears as he wrote. "Gods, the clan head's father? What's next?"

_The next morning…. _

Naruto was up and about cleaning and maintaining his chakra blade when Hayate came by to visit him at his quarters. "Hayate-sama, I wasn't expecting company. Is there any help you need? I'm at your service since we are allies."

Hayate smiled slightly. '_Always eager to help_.' "I came to thank you for bringing Ayane back safely. She was very impressed with the way you handled the Tengu Brothers. Thank you for protecting her."

"I would have done the same for any of my friends Hayate-sama." answered Naruto sincerely.

Hayate nodded. "My friend Ryu said as much but seeing it for myself is a different matter." Then Hayate sighed. "Unfortunately you have caught my Father's attention so that means we need to get you a formal kimono. I know you come from a distant region and are very informal but I must stress that formality is a must where my Father is concerned. He is a good and wise man but very rigid."

"Okay….why a formal Kimono?" asked Naruto with his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"For dinner of course." said Hayate as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm here to deliver a formal invitation to you for dinner and knowing you probably only have the clothes on your back I'm going to take you to the clothiers and get you fitted."

Naruto stared flatly at Hayate and said, "I don't have money for a formal kimono! I've never even _owned_ a formal Kimono! I have enough money to resupply and buying clothes isn't on my 'must have' list of things."

Hayate smirked at Naruto's slight display of temper. "I'm paying for it Naruto-san. Consider it a reward for bringing Ayane back safely."

Naruto looked a bit confused. "What about the Black Spider ninja?"

"Well, since their chain of command collapsed they are withdrawing rapidly from the area. It seems that you defeating the Tengu Brothers kind of caused their plans to implode." said the clan head.

"I guess there's no avoiding this formal dinner is there Hayate-sama?" asked the blond. "I don't even know how to act."

Hayate scratched his chin. "After we get you a kimono I'll take you to a private lunch and show you what I can. I'm sorry to burden you with this honestly. Father is very excited to meet you given your recent exploits."

Naruto heard Hinata's voice in his head. _"You just had to go and save the village Naruto-kun. Next time you will know better. No good deed goes unpunished._" Cringing at her accurate prediction, Naruto bowed his head. "I'll get dressed and be ready to go in five minutes. I'm in your care Hayate-sama."

Hayate nodded and stepped out. Naruto joined him a few minutes later. '**_You could always run screaming like a bitch!_**' said our resident tailed beast.

'_You aren't helping Kurama. What do you know about manners? Surely you've picked up something in your centuries of existence_.'

'**_Manners are for lesser beings than I Naruto_**.' Kurama claimed haughtily. '….**_Oh, I don't know. I guess you shouldn't curse the old man out_**.'

Naruto sweat-dropped. '_Thanks for your infinite wisdom, Kurama_.' With that Naruto shrugged and followed Hayate closely to the clothiers. His blond hair really stuck out among the locals and courtesy of Megumi and her gossip network everyone knew it was natural. Rumors were flying fast since Naruto was walking along with the Mugen Tenshin Clan Head. Naruto was used to being stared at for negative reasons but positive ones? He didn't have a clue what to do.

"Welcome to our humble shop again Hayate-sama!" said an elderly woman as they entered the clothiers store. She was plump and very outgoing. Actually, she kind of reminded Naruto of Choji's family. "You must be Naruto-san. _Many_ of the kunoichi's have been talking about you." she said in a flirtatious way. "Wild, naturally blonde hair and those cute whisker-like marks. You're quite handsome in an exotic sort of way."

'_Great, I have somebody's grandma hitting on me! What next?_' thought Naruto miserably.

Seeing Naruto was at a loss for words, Hayate spoke up. "Tomoe-san, we are looking for a formal kimono suitable for Naruto-san here. It should be fine enough to be seen in the main household so don't cut corners."

The now named Tomoe suddenly had yen signs in her eyes. "Of course Hayate-sama! When do you need it by?"

"Tonight at seven. I will pay for the rush fee."

"Excellent!" said Tomoe. "Girls! We have a rush job on Naruto-san here! Get me measurements!" Three equally chubby girls (obviously relatives of Tomoe's) rushed out and in a whirlwind of activity got all of Naruto's measurements talking with him all the while. Naruto had swirls in his eyes as he recovered from being whipped around like a ragdoll in a hurricane. Tomoe came over and asked, "What colors do you prefer Naruto-san?"

"Naruto-san hasn't ever had a formal kimono, Tomoe-san." explained Hayate. "I trust your expertise to pick out what looks best"

Tomoe giggled, "Always with the flattery, Hayate-sama! If I were only younger." She turned to Naruto with and appraising eye. "Blue would bring out those lovely eyes of yours Naruto-san. Stand still and I'll get some fabrics to check against you." The elderly woman moved with speed that belied her years and brought out several rolls of fabric and held the up to him one by one. Naruto felt like he was being examined under a microscope. After about ten rolls she said, "I remember one with cloud motifs on blue that would be perfect! I wonder if there is enough of it left."

She dashed off and after a few minutes returned with a blue roll of fabric with white cloud motifs that she described. "Here we go!" she said as she held it up to Naruto. "Very good; just as I suspected. She pulled the remaining fabric off the roll and had Naruto wrap it around him. Smiling and nodding she walked around Naruto nodding at her choice. "This will do nicely if I say so myself." she said as she snatched the fabric away from him. She soon barraged him with questions about his preferences and giggled at his seemingly clueless answers. "You just leave it to Tomoe Naruto-san. I'll have you looking like a perfect gentleman by this evening." she said reassuringly.

After getting information about the Uzumaki swirl on the shoulder of his uniform she advised them to get a haircut as Naruto's spiky hair was all over the place. She notified Hayate to have Naruto back by five that evening for a final fitting of the kimono and shooed the two ninjas out so she could get to work.

After they left Tomoe's clothiers, Naruto looked at Hayate with wild eyes and said. "I've been through interrogations that were easier than that!"

Hayate nodded. "That's how I felt the first time my Mother brought me there as a child. Come on, we have to take you to get your hair trimmed and a manicure and pedicure."

Naruto asked with crazed eyes, "A manicure and a pedicure? _Why?_"

"You have to look impeccable for dinner." Hayate suddenly got a gleam in his eye. "Consider this a mission like you have to impersonate a nobleman Naruto-san. Would that make it easier? Consider all this preparation for your mission."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, I think that works better for me." Soon they were at a salon to get Naruto fixed up. Two agonizing hours later Naruto felt ridiculous with his hair, nails and toenails done. The beautician that did his hair fought valiantly with Naruto's untamable locks and ultimately lost. She finally trimmed it in a way that it looked 'very feral and very masculine.' By that point Naruto just wanted out of the damned salon and couldn't have cared less.

"Please tell me we are done Hayate-sama!" pleaded Naruto.

Hayate nodded. "Let's go get some lunch and I will see if you table manners need work."

An hour later, Hayate was so horrified at the way Naruto _inhaled_ food that he had to give a massive crash course to him on eating properly. (_Maybe Naruto should have listened to Hinata after all_). It was an uphill battle but after four or five _very small_ meals that Hayate walked him through every step of the way, Naruto was eating at a human pace, not talking with his mouth full and doing his best to imitate how Hayate ate in a dignified manner. By the time Hayate thought Naruto's eating habits were (barely) passable they had to go back to Tomoe's clothiers to get a final fitting of his kimono.

An hour later, Naruto was dressed formally and trying to act like perfect gentleman as much as he could manage. He actually felt like he was in a straightjacket and wanted to sloppily inhale about twenty bowls of ramen to sooth his frazzled nerves. Kurama's idea of running away screaming was still an option….

Alas it was not to be. Soon he was he was greeted by a servant at the main family compound's front door. He planned to give his all since he and Hayate had essentially gone through hell together. Acting as refined as he could Naruto said, "I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am here on invitation to dinner with Shiden-sama."

He was welcomed soon by Hayate-sama and was introduced to Hayate's Mother Ayame-sama and was brought in to dinner. Naruto was led in to the dining area and saw Shiden sitting at the head of the table. He bowed properly and said, "Thank you for inviting me to dinner in your beautiful home Shiden-sama. You honor me greatly."

Shiden was a slim, fit, regal looking man with long gray hair. He welcomed Naruto and invited him to sit with his family for dinner. Soon, Naruto was nervously sitting beside Hayate and across from Ayame and the newly arrived Kasumi with Shiden at the head of the table.

Naruto was introduced to Kasumi and exchanged greetings with her. Naruto couldn't help but notice how she and Ayane bore such a strong resemblance to one another as he studied her face. Even their scents were similar. "Is something on my face Naruto-san?" Kasumi asked with a soft smile. (She was used to men staring at her as the clan head's daughter).

"Ah, no. Forgive me Kasumi-sama. Your appearance just reminds me of someone I know. I didn't mean to stare." Naruto stammered out.

Ayame smiled. '_He seems like a shy one in person. I was under the impression he had a boisterous personality. Maybe he's just shy around women_.'

Shiden noted that Naruto was very nervous and wondered why. The boy seemed to behave well and had alright manners (_If Shiden only knew the truth_). He said, "Well Naruto-san. It seems we owe you debt of gratitude for defeating the Tengu Brothers. I have read the reports from my ninja and I am very impressed. I also understand you defeated a Greater Fiend at the Hayabusa Village. Jô-sama praised you while in my company but I truly had no idea. Where do you hail from?"

"I'm from a village called Konoha which was destroyed. My dearest friend Hinata-chan and I are the only survivors. We wandered the lands until we met up with Jô-sama in the Hayabusa Sacred Wilderness." said Naruto using the cover story they concocted with Jô and Genjiro. (It was easier than saying they were time travelers). "After that we and Jô-sama got to know each other and he invited us back to the Hayabusa Villager where we have helped out when we can."

"I'm sorry for your loss." said Ayame sympathetically. "It must be terrible having lost your home village."

Naruto nodded sadly. "The first few months we were absolutely devastated. Hinata-chan still misses her family terribly."

"What about your family Naruto-san?" asked Kasumi sadly.

"I was orphaned at birth so I never had a family." clarified Naruto. "But losing all my friends was unbearable. I guess the pain will pass with time…."

"That is truly a tragedy." said Shiden. "Are you staying in the region? Someone of your strength would be welcomed here in our village."

Naruto looked surprised. "I promised Jô-sama to help protect the Hayabusa village. Thank you for your offer though."

"Well, the offer is open in the future." Shiden said warmly. "I understand your techniques are quite different from what Jô-sama told me. They don't use ki…?"

"Well, yes. Our techniques use chakra instead of ki." explained Naruto. "They are called 'ninjutsu' instead of 'ninpo' where I was born."

"Is that so? I'd love to see a demonstration." Shiden said interested.

"Well, they are mainly combat oriented." said Naruto. "Ninjutsu isn't really better or worse than ninpo but they are different from one another."

"How about you spar against one of our ninja and demonstrate tomorrow afternoon then? Nothing lethal of course; just a friendly spar." asked Shiden.

Ayame sweat-dropped. '_Men!_' she thought. "Shiden, if Naruto-san took out the two Tengu Brothers as easily as Rokuro reported then there are few in our ranks that could match him."

"That's why I was thinking about Hayate here. There aren't many that can give you a challenge son. What do you say?" Shiden asked.

Hayate saw this coming a mile away. He said in a resigned tone, "I am willing only if Naruto-san is. It would be bad if one of us was injured."

Shiden turned to Naruto. "What do you say Naruto-san? Would you care to test your skills against Hayate here? I'm always interested in seeing different styles of fighting."

Naruto could see the excitement in the older man's eyes. "If it pleases you I will spar with Hayate-sama but I doubt I'll be a match for him. I mean, I lose against Ryu-sama most of the time and as I understand it, Hayate-sama is an even match for him."

Kasumi looked a bit surprised. "Most of the time? You mean you have actually defeated Ryu-sama in a spar?"

"Well, sure. Ryu-sama is a great guy and an amazing ninja but I'm not a total slouch. Still, I usually lose just due to sheer skill on his part. But anyway, without Jô-sama around to teach him some humility, _someone_ has to keep him from getting too pompous." Naruto blushed and covered his mouth. "Did I say that last part out loud?" He heard Kurama groan in his head.

Kasumi nodded with a smile on her face before she giggled at his terrified look.

"Please don't tell him!" pleaded Naruto as Shiden burst into laughter.

"Your secret is safe with us Naruto-san. But you'd better give my son a good fight tomorrow." said Shiden humorously.

"Of course sir." said Naruto scratching his head sheepishly. "When will we spar?"

"Let's make it around two in the afternoon at the central training grounds. Ayame and I should both be free then." Shiden said. Then the Master got a gleam in his eye. "Have you had a tour of the village Naruto-san?" Seeing Naruto shake his head 'no' Shiden smiled and said. "Well, Kasumi-chan isn't busy tomorrow are you dear? Why don't you give Naruto-san a tour of the village in the morning and bring him to the spar after a nice lunch?"

Ayame's eyes narrowed. '_Shiden-kun is always chasing anything even remotely male away from Kasumi. What are you up to husband of mine? Playing matchmaker of all things? I'll interrogate my dear husband later._'

Kasumi didn't have plans for tomorrow and did think Naruto was funny but she too wondered what her father was up to. The last guy that got too close to her was 'accidentally' jumped by a horde of vengeful ninjas. And the one before that….and the one before….However, being a dutiful daughter she answered by saying, "I'll be happy to take Naruto-san around the village Father."

Shiden smiled approvingly at his daughter and said, "Excellent! I'm sure Kasumi-chan will show you a wonderful time in our village Naruto-san."

With that, Naruto and Kasumi agreed to meet up in the morning at Ito's Tea House and Naruto's plans to sleep in were shot to hell….Bidding the head family goodnight, Naruto was escorted by Hayate back to the guest quarters he was staying at.

Hayate's head was swirling. His Father seemed to be setting up Naruto on a _date_ with Kasumi! The same Father that fed an older man that made a pass at Kasumi a year ago to the sharks (Kasumi had never been told the truth of why that guy disappeared). Hayate felt as Kasumi's older brother he should put the fear into Naruto about 'hurting his baby sister's feelings' or something but at the same time Naruto looked like he'd rather skip town than be out and about with Kasumi (maybe she wasn't Naruto's type?) At any rate Hayate felt like he should say _something_….

That's when Naruto dropped the bomb. "Hayate-sama, I have to ask; Kasumi-sama and Ayane-san look too much alike for it to be coincidence. Even their scent is very similar. What is their relationship? They both look and smell so much like Ayame-sama I would guess they were sisters…." Naruto had a hard look in his eyes that basically told Hayate '_Tell the truth or else_.'

Hayate sighed and said, "We will discuss this _only_ in the privacy of your quarters." as he led the younger man onwards.

As they quietly made their way towards the guest quarters, they ran into someone they'd just been discussing….

"Hayate-sama, good eveni- Naruto, is that you?" asked Ayane as she hopped down beside them. Seeing it was Naruto, she smirked at his uncomfortable look. "Well, you don't clean up too bad although I think your combat gear suits you much better. Why are you in a dress kimono?"

"I was invited to have dinner with Shiden-sama. He was interested in my fighting abilities after the whole business with the Tengu Brothers." said Naruto tiredly.

Hayate decided to cut in before Kasumi or the village tour was brought up. He knew how jealous Ayane was of Kasumi and didn't want her angry. "It has been a long day. I had to train Naruto-san here on etiquette to properly eat with Father and I believe fighting enemy ninjas is much easier than what we went through today. In spite of that, Naruto-san did well to convince Father he had manners."

Ayane stared at the two tired males and tried to stifle a chuckle. While they both appeared polished and refined at a glance the pair looked mentally exhausted and she could only imagine what 'etiquette training' that Hayate put Naruto through. She'd seen Naruto eat and frankly it defied comprehension. You had to see it to believe it.

Hayate interrupted her giggling when he mentioned, "Ayane, I would like to talk to you this evening after I finish visiting with Naruto-san. I will meet you in a couple of hours at Genra's place if you are available."

She bowed. "Of course I will be available Hayate-sama. I will see you there." Seeing they were a bit rushed, she bid Naruto good night.

Naruto and Hayate bid Ayane farewell and silently went to Naruto's quarters without a word being spoken. When Hayate was about to speak, Naruto opened a scroll with some tags and placed one on each wall. Hayate watched interested as Naruto placed a final tag on the floor and channeled visible chakra through them. Each tag glowed briefly and Naruto sat down. Seeing the question in Hayate's eyes, Naruto explained. "These are silencing seals. Whatever we discuss in this room will not be heard outside of it."

Hayate looked rather impressed. "This is more of your 'fuinjutsu' I take it?"

"Yes. Will you explain Ayane-san and Kasumi-sama's situation to me now?" asked Naruto. "I noticed you avoided mentioning my tour tomorrow when we ran into Ayane. I'm guessing there is bad blood between them."

Hayate sighed deeply. "I will tell you if you swear not to repeat what I say." Receiving a confirmation from Naruto, Hayate explained that Ayane was he and Kasumi's half sister and cousin and that she was born as a result of Raidou forcing himself on Ayame. It was difficult for Hayate to explain this to an outsider but he felt he could trust Naruto for some reason.

"That would explain why she reacted with such fear against those Black Spider ninjas." said Naruto thinking aloud.

"What happened?" asked Hayate concerned.

"One of the Black Spider Ninjas offered to let me go free if I would let them have their way with Ayane." explained Naruto. Seeing the extreme anger on Hayate's face, Naruto continued. "I killed them all before they could lay a finger on her."

Hayate nodded looking satisfied with that. "Thank you for protecting her."

"I would never let them do that to Ayane or anyone Hayate-sama." Naruto said in an iron tone.

It was an hour later after a long discussion that Hayate said, "So as you can see, Ayane is extremely jealous of Kasumi and is bitter that she grew up an outcast whereas Kasumi was always privileged. I know you've made an effort to be friends with Ayane and I'm glad for that but I'm afraid she's going to be furious when she finds out you've been running around with Kasumi all day. By the way, you seemed rather uncomfortable around Kasumi, is there a reason why?"

Hearing the slight edge in Hayate's voice, Naruto quickly explained, "It was the situation of your Father arranging all this, not Kasumi-sama. Forgive me for being so blunt but Shiden-sama has _reasons_ for this little tour in Kasumi-sama's company. _Anyone_ could have shown me around the village but having Kasumi-sama do it? It's totally unnecessary. Why would the clan head's daughter be required to show around someone that is an outsider and potentially could be a danger to her Hayate-sama? If anything Shiden-sama strikes me as the type to be an overprotective father but I don't know him well enough to judge. It seemed to me that Kasumi-sama thought the same thing."

"I understand now." said Hayate. "I don't know Father's reasoning either but I assure you he is an honorable man. He doesn't bear any ill intent towards you if that's what you're worried about."

Naruto nodded. "I wasn't worried, just puzzled. Still, I would hate to hurt Ayane's feelings because of her seeing me with Kasumi-sama. She'll probably see me as some kind of betrayer. She's already got some major abandonment issues. I was treated badly growing up as an orphan so I know what she feels like to some degree."

"I'm going to talk to Ayane later; I'll explain the situation to her a bit. I think Ayane enjoys your company." said Hayate. "That being said, if you hurt either of my little sister's I'll have to beat your severely. Just so we understand one another."

"I have no intention of hurting anyone's feelings!" declared Naruto. "Besides, if you'd let me just let me head back to the Hayabusa Village after I dropped Ayane off we wouldn't be in this mess. You have no one but yourself to blame Hayate-sama."

Hayate sweat-dropped. '_He's kind of right in a way…._' "Well anyway, don't do anything improper around them. That's all I ask." Hayate stretched. "We've been talking for quite a while. Make sure you rest up for our spar tomorrow. I'll be putting you to the test."

Naruto grinned ferally. "I'll look forward to it. Ryu-sama says you aren't quite as fast as him but you hit harder. I'll see if I can't kick you around a bit."

Hayate smiled. "I'll look forward to seeing you try Naruto-san. Goodnight." said the Clan Head as he let himself out.

"Goodnight Hayate-sama." With that Naruto took down the silencing seals and turned in for the night.

_Meanwhile at the Main Family residence…._

Ayame bid her daughter Kasumi goodnight and went to see her husband Shiden. Shiden was sitting in their bedroom at their futon reading. Ayame entered quietly closed the door behind her. "What are you doing Shiden-kun?"

Shiden smiled over at his wife. "I was just reading the Tengu Brothers report from Rokuro again, Ayame-chan."

"No, I meant what _are_ you doing giving Kasumi the task of taking Naruto-san on a tour of the village?" asked the clan matriarch suspiciously.

"I-I don't know what you mean Ayame-chan." said Shiden nervously.

"Hmmm….You practically set the two of them up on a _date_. Don't try to hide it." said Ayame. "I _know_ about you feeding that man to the sharks so don't pretend you thought it would 'just be nice' for her to go out with a young man. Are you actually playing _matchmaker?_"

Shiden knew better than to try to fool his wife. She knew him too well. "Jô-sama and I discussed Naruto-san at length. He said Naruto and his friend can perform many things that sound like ninjas of legend. Jô said they could actually walk on water."

Ayame looked puzzled. "So? Any ninja can wall run or run across the water if they keep enough speed and momentum up. You or I could do it in our sleep."

"No, not like that Ayame-chan. Jô said they could walk on water and it would support their weight." Shiden explained. "They can walk, sit, stand still or even spar while on the water's surface as if it was solid ground. Naruto has all the makings of a Master level ninja someday from what I've gathered. If he is as good as I hope he is he potentially could start his own village or perhaps join ours."

"So you want our Kasumi-chan to lure him in?" Ayame asked with narrowed eyes. "I don't like that Shiden-kun." she said crossly.

"I'm just thinking about the future." said Shiden hurriedly to avoid his wife's wrath. "There are few men strong enough or honorable enough to be worthy of our daughter. Naruto-san and Kasumi-chan are almost the same age and if Naruto performs well in that spar tomorrow it will prove just how strong he is. He is honorable enough that Jô and his son Ryu trust him enough to protect their village even though he has no blood ties with the Hayabusa Village. That in and of itself says a lot about Naruto-san to me. Besides, he and Kasumi-chan might actually hit it off with each other. She seemed friendly with him at dinner and he seemed interested in her as well."

"Alright, Shiden-kun. I'll let this slide for now but if Kasumi-chan gets hurt I'm feeding _you_ to the sharks!" said Ayame imperiously.

"Yes dear." replied the terrified clan head. '_Please let this work out_.'

Meanwhile Naruto was sleeping and dreaming of ramen with no idea what was in store tomorrow….

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, that wraps up chapter four. The Black Spider clan has been routed for now, or have they? Next chapter we'll continue Naruto's adventures in the Mugen Tenshin Village. Blue out. 8/31/14


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ninja Gaiden or DOA

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thanks everyone for reading. The response has been very positive. As I am taking a short vacation this weekend and this chapter was ready I decided to post it early. Here is chapter 5.

Last time:

"_Alright, Shiden-kun. I'll let this slide for now but if Kasumi-chan gets hurt I'm feeding you to the sharks!" said Ayame imperiously._

_"Yes dear." replied the terrified clan head. 'Please let this work out.' _

_Meanwhile Naruto was sleeping and dreaming of ramen with no idea what was in store tomorrow…._

**The Mugen Tenshin Village**

Naruto woke up early and did his morning rituals. He was going to wear his normal clothes but Hayate asked him to dress nicely so he put on his fresh uniform from the Hayabusa Village. It was a sleeveless, form-fitting suit similar to Ryu's Falcon suit (minus the headgear) he had been given as a gift by Kureha and Momiji. Hinata liked it and said it suited him well (She actually liked how the snug suit showed off his body but she didn't tell Naruto that). So trusting Hinata's judgment on things he wore it along with his sage coat that concealed his weaponry except his chakra blade that he had on his back.

As he exited his room he found a message pinned to his door.

_Naruto:_

_I'm looking forward to watching the spar you're having with Hayate-sama this afternoon. He told me about your tour this morning of the Tenjinmon sector that Shiden-sama arranged and maybe after the spar this evening I'll be able to give you a tour of the Hajinmon sector of the village (provided Hayate-sama doesn't pummel you too badly). Good luck!_

_-Ayane_

Naruto smiled. '_I guess Hayate-sama is running interference for me. I'll have to thank him after I kick his ass this afternoon_.'

'**_Don't get too overconfident Naruto. If he really is able to fight on par with Ryu you're really going to have your hands full_**.' said Kurama.

'_Oh , come on Kurama! Don't burst my bubble. I'll probably get my ass handed to me on a platter._' replied Naruto. '_First I have to get through this tour of the village though. I hope Kasumi-sama isn't too irritated she has guide duty. From the way people talk she's the princess of the village. My experience with princesses hasn't been too good.'_ He heard Kurama snickering in the back of his mind.

Naruto was exiting the guest house when he ran into the young kunoichi Megumi that he'd met the first evening he arrived. She gave him a huge smile and trotted over. "Good morning Naruto-san! Is this your combat uniform? It looks _very_ good on you. I can tell by all those muscles that you take your training extremely seriously." she said with lust in her eyes.

'_OH GOD! It's her again!_' thought Naruto desperately. Then he thought of a solution. "Actually Megumi-san, could you direct me to Ito's Tea House? I'm supposed to meet Kasumi-sama there for a light breakfast and don't know the way."

Megumi's eyes got big as saucers. "K-Kasumi-sama?! She's meeting you for breakfast?!" '_Damn! How can I compete with her? I won't give up that easily but I'll have to play along for now_.' she thought mischievously.

"Yes, do you know the way?" asked Naruto praying it would throw the girl off.

"It's over two streets." pouted Megumi. "I'll take you over there." After a short walk they arrived at their destination. "This is the place Naruto-san; I'll see you soon!" she said flirtatiously while swaying her hips a little extra as she walked away. Unbeknownst to Naruto; Megumi concealed herself as soon as she got out of view to watch how this played out.

Naruto stood outside the tea house trying to not attract too much attention. Unfortunately his blond hair stuck out like a sore thumb and people were watching and wondering what he was up to. About that time Kasumi arrived gracefully in a swirl of sakura petals. She smiled warmly and said "Good morning Naruto-san, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

_Flashback…._

Kasumi was putting on her standard blue and white ninja attire. Even though the Black Spider clan supposedly was withdrawing from the area, it wouldn't do to be without weapons. Picking up her wakizashi, she heard knock at the door to her room. "Kasumi-chan, it's Mom. May I come in?"

Kasumi answered in the affirmative and Ayame let herself in closing the door behind her. "Good morning Kasumi-chan, are you getting ready for your little outing?"

"Yes Mom. I'm trying to figure out how to kill so much time until the spar. It won't take that long to tour our village. It isn't like we're touring Nagoya, Kyoto or something." answered Kasumi.

"Your Father planned it that way." explained Ayame. "He wants you and Naruto-san to have plenty of time to _get to know each other_ over breakfast and lunch."

"Get to know each other?" asked Kasumi. "As in romantically?"

"Yes Kasumi-chan. Your Father sees young Naruto-san as a ninja with great potential and wants you to see if you two go well together." said Ayame with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Kasumi's delicate features twisted into a scowl. "….And Father didn't think to ask me about it _why?_"

"You know how he sometimes gets 'brilliant' ideas in his head. This is one of them." said Ayame. "I would have at least _asked_ before I set you up on a date."

"I guess there's no helping it." said Kasumi dubiously. "I'll have to make Father pay for this _somehow_."

"That's my girl." said Ayame smiling. "Leave your Father to me for now. But, do try to have a nice time with Naruto-san. In spite of my misgivings the young man does have a lot going for him. If your Father's crazy notion does actually work out he could be a great ally to this village. I know you never saw the reports but he utterly defeated the Tengu Brothers without getting a scratch according to Rokuro-san

."

"You too, Mom?" asked the ruffled Kasumi.

Ayame shook her head. "No Kasumi-chan. I'm just telling you to maintain an open mind. He seemed nice enough over dinner."

Kasumi nodded and got the rest of her things on realizing she would be late. Giving her Father a death glare on the way out the door she vanished in a whirl of sakura petals leaving Shiden to wonder why his baby girl looked so vicious this morning….

_Flashback end…._

"I didn't wait long Kasumi-sama. In fact, I just got here myself." said Naruto with a weak smile. He was wondering how they were going to kill five hours until the spar.

Kasumi smiled brightly. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Since we have a lot of time I thought we could enjoy a _big_ breakfast. My Father is paying for it all of course so we can eat all the _expensive_ food we want."

Naruto's warning alarms went off. Her tone seemed to be filled with vengeance. '_Uh oh, this kunoichi is pissed!_'

Kurama decided to throw in his opinion. '**_Hey, as long as she's pissed at her Father and not at you then just play along and you might make it out alive._**'

'_Good point_.' thought Naruto. "Well, in that case let's have breakfast, I am rather hungry." he said as he opened the door to the tea house for her.

"Yes, I'm starving too Naruto-san." said Kasumi, hell bent on ruining her Father financially.

They were soon welcomed into the restaurant and seated. Kasumi pointed out the better things on the menu (which coincidentally cost the most) and the two ate a great deal. Naruto was eating at a sedate pace for him but was putting away masses of food and Kasumi was happy that Naruto was helping her to get her revenge. (She didn't know he ate his own weight in food on a regular basis). After leaving a _generous_ tip Kasumi set about showing Naruto the village and was describing the architecture and history of the Miyama area.

"You certainly know a lot about this stuff Kasumi-sama. Where I grew up I'd just notice I liked a particular building because it was a certain color or style." said Naruto.

"Well, since I'm in the head family I had to learn all of this stuff whether I wanted to or not. I wish I could have slacked off a bit when I was little." she replied.

Naruto nodded. "Well, slacking off is good and all but _all_ I did was slack off and play pranks. I wasn't a very good student at all."

"You played pranks? What kind of pranks?" asked Kasumi wondering what he meant.

Naruto sat down with her on a bench in the shade of a tree and started to describe some of his tamer pranks he pulled while he was in the academy. Kasumi was soon laughing uncontrollably at some of the most devious and outrageous things she'd heard of in her life. "How did you not end up in prison Naruto-san? I can tell you're not making this up but _my god!_"

"Well Kasumi-sama, the key is to not get caught." explained Naruto. "I'm not saying they didn't _know_ that I'd done it; it was just a matter that they couldn't _prove_ anything. After I graduated, one of my teachers told me I was the most creative trap makers he'd ever met. If only I'd known the shadow clone jutsu back then I could really have wreaked some havoc…."

"Shadow clone technique?" she asked.

"It's a ninjutsu." he said as he stood up. "Here, I'll show you since it's safe." Naruto stood in front of her and said "Shadow clone jutsu!" A puff of smoke later three Narutos stood in front of her. The left one said, "Choose which one is the real me Kasumi-sama." as all three traded places multiple times to throw her off.

"That's simple. It's you; the one that was talking." she said pointing at one.

"Nope!" all three chorused at once as they changed places again.

Kasumi got up. "This is quite an illusion." She reached out and poked one in the chest and found at was solid. "Got you!"

"Nope!" all three reached out and poked her shoulders.

"All three are solid?" She grabbed each of their hands. "What kind of illusionary clones are these?"

"They're not illusions." said Naruto coming out from behind the tree. "Shadow clones are solid clones that can think and act independently of their creator until they run out of chakra or are dispelled." All three Narutos standing near Kasumi vanished in puffs of smoke.

"That's amazing Naruto-san! Wait, how do I know this you is the real one?" Kasumi asked.

Naruto smiled and chuckled. "Actually you don't. I could still be eating back at the restaurant or sleeping in my room but I assure you I'm the real me."

"You are a very remarkable person Naruto-san. I could see how those clones of yours could be really handy in combat situations." Kasumi said smiling. She heard Naruto's stomach growl. "Wow, you're actually hungry after that huge breakfast? I guess it is time for lunch though."

Naruto smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, I am a growing boy." as they went towards a different restaurant for lunch.

An hour later, Kasumi found she was really enjoying herself. Naruto turned out to be a fun and interesting person and seemed to have great respect for kunoichis. He didn't gawk at women like pieces of meat either which was a big plus in her book. His rather odd accent made her wonder exactly where Konoha once was but he was a ninja and ninjas usually had a few secrets so she didn't ask. "I'm looking forward to seeing how you fare against my brother Naruto-san. I could see how those solid clones could completely overwhelm an opponent even if they can only take one hit."

"I won't be that lucky Kasumi-sama. If Hayate-sama is a good match for Ryu he'll probably be able to take out my clones." explained Naruto. "Still, I'm looking forward to a good fight. I always enjoy facing strong opponents and sparring is fun anyway."

_An hour later…. _

Naruto was standing in a sparring field with Hayate. The field was flat with a tree at one end with overhanging branches. A big crowd was gathered as news of the spar shot through the village like wildfire. Shiden, Ayame and Kasumi were watching from one side while Ayane and Genra were at the opposite end with all kinds of villagers both young and old were gathered in between. Naruto's fan-girl Megumi was there too. Right now they were all watching as Naruto and Hayate picked up wooden practice swords. They both agreed that they would prefer to spar with real blades but Shiden already made that decision for them.

As the two combatants were preparing they were talking a bit. "This crowd is a little too close. We're going to have to hold back a bit." said Naruto.

"That is why Ryu and I usually head towards the outskirts of the village and spar in private." commented Hayate. "I don't mind a couple of bystanders but many here wouldn't be able to dodge a stray kunai or shuriken. We will have to be careful. Still, Kasumi indicated you had a nice time together so I won't have to batter you too badly." he said smiling.

"Talk like that after you've defeated me." said Naruto with a toothy grin.

They stood at the ready position as Rokuro came out acting as proctor. "Somehow I got 'volunteered' to be proctor. I realize you both have some lethal techniques but be wary of the audience. We don't want anyone to be hurt. Are both fighters ready?" receiving confirmation from both of them Rokuro said loud enough for the crowd to hear, "This spar will continue until one competitor yields or is knocked out. Begin!"

Naruto leapt back and immediately made six shadow clones that rushed Hayate in pairs, forcing him on the defensive. Hayate read the reports about Naruto's solid clones and quickly dispelled four of them but saw the real Naruto rushing in after them. Knocking the remaining two clones out of the fight Hayate and Naruto engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle. Naruto felt the hits and Hayate hit _hard_. However, Naruto's toad style was nothing to scoff at and getting lucky, he managed to knock Hayate back with a vicious haymaker.

Hayate was shocked Naruto was actually that strong. He expected a fight but it seemed he would have to kick it up a notch. Drawing his wooden sword he said, "Your hand-to-hand is very good Naruto-san. Let's see how you fare with a sword." He unleashed a devastating offensive against Naruto and forced the younger man back. Naruto created more clones to buy some time and prepared to launch his own offensive.

Naruto quickly found out he was totally outclassed with a sword as his offensive was stopped cold. Changing tactics he jumped onto the tree branch and proceeded to battle Hayate _upside down_ taking the young clan head completely off-guard.

The crowd gasped at this move. Shiden was immensely pleased seeing Naruto's performance. He expected the boy to make Hayate sweat a little but never expected the blond to be battling this hard. It was obvious to Shiden's eye that Naruto wouldn't win in a straight sword duel but rather than yielding the young man leveled the playing field by using the terrain in innovative ways.

Hayate found he was battling an opponent who was in an opposite stance from him a therefore very difficult to read. Naruto on the other hand was used to combat from all kinds of angles and was pressing his advantage. The older ninja retreated away from the tree making it necessary for Naruto to drop down and face him right side up again. Naruto quickly created six more clones to wear Hayate down a bit while he thought of a new strategy.

Hayate didn't give the blond time though and plowed through the clones locking blades with Naruto and forcing him to a knee. Naruto instinctively channeled wind chakra through his blade…._crack!_ …._'Oops! I guess my wooden sword couldn't handle the wind chakra._' thought Naruto as his blade snapped in half and he rolled backwards to avoid Hayate's blade.

"It's been a good fight but I have you now Naruto!" declared the sweating Hayate. The young clan head suddenly felt something grip his ankles. "What?!" he looked down and saw a clone of Naruto's hands pulling him down into the ground with the headhunter jutsu. Hayate dispelled the clone but was pulled into the ground to his knees and had to use raw strength to bust himself out of the earth. He watched with wild eyes as Naruto kicked Hayate's sword away from him and then tackled Hayate as he broke free of the ground.

"That was a dirty trick!" said Hayate as he kicked Naruto off of him sporting a black eye.

"Ninjas always fight dirty!" said Naruto as he smiled through a busted lip.

The two rapidly reengaged each other in a brutal taijutsu battle. This time neither one of them was holding back. The blows echoed across the training ground. Naruto managed to kick Hayate back and the clan head landed by his sword. Retrieving his sword, Hayate smiled crookedly and prepared to attack. Then he saw Naruto was on one knee. "I yield Hayate-sama. I can't beat you without a sword of my own."

Hayate knew Naruto still had fight in him but since both of them were bruised and hurting (and this wasn't a death match) he silently agreed the battle should end here.

"Winner Hayate-sama!" declared Rokuro although as hard as the two had been fighting he wondered if it wasn't just a fluke.

Naruto and Hayate bowed to each other and said, "Thank you for the spar." as the crowd cheered in excitement.

"You gave up a little too easily Naruto-san." said Hayate.

Naruto shrugged. "It was that or we would have both been hauled out on stretchers. Besides, you really are _strong_ Hayate-sama. I would enjoy a rematch sometime with real weapons instead of breakable swords."

Hayate smiled and nodded. "As would I, Naruto-san."

Kasumi raced up to them. "You were both amazing! I've never seen a fight like that before."

Shiden came up and said, "You've exceeded my expectations Naruto-san. The two of you did very well."

"Now the two of you need to be checked over by the medics." interjected Ayame in a tone that would brook no opposition.

Hayate groaned and led Naruto over to the waiting medics who were waiting to patch them up.

_That evening…._

Naruto was soaking in the bath at the guest room he was staying in. He'd told the medics that he healed fast but they still wrapped him up in bandages and covered him in ointments. He heard a knocking at his door and groaned. Grumbling and slipping a towel around his waist he slid open the door tiredly. "Yes? Oh, hi Ayane-san. What brings you by?"

Ayane was staring at Naruto's wet, naked torso as the water dripped down off it in slow motion to her eyes. She saw the muscles gently rippling as he inhaled and exhaled. Her eyes roamed all over him, taking in every detail….

"Um, Ayane-san?" Naruto was beginning to feel self-conscious as the violet haired girl continued to stare at him unabashedly.

Ayane rapidly looked up with a dry mouth and stared at Naruto's face. Her red eyes widened as she looked it his azure ones and her whole body felt flushed and weak in the knees. '_Gods, how did I not notice this body before?_'

Naruto suddenly realized his state of dress was totally inappropriate and said, "I'm sorry Ayane-san! Let me get some clothes on!"

He quickly slid the door closed while Ayane breathed in the scent of his sweat and the steaming water. She mumbled dazedly, "….You don't have to on my account…."

Naruto dried off and slipped on his black combat suit he'd been wearing around Kasumi that morning and hoped Ayane didn't think he was a pervert. The only thing still damp was his hair. He slid the door open and said "I'm terribly sorry about that Ayane-san."

Ayane said "I-it's fine Naruto. I didn't know you were in the bath. I came to see how you were doing. You had a busted lip and lots of bruises from your spar with Hayate-sama and-" She looked at his swollen lip and saw it was completely healed. "What? You had a split lip earlier and were all bandaged up."

"I heal fast." Naruto said simply. "It's a bloodline in my clan." Ayane looked at him with obvious disbelief on her face. She thought he was just acting tough. Seeing Ayane's look of disbelief he said, "I'll prove it to you." He grabbed a kunai and cut his thumb making it bleed.

"What are you doing moron?!" she asked in a panicked tone.

"Don't panic Ayane-san, just watch." Within five minutes the cut had completely healed over before her amazed eyes. He washed the blood off showing completely healed skin. "See? No big deal Ayane-san. I'll be completely healed from the spar with Hayate-sama by morning. Do you still want to show me the Hajinmon sector of the village?"

Ayane nodded. "I got permission from my Father and he said it would be okay. Are you up to it Naruto? –and just call me Ayane."

"Sure! I'll get my gear on and we'll go. I'm starving for dinner anyway. Is there a ramen shop in this town?" asked Naruto.

"You want ramen?" It wasn't exactly a fancy meal but now that she thought about it neither of them had a fortune to spend either. "Sure, why not?" she said smiling.

"Awesome! I will tell you a secret Ayane: ramen is the Food of the Gods and I've been unable to pay it proper homage since the ramen shop in the Hayabusa Village burned down. I will make up for my sins against the ramen gods tonight and I'll pay for yours too." Ayane smiled softly at his goofiness as she led him to one of the two ramen shops in town as it was bigger and nicer -with him talking about the joys of ramen the whole way.

They made it to the first shop and Naruto immediately saw the waitress staring at him with stars in her eyes but her eyes turned cold when they looked at Ayane. She smiled at Naruto and said. "Welcome to our humble shop Naruto-san, we're honored to have you here. Forgive my boldness but you should be careful about what company you keep. She's been known to ruin other's reputations."

Ayane grit her teeth at the usual allusions she was a demon child and expected Naruto to ask the waitress why. Then the same pattern of hatred towards her would be started all over again and she would lose Naruto's friendship. She suddenly felt Naruto's killer intent flare as he said, "What company I keep is _my_ business waitress-san, **_not yours_**." Everyone in the shop was sweating at Naruto's oppressive aura, especially the quailing waitress who looked like she was ready to keel over. Naruto ceased his killer intent and said. "Come on Ayane, let's find another place. Bigotry and hatred spoils the flavor of ramen. I'll never set foot in this place again."

Ayane was shocked as Naruto basically dragged her out of the shop. "You said there was another ramen shop here in town?" he asked. She nodded. "Do they treat you badly too?"

She shook her head. "No, they're always nice to me but it's just a little stall."

"Then let's go there. Good ramen is best when served by people who care." Then he said in an iron tone. "I won't stand for people mistreating my friends Ayane. You are a strong and smart kunoichi. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Ayane nodded ducking her head so he wouldn't see the emotion in her eyes. She wanted to hug him and thank him. Instead she led him to a small ramen stand in the Hajinmon sector.

An older, heavy set chef was sitting back behind the counter reading the paper and he looked up and saw Ayane. He smiled at her and said, "Welcome to Katō's Ramen! Ayane-san, I haven't seen you in a while. What do you fancy tonight?" He saw Naruto come in behind her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you Naruto-san? That was one hell of a spar you had with Hayate-sama earlier today!"

Naruto laughed, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Katō-san. Please just call me Naruto. Ayane says you make good ramen and my taste buds _demand_ ramen!"

Katō chuckled. "Well, you've come to the right place. What can I get for you?" he said placing a menu in front of each of them.

Ayane ordered one vegetable ramen while Naruto poured over the menu. "Well, I can't decide. I'll have three beef, three pork and three miso to start with."

"Ummm….That's nine bowls of ramen Naruto-san." said the chef.

Naruto slapped the money on the counter for ten bowls of ramen. "Yep! Serve Ayane first and I'll keep you busy for a while."

An hour and a half and fifteen bowls of ramen later, Naruto was patting his stomach contentedly and said. "Katō-san, you make excellent stuff. The ramen gods will bless you for your hard work."

Ayane had enjoyed the quiet banter over dinner immensely until things got strange….

"You too are a follower of the ramen gods?" asked Katō in awe.

Naruto smiled and said, "Yes I am! I've been unable to pay homage to the greatness that is ramen since the shop in the Hayabusa village burned down."

"It's such a tragedy," said Katō emotionally. "Whenever I was there I always sampled their goods. I pray they can rebuild."

"I'm sure they will. They are blessed by the ramen gods like you are Katō." said Naruto with conviction. "-Unlike those non-believers across town here."

"Say no more brother Naruto. You are preaching to the converted." said Katō reverently.

Realizing she was about to be caught in some sort of religious fervor, Ayane grabbed Naruto and said, "Thank you for the delicious food Katō-san."

"Anything for a fellow believer in the Food of the Gods. Come again!" said Katō as Ayane flew away dragging Naruto along.

'_My god! There's some sort of secret ramen religion that's infected our society! What am I going to do?!_' thought Ayane.

Naruto smiled. "Well, what a cool old chef you have here Ayane! I'm glad we came. Are you still up for showing me around?"

Realizing Naruto had reverted to his non-ramen-worshipping self; Ayane smiled and said, "Sure Naruto!" They spent the evening looking at the 'dark side' of the village and he once again met Genra who secretly had watched Naruto defend Ayane against the bias people had against her. Finally, Naruto parted ways with Ayane at her home. Genra thanked Naruto for treating his daughter well and bid him goodnight.

'_Today has been a good day._' reflected Naruto to himself. He'd enjoyed his time with Kasumi this morning and then had a fun spar with Hayate. Then he'd shared _ramen _with Ayane who finally seemed to be warming up around him. Naruto made it back to his guest room to turn in for the night and found an invitation to the main family's home to join Shiden-sama for a private breakfast. He was told to dress informally so Naruto once again hit the sack wondering what tomorrow would bring.

_The next morning…._

Naruto was sitting alone having a private breakfast with Shiden-sama. They had discussed a wide variety of topics, mainly centered around Naruto's unique chakra skills and abilities which Shiden had apparently discussed with Jō to a minimal degree. "….And that's why I called you here Naruto-san. I want to ask you how you intend to rebuild your clan. The abilities you've shown are too great to simply dwindle away and die out. You show every sign of being a master level ninja someday. Both the Mugen Tenshin Village and the Hayabusa Village wish to support your endeavors to repopulate but starting a new village would be difficult."

"Forgive me Shiden-sama but I don't know what you are getting at; I'm not planning to start a new village. I have no people other than myself and Hinata-chan."

"Precisely," said Shiden. "For you to truly join a village you need to form blood ties through marriage. That's why I'm giving you formal permission to court my dear daughter Kasumi-chan. I assure you she will be a master level ninja someday so I don't take this lightly _at all_. I see big things in your future and cementing things by joining both you and Kasumi would help assure your clan's future whether you choose to stay in the Hayabusa Village or move here."

Naruto stared in shock for a moment but his brain rebooted quickly. "Shiden-sama I am greatly honored but I believe Hinata-chan will be my wife someday. I can't court Kasumi-sama. It wouldn't be right." said Naruto with obvious distress in his tone.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you Naruto-san but you will need multiple wives to revive your clan." said Shiden as if he were talking about the weather.

"_WHAT?! _ M-multiple wives?" stuttered out Naruto.

"Of course. You would need to take multiple wives from both villages and form the basis of your new clan." Naruto looked absolutely scandalized but Shiden held up his hand to forestall any arguments. "Polygamy was legal here in Japan until the United States banned it at the end of World War Two in 1945. You would have your legal wife who would be the head of your wives and the others would technically be concubines but if you love and have relationships with them there's no reason you wouldn't call them your wives as well."

Naruto was too dumbfounded to speak.

Taking Naruto's silence as a good sign, Shiden then continued, "I've consulted with the Shrine Maiden Kureha via letters and I assure you it's perfectly acceptable in shinobi society under the old laws. More than once a clan bordering on extinction was restored this way. Your wives would not be shamed or dishonored in any way by being involved in a polygamous relationship with you. I would think you'd be overjoyed at this opportunity. Isn't it basically every young man's fantasy to have a harem?"

"Shiden-sama, I don't know what to say but I'm not rich or anything and don't have anything to offer a woman….let alone several." said Naruto shakily.

Shaking his head in amusement, Shiden said, "You are too modest. There are many young women in this village, both kunoichi and otherwise who are very interested in you. They see you as a future clan head, rightfully so I might add. They want to get in on the ground floor. Personally I would advise you to marry kunoichis though as civilians do not understand the harsh realities of being a shinobi. Talk to Kureha and Ryu-sama. I'm sure they will agree."

Naruto was dismissed an hour later in a state of total confusion. '_What the HELL am I supposed to do Kurama?_'

'**_Wait till you get back to your guest room, set up silencing seals and THEN have a nervous breakdown_**.'

'_Right!_' Twenty minutes later, Naruto was safely warded behind silencing seals and yelled, "IS THAT OLD MAN INSANE?!" at the top of his lungs. One spastic fit later Naruto calmed himself to meditate and entered his mindscape.

_Kurama's Chamber's…._

Naruto was lying on his back on top of the water staring at the ceiling. "Well Kurama, what do you think? I'm at a total loss."

Kurama was lounged on his side and would have laughed at the ridiculousness of it all if the situation wasn't so dire. "**Alright Naruto, Let's look at your options. You've got two villages and I know you intend to marry Hinata someday so I assume she would be your head wife.**"

"You act like this is a done deal Kurama! It would break Hinata-chan's heart if I told her I wanted other women as well." lamented Naruto.

"**Hmmm….Well, you also have to look at the big picture**." said the ancient fox. "**If you and Hinata run away both villages would consider you their enemies because you know too much about them. Furthermore, allying yourself with one village and not the other could cause friction between them and you down the line. You're stuck between a rock and a hard place politically. Hinata was raised to be a clan head so surely she would understand the politics of it all**."

"So I'm supposed to round up several head-strong, independent and dangerous kunoichis and tell them they have to play nice and share me? They'd tie me up with ninja wire be burn me at the stake if they were feeling _merciful!_ What if they were _seriously_ mad?" asked the blond.

"**You have a serious fear of vixens Naruto**." said Kurama with a deadpan look on his face.

"Between Sakura-chan and Tsunade Baa-chan what do expect? Come to think of it, kunoichis have wailed on me throughout the academy….except Hinata-chan." mused Naruto aloud.

Kurama groaned. **"….And yet you like strong women. Since Hinata has finally come out of her shell you've found her ten times more attractive than you did.**" '**_It figures he would be attracted strong women like his mother_**.'

"I guess that's it in a nutshell." agreed Naruto. "The women I like are _femme fatales_. When Hinata's really angry or giving it her all she seems so beautiful to me even though my neck's on the line."

"**Well, your first step is to talk to Hinata and Kureha, Naruto. For that you need to go back to the Hayabusa Village**." said Kurama with a tone of finality in his voice. "**That's the best advice I can give. There are too many variables at this point to consider anything else.**"

Naruto calmed his nerves and stood up. "I guess you're right Kurama. I'll just have to take this in one step at a time. Thank you for talking with me. I feel better now though I'm still uneasy. You're a great friend."

"**Well, as long as you're calmed down**." Both Naruto and Kurama's heads perked up. "**Sounds like company. You'd better get the door**."

"I just hope it's not bad news." said Naruto as he opened his eyes and heard Megumi's voice '_Oh no!_'

Megumi sounded a little panicked. "Naruto-san, I have an urgent message from the Hayabusa Village for you from the aviary! Are you in there?"

Naruto slid open his door. "I'm sorry I didn't answer Megumi-san. I was meditating. You have a message for me?"

"Yes, it says it is urgent on it so I brought it as quickly as I could." she said as she handed over the message.

Naruto quickly broke the seal and opened the message. Once again it was in Genjiro's writing.

_Naruto:_

_I'm sorry to cut your vacation short but something has come up. A group of fiends is loose in Nagoya and our forces here are too weakened to mount an offensive. The Black Spider Clan seems to have been probing the area to make sure we and our Mugen Tenshin allies couldn't interfere. Get a guide from Hayate-sama for Nagoya and exterminate them. See if you can find out their purpose as well. To risk attacking a major city they must be after something important. The fiends involved seem to be low level types but they are still far too dangerous for normal people to handle. You have my permission to show this message to Hayate-sama or Shiden-sama if need be. Good luck Naruto._

_-Genjiro_

'_Doesn't ask for much does he?_' thought Naruto.

'**_It just shows how much he depends you_**.' said Kurama.

'_You're being the voice of reason?!_' asked Naruto incredulously.

Kurama growled, '**_Just for today. You've had a rough time_**.'

Naruto turned to Megumi. "I need to see Hayate-sama immediately. Can you take me where he is? It's very important."

Megumi nodded and led Naruto down to Hayate's office where the clan head was nursing all his bruises and still had a black eye from yesterday. Knocking on the secretary's door she said, "It's Megumi-san from the aviary. Naruto-san has an important matter to see Hayate-sama about. May we enter?"

The secretary, a tall, attractive brunette opened the door. "I'll take it from here Megumi-san." Dismissing the girl, the secretary said, "I'm Hayate-sama's secretary, Yomiko. You are quite the looker in person Naruto-san. I saw the spar and I was very impressed." she said almost purring.

"Thank you Yomiko-san but this is news about the Black Spider Clan's activities and I must inform Hayate-sama immediately!" Naruto said with urgency in his voice.

Realizing the slightly younger man didn't want to 'play,' Yomiko pouted and said, "Fine, I'll check with Hayate-sama." She vanished for a few moments down the hall and then returned. "Follow me." she said. At the end of a short hall was Hayate's office. She slapped Naruto's ass and said, "Head on in, Hayate-sama is waiting handsome." Then she headed back to her desk swaying her hips.

The embarrassed Naruto entered blushing slightly and greeted Hayate. Hayate looked at Naruto wondering why he wasn't still beat up too and then noticed the blush on Naruto's face.

"I take it Yomi was flirting with you? That woman is insatiable when it comes to men." said Hayate as he received the note from Naruto. Eyeing it carefully he asked Naruto, "Are you up to this after our spar yesterday?"

"Yes Hayate-sama, I'm completely recovered. I heal fast." answered Naruto crisply.

Noticing the younger man's split lip was completely healed and his visible bruises gone Hayate grumbled "….Must be nice…." under his breath and said, "Let me see who I can send with you." The young clan head flipped through his roster and said, "Kasumi is free."

"What about Ayane?" asked Naruto. "I've fought alongside her before."

"Her ribs are still tender. I don't want her fighting fiends in that condition and _I'm_ out of it thanks to you." Hayate said in a flat tone.

"Sorry! How combat capable is Kasumi-sama? I've never seen her fight." asked Naruto.

"She's at least at greater ninja level. Kasumi is equal to or better than Ayane currently in most respects with the exception of raw speed. She's a very capable kunoichi and she's fought fiends before. Most importantly she knows Nagoya well. I trust you two can protect each other?" Hayate asked.

"Of course! I'll protect Kasumi-sama with my life." said Naruto.

"Good then; I'll send for her." Hayate buzzed Yomiko to send a runner to retrieve Kasumi.

A while later Naruto met up with Kasumi at the village gates. She was wearing a black form fitting ninja suit with a short blue cape. She had her wakizashi, _Shrouded Moon_ with her and a fuma shuriken in addition to her regular gear. Likewise, Naruto was in his black falcon suit styled uniform and had his sage coat and chakra blade at ready. Since they were geared up for war the two took off through the forests towards the metropolis known as Nagoya. Kasumi described a bit about Nagoya and the two ninjas figured it would take about three hours to get there.

They stopped for a short break in a large forested area about half way there. Naruto used his sensory ninjutsu before they took off again. The two came into a clearing moving quickly when Naruto felt his foot brush against something. In a split second Naruto realized he'd triggered a trap but by that time it was too late. Multiple bolos flew from different directions and tied the two up tightly. Kasumi and Naruto were struggling against their bonds but the more they moved, the more the bolos constricted upon them. Naruto grumbled to himself "Shit…." as he tried to figure out a way out of this situation.

"Well, well….It seems I've caught some big game. The blond that damn near killed the Tengu Brothers and the Heiress of the Mugen Tenshin clan." said a Black Spider Ninja coming out of the forest in front of them. "I'd never stand a chance against either of you in open combat but with my traps I've killed much stronger foes than I." he said smugly.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the struggling Naruto.

The Black Spider Ninja chuckled. "Me? Oh, where are my manners? I'm Jiro The Trap Master and you my friends, are in my trap." said the now named Jiro. He came over to Naruto. "I'd love to take you back to the Tengu Brothers since you butchered them so badly but truthfully you're too damn dangerous. Tell you what; since I'm such nice guy I'll behead you quick and painless."

"As for you," Jiro said looking at Kasumi. "You'd make a great hostage and a bargaining chip later. But on the other hand I'd hate to see that beautiful body of yours go to waste….Oh the possibilities."

Kasumi glared defiantly at him and Naruto yelled, "Keep your mitts off her you scumbag!"

Kasumi asked, "Why are you attacking Nagoya anyway? I understand you attacking us and the Hayabusa Village but you are taking a big risk attacking a city."

Jiro shrugged. "Hell if I know. I'm just following Obaba's instructions to keep you from interfering. Supposedly the fiends are trying to get some important artifacts from the Atsuta Shrine. I stay away from them."

"You do realize fiends are pure evil don't you?" asked Kasumi. "Anything they steal from a shrine would only be used for sinister purposes."

"You mean like the Kusanagi sword that is supposedly housed there?" Jiro asked.

'_The Kusanagi?!_' thought Naruto.

Jiro leaned back against a tree and laced his fingers behind his head and laughed in a dismissive tone. "I'm surprised a princess like you even believes in that mumbo-jumbo. Then again, Obaba does."

Two wind laced kunai flew out of the trees and hit the nerve clusters in Jiro's shoulders, pinning him to the tree behind him. Jiro cried out in agony as his arms spasmed and fell useless to his sides. "Fuck, Fuck, _Fuck!_" He yelled out. Jiro saw Naruto and Kasumi come out of the forest and stared in disbelief as his two 'captives' disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Well it took awhile to disarm your traps, 'Trap Master' but in the end you were the one that ended up being captured." said Naruto. "Since you already told us everything we need to know I guess we won't have to interrogate you. _Tell you what; since I'm such nice guy I'll behead you quick and painless._" Jiro stared in shock and horror as a barely visible blade of wind removed his head from his shoulders.

Naruto made several clones and said, "Gather up all the disarmed traps for use later. I'll strip the body of anything we can use. I'll seal it all up afterwards." Naruto's clones all set to work and Naruto retrieved his kunai from Jiro's corpse. Used to Naruto would have been squeamish about this but recovering all the bodies at the Hayabusa village had hardened his outlook as a ninja. It saddened him that part of his innocence had died.

Kasumi watched as the multiple clones quickly and efficiently dismantled all of the traps in the area. She saw Naruto had finished with Jiro's remains and hid them out of view. She was glad Naruto handled that part. Although Kasumi had killed as a kunoichi many times, (sometimes mercilessly), she hated stripping corpses. She said a small prayer for Jiro's soul and Naruto's work was soon done.

"So tell me about this Atsuta Shrine and the _Kusanagi_…." said Naruto.

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, it looks like we're going to try the harem idea. I'm doing it mainly because I want to diverge from my other story which is strictly NaruHina. I studied up a bit on polygamy in Japanese culture (I'm no expert) and I'm trying to follow that model as a result. As for who's in the harem; Naruto will meet a lot of girls but three or _maybe_ four will be the most that actually join him. I personally don't see how a harem could work smoothly (I reflected that in Naruto and Kurama's conversation this chapter) without some bad blood rising up so don't expect multiple women to all want to share Naruto without a fight. Blue out. 9/3/14


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ninja Gaiden or DOA

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Back from vacation. I looked over maps of Nagoya and the Atsuta Shrine to construct this part of the story but it's sketchy at best so use your imagination to fill in the details. Notes at bottom.

Last time:

_Naruto made several clones and said. "Gather up all the disarmed traps for use later. I'll strip the body of anything we can use. I'll seal it all up afterwards." Naruto's clones all set to work and Naruto retrieved his kunai from Jiro's corpse. Used to Naruto would have been squeamish about this but recovering all the bodies at the Hayabusa village hard hardened his outlook as a ninja. It saddened him that part of his innocence had died. _

_Kasumi watched as the multiple clones quickly and efficiently dismantled all of the traps in the area. She saw Naruto had finished with Jiro's remains and hid them out of view. She was glad Naruto handled that part. Although Kasumi had killed as a kunoichi many times, sometimes mercilessly, she hated stripping corpses. She said a small prayer for Jiro and Naruto's work was soon done._

_"So tell me about this Atsuta Shrine and the Kusanagi…." said Naruto._

**The train to Nagoya**

Naruto and Kasumi watched as the train towards Nagoya City rolled by under them. They'd been fighting small groups of Black Spider ninja the whole way and Kasumi suggested they ride on top of the train (_Ninjas don't_ _pay for tickets_) so they could relax. Thing went fairly smooth until a rain squall blew in and drenched them. I n the midst of this storm that two Black Spider Ninjas decided to attack them….

Naruto looked ahead. "Well, shit! Two guys just hopped down from that overpass. They _can't_ be friendly!" he yelled over the wind to Kasumi.

Kasumi would have ordinarily pulled out her small pair of binoculars she carried for scouting but with the rain pouring down it was pointless. Regardless, a wildly fired crossbow bolt shot past them which answered their question.

_'I'm really beginning to hate these guys_….' thought Naruto. "Let's move up behind those ventilators on the next car to get some protection. We're sitting ducks out here unless we find cover." Kasumi nodded and took off in a zigzag pattern to throw the enemies aim off but the Black Spider Ninja's crossbow bolt's trajectory was off anyway because of the high winds that were battering them. She finally slid to a stop behind the forward ventilator on the car they were on. Seeing Kasumi was safe Naruto shot forward to the next car's rear ventilator. There were still two cars between them and the enemy.

A fireball ninpo shot by Naruto's position showing the second ninja was a mage of the Black Spider Clan. In spite of the rain and wind the fireball remained intact (and on course) so they would have to be careful. Kasumi charged in and attacked the ninja with the crossbow covering the distance at incredible speed. Kicking the crossbow out of his hands she teleported past him and cut him down from behind with her wakizashi. Naruto got ready to make his move and saw the crossbow land by his position. He snatched it up and charged only to find the (former) crossbow wielder was already dead and Kasumi was battling the mage.

The mage kept teleporting around but Kasumi was simply too fast and the mage's luck finally ran out when Kasumi took his head with _Shrouded Moon_. Seeing the man's head roll off the side of the train Naruto felt pretty useless. '_I didn't do a damn thing_….'

'**_Well, no doubt about it, she can kick your ass. I like her!_**' said Kurama sounding impressed.

_'You're not helping at all Kurama_.' thought Naruto as he gathered the crossbow gear off the body of the first ninja before kicking the corpse off the train's roof. '_You know, this crossbow is kind of cool. I think I'll keep it._'

He saw the sopping wet Kasumi coming over to him. "Going to keep that? They're handy sometimes." she said smiling. He nodded and the two took shelter by the nearest ventilator to avoid what little of storm they could. The storm eventually blew over and the two ninjas allowed themselves to be air-dried for the remainder of the trip….

**Atsuta Shrine**

Naruto and Kasumi arrived at the West Torii Gate of the Atsuta Shrine just after dark. The gate was surrounded by lush trees which was ideal for two ninjas to hide in. "If we head straight in we will come to a crossroad. Directly across it is the Treasure Exhibition Hall which is where they'll probably strike if they're looking for artifacts." said Kasumi. "The shortest exit route without backtracking is the East Torii directly beyond the Treasure Hall or if that way is blocked we can head to the South Torii but it's a further distance and there are open spots on the path we could be spotted on."

"So pretty much we're looking at a big plus sign from above with the Treasure Hall in the center." said Naruto. At Kasumi's nod he asked, "You covered the east and south exits and we entered through the west; what's up north?"

"That's where the main shrine is." explained Kasumi. "It is open 24/7 unlike the rest of the buildings so there will probably be innocent civilians there. We would want to avoid combat there at all costs."

"I understand; let's move in quick and silent." replied Naruto. They moved quickly through the trees and were soon on the roof of a multi-floored grey slatted building, the _Bunka-den_ or Treasure Exhibition Hall. "It a shame we don't have a floor map of the place; it would make our jobs much easier." Naruto grumped.

Kasumi sweat-dropped. "It would also make it easier for potential thieves. There are 4,000 treasures stored in there including the legendary Kusanagi Sword. They don't just hand out maps."

"I understand that Kasumi-sama, but we don't know what our enemy is even looking for." said Naruto. "I'm going to sit down and use my Sage Mode. I should be able to sense anything alive or containing chakra or ki in the building."

"Sage Mode?" she asked puzzled.

"My eyes will change color and look like a toad's but don't worry. This is a lot better than my normal sensory ninjutsu." Seeing the questions in her eyes he said, "I'll explain it all later." She nodded and he closed his eyes and gathered natural energy. It wasn't long before he sensed something was off inside the building and opened his toad-like eyes that startled Kasumi a bit.

"I sense six large concentrations of ki inside and two more guarding outside at the public entrances. Two of those inside and the two outside that are _unnatural_. They _must_ be fiends to feel that foul." Naruto said in a harsh whisper.

Kasumi found herself staring at Naruto's strange yellow eyes as they glowed in the dark. She felt a strange aura of peace and harmony emanating from him and suddenly had a million questions but now wasn't the time. "How do you believe we should proceed Naruto?"

"We kill the fiend guards simultaneously." he answered. "If we take them out silently we can slip in without causing an alarm. The fiends inside will probably sense their comrade's deaths but they won't be able to react to it."

"….And how do you think we should enter?" she asked.

"After those fiends are dead we'll look for a service entrance." said Naruto. "I figure they've already entered that way since the main entrances would be too secure. What do you think Kasumi-sama? I'm playing this by ear here."

"Let's go with your plan. We'll need to be careful if they left traps for us –and just call me Kasumi out here on missions." she said with a soft smile.

Naruto nodded. "Alright." He created two shadow clones. "Check the backsides of the building for entrances and check for traps. Dispel once you're done." Turning to Kasumi he stood up and asked, "Do you want the fiend at the front or the one at the side entrance?"

"I'll take the one at the front entrance. It's better lit and your blond hair would stand out." Naruto groaned slightly and she giggled at his flat look as she took off.

'_Everybody's a critic_.' lamented Naruto in his head as he positioned himself above the side entrance. He dropped behind his human appearing opponent, covered its mouth and slit its throat silently with a kunai. Dragging the body back out of sight he was going to hide it and –it got back up!

'_Shit, it isn't dead!_' Moving rapidly he drew his chakra blade and split it vertically in two as it began to assume its true form. The body dissolved into mystic ash….

Kasumi had experience killing fiends disguised as humans before. She cleaved her target in half with her wakizashi on her first strike and rapidly withdrew into the shadows as her target likewise dissolved. Her job done; she darted over to the side entrance where she saw Naruto putting away his chakra blade. He was breathing a bit heavy and she wondered why. He turned to Kasumi rapidly but realizing it was her he relaxed himself.

The two withdrew into the dark and she asked, "What happened?"

"I slit its throat and it didn't kill it. I panicked a bit thinking it would get a signal off before I killed it with my chakra blade." he explained.

She rubbed his shoulder as he calmed down. "When they change shape sometimes you end up slicing a tail when you think it's their head. You never can tell. You are best off killing them by totally dismembering them."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Thanks Kasumi." Suddenly he blinked. One of his clones had dispelled. "Looks like we found the entrance; let's go."

The pair soon met his remaining clone at a back entrance. "It's some sort of key-card entrance and they hot-wired it to get in." said the clone pointing at an open panel on the wall the obviously was tampered with. I'm not going to pretend I understand how they did it but we need to learn how boss."

Naruto agreed and then asked, "Did they set any traps?"

His clone shook his head. "Not a one boss. I don't think they were expecting company." Then the clone dispelled giving the knowledge of what areas the clone already scouted.

Kasumi and Naruto entered silently and started exploring. They stopped at a security door that also had its security bypassed and was ajar. "The main exhibition hall is to the front of the building from what we saw from the outside." said Naruto in a whisper. "There are two Black Spider ninjas up there looking around. I'm assuming the back is the storage vaults. The two remaining fiends and two ninjas are there. My guess is whatever they are looking for is in the back. What do you think Kasumi?"

Kasumi looked at Naruto's sage eyes again and said. "Can you sense objects with mystical properties? That might lead us somewhere."

"Sure, there's a ton of them here but the _really_ powerful ones are in the back. I figure the fiends can sense that too to some extent or they wouldn't be back there." Naruto pulled out a scroll. "I've got it. We'll trap this door with razor wire. If any of them try to get in or out they'll be in for a nasty surprise." Unsealing what he needed Naruto set a nasty double trap and showed Kasumi both how to set it off from a safe distance and how to disarm it.

'_This must be some of the materials he picked up from that Jiro guy_.' Kasumi thought. After seeing Naruto's explanation of the trap she was astounded at how deadly it was despite it being virtually invisible. '_He really is brilliant at these traps. I guess he wasn't exaggerating about all those pranks he pulled._' Deciding they should sneak up on the four in the storage areas, they figured the other two would be slowed down by the traps. Once Naruto was done Kasumi took point and the pair silently glided amongst all the boxes and crates that the artifacts were hidden in.

They saw one Black Spider Ninja leaning on some boxes and pacing occasionally. He looked bored and muttered "….Hurry up guys…." under his breath.

Kasumi whispered to Naruto, "Is he completely alone?" Naruto focused his senses for a moment and the nodded affirmatively. Kasumi waited until the enemy was facing away from them and then darted in for the kill. She snapped his neck with a _crack_ and then gently lowered the body to the floor without making a sound. She rapidly pulled the body back into the shadows where she and Naruto were hiding. The pair quickly searched the corpse in the low light and found nothing out of the ordinary except an earpiece radio which Kasumi set to 'receive' only.

Naruto silently motioned her to wear the radio. He had his sensory ninjutsu to give him an edge, Kasumi now had the radio. She was listening carefully as they moved amongst the narrow pathways.

"….Why are we searching for a couple of old scrolls and a statue as well as the Kusanagi sir?"

"First of all, the Kusanagi was said to have been destroyed during the bombings in World War 2…." said another.

"Obaba thinks otherwise Hideki…." said a deeper voice.

"What do you think Saru?...Saru?"

"The lazy bastard's probably asleep somewhere, don't worry about him. We'll find him on the way out." said the deeper voice again.

Kasumi sighed in relief. Saru must have been the one they took out. The one with the deep voice seemed to be the leader from the way the others talked to him.

They soon came upon the glow of a flashlight and three people. Two were standing and one was squatting obviously working carefully on something. The squatting one was speaking in the deep voice of the leader. "You're sure it's this box? It's awfully big for a little statue."

The first one standing said "Yesss…." in a snake like voice.

The second one let out a hissing sound and shifted shape into a large lizard on all fours. It started tasting the air with its tongue and hissed louder at the other one.

"You're sssure?" Another agitated hiss. "It ssseems we have company."

"Are you positive?" asked the leader.

"Yesss…."

The leader got on his radio. "Hideki, Saru, Goro; get back here. One of our friends detected something."

"Yes sir!" the remaining two acknowledged.

Kasumi got wide eyed as the odds were five to one but Naruto created two shadow clones that made a slight sound and ran off in the direction of where they'd left Saru's body. The lizard fiend darted off on all fours in that direction rapidly….

Suddenly Kasumi heard a cry over the radio that echoed throughout the warehouse. "_OH SHIT, HIDEKI!_"

"What the hell is going on Goro?" asked the leader.

"Hideki's head, his head is gone!" said Goro panicking.

The leader said in a calm but commanding voice. "They must have set a trap. Be cautious and get back here Goro. Leave the body and we'll pull out as a group."

"Yes sir, I –_ARRGH!_" screamed Goro.

"….Goro? Goro!"

"….My legs, they're gone….give back my legs…." wept Goro.

'_Naruto's traps were far more deadly than I imagined_.' thought Kasumi. '_He'll bleed out with no legs_.'

She heard the leader speak to the fiend still with him. He sounded desperate. "I've got the case open! Here's the statue. Find the Kusanagi. It's all that's left. Grab the case and we'll get out of here."

"Yesss…." The fiend changed shape into a gecko like creature and agilely leapt up the boxes bringing a long narrow one down wrapped in its tongue.

"Is that it?" The creature bobbed its head up and down eagerly. "Let's get out of here then-" The leader hit the floor dead courtesy of a kunai in the back of his head from Naruto.

The gecko looked up in time to see Kasumi coming down with _Shrouded Moon_ raised above her head. It moved quickly to avoid being killed but lost its tongue and the box with the Kusanagi in the process. Naruto leapt down to help but the large lizard fiend had returned and dispelled his two clones in the process.

Caught in the narrow passage between the _very_ occupied Kasumi and the lizard fiend Naruto had to bear the full brunt of the creature's onslaught before he could draw his chakra blade. The monster was all about brute force but Naruto was in sage mode and met the creature head on with a punch to the face. The stunned creature staggered back spitting out teeth and its slow brain wondered what to do. It had never been _overpowered_ before….

The gecko and Kasumi were circling each other. She saw pure hatred in its bulbous eyes as what was left of its tongue bled profusely. The two charged simultaneously and claws and blades clashed in a battle of pure speed. She took a bad slash to the arm but gored the gecko's rib cage in the process. The pair both stood up simultaneously with her holding her bleeding left arm. The Gecko seemed unaffected and charged. She landed as scissor kick into his neck and chin causing the creature to fly back and land against the boxes behind it. For a moment it looked as if the creature would attack again but then it noticed its ribs sticking out from being brutally stabbed earlier. With realization that it was already dead the monster collapsed and exploded into mystic ashes….

Naruto and the lizard had been doing there best to kill each other with crushing blows. The passage was simply too narrow for any other kind of attack so it was a battle of attrition. Naruto was cut up a bit when the lizard opened its jaws and tried to rip his throat out. The creature didn't expect Naruto to catch its gaping upper and lower jaws with his bare hands. Using the strength only his sage mode could grant Naruto ripped the top of the lizard's head off in a spectacular shower of gore. The creature exploded into mystic ashes seconds later….

Releasing his sage mode Naruto turned to Kasumi to see if she was alright. Unsealing some medical supplies he quickly bandaged her arm that was bleeding badly. '_We need to get this looked at quickly_.' he thought. She wanted to check his injuries but he waved her off and sealed up the two scrolls, the statue and the box that contained the Kusanagi that were the goal of the Black Spider ninjas. "We need to leave. It's a miracle no alarms were set off during the fighting." he said.

Kasumi still wanted to fuss over his many injuries despite him repeatedly saying he healed fast. Agreeing to put that off until they were in the clear the two ninja maneuvered their way back to the security doors and found the headless Hideki and the dying Goro. He moaned out in delirium to Kasumi, "….Please help me…."

She sadly drew her wakizashi and said "I'm sorry…." before she ended his pain forever.

The two left rapidly through the East Torii before Kasumi started lagging behind from blood loss. Naruto redressed her wound and on Kurama's recommendation shot off carrying her through the night to the Hayabusa Village and more importantly to Hinata.

….

Kasumi awoke and felt her body was immersed in warm water and was being washed. She opened her brown eyes and saw the face of the shrine maiden Momiji who had trained at the Mugen Tenshin Village on occasion with Ryu-sama….

"Are you awake Kasumi-sama?" asked Momiji. "You've been fading in and out of consciousness from the blood loss but I had to give you a bath. You're very lucky Naruto-kun brought you here to be healed."

"Where am I?" asked Kasumi.

"You're in the Hayabusa Village at the Castle of the Dragon. Naruto-kun brought you here and Hinata healed your arm but you still are going to be weak and anemic. We sent a message to Hayate-sama that you are safe and being cared for."

Kasumi looked at her left arm that was all slashed up. Instead of the bloody and bruising gashes she expected her arm was covered in fresh, pink skin. There wasn't even a scar! She gently touched her arm, testing it for soreness and found there was none. "How…?"

"It is Hinata's mystic palm technique she uses with her chakra. Your arm is completely healed." explained Momiji. "She and Naruto-kun have amazing abilities. He brought you here at unbelievable speed by using chakra to enhance his movements. Naruto-kun is truly an incredible guy." she said dreamily.

"What about all of his wounds? He was all cut up and didn't even bother to bandage them." asked Kasumi.

"Well, his chakra makes him heal fast. He got a major cut sparring with Ryu-sama and the next day he was completely healed. I wish I was that lucky." pouted the shrine maiden.

"Does Hinata-san heal that way too?" asked Kasumi amazed.

"No, but she has the ability to heal herself and others." explained Momiji. "I'm sure we could have stitched you up but those gashes would have left some nasty scars. Many villagers here owe their lives to her healing abilities. Since you seem coherent now let's get you dressed. After that I'll get you some juice to replenish your fluids and we can talk to Genjiro. He'll be glad to report you are well to Hayate-sama."

**The Sacred Wilderness**

The boar mononoke Razorback eyed the open field warily. It was the very place where he met the toad sage some months ago. Now though, he was looking at a dangerous and potentially hostile creature. It might not be as powerful as the sage was but its kind was known to cause untold destruction. He was trying to decide whether or not to confront it when it turned to him.

"Come out boar, I mean no harm _today_." she said in a soothing female voice. Her violet colored eyes held no malice but rather amusement at Razorback's trepidation.

Razorback narrowed his eyes at the human looking woman. There was one notable difference though. _She had black wings on her back_. He said respectfully, "_What would bring a lady of the tengu tribe here Tengu-sama? I can tell by your adornments and your aura that you are no mere commoner._"

She smiled and laughed in an unsettling way. "You have good eyes to have recognized my status –for a pig anyway. We sensed something here on this very spot and I came here to investigate. Judging by the energy that remains here and it's concentration I would conclude it was a sage –and yet none have existed in my lifetime except in legends. Only Moauson Kuramason-sama was old enough to remember the sensation and he is the leader of the Tengu Tribes and is the oldest and wisest. Tell me, do you know something of this sage? The scent of you and your kind is all over this meadow. I'm sure if you prove _uncooperative_ I could find a pig that is willing….

For his part Razorback kept a stoic façade up but her unspoken threat to him and his family frightened him. "_The sage you seek is a Toad Sage of Mount Myōboku. He has the same accent as you; that of the old world. He used chakra and spoke of the nine spirit beasts as if he'd met them. He was an enigma to me. I would wonder why the mighty tengu would have interest in such a person_."

She looked _shocked_ at the mention of chakra. "I will tell you since it will cause no harm. It is written we tengu were descended of a sage with a bird contract. Where is this sage now and what name does he go by?"

"_He is named Uzumaki Naruto and I assure you he would overpower you if you mean him harm. His aura dwarfs yours_." said Razorback. It was an exaggeration but the boar mononoke wanted to protect the friendly sage somehow.

"Hmmm….and where is he now? Did he claim this forest?" she asked seemingly unperturbed by a possible threat.

The boar simply replied, "_He left the area and staked no claims. He acted as if he planned to explore the lands_."

"Interesting. I read sages were prone to wandering." she said. "If he returns here tell him Nyotengu is seeking him."

"_Nyotengu? Is that your name or a title?_" asked Razorback.

"It is what I go by." she answered. "Farewell pig. I said I meant no harm today and I will keep my word."

With that, the female tengu left leaving a puzzled and concerned boar mononoke behind….

**The Hayabusa Village**

Naruto had slept in as had Hinata. Naruto was drained from carrying Kasumi all through the night and Hinata was likewise worn out from the all-nighter she spent patching up Kasumi. She could honestly say that had it not been for the jutsu scrolls and all the practice on the wounded villagers Kasumi would have had scars but Hinata simply improved that much in the last months.

It was around noon the pair dragged themselves out of their tent and Hinata excused herself to go catch a bath in the newly rebuilt bathhouse. Naruto laid there thinking about his situation. The whole idea of multiple wives made his head spin but hearing Hinata returning he resolved himself to talk to her about it. He promised himself if she wanted to run away together he would go with her even though it would be dangerous.

She had a soft smile on her face when she saw Naruto was up and dressed. She grew a bit concerned when he motioned her back into the tent and said in a worried tone, "Hinata-chan, there is something we need to discuss." She followed him back into the tent and grew even more apprehensive when she saw he had silencing seals set up and was channeling chakra into them. She sat down across from him and waited until he was done.

After he finished his task, Naruto said, "Hinata-chan, you will probably be very angry and upset at what I have to say but I _need_ your opinion on an important matter that will affect our futures. Please promise me you won't leave until I've finished."

Hinata was very worried now but agreed not to leave. At this point, Naruto started by saying, "I was asked to visit with Shiden-sama who is Hayate-sama's father. He and Jô-sama discussed our chakra abilities and he invited me to the Mugen Tenshin Village to live. I told him I was going to stay here as I promised Jô-sama and Ryu-sama to protect the Hayabusa Village but he seemed happy with that answer."

"Then what is the problem Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned. "That sounds harmless enough. Did he threaten you in some way?"

Naruto shook his head and gulped. "No, he asked me how I was going to revive our clan and if I was starting a new village." Seeing Hinata's questioning look he continued. "Shiden-sama said that both villages would support me but I would need to form blood ties with both villages. He told me I would need to take multiple wives to repopulate and form political alliances…."

Naruto awaited the explosion but got a worse reaction. He saw the pain in Hinata's pearl-like eyes and hot tears flowing down her face. The look of betrayal on her features tore him apart. She sat there in silence shedding tears for several minutes as she let out the occasional stuttering breath. She was no idiot. As a clan head's daughter she knew the laws of Konoha. It was long out of date but there was a law to protect clans from dying out. The only surviving male heir would take multiple wives to protect his line from extinction. The Clan Restoration Act hadn't been used in generations when they left. It seemed a similar shinobi law existed now.

Hinata hiccupped as she cried. What a fool she was! She should have seen this coming….thoughts of their political situation rapidly went through her head and she came to the same conclusions Kurama had. To leave on their own would be dangerous and to not marry into one village or the other would be precarious. There were also considerations to take into account. If they left, would they be considered nukenins? A life on the run was no life. Furthermore, what about future children? But she _HATED_ it! The idea of sharing her Naruto-kun angered her to no end. It wasn't fair! That brought the chilling question to her mind; did Naruto even _want_ her as one of his wives?

Finally she spoke. "N-Naruto-kun, would you want me to be one of your wives?"

Naruto embraced her quickly and held her as if she was more precious than life itself. "Hinata-chan, if you want to run away together we can. I want you to be my wife whether I have other wives or not. You are my most precious person and I, I love you. Please tell me what to do. I'm not as smart as you are and I don't have all the knowledge about clan laws you do but if having other wives means you'll leave me I'll run away with you consequences be damned!"

Hinata didn't know when Naruto started crying but the two held each other for a long time before their quiet sobs finally subsided. "Naruto-kun, running away would be too dangerous. Who knows about these laws?"

"Shiden-sama said he had consulted Kureha about the laws." Naruto explained. "He indicated that Ryu-sama and Jô-sama were aware but didn't say they were involved."

"Let's wash up and go see Kureha then." said Hinata sounding exhausted. "I doubt it but maybe there are other options. Did Shiden-sama have any candidates in mind for you to marry since he suggested it?"

"He gave me formal permission to court his daughter Kasumi-sama." answered Naruto.

Hinata sighed, "The girl you brought in injured last night?" Naruto nodded. '_Great; a clan head's daughter. She probably holds high status in her village like I did_.' The pair washed up and though they still looked haggard they went to see Kureha at the shrine.

Kureha was looking over the partially rebuilt shrine. There was still a lot of work to do (She needed to get those clones back to work!) but it was now in good enough shape to serve its purpose as a house of prayer. On the positive side, none of the underground levels were damaged so no artifacts of huge importance were lost (save the Dark Dragon Sword that Ryu was going to retrieve). That's when she saw Naruto and Hinata drag themselves in looking like hell. "You two look exhausted!" exclaimed the shrine maiden. "Shouldn't you go back to bed or something?"

"We have a very important matter to discuss with you Kureha." said Hinata in a curt tone. "It cannot wait. Do you have somewhere private to talk?"

Kureha raised a delicate eyebrow and said, "Follow me." She led them to a back area of the shrine that hadn't been damaged. "This should be plenty private for us to visit. What can I do for you two?"

"Wait." said Naruto as he set up silencing seals. "Now the room is soundproofed and we can talk freely."

Kureha was about to say something when Hinata spoke up. "Shiden-sama informed Naruto-kun that he would have to take multiple wives to rebuild our clan and to form ties with both the Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa Villages. He said he consulted _you_ about these laws Kureha. We would like to see these laws for ourselves to decide what we will do. Shiden-sama has already told Naruto-kun he has permission to court Kasumi-sama and I for one am _not happy_."

Kureha wasn't expecting this. '_What the hell is Shiden-sama thinking trying to push that through so soon?!_' Speaking calmly, Kureha said, "Shouldn't Naruto be more concerned than you Hinata? I know you are dear friends but ultimately it's his decision, yes?"

Hinata's fearsome byakugan glare frightened the priestess. She'd never seen Hinata this way. "I am to be Naruto-kun's first wife whether he marries any other women or not! He asked for my guidance in this matter as I am a clan heiress and have been trained in matters of Shinobi Law. Naruto-kun and I-"

Naruto took Hinata's hand in his. "Calm down Hinata-chan. We're not here to fight."

Hinata closed her eyes and the veins around them receded. "I am sorry Kureha but the idea of having to share Naruto-kun with others is emotionally overwhelming. We want to see if there are ways around these laws aside of becoming nukenins."

"You would go _that_ far?!" asked the shocked Kureha. "I cannot believe you would leave a place of safety over such an issue!"

"It is just an option. Having been thrown into this against our wills is not something we take lightly." said Naruto in a cold tone.

Kureha wanted to panic. "I ask you to please reconsider that course of action. I and many of the villagers owe you our lives and consider you two to be our greatest protectors after Ryu. You are also my friends. I would not wish the life of a nukenin on anybody. You would never know true peace or happiness."

"But we _would_ avoid being pawns in political games." said Hinata. "Please let us see the laws in question please."

"I will get the old books of laws but please understand we wish for your clan to grow and flourish. This isn't some political power play." Kureha said in as soothing a tone as she could.

"Tell that to Shiden-sama." Naruto replied sarcastically.

Kureha nodded feeling that arguing about the point would just aggravate the couple further and went to get the books in question. She couldn't believe Shiden-sama actually offered _Kasumi-sama_ to Naruto. What had Naruto done for the older clan head to put forward his prized daughter? Everyone _knew_ Kasumi was his pride and joy. They also knew he chased would-be suitors away with extreme prejudice. Finding the three books in question she brought them up to the still tense couple to look over.

Kureha pointed out the specific laws and saw Hinata read and questioned her about every valid point possible. The shrine maiden felt like she was being cross examined in court of law. She suddenly realized just how smart and determined Hinata was to find a loophole. '_If Hinata ever decides to quit being a kunoichi she'd make a truly vicious prosecutor in a courthouse_.' thought Kureha to herself. Hinata and Naruto went over every law and sub-article with a fine toothed comb. Anything Naruto did not understand Hinata would explain to him in terms he would comprehend.

After nearly two hours Hinata sighed. "It seems the law is _not_ voluntary and because Shiden-sama has recommended his _very own daughter_ that Jô-sama would have to follow suit to prevent a political backlash. In a nutshell Shiden-sama has _forced_ the deal through. The only caveats in our favor is you do not have to marry a woman that you do not love and as I would be your legal wife I would be able to exercise some control over the others because by law they are concubines. The only other things I see in our favor is the clan head or heads involved will have to pay for a suitable compound to be built and you would receive the title of 'Lord' and I would be 'Lady' though I already hold that title.

"What about the children?" asked Naruto.

"All children would be treated equally under law. You could choose any of your children by any one of the women in your household to be your heir but traditionally you would choose one by your head wife according to this." explained Hinata.

"….And Kasumi-sama?" he asked.

Hinata sighed. "I have a feeling that unless she is violently opposed to it there would be no way to refuse her without deeply insulting this Shiden-sama."

Naruto looked like he needed a drink even though he didn't drink (alcohol had no effect on him for that matter. His body just burned it up before he could get drunk). He had his face resting against his palm as if to fight a terrible headache. Hinata didn't look much better,

Kureha was a bit shocked at how the two deduced the situation so quickly but the looks on their faces were ones of grief. "Ummm….please don't get me wrong Naruto but as a guy you're being granted the chance to have several women with you. Doesn't that excite you even a little…? I mean, most men would be jumping for joy at the possibility of having a harem." Naruto's flat stare told her he didn't feel that way at all. "Wait, is it Kasumi-sama? I assure you that she is a kind kunoichi. I've visited with her several times over the years and I'm sure she would make a good and honorable wife for you….Besides, she's a beautiful girl. Is there something about her you dislike that much?"

"It has nothing to do with Kasumi-sama." said Naruto crisply. "It is a matter that I am a simple man and don't have wealth, fame or status to offer her or any woman. I'm extraordinarily lucky that I have Hinata-chan and we've known each other for years –since we were children. What am I supposed to tell Kasumi-sama? _Oh, by the way, your old man set you up to be a concubine of mine. Forget being a princess of the village. You've just been reassigned to make babies for me while living in poverty_. I'm sure she would be _thrilled_ to hear that."

Kureha looked a bit ill at Naruto's assessment of the situation. She knew Momiji had a crush on Naruto and hoped maybe things might work out for them….The normally upbeat and friendly Naruto now looked like he'd just been diagnosed with a terminal disease. "Naruto, I'm sure it's not that bad. Shiden-sama is supposed to help provide money for a compound and to support you so it isn't like you'll be living in the streets."

Hinata suddenly got a wicked gleam in her eye. "Since this was all _Shiden-sama's_ idea let's let _him_ explain it to Kasumi-sama. That way if a murder or some serious blood-letting is involved we won't be there to take the blame."

Naruto grinned ferally. "That's an elegant solution to a sticky situation Hinata-chan. If she kills Shiden-sama in a fit of rage then we'll be free of this situation and come out smelling like roses."

Now Kureha's eyes were big as saucers. _Were they serious?_ On the other hand it was only fair that Shiden-sama take the heat. It seemed that the kind and selfless Naruto and Hinata were a far more dangerous combination than she realized.

"Likewise, it seems appropriate that the situation be explained by _you_ since neither of our absentee clan heads is available to do so Kureha." said Naruto. "I'm sure the village maidens will come flocking to me after hearing they'll have to be concubines."

Kureha wanted to faint. '_Gods protect me! What have I got myself into?_' Explaining that to Momiji would not be a peasant thing. Her little sister _rarely_ lost her temper but when she did it wasn't pretty….

The shrine maiden saw Naruto taking down the silencing seals. "It seems this conversation is over. Thank you for your time Kureha."

They heard Momiji calling from the front of the shrine for Kureha. Momiji was relieved to see her sister and her two friends. "There you all are. Genjiro has asked for your presence now that Kasumi-sama is awake and recovered. He wants to discuss how your mission went in Nagoya. He said he would like me there also since it may require the input of us shrine maidens."

"Let's go then." said Naruto walking with Hinata in tow.

"You two look worn out." said Momiji in a worried tone. "Maybe after your debriefing with Genjiro you should both lay down." She turned to Kureha. "By the way, what were you doing in the back shrine office Kureha?"

"We had to consult Kureha on a matter of shinobi law." said Hinata succinctly.

"Really? Well, my big sister is the foremost expert on shinobi laws so you asked the right person." exclaimed Momiji patting her sister on the shoulder. Kureha looked fearful when Hinata looked at her with a gleam in her pearl like eyes but turned back saying nothing.

They went to the old dojo at the end of town on the lake that Genjiro was using as a shelter for those whose homes were yet to be rebuilt. It was also an impromptu mission hall and they found Genjiro waiting along with Kasumi. Kasumi's face lit up seeing Naruto was there. She wanted to show him her gratitude for his actions. "Naruto, I'm so glad to see you! Thank you for saving me." She looked at Hinata. "Are you Hinata-san? I was told your eyes looked like pearls by Naruto. Momiji-san said that you healed me using your chakra skills. I am eternally grateful to both of you." she said bowing to them.

"You are very welcome Kasumi-sama." said Hinata. '_At least she doesn't seem stuck-up._'

Naruto said, "I would have done the same for any of my comrades Kasumi-sama. But I promised Shiden-sama to protect you better."

"Nonsense! We were trapped between two particularly vicious fiends." Kasumi replied with a happy smile. "And just call me Kasumi! There is no need for such formality between us."

Genjiro said, "Well, you two look tired but I need to write out a report and you need to open this scroll Naruto."

Naruto nodded and applied chakra to the seal. Opening the scroll it had two smaller scrolls within it along with the statue and the box containing to Kusanagi.

"That is the box containing the legendary Kusanagi?" asked Genjiro with a bit of awe in his voice.

Both Kureha and Momiji's eyes widened to comical proportions. They could both feel the sword's aura.

"Might as well open it up." said Naruto nonchalantly. At the shocked looks on everyone's faces (except Hinata's) he said, "Hey, I was _stabbed_ with this blade when Orochimaru wielded it. It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"_You were stabbed with the sword of the God Susanoo? When? How?_" asked Kasumi in total shock.

'_Oops_….' thought Naruto.

It would take a great deal of explaining about time-travel among other things to insure Kasumi understood about Naruto and Hinata's backgrounds. It was also Momiji's first time hearing of this first hand so she had many questions as well. After explaining things to the girls Naruto expected to get on with things but then Momiji asked, "So this blade actually stabbed you? How did you survive? I mean, it's a sword of the gods!"

Naruto shook his head. "The legendary Kusanagi is a double edged Tsurugi that was _said_ to have belonged to Susanoo but whether or not it _truly_ belonged to a god I don't know. My experience with _this_ Kusanagi is it was wielded by one of our greatest enemies Orochimaru. It can extend and retract at the user's will and has the ability to channel chakra. It can cut through just about anything short of diamond. I don't know what other powers it has."

"Why didn't it kill you then?" asked Kureha.

"My spirit beast Kurama protected me. Anyway, it's the same sword; I can tell by its aura. Let's just open it already. I sense it's intact." said Naruto getting tired of explaining.

Given the others in the room were a bit wary of the legendary blade; Naruto opened it and examined the many talismans on it to protect it. Removing them (They were elementary work for someone who knew seals) he drew the Kusanagi out of its sheath for the first time in centuries and saw it appeared worn and pitted. Everyone looked disappointed at what they expected to be a perfect blade. Naruto said, "Hinata…."

Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan. "Clever. It has a genjutsu cast over it. Channel your chakra through it Naruto-kun. It should dispel the image." Naruto's blue chakra arced up the rusted edges of the Kusanagi which totally shattered any illusions on it. He now held a gleaming tsurugi that those in the room were nearly blinded by.

To all in the room it looked as if Naruto was indeed holding a sword of the gods. Naruto eyed it carefully and said, "Yep; it's just as I remembered it."

POSTSCRIPT:

Okay, a couple of notes: The Kusanagi blade used by Orochimaru is the one Naruto has. Whether or not it actually was the same as Susanoo's Kusanagi is never really clarified in Naruto so I'm going with the assumption that both blades are one in the same. Regardless of whether it's of divine origin or not the blade _is_ legendary. How it fits into the story with the fiends and all remains to be seen….

About Nyotengu: There's very little background on this character but while she is described as being very arrogant she isn't necessarily evil. Also, the name Nyotengu literally translates into "Female Tengu" which apparently hasn't been too popular in the west (and is pretty boring in my humble opinion). The DOA Wiki said there's been consideration for a name change so I'm keeping the name/title Nyotengu a little ambiguous in case they do that. I don't want to randomly come up with my own name for the character to inevitably be proven wrong later. Blue out. 9/7/14


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ninja Gaiden or DOA

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Here's chapter 7. Thanks everybody for their continued support and all the follows and favorites.

Last time:

_….he drew the Kusanagi out of its sheath for the first time in centuries and saw it appeared worn and pitted. Everyone looked disappointed at what they expected to be a perfect blade. Naruto said, "Hinata…."_

_Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan. "Clever. It has a genjutsu cast over it. Channel your chakra through it Naruto-kun. It should dispel the image." Naruto's blue chakra arced up the rusted edges of the Kusanagi which totally shattered any illusions on it. He now held a gleaming tsurugi that those in the room were nearly blinded by._

_To all in the room it looked as if Naruto was indeed holding a sword of the gods. Naruto eyed it carefully and said, "Yep; it's just as I remembered it."_

**The Hayabusa Village**

Naruto soon sealed the Kusanagi back in the scroll. "If this old witch Obaba is looking for it then even those that can sense its aura won't be able to detect it now so that should keep it out of danger. My question is, why these four particular items?"

Genjiro rubbed his chin. "Kureha, I want you to study those scrolls and see what the connection is. Naruto, can you seal the statue as well? From what you said it has an aura too so it would be best to hide it away until we figure out how these items are all linked together."

"Will do." said Naruto as he sealed the statue in the same scroll as the Kusanagi. "Let's go out and practice Hinata-chan; I think we both need to blow off some steam."

"Good idea Naruto-kun, I've been perfecting my jūken without water so I'll try it out against your clones." answered Hinata. "Let's go out on the lake."

"Mind if I tag along Nuruto-kun?" asked Momiji. "I'm up for a spar."

"We're going to be sparring _on top of _the water but you are welcome to watch." answered Naruto.

"I'll watch too if it's okay." said Kasumi.

"That's fine." said Hinata. "You two can sit on the back deck of the dojo and watch while we spar."

Kasumi and Momiji watched as Naruto and Hinata walked out onto the lake as if it was a solid surface. Kasumi watched in wonder and Momiji said. "No matter how many times I see it I never get used to it."

"I've seen Naruto fight." said Kasumi. "Is Hinata-san any good? I don't recognize the stance she's taking."

"Hinata can be really lethal when she wants to be." said Momji wincing as she remembered Hinata's chakra enhanced jūken strikes. "The style she's using is called the gentle fist although it's anything but gentle. It targets internal organs and can actually kill with minimal impact because of the chakra involved."

Kasumi was paying close attention as Naruto formed fifty clones. "Alright Hinata-chan, my clones are going to stick with physical attacks but if you want to use jutsus go ahead. I'll be over here in the clear so don't hold back."

"So many Narutos….I had no idea he could make that many." said Kasumi.

Momiji nodded in agreement. "Naruto-kun is amazing. He could make ten times this many if he wanted to."

"Wow…." was all Kasumi said as all of Naruto's clones assumed the opening stance of the toad style.

The original Naruto called out, "Ready Hinata-chan?" at her nod he said, "Begin!"

Hinata's byakugan activated as she gathered her chakra and made her twin lion fists form. The clones were racing at her on all sides at breakneck speed. Just as the first was about to make contact Hinata spun and lashed out, taking out clones left and right. Her hands moved in a blur of blue chakra as Kasumi and Momji watched in amazement. Both were used to high speed combat but this was unlike anything they'd seen. Hinata's hands seemed to cut through the clones like a blade and every time a clone was about to hit her she danced around it and using her flexibility landed vicious counterstrikes.

Genjiro watched through the window with Kureha who had never seen Hinata anywhere near this intense before. The old master watched carefully as Hinata continued to decimate the clone army coming at her. "Hinata is genuinely angry. She's moving with such brutal efficiency it's unbelievable. I've never seen her this way. I wonder what has her so upset." (Kureha cringed). "It seems to me Naruto knew this and is using his clones to help her work out her frustrations. –Hmmm. Looks like she's trapped. They have her boxed in now."

Hinata spun and yelled "kaiten!" The expanding dome of chakra she emanated took out most of the remaining clones. As soon as she stopped her spin she made a bee-line for the nearest clone and took the offensive with a 32 palm strike. It wasn't long before Hinata destroyed the last clone and was breathing hard from the exertion.

She heard clapping as the original Naruto came over to her. "You did it Hinata-chan! You destroyed fifty clones without taking a hit. Well done!"

Hinata smiled as her breath steadied. "Thank you Naruto-kun. All the practice with you has helped so much."

Naruto slapped his fist into his palm. "Right! Next goal is one hundred clones Hinata-chan!" He said as he gave her a one-armed hug.

Hinata's eyes bugged out. "O-One hundred?!" she asked in fear.

"Yep. You doubled your power from twenty-five to fifty so we'll have to double it again." he said proudly.

Hinata looked like she wanted to faint at that idea. "I think I need to stop for today Naruto-kun. I'm worn out."

"That's okay Hinata-chan. Let's get you over to the deck where you can sit down and I'll battle my clones for awhile." said Naruto. He escorted Hinata over and she sat with Kasumi and Momiji catching her breath.

"That was amazing Hinata-san!" said Kasumi genuinely enthused. "I see why Naruto spoke of you so highly. I must ask though, why spar on top of the water?"

"Well, it helps us build up our chakra reserves and control." explained Hinata. "It also keeps us from tearing up the landscape. When I use my twin lion fists they potentially could shatter a tree or crater the ground and I don't want to wreck the forest."

Kasumi nodded and said. "It still astounds me how you two are from the time of the old masters. Can you teach your techniques to others? Father seemed so enthused about Naruto's abilities. Now I see why."

Hinata wanted to growl at the mention of Kasumi's father Shiden-sama but decided it wasn't fair to take her mad out on Kasumi. She simply answered with. "I ask you to please keep our backgrounds a secret and not speak of them. Those very abilities could put us in danger because they would be coveted. Outside of those that were in the room with us, only Jô-sama and Ryu-sama know or true origins and they have all been sworn to total secrecy."

"I give you my word as a Mugen Tenshin Clan kunoichi that I will not speak of your true backgrounds even to my family." said Kasumi with conviction in her voice.

"I thank you." replied Hinata. "Naruto-kun and I do not give our trust lightly on this subject even to our friends."

The girls watched as Naruto drew his chakra blade and created fifty clones. His goal was to only use swordsmanship to defend himself but in the end he had to resort to taijutstu and his trusty rasengen to turn things in his favor.

"What _is_ that?" asked Kasumi as she saw the spiraling sphere of chakra send clones spinning as they dispelled.

"That is the basic rasengan." explained Hinata. "Naruto-kun has many versions of it but the basic one can at least injure someone and send them flying or at most punch a hole through their chest. Even I don't know how many variations he has of it. Naruto-kun is very creative with it but today's training was a failure."

"What do you mean Hinata?" Momiji asked. "Naruto-kun is tearing through his opponents. He's doing outstanding!"

Hinata shrugged. "His goal is to defend himself solely with his sword and no chakra. He got overwhelmed and had to result to hand-to-hand his jutsus. He's doing better though. I counted twenty-seven before he had to switch tactics."

Kasumi seemed a bit awed. "He cut down twenty-seven out of fifty opponents and he _failed?_ I would say his performance is excellent. His spar with my brother Hayate was nowhere this intense."

"Naruto-kun believes we should exceed our limits whenever we can." said Hinata. "If he was sparring he obviously was not aiming to kill or cripple Hayate-sama. With his clones he can. I'm sure your fighting is much more brutal against real enemies than when you spar with your clansmen Kasumi-sama."

"That is true." agreed Kasumi. "I guess Naruto's clones are the ultimate training dummy."

Momiji added in, "I never thought of it that way. I should get Naruto-kun to make me some clones to practice on."

"They are much more than practice dummies." said Hinata. "They hit _hard_ and think and act independently. If they see a tactic isn't working then they will adapt and catch you by surprise. I've had more than once Naruto-kun's clones knocked me senseless. Even one can be a challenge if you are not careful. That's why we make rules so they don't use lethal attacks."

**The Mugen Tenshin Village**

Ayame was in a panic when she heard Kasumi was badly injured and Hayate was trying to calm her down. "Mom, this is Kasumi's own report we received and she says she is fine. There isn't even a scar from what she wrote. Kasumi is a strong kunoichi and wouldn't lie in a report about such a thing."

"I know but I'm going to thoroughly check her left arm over when she gets back whether she likes it or not." replied Ayame.

Hayate sighed. "I have seen firsthand some of Hinata-san's healing abilities and believe me when I tell you that Kasumi is going to be fine in her care."

"I'll be the judge of that my son." said Ayame with a tone of finality.

Knowing he would never win this argument Hayate silently shook his head and went back to work.

He'd already sat through Ayane ranting and raving this morning about him sending Kasumi instead of her on the mission to Nagoya with Naruto. He finally had to exert his authority as clan head to quiet her down. He loved both his little sisters but arguing with them was taxing. It had been a long day….

**The Hayabusa Village**

Kasumi had fully recovered over the last few days and was standing at the village gates. "Thank you again for your help Kasumi-sama." said Genjiro. "We could not have completed that mission without you. Are you positive you don't want an escort home?"

"You're shorthanded as it is Genjiro-san." answered Kasumi with a warm smile. "Besides, I'm at full strength and the enemy has left now that their mission is failed. I'll be fine."

Hinata came forward. "Here is some of the healing cream I told you about. Please give it and the accompanying scroll to Ayame-sama. You did say she was a bit of an herbalist."

"Thank you Hinata-san! I'm sure my Mother will be very pleased." Kasumi turned to Naruto and gave him a hug much to his shock. "Come to the Mugen Tenshin Village and see me soon Naruto-kun!" With that Kasumi darted off towards home.

Genjiro smirked at the '_Naruto-kun_' comment and Hinata sighed. Naruto just looked dumfounded as they all wished Kasumi a safe trip home.

**The Mugen Tenshin Village**

Kasumi returned safely a few hours later and handed her report to Hayate. They visited for awhile and after that she headed home. "I'm home!" she said happily. Her parents welcomed her. Ayame looked at Kasumi's arm in excruciating detail and saw that there wasn't even a single blemish where her daughter had been injured. Finally she gave Kasumi her nod of approval. "Here Mom, I have some of Hinata-san's special healing cream and a scroll she asked me to give to you. She said it was for you as a gift so maybe it's the formula for it. I'm going to bathe now. I'm filthy from hours of travel."

"Alright Kasumi-chan. There's a clan meeting tonight so we may be gone when you get done with your soak in the bath. Feel free to raid the kitchen." said Ayame relieved that Kasumi was alright.

Ayame went back to her bedroom and sat down with the healing cream and the scroll. Breaking the wax seal on it she saw Hinata's writing which was an elegant calligraphic script.

_Ayame-sama:_

_I hope this message finds you in good health. I am Hyūga Hinata. I am the other survivor of Naruto-kun's home village and he said he mentioned me while visiting with you over dinner. I have met your daughter Kasumi-sama and she seems unaware of the situation surrounding Naruto-kun's status. As you are her Mother I felt it would be better if you told her the news rather than I as a mere acquaintance._

_As you know, Shiden-sama has arranged for Naruto-kun to formally court Kasumi-sama. She did not appear to know this. Also, Kasumi-sama seems unaware that Shiden-sama made arrangements for Naruto-kun to take multiple wives from both the Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa Villages under the old laws to help him revive his clan and make political and blood ties with both villages. After discussing this with Naruto-kun and Kureha I realized that as I am his future wife I would be head of the Uzumaki clan after Naruto-kun so your daughter would not enjoy the same status she currently has in the Mugen Tenshin Village. I felt that might be an issue with her._

_This information may have been kept from Kasumi-sama for a reason. If that is your wish then of course I will keep my silence. However, as I'm sure Shiden-sama shared all this information with you already and I believe it would be better to inform Kasumi-sama soon to prevent misunderstandings later._

_-Hyūga Hinata_

Ayame's delicate eyebrow was twitching madly. '_Shiden-kun….we'll be discussing this at the clan meeting tonight….It's such a shame I will be a widow at such a young age…._'

_Later that night at the clan meeting…._

Hayate had discussed several issues with some of the senior ninjas of the clan which included his Mother and Father as well as Genra of the Hajinmon sect among others. "That concludes our topics for tonight." said Hayate. "Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?"

Ayame spoke up in a nonchalant tone and said, "Well, there is one thing that I would like to bring before the attention of the council, Hayate."

"Please proceed Mother." said Hayate. Ayame rarely spoke in these meetings unless it was something of great importance.

Ayame spoke. "It has to do with our new ally Uzumaki Naruto. It seems he has been given formal approval to court my daughter Kasumi." Whispers flew about the room as many of the clan members were shocked. Shiden was white as a sheet as he felt the killing intent seeping out of his wife. Ayame continued. "On top of that, some old laws were enacted that will give Uzumaki Naruto the right to take several wives including Kasumi so he could rebuild his clan." She stared directly across from her at Shiden with death in her eyes. "So tell me my husband, why weren't any of us informed? Neither Hayate or Kasumi or I had any knowledge of this. How long were you intending to keep this secret?"

Shinden saw Ayame's glare and nearly wet himself in fear. He saw everyone else looking at him in shock. His son Hayate said, "You arranged for Kasumi-chan to be married and didn't even tell her about it? -Or the fact she would have to _share_ him?" he asked in an incredulous tone.

Shiden said, "We've all seen how strong Naruto-san is and his abilities are second to none. Rebuilding a clan with multiple wives was used many times in the past and forming blood ties with our village through Kasumi-chan would assure an alliance should he start his own village in the future. Besides, Kasumi genuinely seems to like him right?" he said laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh yes," said Ayame as she laughed along. "It makes perfect sense. Our little baby girl is _just ideal_ to be used in such a political maneuver. I'll tell you what well do: -_PREPARE TO DIE SHIDEN-KUN!_" she yelled as she launched herself across the table to foil, spindle, mutilate and maul her husband in the worst ways possible. In the following pandemonium and destruction there wasn't a single member of the senior ninjas that made it out unscathed. The room was demolished. It took six ninjas to pry the enraged Ayame off of the hapless Shiden who now looked like he'd suffered an attack from a rabid animal….

Somehow throughout this hurricane of activity Hayate managed to stay under control. (He really didn't blame his Mother for her actions even though he was shocked by them). "I take it you'll be making announcements about these facts in the next two days Father?" he asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Why two days?" asked a senior ninja.

Hayate said, "Father will have to explain the situation to my sister Kasumi first and if he survives that he'll need a day to recover so he can announce that Naruto is taking multiple wives to the village due to his machinations which will probably result in chaos throughout the village. I'm not taking the heat for this one."

The shocked senior clan members left the meeting wondering what would happen when the announcement was made. Several also wondered if their teenage daughters or granddaughters would have an interest in Naruto. After all, Naruto was a future clan head. It was open season….

_The Hajinmon sector…._

Genra had never seen anything like he had at the clan meeting tonight and hoped he never would again. Who'd have thought the normally calm, gentle and composed Ayame-sama could be so vicious? She even _bit_ Shiden-sama. It was much like a lioness protecting her cubs….Genra was _so _glad he'd remained a bachelor….Now he was dreading dropping the news about Naruto's new status on his teenage daughter Ayane. The girl had done nothing but talk about '_Naruto-kun this and Naruto-kun that'_ while she'd been healing up and now that Ayane was back at full strength he figured she'd blow up like an atom bomb when she found out Naruto was going to have a _lot _of wives. He decided that the best thing to do was tell her straightaway rather than stretch it out and get it all out in the open. Get the pain over with quickly, so to speak.

Ayane was sitting and meditating. News had it that Kasumi had returned and she and Naruto's mission was a success. She growled thinking about Kasumi. '_I should have been on that mission, not the princess!' _she fumed. Ayane was waiting for her Father to return from the clan meeting and see if any news was pertinent for her to know as a member of the Hajinmon. She heard Genra enter their home and silently waited for him to come to their sitting room. Opening her red eyes she saw him slide the door open and sit down before her. "Good evening Father, the clan meeting ran awfully late tonight. Is there anything I need to be aware of?"

Genra gulped. "Well there are a few pertinent things but one is very important and it concerns your friend Naruto…." he began.

A few moments later, outside of their home, Ayane's angry shriek of "**_WHAT?!_**" was heard followed by noises of kicks, punches, growls, breaking glass, screams for mercy and finally Genra crashing out through the front door into the street before he rolled to a dead stop.

Genra muttered incoherently, "Anytime….you want to take over….the Hajinmon sect….let me know….you are a far great ninja than I….my daughter…."

Their neighbors in the nearby houses watched as Ayane came stalking out of the house with her red eyes glowing aflame as she reached down and dragged her father's seemingly lifeless carcass off the street and back into the house. Deciding that it was a father/daughter thing (and that they didn't want to die) the group decided to stay safely uninvolved.

An hour later Genra was back in his sitting room again with Ayane. He was covered in bandages in various places, had a neck brace and had a large ice bag placed on his unceremoniously on his crotch.

Ayane was kneeling before him. "I am terribly sorry Father; I guess I lost my temper."

Genra's eyes opened wide as if to say '_you think?!_'

"I need to go to the Hayabusa Village and discuss this matter with Naruto." she said through clenched teeth. "If he was trying to toy with me then I will destroy him!"

Genra groaned and said, "As I am to understand it, Uzumaki-san didn't even know about this situation at the time. Please think before you act Ayane-chan." '_Unlike earlier tonight_.'

Ayane's aura grew dark. "I will need a mission from the Hajinmon Sect to go to the Hayabusa Village and one other document…."

As the dark aura spread, Genra feared the consequences if he didn't give her what she wanted. "Just tell me what you need Ayane-chan…." he said in a trembling voice.

_The next day at the Main House…._

Shiden woke up early in the smallest, draftiest guest room in the house as Ayame wouldn't allow him to sleep with her until he'd not only explained things to Kasumi but also to the people of the Mugen Tenshin Village. His son Hayate had backed her the whole way. Shiden wondered what his Father Burai would have done in his position. He figured the old man was laughing himself sick in the afterlife at Shiden's plight….The whole business with Naruto seemed like such a good idea at the time. He should never have involved Kasumi-chan though. Shiden said a short prayer before he got up and hobbled out to breakfast before he spoke to Kasumi about Naruto.

Shiden was informed that Ayame and Kasumi had gone out for breakfast by a house servant and he was to 'eat and wait in his new, tiny room until Kasumi came to see him' as the scroll left for him by Ayame said….Damn, the woman _bit_ him! Ayame almost took his ear off. Maybe he should move up high up into the mountains and become a monk or something….However, knowing that if he ran Ayame would hunt him to the ends of the earth he decided to settle on a small breakfast and went back to the smallest guest room in the house where he was currently staying and decided to meditate until his daughter Kasumi arrived.

About an hour later Shiden heard the small, light footsteps of his daughter Kasumi-chan coming up outside the door. She knocked gently and said "Father, it's Kasumi. Mom told me you had something to tell me about the clan meeting last night and it was very important, may I enter?"

"Please come in Kasumi-chan." said Shiden in his usual authoritative but affectionate tone he used with his dear daughter. Kasumi slid the door open and came in sliding the door closed behind her. Then she looked at her Father that looked like he'd lost a fight with an angry junk yard dog. She gasped, "Father! What happened to you? You look like an animal attacked you."

Shiden thought '_An animal did attack me. It was your Mother!_' but instead said "Now, now, I'm alright Kasumi-chan. I've upset your Mother greatly and I'm suffering the consequences."

Kasumi's eyes narrowed, "You're telling me Mom put you in this state and banished you to this room?" He nodded. "If you cheated on her I will hate you forever Father!" Kasumi said with fire in her eyes.

Shiden's eyes widened and he quickly held his hands up to ward off an attack. "No, no Kasumi-chan! I would never be unfaithful to Ayame-chan! You know this. I love her with all my heart."

"Oh, well tell me what you did Father. Perhaps I can help you calm Mom down." Kasumi said with sympathy in her voice.

'_Oh my dear baby girl, you're so kind to me!_' thought Shiden with a tear in his eye before he regained his composure. "Actually, I was wondering what you think of Naruto-san."

Kasumi looked thoughtful and said, "Mom was asking me the same thing over breakfast. This has something to do with that _date_ you arranged disguised as a 'village tour' doesn't it?"

Shiden coughed, '_Did she see through it that easily?_' "I really want to know what you think of the young man. I think he has some amazing potential."

"Well, he is a strong ninja and I have no doubt he will achieve master level if he hasn't already." she said analytically.

"What do you mean 'if he hasn't already' Kasumi-chan?" asked Shiden

Kasumi smiled. "I saw him in actual combat Father. He is _far_ stronger than he lets on. Like Hayate he wasn't showing much in that spar. He's also _beyond_ brilliant with traps. I've never seen the like."

"And what do you think of him as a person?" asked Shiden.

"He is a kind and caring person who seems very selfless." said Kasumi fondly. "The people of the Hayabusa Village see him as a true hero and a protector but he is always nice to them and helps out whenever he can. He also is very fond of the village children. They call him 'Naruto-nii' and always want him to play with them. It's really cute."

Shiden nodded approvingly, "What would you think about having a relationship with him?" he said praying that Kasumi was already madly in love with him.

"Father, don't be silly! You don't just ask a girl something like that straight out of the blue!" Kasumi said giggling with a blush.

'_You don't?_' thought Shiden. "No, Kasumi-chan. I'm serious; I really need to know your answer."

Kasumi raised a delicate eyebrow and said. "I really like Naruto but I fail to see how that's relevant. He's an amazing ninja but I've only known him for a short time and I have no idea how he feels about me. Where are these questions leading Father?" she asked sharply.

_'It is now or never_.' thought Shiden. "Well Kasumi-chan, despite extenuating circumstances I've given him my formal approval to court you."

"…."

"…."

"Kasumi-chan?" asked Shiden fearfully.

"Alright, I admit he's a nice guy with amazing abilities but isn't this just a _bit_ rushed?" she asked with anger building in her voice. "As a clan head, you giving him permission to court me would basically guarantee that one side or the other would lose face if we didn't get married. –And what are these _extenuating circumstances_ you mentioned?"

'_Here we go!_' thought Shiden with fear. "Well, Naruto-san is the last male heir of an extinct clan with outstanding abilities. In order for his clan to repopulate he-will-need-to-take-several-wives!"

Kasumi's eyes narrowed as the temperature dropped in the room. "_What_ did you just say, Father…?"

"He will need to take several wives to repopulate his clan…." Shiden squeaked out. "It's one of the old shinobi laws. I consulted Kureha-san about this and it is considered perfectly legal and honorable."

"Naruto told you about this…._law_ and you _still_ offered my hand in marriage to some kind of _seducer of women?_" asked Kasumi with her anger rising.

"Actually, he didn't know about the law. I kind of….forced it on him so we would have blood ties later. He was totally against it." said Shiden hoping his daughter didn't attack.

Tears started streaming down Kasumi's face and she said in a cold but furious tone, "I see. So using your political clout you've sold your only daughter into a harem that you forced on the groom that's even against it _himself?_ –And all of it is so you'll have blood and political ties to a potentially very powerful clan in the future? Is that it?" she asked shrilly. "Is there anything else you care to add to what you've done?!"

Somehow this was _worse_ than Kasumi beating him up. Shiden bowed his head to the floor. "There is nothing else, I am sorry my child. Forgive your Father-"

"You are no Father of mine! I hate you Shiden-sama!" she screamed angrily as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Shiden still had his head bowed to the floor as tears trailed out of his eyes. '_I'm so sorry Kasumi-chan_….'

_The next day…._

A very depressed Shiden made a formal announcement to the village about Naruto's status. Kasumi wasn't present as she'd locked herself in her room and would only talk to her Mother Ayame at this point. The village went a little wild hearing the news and Naruto was immediately the topic of every teenage girl in the village. Several parents were also considering the young man as a potential suitor for their daughter. Some thought it was the resurrection of a noble clan and others felt it was totally sexist and wrong. Whatever the case, for better or for worse Naruto was in the crosshairs of several young ladies such as his fan-girl Megumi.

After hearing the announcement, the already prepared Ayane took off like a bullet for the Hayabusa village. She had some hunting to do….

**The Hayabusa Village**

Hours later, Naruto came out of the public bathhouse in his yukata and saw Ayane standing there looking conflicted. "Ayane, how are y-" ….And his world exploded into pain as she kicked him square in the family jewels. Naruto let out a whimper and silently collapsed to the ground in the fetal position with his hands protecting his injured package. He croaked out "Why…?" with tears in his eyes.

Ayane asked. "Did you know you were required to take multiple wives when we went out for ramen? Were you trying to take advantage of me?!"

"N-no. Shiden-sama didn't tell me until the next morning…." gasped out Naruto.

Ayane's face changed from an angry scowl to a look of relief. "I'm so glad! Here is a message for you from my Father Genra." She handed him a scroll.

"Naruto-kun!" said Momiji as she came out of the women's side of the bath in her own yukata. "What happened here?!" she asked Ayane.

Ayane said, "Naruto here has to take multiple wives under an old law thanks to Shiden-sama's interference. I thought Naruto was taking advantage of me but I found out that he didn't know about the law either until the day after he had dinner with me so I'm glad he wasn't trying to manipulate me or something."

"So you kicked him in the balls?" shrieked Momiji.

"I was very upset. I feel better now that I know Naruto is really a nice guy after all and the whole harem thing wasn't his idea." replied Ayane.

Momiji was about to lay into Ayane for hurting the groaning Naruto when suddenly her brain locked in on the words _multiple wives_ and _harem_. She turned to Naruto's crippled form and said in a scary tone, "What does Ayane-san mean about _multiple wives_ and a _harem_ Naruto-kun?"

Fearing Momiji might finish the job Ayane started Naruto croaked out, "Ask your sister Kureha. She's the one that told Shiden-sama the laws." he said in a weak, high-pitched voice.

Unfortunately for Naruto, everyone in the bathhouse heard the news and rumors started flying as Momiji led Ayane away to find Kureha. For his part, Naruto was laying there in too much pain to say anything….

He had just become the village's most eligible bachelor and couldn't do a damn thing about it.

_The Dragon Shrine…._

Kureha had seen several ill omens that day and was praying for Ryu's safety since he hadn't returned from the Vigoor Empire yet. The flock of crows that were hanging around the shrine was particularly unsettling. It was then that Momiji and Ayane came storming into the shrine. "Tell me sister, just _what_ laws are involved that would require Naruto-kun to take _several wives?_" growled Momiji in a tone that would peel paint off the walls.

It was then Kureha realized she should have been praying for herself instead of Ryu….

_Naruto and Hinata's tent…._

Naruto managed to crawl back home with the help of some of the villagers and begged Hinata to heal him. She was shocked at the whole situation but seeing Naruto's package exposed for her to heal was too much for the girl and she passed out with a massive nose bleed and a perverse grin on her face. Naruto covered his modesty and prayed Kurama's chakra would finish healing him soon.

'**_Damn! That Ayane vixen did a number on you kid. If she'd you kicked any harder I think your nuts would have flown out your ass!_**' said Kurama.

Naruto cringed at Kurama's apt description. '_Save me the commentary and please heal me. Even that chidori I took in the chest didn't hurt this bad._'

Kurama suggested, '**_Why don't you look at that scroll from Genra to distract you while I fix the damage?_**'

'_Good idea. Maybe it's something nice like a challenge to a duel to the death_.' Naruto opened the scroll.

_Uzumaki-san:_

_I am writing you under duress because I fear my daughter Ayane's wrath. I am giving you my formal approval to court her. If you are receiving this then you are still on Ayane's good side. The whole Mugen Tenshin Village is in an uproar since they heard you were looking for multiple girls to help you repopulate your clan. In spite of my misgivings about the subject I have seen how you treat Ayane and I know you would take good care of her and treat her well. (I will be obliged to murder you if you don't). I don't know whether to envy you or give you my condolences about the whole situation Shiden-sama has put you in. With both Kasumi-sama and Ayane-chan involved I can only wish you the best of luck. I would be practicing my diplomatic skills if I were you. The only other option I can see for you would be ritual suicide. (As a lifelong bachelor I recommend the latter). _

_-Genra_

"Oh gods, I will avenge my poor testicles on Shiden-sama if it's the last thing I do!" declared Naruto in a weak voice.

_Later…._

Hinata was watching over Naruto as he slept. She was rather embarrassed out how she fainted earlier but Naruto was resting easy now so Kurama must be hard at work healing him. She heard Momiji's voice outside the tent and decided to go out and talk to the shrine maiden so Naruto could rest. When she stepped out she saw Momiji and Ayane standing there. Ayane looked really guilty and regretful.

Hinata said, "Hello, what brings you by? Naruto is sleeping off his injury so he should not be disturbed." She saw Ayane wince at the mention of Naruto's injury. "I take it you are the kunoichi that brutally kicked him in his privates?" she asked Ayane.

Ayane nodded. "Ummm, I'm Ayane and I came to apolo-" She was abruptly cut off as Hinata stuck her with a brutal jūken strike to the solar plexus. Ayane flew back totally airborne and landed on the ground. She found that she was in intense pain and was struggling to breathe. "Ah, god! What….did you….do to me? gasped out Ayane in agony.

Hinata stared at Ayane coldly. "I landed a jūken strike to your chest that stunned your bronchial tubes and it will cause excruciating pain and difficulty breathing for the next few hours, that's all. Consider it a punishment for your unwarranted actions against my Naruto-kun. You hurt him very badly and I will not stand for it."

Momiji checked over the struggling Ayane that was wheezing as if she was having the worst asthma attack in the world. She'd experienced jūken strikes to her arms and they hurt like hell. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be hit in the vitals. "Hinata, can't you undo this like you did my arms? She came to apologize!"

"Of course I can undo it but I see no reason to. She hurt the man I love and this seems to be a fitting punishment to me." said Hinata matter-of-factly.

Ayane was collapsed on the ground wheezing and looked like she was going to die. "For god's sake Hinata, she needs to breathe! Please, I'm begging you here!" cried Momiji.

"Fine." said Hinata in an irritated tone. She pushed the gasping Ayane over on her back with her foot before she struck Ayane in the same spot and Ayane could breathe again. "Are you happy now Momiji?"

Ayane laid there taking in painful gasps of air for a while before she said. "My chest still really hurts. Can you please make it stop?" she asked through teary eyes.

"I can but I won't." Hinata said in an icy tone. "If it hadn't been for Momiji I would have left your airways the way they were. You should be thankful I undid that, girl." Hinata turned to Momiji. "What brings you two here? Naruto-kun won't be available till tomorrow."

"Ayane came to apologize and we wanted to discuss Naruto's new status with you since we talked to Kureha about it." said Momiji.

"Let's go to that place where we picnic at the edge of the village and we can talk privately." said Hinata. She then made a familiar hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu." a single clone appeared. "Watch over Naruto-kun while I talk to Momiji and Ayane-san." The clone nodded and entered the tent.

Ayane had struggled up into a sitting position when Hinata motioned for them to go. Momiji said, "I don't think Ayane can make it that far by herself."

Hinata glared back at Ayane. "Well, drag her by her hair or carry her Momiji. I'm not lifting a finger to help her." Then Hinata walked off.

Momiji turned to Ayane. "Boy, I've never seen her this pissed off _ever_. You must have really hurt Naruto badly for her to be this angry." Ayane looked incredibly guilty now. "Well, there's nothing to be done about it. Let me give you a piggyback ride." After a couple of minutes of struggling, Momiji was carrying Ayane towards the area Hinata mentioned. They found her sitting there waiting for them looking very aggravated.

"Glad you finally made it." snapped Hinata irritably.

"What are you mad at _me_ for?" asked Momiji hotly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you were there when Naruto-kun was badly injured and you just _left him on the ground_ in pain instead of helping him? If it hadn't been for some of the villagers he'd probably still be lying there." retorted Hinata angrily.

Momiji blushed and looked guilty. "I was going to apologize for that too." she said sadly. "I hope Naruto-kun will forgive me."

"Naruto-kun is forgiving to a fault." huffed Hinata. "He'll probably let you both off the hook even though he was almost neutered. If it wasn't for his amazing healing abilities I'd have to wonder if he could still have kids after this."

Both girls got wide eyed. "Was it that bad?" croaked Ayane guiltily.

"Hello? He was wearing a Yukata and his underwear. It wasn't like he had on his armored mesh he normally wears." said Hinata with a glare. "If swollen and black and blue is bad then I'd say it was pretty bad Ayane-baka."

Momiji decided to speak before things got worse. "We are very sorry Hinata and we will both apologize to Naruto-kun as many times as it takes until he forgives us. Will you please listen to what we have to say? Kureha told us a lot and we thought you would be the person to talk to since you will be his head wife and understand the laws perfectly from what Kureha said."

"What is it you want to ask me then?" queried Hinata in a calmer tone.

"We know that you are marrying him and we want in." explained Momiji. "Ayane has permission from her Father Genra and I have permission from Kureha as she is my elder. We also know that Kasumi-sama is in."

"After what you two pulled you expect him to _marry_ you?" asked Hinata dumbfounded.

Ayane said, "We were angry and confused. I thought Naruto-kun was using us and playing with our affections."

"Then why didn't you just _ask him_ instead of kicking him in the nuts?!" shrieked Hinata.

_Meanwhile at Naruto and Hinata's tent…._

Hinata's clone was using her mystic palm jutsu on Naruto's privates while giggling perversely as she did so. 'I can't _believe my original didn't take advantage of this! A chance to fondle Naruto-kun and really check out the goods. It seems the old rumor is true that men with large chakra reserves really are very gifted in other places as a result._' She giggled again as she wiped her bleeding nose (again). '_There, all healthy and good as new. If I'm lucky the real me will get laid tonight. This monster could rip a girl in half!_' she thought lasciviously. '_Damn! Someone's coming!_' Hinata's clone rapidly covered up Naruto's package; put the sheets back up and tried to look responsible and concerned as someone rustled the flap on the tent.

It was Genjiro. "Are you in there Naruto; Hinata?"

Hinata's clone popped he head out of the tent. "We're here but Naruto-kun is sleeping so keep your voice down." she said as she opened the tent flap letting him in.

Genjiro sat down and saw Naruto sleeping peacefully. "Is he all right? I heard he had an 'altercation' with some kunoichi today. (Since he was nominally in charge of the village Genjiro was naturally the last to know about it).

"Naruto-kun is healing nicely and I'm dealing with that particular kunoichi right now." said Hinata's clone.

"Come again? You're here but you're dealing with them?" asked Genjiro confused.

The clone blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a clone and the real me is dealing with Ayane-san."

"I didn't know you could make solid clones Hinata." Genjiro said surprised.

She nodded. "I can only make one or two but I know the technique."

Genjiro asked, "The whole village is buzzing about Naruto's 'marital status.' Is it true that he can take multiple wives?"

Hinata's clone sighed. "It is true but Naruto-kun and I aren't happy about it. We went over the laws and it seems that because Shiden-sama has the political power and wants Naruto tied to the Mugen Tenshin Clan he basically has forced it upon us. Naruto-kun and I already decided to get married but now he has to have Kasumi-sama as his wife as well. Theoretically Naruto-kun would have to marry a woman from this village as well so we would have blood ties here."

"Have you considered Momiji?" asked Genjiro. "She's a good girl and an outstanding kunoichi. I also know she really likes Naruto."

"How do you know that?" asked the clone.

Genjiro chuckled. "Well, I'm old but I'm not so totally out of touch that I can't recognize when a girl's in love with a boy. Besides, I saw her peeking at Naruto in the public bath."

"_WHAAAT?!"_

POSTSCRIPT:

And done. This chapter ended up almost entirely character driven instead of plot driven by accident rather than design. The cat is out of the bag and various girls seem to be making their moves (for better or for worse) and poor Naruto is currently bedridden. It seems that taking on greater fiends is no problem for our hero but he doesn't stand a chance against righteous feminine fury. Next chapter we will get back to the mystery of Obaba wanting the Kusanagi among other things.

Just a small rant: For those anonymous reviewers that want to troll me and bellyache about "mediocrity" and a "lack of realism" and "don't know why they bother" etc. I'd advise you to stop wasting your time as all I'm doing is deleting your messages. I'm quite positive that if you were in person with me or _any_ writer you wouldn't have the courage to say some of the things I've seen. I just don't understand the mindset of these people.

Blue out. 9/12/14


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ninja Gaiden or DOA

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Just a list of current ages for those keeping score (based on the DOA Wiki):

Ayane: 14

Naruto, Hinata, Kasumi: 15

Momiji: 16

Ryu, Kureha, Hayate: 21

Last time:

_Hinata's clone sighed. "It is true but Naruto-kun and I aren't happy about it. We went over the laws and it seems that because Shiden-sama has the political power and wants Naruto tied to the Mugen Tenshin Clan he basically has forced it upon us. Naruto-kun and I already decided to get married but now he has to have Kasumi-sama as his wife as well. Theoretically Naruto-kun would have to marry a woman from this village as well so we would have blood ties here." _

_"Have you considered Momiji?" asked Genjiro. "She's a good girl and an outstanding kunoichi. I also know she really likes Naruto."_

_"How do you know that?" asked the clone._

_Genjiro chuckled. "Well, I'm old but I'm not so totally out of touch that I can't recognize when a girl's in love with a boy. Besides, I saw her peeking at Naruto in the public bath."_

_"WHAAAT?!"_

**The Black Spider Clan Enclave**

Obaba was fidgeting. Her plans to gain the power to call upon otherworldly servants to aid her at Nagoya had failed utterly. That really wasn't the most disturbing thing though. The Greater Fiend Ishtaros contacted her revealing the Holy Vigoor Empire may have fallen to the Dragon Ninja, Hayabusa Ryu. As if that wasn't bad enough news, Ishtaros was concerned about a possibly _even greater_ threat. She claimed that _something ancient_ had awakened and many mystical tribes such as the Tengu were actively searching for this being. Obaba didn't know the nature of this entity and was told to seek it out to perhaps join their cause.

The question on Obaba's mind was just _how_ old this person/thing was to have Ishtaros refer to it as _ancient_ by fiend standards. Also, creatures from other realms like the Tengu were exceedingly dangerous. She cautiously put out feelers to find the creature but so far the only thing she'd heard about was a new ninja that showed up out of nowhere in the Hayabusa Village. Although information was scant it appeared he could literally make an army of duplicates of himself and managed to defeat a powerful fiend of unknown origins as well.

The odd ninja also was responsible for demolishing the Tengu Brothers and apparently did it effortlessly. They said he could control the wind itself and had some unearthly power that changed his eye color when it was activated. The two claimed it was much like the fiend's powers in that it felt _way_ beyond human. Of course, they were busy trying to stay alive so the pair really didn't have time to examine him too thoroughly. Other than the fact he was blonde and seemed to have whisker like tattoos or marks of some sort on his face they couldn't tell her much.

Was this the one Ishtaros spoke of?

**The Hayabusa Village**

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night lying on his side He smelled fresh shampoo mixed with Hinata's own sweet scent and opened his eyes to find Hinata was cradling him in her sleep with his face tucked into the valley of her breasts. She was obviously very much asleep from her deep breathing and her sleeping Yukata had come open leaving her completely exposed. Naruto laid there stock still as he smelled and felt those luscious mounds pressed against him. He felt himself go totally erect and figured he must be healed or he'd be dying of pain right now. He wanted to taste Hinata so badly….It didn't help at all when she moaned and wrapped her arms more tightly around him.

She said in her sleep, "Mmmm….please Naruto-kun…." and he reached out with his tongue to taste her. She mewled softly and Naruto started kissing her breasts and up her neck as he slowly savored her sweet flavor. She suddenly woke up to the delicious sensations and pulled his head back to give him a soul searing kiss. It was the first real kiss they'd shared and it left them both panting. Hinata immediately went on the offensive and kissed and nibbled on his shoulder.

Naruto gasped as she worked her way back up and started kissing and licking his neck. "Hinata-chan, I-I want you…."

Hinata pulled back and they stared into each other's lust filled eyes. She reached down and traced her fingers over his manhood. "Naruto-kun, I want y- _No_, we have to wait until you're fully healed! Just kiss me and touch me tonight. I love you so much Naruto-kun…." The couple made out passionately for hours feeling, caressing a memorizing each other's bodies while their hearts raced as one. They finally fell asleep again just before dawn….

Hinata woke up a few hours later with her hair disheveled and her eyes bright and content. She smiled down at the sleeping Naruto as she sat up. '_I never would have done half that stuff if it weren't for my shadow clone being so perverse….she was right though, Naruto-kun is amazing._' She fondly ran her fingers through Naruto's spiky locks as he slept. Kissing him sweetly, she woke him up.

He returned her kiss; rubbing his eyes and smiling brightly at her he said, "Good morning Hinata-chan!"

"Good morning Naruto-kun." she answered with a warm smile. "We have a lot to do today. While you were being watched over by my shadow clone I had a…._discussion_ with Ayane-san and Momiji about their behavior towards you. They each want to talk with you about things and apologize, especially Ayane-san. I am angry with her for what she did but I think she's being genuine."

Naruto looked a bit confused. "Genuine about what Hinata-chan?"

"Did you read the letter her Father sent?" asked Hinata.

He nodded as he held the letter up. "You mean this one advising me to commit ritual suicide?"

"…."

"…."

"Let me see that letter!" Hinata said as she angrily snatched it away from Naruto. Reading Genra's words advising Naruto to kill himself she thought '_Men!_' but covered her irritation with a smile even though her eyebrow was still twitching. "It says hear you have permission to court her. She's interested in being one of your wives."

Naruto's eyes bulged. "_Then why the hell did she kick me in the nuts?!"_

"I'm not going to answer that other than it seems when she's confused she reacts with violence much like Sakura did." Hinata explained. "I want you to sit down with her and discuss it Naruto-kun. She really did seem terribly upset and sorry for what she did but if she's going to be abusive I won't let her near you."

"She knows I have to marry Kasumi-sama doesn't she?" he asked.

"Ayane-san clammed up when I mentioned that but she is already aware. I didn't press the issue." answered Hinata.

"I hate to sound so calculating but what about the politics involved Hinata-chan?" Naruto queried. "She's from the Hajinmon sect and Kasumi-sama is from the Tenjin Mon sect of the Mugen Tenshin Clan. Is that going to cause issues politically?"

Hinata looked thoughtful. "I'm glad you're thinking about these things Naruto-kun even though it's sad it should even be a factor in a relationship." said Hinata approvingly. "Actually, given they are the heiresses of their respective sects it would be a huge benefit to us politically for you to be married to _both_ Kasumi-sama and Ayane-san. If there was ever a division in the Mugen Tenshin Village we would always have the upper hand because _both sides_ would be obliged to support us."

Naruto nodded. "What about the Hayabusa Village? I-"

"Momiji." answered Hinata.

"Momiji?" he asked.

"Yes." said Hinata. "There are only four girls close to our age that are in the village. Two of them are already involved in relationships. That leaves Momiji who has a lot going for her. She's a strong kunoichi and a Shrine Maiden which is a huge advantage. I was blind to it for some reason but she _really_ likes you. The reason she never acted on those feelings is she knew you were with me but now that's no longer an issue."

"And the other?" motioned Naruto.

Hinata smiled to the point her eyes were closed. "The other girl available is Aiko-chan but she's a civilian and is _*cough* big as an ox *cough*_ and doesn't have a very friendly disposition."

"You mean the pig farmer's daughter who's got squinty eyes and is mean as a snake?" asked Naruto in a cold sweat.

"That's the one Naruto-kun!" chirped Hinata happily.

"We'll definitely go with Momiji." he said with a shiver.

"I _sooo _glad we agree." she said. "Besides, Momiji is a beautiful girl. Actually, Ayane-san is too if you overlook the kicking."

"You're beautiful too Hinata-chan. Never forget that." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata kissed his nose. "Why don't we get cleaned up and get our gear on? We'll have breakfast and then you can sit down with them one at a time and talk."

"It will need to be someplace private, especially for Ayane." said Naruto seriously.

Hinata raised an eyebrow but said nothing. There was obviously more going on with Ayane than she realized. "I spoke to Genjiro yesterday and he said the back office of the dojo was available for you to use."

"Thank you Hinata-chan. You take such good care of me." he said appreciatively.

She sighed and smiled. "I want what's best for _us_ Naruto-kun. I'm not happy about this harem thing and I know you aren't either. But if we have to do this then I want us all to get along with each other. It's nice that Momiji is already our friend."

The young couple was soon getting dressed and preparing for what was going to hopefully be a day of laying down new foundations.

**The Mugen Tenshin Village**

Hayate was talking with his little sister Kasumi. "Are you sure you want to do this Kasumi? It's not like you have to get married tomorrow or something."

"I'm sure Hayate." replied Kasumi. "I need to go and see my future husband in the Hayabusa Village. I don't know how long I'll be there but I have to get away from Shiden-sama. I hate to even live under the same roof with him."

"I'm sorry Kasumi-chan. I should have intervened as clan head or something." Hayate said sadly. "You know Mother doesn't want you to leave so soon."

Kasumi shook her head. "I know; I've talked to Mom and she's upset but we will lose face politically if I back out of this."

"Well, if your mind is set Kasumi, I'll let you go." said the young clan head. "I'm sending Rokuro and Shiro with you for protection and to haul some of your stuff. That is _not_ negotiable Kasumi."

"I really don't need an escort." she groaned.

"You _will_ have one though. I will not have you in danger." Hayate said commandingly. "Besides, Shiro is carrying Ayane's stuff that Genra packed."

"Alright." she relented. How about the three of us go in two hours?"

"I'll see you off then." he agreed.

**The Hayabusa Village**

Momiji saw Naruto and Hinata eating breakfast with several other villagers and flagged down her friends. "Naruto-kun; Hinata! I'm glad to see you. I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast but Kureha needs you at the shrine when you're done." Naruto looked up at Momiji and saw deep concern in her eyes. "How are you feeling Naruto-kun? I'm really sorry about yesterday…."

"I'm okay. We'll sit down together and talk later today Momiji. Has Kureha figured out those scrolls Genjiro gave her?" asked Naruto.

Momiji nodded. "Yes she did; and I'm glad you are alright. I have to get going to tell Genjiro to meet us all at the shrine."

Hinata answered, "We'll be there Momiji. It will only take us a few more minutes to finish up here."

Within a half hour, Genjiro and the others were gathered at the shrine. Kureha asked Momiji to stay as well. "….Anyway, I wish Ryu or Jô-sama were here but whatever Obaba wants with this statue can't be good." said Kureha in a worried tone.

"What exactly do the scrolls say?" asked Genjiro.

"The scrolls must have been written by some kind of mystic because half of the writings seem like babbling." explained Kureha. "In a nutshell, if one follows the rituals written in here that represent the Chinese Zodiac combined with a human sacrifice of blood and power '_like that contained in the Grass Cutter Sword_' then it allows one to call beings of great power from another place to aid you in battle. In the hands of Obaba this could be very dangerous."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "Kureha, are the signs in the Zodiac Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and finally Ram by any chance?"

Kureha looked totally shocked. "H-How did you know?"

"Those are the hand signs for a standard summoning." said Naruto.

Hinata nodded. "That makes sense. I didn't know the hand signs involved but I knew it took a couple of drops of blood and lots of chakra. I guess the idea was to use the chakra in the Kusanagi to power the summoning."

"The statue must somehow be linked to a summoning contract. Let's get it out and examine it." Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll the Kusangi and the statue were sealed into. After he unsealed the statue he examined it carefully. Finding nothing out of the ordinary he handed it to Hinata to look over with her byakugan.

After a few moments Hinata said. "The statue's head comes off and on the inside is a seal of some sort." She gently twisted the head and after carefully working it loose she pulled the head off and showed the seal to Naruto.

Genjiro and the two shrine maidens watched as Naruto carefully examined a small but intricate seal. "It's a single use summoning seal for someone without a contract. It needs to be smeared with a little blood and the hand signs done. That should summon whatever animal or creature that holds the actual contract provided they still exist."

"So what about doing a human sacrifice and using the Kusanagi's power?" asked Kureha.

Naruto shook his head. "Whoever wrote those scrolls didn't have it right. All it takes is a few drops of the summoner's blood and some chakra. Since Hinata-chan and I both have chakra there's no need to use the Kusanagi. To be honest I don't believe the Kusanagi itself could be used that way. Only someone that already has chakra could tap into the Kusanagi's stores of chakra. Even if Obaba followed those instructions to the letter it wouldn't work."

"So you or Hinata could use it Naruto-kun?" asked Momiji.

"Well yes but the problem is we have no idea what we would be summoning provided the summons still have a contract connected to this seal." explained Naruto.

Genjiro asked, "Do you want to try it out Naruto?"

"Not in the village." Naruto answered quickly. "We could summon something small and harmless or likewise summon something hostile that is several stories tall. I'm not willing to take that risk with people around."

"We should probably wait until Ryu or Jô-sama returns before we do anything." said Kureha. "If you were to summon something inherently evil then it would be best to have one or both of them on hand."

"Well, there's no reason to hurry. It's not like these items are going anywhere." stated Genjiro. "Go ahead and seal it all back up Naruto, including the scrolls unless Kureha needs them for further study."

"I'm done with them." said Kureha as she handed them over to Naruto. "It can wait until Ryu gets back."

"That's fine by me." said Naruto as he sealed the items. "On the positive side I don't think Obaba would be able to use these anyway so even if she somehow got her hands on the items it wouldn't do her any good."

"Any clues or ideas what creature it was meant to summon Naruto?" asked Genjiro.

"Your guess is as good as mine." answered the toad sage as he handed the scroll with the items sealed in it to Kureha. "To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't work at all. Put that scroll someplace safe and we'll sort it out later."

"Right." said Kureha. "I know just the place. I don't need to tell you all this but the discussion we had never leaves this room."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Their business done at the shrine, everyone went back to their normal duties.

**The Mugen Tenshin Village**

Hayate and Ayame saw Kasumi off and Kasumi hugged each of them and told them goodbye. Shiden attempted to talk to her but Kasumi ignored his presence. This normally would have incensed him greatly but he felt awful about this situation so he simply watched his beloved daughter leave in silence. He hoped someday he could heal the rift between them but right now wasn't the time. Ayame and Genra each sent a letter with Shiro for Ayane along with some of her belongings. Ayame prayed that somehow her two daughters would get along like they once did. She was afraid they'd get in a fight and compete with each other for Naruto which would lead to the whole situation imploding or worse.

Soon Kasumi's group crossed the bridge leaving the village and Kasumi didn't look back. She had to look forward and hoped things would work out for the best….

**The Black Spider Clan Enclave**

Obaba's contacts confirmed it. The Holy Vigoor Empire self destructed upon the death of their Emperor. Her agent Gamov was dead, apparently murdered by their supposed _ally_ the Dark Disciple. Genshin was aching for revenge over his younger brother but Obaba wasn't about to let him go on the warpath. Furthermore, the Dark Disciple was destroyed by the damned Dragon Ninja as well!

She growled angrily at the situation. Years of carefully constructed plans were completely ruined by the Hayabusa ninja….again! On the positive side though, her spy inside the Mugen Tenshin Village had information of great value. Yomiko had slowly advanced through the ranks and was the young clan head Hayate's kunoichi secretary. She was a master seductress and always managed to get what she wanted (usually a man). Unfortunately Hayate was immune to her charms for some reason. According to Yomiko, Hayate was simply that strong willed. He considered her sexual advances to simply be annoying like a fly buzzing around.

Yomiko revealed that the young blonde ninja that defeated the Tengu Brothers was named Uzumaki Naruto and that he had powers that were rumored to be like those of the old masters of legend. She said he used an unknown power called chakra instead of ki. Actually the old clan head Shiden was so impressed that he offered his prized daughter to the (apparently) teen aged ninja and instated old clan laws to give the boy a harem of all things. While it wasn't unheard of it was highly unusual. Yomiko's vivid description of the boy's strange fighting abilities when he sparred with Hayate intrigued Obaba so she decided to go through the ancient texts.

The old sorceress soon found what she was looking for: chakra. She remembered it being mentioned vaguely when she was a child. It was a power that long ago manifested and was made extinct in humans by some calamity before the ancient deities and fiends even existed! The only things that still had chakra today were some of the mononoke and it was rare even among them. Obaba soon concluded that if this boy(?) joined the Black Spider Clan they could finally eclipse the Hayabusa Clan that had foiled them for so long. The question was how….Yomiko had the obvious answer: seduction. But that would mean Yomiko would have to leave her post and live as Uzumaki's wife in the Hayabusa Village. That would never do. It had taken years to get Yomiko into the position she was in and throwing that away would be a mistake.

Obaba thought of another option; her own auburn-haired great-great granddaughter Aoi-chan. The girl was absolutely beautiful and like Yomiko was quite capable with her feminine charms. Even if Aoi had to live with Naruto a few years just to bear some of his children it would give Obaba what she wanted. Aoi was also quite skilled in disinformation. Perhaps she could woo Uzumaki into joining the Black Spider Clan willingly. That would be delicious! But Obaba knew she was getting ahead of herself. How on earth could a Black Spider Ninja even get into the Hayabusa Village without being killed on sight…?

**The Hayabusa Village**

That afternoon, Ayane was invited to the back office of the old dojo by Hinata so she could sit down and discuss things with Naruto, _alone_. She was very nervous and self-conscious about the situation because she felt that she had already ruined everything because of losing her temper and kicking Naruto without reason. In spite of the fact she was a confident kunoichi when it came to fighting the new emotions she was dealing with frightened her a bit. Ayane had never felt this way about anyone before and the thought of Naruto refusing her made her want to cry. Still, she had to admit to herself that if he did refuse her she would not have the right to hold it against him. After all, Ayane only had herself to blame for this one.

On the other hand, what the hell was with her bad luck? The first genuinely nice guy that treats her well and she really likes has to take harem? '_God must hate me or something_….' thought Ayane to herself.

"….Ayane?" asked Naruto.

Ayane almost flew through the roof when she heard his voice. She looked up at him from her sitting position and blushed. "Ummm….have you been here long?" she asked embarrassed.

Naruto answered, "I've been here for a few minutes and you were all spaced out muttering about something. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes! Yes I'm fine!" Ayane stammered out. She noticed him putting tags on the walls. "What are you doing?"

"These are silencing seals so our conversation will be kept private." he said as he placed the last tag. Ayane watched as Naruto channeled chakra through the tag and seal patterns travelled around the room to the other tags. Once the glowing stopped he said, "There; now the room is soundproofed and we can visit."

Ayane and Naruto were sitting across the table looking at each other trying to figure out what to say. '_How do I say it? Gee, sorry I nearly turned you into a woman! But don't sweat it; I really like you and want to be your wife! Gods! What am I supposed to say?!' _she mentally screamed to herself_._

"Ayane?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you nearly castrate me yesterday? Did I do something to make you angry at me?" asked Naruto.

Ayane gasped. She wasn't angry at him! "No, of course not! You didn't do anything wrong; I was just really confused and upset….I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! I didn't mean it. I really like you! Please forgive me!" she said as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll forgive you on three conditions."

"_NAME THEM!_" she exclaimed.

"First you must promise to _never, **never**_ do that to me again. It _really_ hurt me Ayane! If I didn't heal fast and all I'd probably be bed ridden." said Naruto.

She nodded rapidly and said "I promise! I'm so sorry I hurt you….I give you my word as a Mugen Tenshin kunoichi that I'll never hurt you again."

Naruto nodded. "The second thing I want you to do is listen to my story and swear to never repeat it."

"I swear whatever you tell me will not leave this room." Ayane said with conviction.

"The third thing is this: After I finish telling you my story I want you to tell me your story and leave nothing out. Can you do that for me?" he asked. The color drained from her face. "I know about that bastard Raidou and I will never hate you for something like that. But, I need to hear you explain what you went through so we can understand each other. I swear I won't tell a soul."

Ayane looked reluctant but finally said, "Alright, I'll tell you everything….Where should I start?"

"I'll go first Ayane." said Naruto. "That way you'll feel more comfortable. Okay?" She nodded in agreement. Naruto exhaled loudly. "Well, for starters I'm sort of a time-traveler from I can tell."

Ayane blinked; blinked again _and blinked again_ before she exploded into tears, lunging over the table and hugging Narutos head against her developing assets. "Oh, god! I kicked him in the balls so hard I have damaged his mind!" she wailed. "What am I going to do?! How can I fix his brain and his nuts?! _Forgive me Naruto-kun!_"

She heard Naruto's muffled voice from her bosom, "Ayane, I'm not brain damaged!" Pulling his head out of her iron grip he said in a completely serious tone, "Hinata-chan and I come from the time of the old masters. That's why our powers and abilities are so different." He gently pried her off of him so the two were sitting face to face and he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "Don't cry Ayane-chan. I'm going to tell you the story of my childhood in the village of Konoha and how I ended up here…."

Ayane listened to Naruto's story over the next two hours and asked many questions. She was both disgusted with the way Naruto had to grow up and amazed that he turned out to be such a nice person that never gave in to despair and hatred. Naruto explained how he and Hinata arrived together in the sacred wilderness and how he and Kurama were friends now. He also explained they didn't truly know the full answer as to why the Elemental Nations were destroyed and how they were trying to unravel that mystery….in the end, Ayane was completely floored.

"….And that's pretty much the short version of my life." finished Naruto as he looked into her mesmerized red eyes.

"You are and amazing person Naruto-kun." Ayane said with genuine admiration in her voice. "I seems like what I've been through is nothing compared to all that."

Naruto shook his head. "The world was a different place then Ayane. I've told you my story. Will you tell me yours?"

"Yes." Ayane started reluctantly. "I was born to Lady Ayame after that monster Raidou forced himself upon her…." They talked about Ayane being an outcast and actually being best friends with Kasumi before she found out they were related. Ayane explained how jealous she was of Kasumi and how much anger she had. She explained that she thought Naruto was taking advantage of her and was going to be with Kasumi instead. The thought had burned in her mind and led to the….incident of him being injured by her. Ayane completely broke down in tears explaining how unhappy she'd been.

The truth was Ayane didn't know why she was pouring her heart out to Naruto. Somehow she felt safe and knew he wouldn't judge her for shedding tears in front of him despite the fact she was a strong kunoichi. After a while she'd finally exhausted herself letting all the pain out and was sitting beside Naruto with her arms around him snuggled into his side. She was tired but had a strange sense of peace sitting this close with Naruto.

"Ayane-chan, do you feel a little better now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm really tired Naruto-kun. After hearing all that; would you still be interested in me –as a wife?" she asked with a quiet desperation in her voice.

Naruto was tired himself. It had been gut-wrenching trying to assure Ayane that he would never judge her because of her past. He'd shed tears himself seeing her so sad. "Ayane-chan, in the next few days I want you to talk to Hinata-chan, Momiji and remember that Kasumi will be involved too. We will all have to live under one roof as a family and share our lives together. It won't be easy so think hard before you decide. If you truly want to be with me after you talk to the others then come give me your decision. Remember I can't play mediator between you and Kasumi. If you truly hate her and can't accept her then be honest with yourself about it. I won't hold it against you. You might even talk to Ayame-sama about it if you would feel comfortable. I think we should call it a day. We're both tired and have been talking for hours."

"But what do _you_ want Naruto?" she asked.

He smiled softly. "I want you to be happy. If being with me would do that then I'll gladly accept you as my wife."

She looked into his azure eyes and gently brought her lips to his in a chaste but meaningful kiss. She'd never been kissed before but she wanted to share this with him….and much, much more….

_Meanwhile…._

Momiji and Hinata were having an early dinner together quietly talking about things. For the most part Momiji felt reassured that Hinata accepted her and felt that Naruto would too. That brought them to the current question. "Where are Naruto-kun and his family going to live?" asked Momiji. "Right now you and Naruto-kun are stuck in a _tent_ of all things."

"We really haven't had time to consider it." answered Hinata truthfully. "According to the laws, Shiden-sama and the Hayabusa Village or at least the clan head are supposed to provide a large home suitable for a new clan. Things are such a mess right now that I can't see that being possible until the village is repaired. It wouldn't be right to be building us a mansion when so many people still don't have homes. Right now the main concern is who Naruto-kun's wives are going to be."

"How many wives is Naruto-kun planning to take?" Momiji inquired. "Kureha acted like he could take a _lot_."

Hinata sighed. She really hated the idea of sharing Naruto. "Well, he's marrying me first and one girl from each village which presumably would be you and Kasumi. There's also the question of Ayane….They've been talking for hours…." Hinata wanted to activate her byakugan and see what was taking so long but she didn't want to invade their privacy. Naruto told her that Ayane had some real issues that would need to be worked out and that was probably what was taking so much time.

She soon saw Naruto exit the old dojo alone and wondered how things went. Hinata went over to see him and hugged him. "How did it go Naruto-kun?"

"It was difficult Hinata-chan. We'll discuss it in private later. Right now I'm starving and need food." Naruto said tiredly.

Naruto saw Momiji come over. "Naruto-kun, is everything all right? You were in there for hours."

Naruto nodded. "Everything is okay. We had a lot of topics to discuss. I meant to sit down with you today as well Momiji. I'm sorry things ended up taking so long. Would it be alright if we sit down together tomorrow? I'm tired and famished."

"It's okay Naruto-kun." Momiji said with a smile. "Come on; let's get some food in you and we'll visit tomorrow in the morning."

"Thank you Momiji." Naruto said with relief in his tone. The last thing he wanted was another female to lose her temper on him….

_Later…._

Hayabusa Ryu arrived back at the village late in the evening and frankly he was exhausted. The dealings with Murai, A.K.A. the Dark Disciple, various fiends, the Black Spider Clan and such had worn him out. He was thankful to see his beloved village again and was welcomed home at the gates by the guards. News travelled fast that Ryu-sama had returned victorious over the Vigoorian Empire and had avenged their kin. Naruto and Hinata were about to settle in for the night when they were roused by the villagers and went out to greet Ryu at the Dragon Shrine.

"I see you made it back alive. I'm glad to see you returned to us safe and sound." said Naruto congratulating his friend.

Ryu was as serious as ever and said. "The villagers we lost have been avenged and the Holy Vigoor Empire is destroyed. It was a very difficult path and I'm glad to be home. I see you and Genjiro have been busy protecting the village. You have my deepest thanks."

"It's all right Ryu. Helping out in the village was the least Hinata-chan and I could do." Naruto replied. "More and more people have returned and the village is slowly coming back to life."

Naruto suddenly twitched and Momiji came over. "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded. "Get Hinata-chan and meet me at the village gates. I sense something. Ryu, did something follow you home? It feels like a fiend but I can't tell for sure."

"Anything's possible Naruto." said Ryu gravely. "Use that sage mode you showed me and see if you can pinpoint it."

The both looked over at Hinata and Momiji which arrived with Ayane and Kureha in tow. "I sense something evil Hinata-chan. Will you help me find it? It's a fair distance from the village but I'd rather go out and destroy it than let it get close."

"Of course I'll help Naruto-kun. I am a scout after all." answered Hinata.

"Let me help." said Ayane. "I owe you one and I know some powerful ninpo."

"I'll leave it to Ryu to decide who is in the party. I have to enter sage mode and reach out with my senses." Naruto immediately sat down when they reached the village gates and sat in a meditative position. After a minute or so he opened his toad like eyes and focused in one direction. "That way Hinata-chan" he said pointing into the sea of trees.

Hinata focused with her byakugan and quickly said. "They are out of my range. Take point and I'll follow until I spot them."

The two Konoha ninja looked ready to depart when Genjiro said; "Wait a minute; you can't go alone!"

"What do you suggest?" asked Naruto. "We're taking to the trees and we can move faster than normal ninja you know. Time is of the essence Genjiro."

"Hinata can carry Ayane and Naruto will carry Ryu-sama." stated Genjiro. "You can engage them outside the Sea of Trees and eliminate them between the four of you. Momiji, Kureha and I will defend the village in case something sneaks by."

"It's as good a plan as any." said Ryu. "Can you two handle passengers?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "Get on my back Ayane-san. We'll be traveling through the treetops at rapid speed so I'll need you to hold on tight."

While the two girls arranged themselves Ryu and Naruto were having a bit more trouble. "This is a bit embarrassing having to be carried." said Ryu.

"At least you don't have to do the carrying." grumped Naruto. "With all your combat gear your ass is heavy Ryu."

Ryu chuckled. "Onward my loyal steed." Naruto made a growling sound and launched himself into the trees with Hinata close behind carrying Ayane.

Ayane hadn't ever seen Naruto or Hinata travel this way but after she got over her initial shock she found traveling through the treetops at incredible speed exhilarating. Hinata asked, "Are you okay Ayane-san? Once we find the target we'll really have to pour on the speed and may run directly into combat."

Ayane smiled savagely (unknown to her Hinata could see this due to her byakugan). Don't worry about me Hinata-san; this is awesome! Please just call me Ayane, I want us to get along."

"Alright Ayane, just call me Hinata. Know that I have your back in this battle."

Up ahead Naruto was talking with Ryu. "The closer we get the more it feels like that fiend I fought Ryu. I sense other signatures too. This could really turn into a bloodbath."

Hinata called out, "I see them!" and they stopped a few branches apart.

"How many Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"There are three ninjas running ahead of some armored fiend. It's huge!" said Hinata. "There are four other lesser fiends but taking them shouldn't be a huge issue. They seem to be keeping the ninjas from splitting up. I don't know what to think of the armored one though."

"Leave that to me." said Naruto as he motioned Hinata to take point.

Hinata shot ahead with Ayane holding on tight. Naruto and Ryu fell into formation behind them. "They should come into normal visual range soon. Two of the ninjas are lagging behind I don't think we'll reach there in time to save them."

Suddenly they saw a pinkish aura and a massive bolt of energy unleashed just as they came into visual range. "Torn Sky Blast!" said Ayane in amazement. "It must be Hayate-sama."

They saw the armored fiend stagger and shake its head. The armadillo-like creature obviously was stunned but was very much alive.

Ayane felt a twinge of fear but swallowed it. "We have to help Hayate-sama!"

"It's Kasumi-sama!" exclaimed Hinata. "She's helping the two others up and they are running again but it's going to be close."

Ayane wanted to scowl but she knew it was her duty to help. "I know some serious ninpo but if Torn Sky Blast won't stop it I don't know what will…."

Naruto said. "My rasenshuriken will take it out."

Hinata agreed silently. Ayane wondered what 'rasenshuriken' was and Ryu asked, "Are you sure Naruto?"

Naruto nodded grimly. "Rescue those three and get them the hell away from there. Deal with the lesser fiends at long range. When I unleash the rasenshuriken anything near that twenty foot armored fiend will be totally annihilated."

They landed just outside the Sea of trees on the ground. Naruto made two clones and started gathering a mass of energy. The other three launched in to rescue their allies. One of the lesser fiends went to intercept but was cut down ruthlessly courtesy of Ryu and his Dragon sword.

Hinata body-flickered over to the closest ninja that just collapsed due to exhaustion. He looked up and saw a white-eyed kunoichi and said "Save Kasumi-sama." before she grabbed hold of him and body flickered away out of range.

Kasumi was still standing over her comrade Rokuro as he was pleading with her to run. She was worn out from the Torn Sky Blast but promised herself she would protect her comrades. She saw Hayate and Ayane land near her but her momentary distraction cost her as one of the lesser fiends struck her and sent her flying. Hayate motioned for Ayane to attack as he picked up the injured Rokuro. Rokuro was in too much pain to argue as Ryu gathered him up and teleported clear before running out of Naruto's line of fire. Ryu could _feel_ the mass of energy swirling above Naruto's head as his clones added more power to the swirling maelstrom known as rasenshuriken.

Ayane cut down the fiend that attacked Kasumi with her twin kodachis. Normally she would have said something cynical or haughty about having to '_save the princess'_ but she saw Kasumi getting back up unsteadily and realized Kasumi had truly given her all to protect their clan mates. Ayane grabbed her injured sister and teleported clear stopping only when Kasumi said, "Thank you Ayane; I owe you my life."

As Ayane looked at Kasumi and saw her older sister really meant it. She gruffly said, "You would have done the same for me." suddenly they both noticed the screeching noise the rasenshuriken was giving off and looked at Naruto who had just dispelled his clones. He was glowing with power and both Kasumi and Ayane stared wide eyed as he elevated the jutsu higher above him.

"Is that…?" asked Kasumi.

"It's Naruto-kun" answered Ayane.

The armadillo-like fiend and the two lesser fiends seemed frozen in place as they stared at Naruto who yelled "Rasenshuriken!" as he threw it at them.

Ayane and Kasumi felt the vacuum of wind and the sheer force of the rasenshuriken as they were the closest. They both tried to say something as the wind buffeted around them but the screeching noise drowned out anything they tried to say. All the ninjas watched in morbid fascination as the disc of death collided with the armored fiend and slowed down for a split second as it ground through the thick armor of the beast's hide. The creature let out a scream of the damned as its armored skin was pierced that echoed for miles. Thousands of microscopic wind blades cut through the monster removing the fiend from existence.

The two lesser fiends seemed to cry out as they too were obliterated but the sound of the greater fiend's dying scream and the noise of the rasenshuriken itself prevented them from being heard. The giant wind shuriken plowed a little into the ground leaving a crater before it ceased to exist and a clap of thunder sounded as the split air where it had been slammed back together. Then there was silence,,,,

Everyone looked at the darkness where Naruto was standing and saw his toad like eyes glowing. His voice echoed through the silence pervading the area. "Hinata-chan…?"

Hinata's byakugan eyes were already scanning the area like a hawk. "All of us are safe and there's nothing left of the fiends. I think it's safe to say the battle is over."

Naruto turned to Ryu. "What are your orders Ryu-sama?"

Ryu was gaping at the crater left behind but quickly composed himself. "Bring the injured over to Hinata so we can examine them and treat them."

The group of seven ninjas gathered quickly where Hinata could give them a thorough check up before the returned to the Hayabusa Village.

_Back at the village…._

Everyone heard a distant screeching noise before the heard an animalistic dying scream that would give many of them nightmares for weeks to come. It was followed by a thunderclap and an eerie silence from the far side of the Sea of trees. Both Kureha and Momiji sensed it. The fiend was dead as if it had been erased from existence in a second. "Good god…." muttered Momiji.

"What is it?" asked Genjiro. "Do you girls sense something?"

Kureha was still a bit dazzled. The death cry, the thunder and then _nothing!_ She turned to the villagers and spoke in an authoritative voice. "I sense the fiend or whatever it was is well and truly dead. Let us relax and wait for Ryu-sama's return. There may be injured so prepare some beds."

The atmosphere of tenseness lessened a bit and the healers went to do as Kureha asked. Naruto appeared before them in a body-flicker minutes later. "We have three injured from the Mugen Tenshin Village. Hinata-chan is checking them over and the fiends are dead. Once they're ready to move another clone will come."

"You're a clone I take it?" asked Genjiro. The clone nodded. "Do you need help with the injured?"

"Not as far as I can tell." answered the clone.

"We're already preparing beds at the Dojo." said Kureha. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"Nope. I'll inform the boss. Later!" with that the clone dispelled.

_With Naruto and the others…._

Several Naruto clones were standing by guarding the party while Hinata was administering some first aid. She turned to Kasumi. "Kasumi-sama, all three of you are suffering from exhaustion and are bruised up but Shiro is the only one who is injured enough that a good bed rest won't fix him up. His ankle is badly sprained. Rokuru has a head injury but it's not serious although I'm sure it hurts. All three of you have some cuts and nasty bruises though. It would be best if we carried you back to the village and got you all cleaned up and disinfected. Is that all right?"

Kasumi nodded. "Thank you for all your help Hinata-san. All four of you saved us from certain death and I will always be grateful especially to you Ayane." She turned to Ryu. "Ryu-sama, we are in your care."

"Let's head back to the village then." said Ryu with relief in his voice.

Naruto's clones started gently picking everyone up to carry them quickly over the Sea of Trees and back to the Hayabusa Village. Soon, the only sign there had even been a battle was the crater that cut into the very rock on the ground by the rasenshuriken.

Out of the trees a ninja descended down and examined the crater up close. Her auburn hair shined slightly in the moonlight as she ran her hand over the polished smooth surface of the crater. What she witnessed left her in awe of the mysterious blonde ninja called Uzumaki Naruto. '_It's a good thing that old hag Obaba said those fiends were completely expendable. He took that huge one out in one shot. I wonder if he likes redheads._' With that she vanished in a teleport to report back to her grandmother Obaba. If this didn't impress the old hag nothing would!

POSTSCRIPT:

And done. The first Ninja Gaiden on Xbox is complete and Obaba seems to have taken an unhealthy (at least for our heroes) interest in Naruto's abilities. The question is; what is she going to do about it? Blue out. 9/23/14


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ninja Gaiden or DOA

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

First and foremost, I'd like to thank **HolyKnight5** for some of the evil ideas to put in Victor Donovan's wicked little head. I had ideas but they'll be even darker and more twisted now. The DOA Tournament is still a couple of years away but some of the groundwork will be laid down this chapter.

Also, as noted in my other story I'm working a lot of overtime so I'll probably be updating biweekly until we hire some new people. Here's chapter 9:

Last time:

_"….Thank you for all your help Hinata-san. All four of you saved us from certain death and I will always be grateful especially to you Ayane." She turned to Ryu. "Ryu-sama, we are in your care." _

_"Let's head back to the village then." said Ryu with relief in his voice._

_Naruto's clones started gently picking everyone up to carry them quickly over the Sea of Trees and back to the Hayabusa Village. Soon, the only sign there had even been a battle was the crater that cut into the very rock on the ground by the rasenshuriken._

_Out of the trees a ninja descended down and examined the crater up close. Her auburn hair shined slightly in the moonlight as she ran her hand over the polished smooth surface of the crater. What she witnessed left her in awe of the mysterious blonde ninja called Uzumaki Naruto. 'It's a good thing that old hag Obaba said those fiends were completely expendable. He took that huge one out in one shot. I wonder if he likes redheads.' With that she vanished in a teleport to report back to her grandmother Obaba. If this didn't impress the old hag nothing would!_

**Near the Black Spider Clan Enclave **

Aoi walked towards the enclave nonchalantly and waited for her stupid, rat-like companion to appear. He was a master of surveillance and should have caught the tremendous battle she witnessed between the fiends and ninjas on film. (On the other hand he was worthless at everything else). She felt the wind blow slightly and launched a shuriken into a nearby bush that caused a yelp and her '_friend_' to come rolling out of the shrubbery in pain. It was obvious that the slimy man was filming her again. _God only knew what he did in private with all of those films_….

"Aoi-sama; why did you hurt me, your loyal retainer?" he asked dramatically as he stood up and began the brush himself off. "Actually, how did you sense me to begin with?"

Aoi smirked at the pervert. "In answer to your first question, I only _grazed_ you with my shuriken. I doubt it even drew blood Nezumi-baka."

The now named Nezumi pouted. "Then how did you find me Aoi-sama? I am a master of concealing my presence."

She pointed at her nose. "I _smelled_ you idiot! You know even a dog's nose is nothing compared to mine."

"Ah, of course Aoi-sama." he groveled. "It's only natural that Obaba-sama's descendants would have her superior blood and abilities." He yelped again when another shuriken grazed him and saw Aoi's normally beautiful face twisted up and scowling at him angrily.

Aoi growled, "I told you not to compare me with that decrepit old hag, Nezumi-baka!" Exhaling, she quickly composed herself. "More importantly Nezumi, did you get all that battle on film? That ninpo that Uzumaki Naruto-sama used was beyond anything I've ever even _imagined_. I wonder what the old hag will do when she sees it!" Aoi said with barely contained excitement.

Nezumi smiled slyly. "You seem awfully exited Aoi-sama."

"Why wouldn't I be? Uzumaki Naruto-sama is getting a harem. It would only make sense that _I_ become his favorite. Of _course_ being with a man that powerful excites me." she said with a mean smile at Nezumi's look of horror.

"But what would I do without you Aoi-sama?" he asked desperately as he shed anime style tears.

"Probably whither up and die." she answered conversationally as they entered the Enclave.

**The Hayabusa Village**

Ryu awoke and found he was resting in his own futon for the first time in what seemed like ages. He'd been exhausted last night and came home to sleep but Kureha had other ideas. While Hinata and the healers dealt with their 'guests' Kureha gave him a reward he never dreamed of for defeating the Vigoorian Empire. After he bathed, the night of passion they shared was like nothing he'd ever experienced or imagined and Hayabusa Ryu was awed at the magic they'd shared. She made love to him until his strength was completely gone and then cradled him protectively in her arms. It was as if all the horrors he'd seen during his battle with Vigoor were swept away and for the first time in his life Ryu saw Kureha not as his childhood friend but as a beautiful woman who loved him.

For the first time in a great while, he had no nightmares that night and only dreamed of Kureha and her touch. When he awoke he felt her warmth and the gentle weight of her head lying on his chest. Ryu felt completely at peace and wished it could last forever. Alas, it was time to get up and start the day. He heard the village children playing outside and judging by the angle of the sun shining in it was about 10AM in the morning. He looked down at her soft, sleeping face and gently ran his fingers over her cheek and brushed her bangs aside. She stirred slightly and opened her big dark eyes to meet his. "Good morning Ryu, did you sleep well?" Her smile was loving, kind and mischievous all at the same time.

She propped her head up where he had as very nice view of her breasts. "Do you remember when I told you I promised I would marry you on your fifth birthday?" she asked as she brought her face up to meet his. He nodded silently as he looked into her eyes. He could feel her hot breath against his skin. "I meant every word of it even then. I love you Hayabusa Ryu." He went to say something but his body reacted first and he instantly got an erection. She giggled. "Let me take care of you my love." It would be hours before Ryu would be crawling out of bed but not before saying, "I love you too Kureha; I always will."

While Ryu and Kureha were occupied, Hinata was asleep in her tent she shared with Naruto. She was tired from taking care of the injured last night and slept in with Naruto holding her. Most of the night was spent taking care of Kasumi, Shiro and Rokuro. Naruto had intervened before she ran herself out of chakra. After they each took a late bath she almost immediately fell asleep the second she snuggled up with Naruto….

Momiji got up early and took care of all the duties at the shrine because her sister said she had 'certain private rituals to take care of.' She was a bit irked because she was supposed to get together with Naruto this morning but between her duties as a shrine maiden and the fact that Naruto was probably worn out from the battle last night she decided to go and see him in the afternoon. She was eager to hear the details of the battle anyway. The looks of awe that everyone had on their faces (except Hinata) told her he must have done something amazing. Actually, the gob smacked look on Ryu-sama's face had been priceless given how serious he always was….

Kasumi was sitting bandaged in a cot. She'd been awake this time while Hinata healed her and the green healing chakra was amazing to her. She'd put a _lot_ of strain on her body fighting a running battle and the _Torn Sky Blast_ took a lot out of her as well. She had been sure it was all over and then Naruto and the others had saved her and her comrades. She'd been truly shocked that Ayane saved her life. She knew Ayane hated her and to some degree understood why but had always hoped to somehow have a better relationship with the violet haired kunoichi. They _were_ sisters after all. She also knew Ayane had her mind set on Naruto as well.

Kasumi figured it was natural both of them were attracted to the same kind of man. She finally admitted to herself that she really did find Naruto attractive though she _hated_ the fact it was a purely political marriage. She'd felt totally betrayed by her f-, Shiden-sama. On the other hand she honestly felt that she might have eventually fallen in love with Naruto on her own….speaking of Naruto, the sheer _power _he'd displayed battling that massive fiend both awed her, terrified her and thrilled her at the same time. The _Torn Sky Blast_ –the most powerful and most prized ninpo of the Mugen Tenshin Clan –completely paled in comparison to the rasenshuriken.

She'd spoken a bit to Hinata about it while Hinata was patching her up but all Hinata revealed was that _wasn't_ a full power rasenshuriken. While Hinata never came out and said it she hinted that a full powered one would have leveled the whole area and killed everyone in it save Naruto. It was truly mind-boggling to Kasumi. For one to have that kind of power and not have some sort of god-complex –Naruto was very special indeed….

Ayane had awakened fairly early and -even to her own surprise- checked on Kasumi's condition. The healers told her Kasumi was simply exhausted and would be sore and tired for a few days. Rokuro and Shiro were in similar conditions. After breakfast the young kunoichi went to meditate on her situation. On the one hand she had Kasumi, someone she was trying to let go of her anger towards. In her talk with Naruto she concluded that her hatred wasn't entirely justified. The jealousy and anger were there but Kasumi didn't have any animosity towards her and never treated Ayane badly personally. Hell, they were best friends before Ayane found out the truth about her parentage….

….And then there was Naruto. He was kind, forgiving and caring but the side of him she'd seen last night….It was just like when he protected her from the Tengu Brothers, albeit on a much more colossal scale. He'd faced down an enemy with no fear in those strange, toad like eyes and proceeded to totally destroy their enemies. After that massive ninpo, actually _ninjutsu_ Ayane corrected herself plowed through the fiends it ground itself into solid rock and left a deep crater from what she could tell. She asked one of his clones that carried her back through the treetops on the way back what it was. He said it was called rasenshuriken and that was a low powered one. Ayane was shocked speechless…._'Just how powerful are you Uzumaki Naruto?_'

**The Atsuta Shrine in Nagoya**

Since the storage area where the Kusanagi was stored was broken into and four bodies were found (all having suffered grisly deaths) an investigation was underway. A box with a small statue was broken into and the statue was known to have been stolen but whether anything else was taken was still unclear. Now an odd old man that spoke in a very old Japanese dialect was 'communing with the spirits of those that died' in the Atsuta Shrine. No one knew who he was or exactly why the police let him in as the crime scene was blocked off from the public. The investigators thought he was some old mystic that lived in the hills or maybe just a cook. He first sat at the scene where the fight took place and accurately said. "This man was killed from behind. He knew there were attackers in the area but couldn't react until too late."

The investigators decided maybe this old mystic might actually be useful and let him wander until he found the place Saru died. "This one wasn't paying any attention. He was dead before he realized anyone was attacking. Like the first one he never saw who killed him. He was the first to die that night." Finally he wandered to the double doors where Hideki and Goro fell to Naruto's traps. He sat down a suddenly gasped. After regaining his composure he said "One died in an instant but one suffered terribly. His legs….he was staring at his legs though they weren't even attached. As he lay dying he saw a man and a woman but he was so far gone he couldn't make out the images of their faces….The woman finished him off with a sword. He was the last to die." The old man said with tears in his eyes. "I'm afraid these old eyes can see no more…."

The investigators thanked him for his efforts and asked his name for their reports. "It is Noh Akuto, my good sirs." With that the old man sadly left the Atsuta Shrine ashamed he was unable to help more….

….As the old man hobbled away from the shrine his mind was whirring with ideas. '_Four Black Spider ninjas and four fiends (of all things) were taken out by two unknown ninjas while they attempted to steal the Kusanagi for reasons not even known to them. One of those that killed them is the sage I'm searching for. I don't know anything about these Black Spider ninjas but the fiend's enemies have been those of the Dragon Lineage since ancient times. As I recall they keep themselves sequestered away in a hidden village near the base of Mount Fuji. It's been so long….I think it was called the Hayabusa Village a few hundred years ago although the gods only know what it's called now. Curse these humans and their wretchedly short life spans! Once I find this so called sage I'll put an end to him or if it's a her I'll use her for my pleasure and then kill her. The time for sages in this world is long over….'_

**The Black Spider Clan Enclave **

Obaba sat impatiently as her granddaughter Aoi-chan made her wait around before showing the results of her and Nezumi's mission. Obaba had demanded a report when the two arrived but Aoi insisted she see the film first. Nezumi was going to buckle like the spineless coward he was but Aoi forced him to shut up and set up the film for Obaba to watch. Obaba knew Aoi-chan despised her but frankly the girl's mean streak reminded her of herself at that age. It was as wide as the Pacific Ocean! Aoi-chan didn't know it but of all Obaba's children and grandchildren Aoi was far and away her favorite….

Still, it was cruel to make an old woman wait….Then Nezumi finished setting up and started the film.

Obaba watched the film that fool Nezumi took of the battle. She was mildly impressed at Kasumi's _Torn Sky Blast_ and how it staggered the massive fiend. To have mastery over such a ninpo at that young an age showed the girl would be a major threat in the future without the proper precautions. The old sorceress frowned as Hayabusa and his allies appeared and pulled their comrades out of the line of fire and the armored fiend actually _quailed_ at the sight of _something_. Nezumi's camera quickly panned over to Naruto and Obaba looked wide-eyed at the rasenshuriken that he held above his head.

She hadn't seen or heard of anything like this ninpo _ever!_ The screeching noise it made quickly allowed Obaba to deduce it was made up of wind although it didn't seem to have tornado like qualities. The boy seemed absolutely _bathed_ in raw power. Even his _eyes_ glowed with raw energy as he hurled the circular buzz saw of wind at the fiend. For a moment the ninpo slowed down as it hit the fiend's armor and she wondered if it was all for show. Then a second later it reduced the armored fiend and its two companions into nothing. She saw the showers of gore fly before the fiends exploded into mystic ash. This boy was an _army_ _destroyer!_

The rest of the film slipped by and after she saw the boy make solid clones of himself (and didn't even look winded from the massive ninpo he unleashed!) and he and his companions departed. The film cut out and then came back on showing Aoi-chan examining the crater left by the ninpo before she left the scene as well. Obaba quietly pondered if her mistress the Greater Fiend Ishtaros could even _survive_ such an overpowering ninpo….

Obaba turned to Aoi. "Now I see why you wanted to show the film first. I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen it." She motioned to Nezumi who just finished putting away his camera equipment. "You may go Nezumi, I will speak with my granddaughter alone." Nezumi quivered fearfully but then bowed before he quickly left.

"Did you find anything in that crater it left behind?" asked the old woman.

Aoi shook her head. "No. The rock it carved into was polished like a stone in a riverbed. It was three feet deep at the lowest point and about fifteen feet across. There were no signs of _any_ debris. Anything that ninpo touched seemed to _cease to exist_."

"Hmmm…." pondered Obaba.

"So…?" asked Aoi.

Obaba got a twisted smile on her wrinkled face. "You have done well Aoi-chan, _very_ well. Do you want him?" she asked with a gleam in her eye. "Remember, you will be one of many competing for him before you answer."

Aoi's eyes looked hungrily at the thought. "Yes; I will become his favorite and I will bring him back here _willingly_ with me. I wonder though, how do you intend to set this up?"

Obaba chuckled evilly. "You leave that to Granny Obaba Aoi-chan. Now off you go. I have much to do and little time to do it in."

Aoi nodded and quickly departed. Obaba could already foresee Aoi-chan and Uzumaki's beautiful and incredibly powerful children leading the Black Spider Clan to greatness….and hurling those massive wind ninpo at anyone who _dared_ to stand in their way!

**The Hayabusa Village**

Momiji went to find Naruto after lunch and literally found him all over the place. Dozens of his clones were working throughout the village again doing repair work under the supervision of people more experienced with such things. She finally flagged down a random clone and asked where the real Naruto was. "Boss should be over at Hikaru's Ramen Shack. They promised he would get the _first bowl_ now that they've reopened starting at lunch." the clone said with stars in his eyes.

The shrine maiden sweat-dropped and hoped the 'blessings of the ramen gods' didn't get brought up again. She seriously wondered if Naruto really believed all that stuff or whether it was some silly prank of his. There was one thing she would not tolerate though. If he wanted some massive ornate shrine to the _ramen gods_ instead the _dragon gods_ in their home she _would_ go medieval on his ass. She imagined a massive, golden ramen bowl with silver noodles to pour libations into and burn incense in and physically cringed at the idea of having to eat ramen for dinner every night. She would have to talk to Hinata about that and prevent ramen deities from invading their home. Momiji _was_ a Dragon Shrine Maiden, after all!

Banishing the thoughts of dying from a ramen overdose she went over to Hikaru's and saw Naruto coming out of it with a smile of utter bliss pasted on his face. "Ah, life is good!" he said happily. "Momiji-chan! Just the girl I was looking for. Do you have time or are you busy? If you haven't eaten we could catch lunch at Hikaru's!"

Didn't you just come out of there Naruto-kun?" asked Momiji with a sweat-drop at his antics.

"I could always pack away a few more; are you hungry? It would be my treat!" he asked happily.

"No, it's okay Naruto-kun. I just finished eating so I'm really full. Did you want to go and talk now? We were both busy this morning."

Naruto nodded. "Sure, I planned to come find you at the shrine after lunch anyway. Hinata-chan finally woke up so I left a clone with her to keep her company while I went to work in the village."

Soon the pair arrived at the old dojo and Naruto set up the silencing seals like he had with Ayane. "There, now we can talk freely."

"Your fuinjutstu is amazing Naruto-kun!" Momiji said eagerly. "I wish there was some way I could learn it. I could set up seals and protect the Dragon Shrine."

"Maybe we can set something up once things are rebuilt." said Naruto. "It amazes me how attached I've become to the Hayabusa Village. I can't wait to see it thriving again. I'm finally seeing people's eyes alive and happy once more."

Momiji smiled warmly and said "You truly are a good man Naruto-kun. I guess that's why I fell for you…."

"….Fell for me?" he asked blushing.

"Yes." said Momiji. "I don't want to be your wife because of some stupid political arrangement. You make me feel warm and happy just being around you. When I found out you were with Hinata I was depressed but you are both my friends and I didn't want to interfere. But now I can be with you and it really makes me happy."

Naruto smiled bashfully and said, "I really like you too Momiji. I'm glad we're going to be together. I have a question. Since you're a dragon shrine maiden does that mean you and your children would be part of the Dragon Lineage?"

Momiji looked surprised that Naruto was already thinking about children. "Well, yes they would but unless Ryu-sama doesn't have an heir they probably wouldn't inherit the Dragon Sword."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about the Dragon Sword." explained Naruto. "I just wondered about it because of their training. Odds are they are going to be chakra users with huge reserves like mine so I don't know if they'll be able to use the ninpo of the Dragon Ninjas. They will probably use ninjutsu instead."

"Could they be trained in both?" asked Momiji.

Naruto shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. Ninpo requires pure spiritual energy and the body is trained in pure physical energy. Ninjutsu is an even mix of spiritual and physical energy. I guess if we started the children young enough they could be trained in both."

"Speaking of ninjutsu, I heard you took out a massive fiend in one shot!" she said with stars in her eyes. "Don't hold back the details. I want to hear all about it!"

"Well, it wasn't that big of a deal…." said Naruto sheepishly.

Momiji laughed. "The look of shock in Ryu-sama's eyes was hilarious! You must have pulled off something amazing. Don't be so modest Naruto-kun. Tell me _all _about it."

Giving up, Naruto figured he'd better indulge Momiji as various jutsu absolutely _fascinated_ her. He began, "The jutsu I used is called rasenshuriken…."

They spent the afternoon talking and having fun together. It seemed to him the two of them clicked together really well….

**DOATEC Tritower Headquarters**

A broad shouldered, robust looking man sat at his desk. He was Fame Douglas, the Chairman of DOATEC and one of the most prominent weapons manufactures in the world. Across his desk sat his blonde haired head of the development department, Victor Donovan. "Mr. Chairman, your idea of this DOA Tournament in a couple of years truly intrigues me. We could learn a lot from it." said Donovan enthusiastically.

"I agree Victor." said Douglas. "By watching some of the best fighters in the world compete we could learn and hopefully incorporate some of their fighting styles and methods into our training programs for our own people. If they are willing some of these superior contestants might be willing to teach us some of their arts as well –for the right price of course. It's a golden opportunity."

"While I agree with that Mr. Chairman, couldn't we take it a step further? Think outside the box. The genetic experiments we've performed on various animals such as our special guard dogs have been a smashing success! Surely we could _create_ better fighters the same way." exclaimed Donavon.

"Victor, we are a weapons manufacturer." said Douglas seriously. "I don't see myself as a high moralist by any means but what you are talking about is messing with the realm of _god_; not mortal men such as ourselves. Dogs and animals are one thing but human beings? I can't allow such a thing."

"Sir, we are talking about creating superior _weapons_ of a _biological_ nature. It's not that different. I think you are splitting hairs here." Donovan replied passionately.

Douglas shook his head. "No I'm not Victor. What if someone decided to perform human experiments on your boy Rig? What would it mean to him? _To you?_ The stuff you are saying reminds me of that Nazi scientist in World War Two that experimented on human beings at Auschwitz. What was his name? Josef Mengele I believe. He played god with those people and was someone that I'm ashamed to even call the same _species_ as myself. I won't let you do this Victor. If not for the company's sake then for your own sake I'm vetoing this idea right here and now."

Donovan was soon dismissed and his plans to create superhuman weapons were shot down by Douglas entirely. He raged to himself, '_I've laid the groundwork for the human weapon project for years and he compares me to that Nazi animal Mengele! That fool wasn't a scientist! He was a butcher that liked to torture people. He was like a child that pulled the wings off of insects for fun while pretending it was science! I on the other hand am in a position to advance the human race through super science! I just have to find the right test subjects. This fighting tournament will weed out the weak and show us the truly strong. If I could just get genetic samples I could begin cloning or gene splicing just like we did with the guard dogs. The Chairman considering himself morally responsible for my sake? Hah! Fame Douglas, you are a fool!'_

Harboring these dark thoughts, Victor Donovan stalked back down to his laboratory where he had the plans for his first human weapon program; _Project Alpha_. There he planned to create warriors worthy of the Halls of Valhalla, Fame Douglas or otherwise. It was only a matter of choosing the best baseline human to start with….

**The site of the battle by the Sea of Trees**

Nyotengu stood looking at the perfectly circular, polished crater cut into solid rock. "So you _were_ here, Sage of the Toads." she thought aloud. She'd been resting last night when she suddenly felt a massive spike of the sage's power. She'd sensed a tiny bit lingering before in the sacred wilderness but this burst of power nearly knocked her out of the tree she'd been sleeping in. She wondered if this was the _true_ power of chakra. As it was dark and late she decided to investigate the next day and found where Naruto had been standing was saturated with his power.

There was a direct line from that point and it led straight to this crater. She was sure whatever Uzumaki Naruto had been fighting was completely and utterly destroyed. Given the rock that once filled the land where this crater now was left absolutely no signs behind –no gravel, no dust –she could only conclude the rock and his opponents were vaporized. Nyotengu had to admit she was very impressed and even a little bit frightened. The elder that gave her and the other two the mission to find the sage were warned that a sage could be as deadly as any experienced tengu warrior. After all, the tengu themselves were supposedly descended of one. Seeing evidence like this didn't make it seem so far-fetched in her opinion.

She chuckled about the other two tengu searching like she was. One was her egotistical Uncle Hokorashii. He was weaker than her by quite a bit but maintained he was stronger, wiser and older (she was a mere 1,014 years of age, he was 1,034). He had told her to stay home since she wasn't experienced enough. Frankly, she hoped the arrogant ass would try to take on the sage and get himself killed. The first few years of her long life she'd respected him but the last thousand? He could drop dead as far as she was concerned.

As for the other Tengu involved, he was an evil, treacherous bastard. He'd made more than one pass at her and she'd always threatened to castrate him if he tried anything. As far as tengus were concerned she had to admit he was very clever and quick-witted though. Akuto was also was attractive enough but was a womanizer who had broken the hearts of many females with his empty promises. If Nyotengu guessed right he would try to tempt Uzumaki with some kind of promise of power or perhaps threaten his friends or loved ones if he had any. Then he would do his best to kill the sage. Their job was to capture or ally themselves with Uzumaki, not kill him. At any rate, Nyotengu could only imagine how badly _that_ would backfire and explode in Akuto's face. The power she saw evidence of here would make Uzumaki more than a match for Akuto, clever or otherwise. She truly hoped she could witness _that_ from a safe distance….

That left her with the question, how would she befriend or gain the trust of Uzumaki Naruto? '_Oh, well. I'll have to find him first. Then I'll figure it out. In a worst case scenario I could always charm him_.'

Seeing there were no other signs or trails to follow, Nyotengu pondered a few moments and remembered reading that some sages had the ability to turn their power 'on' or 'off' so they could blend in with normal humans. While she didn't fully understand why anyone wouldn't want to display their superiority she did have to admit it was an easy way to keep from being found. Sighing, Nyotengu decided to go back to what she was doing before; searching for clues. It seemed to her that the sage Uzamaki Naruto already left the area so she too departed.

**The Black Spider Clan Enclave**

Obaba had just finished her latest bit of brilliant political maneuvering and now her favorite Granddaughter Aoi-chan was throwing a hissy fit at the situation. Couldn't the brat show the slightest bit of gratitude? Obaba was practically giving her the man she wanted so badly on a silver platter! Oh, well. Once again Obaba was reminded of herself in her teen years….

"You want me to march up to the Hayabusa Village, our _enemies_ in case you've forgotten in your old age, and say I've been sent by you with a message for Uzumaki Naruto-sama?!" Aoi screeched shrilly at her elder. "I'll be peppered with kunai, shuriken and arrows before I get within a hundred yards of the gate! I've seen suicide missions with better odds of survival! Do you _want_ me to die there?!"

Obaba chuckled at her Granddaughter's sheer gall as the others in the room cringed in fear at the possibility of Obaba wrathfully smiting them all where they stood. "Aoi-chan, I'm sending a messenger bird ahead that you are coming under diplomatic truce to see Naruto-sama. If they were to attack you they would be breaking their own preposterous code of honor. They'd probably be forced to fall on their own swords by their _precious_ Dragon Gods and would _gladly_ do so. Once I get a confirmation back they will be expecting you and while you will be watched you will certainly _not_ be harmed.

Aoi huffed. "All right, I feel a little better but how is this supposed to work? I can't just go there to seduce him and not have some sort of actual political reason to be there."

"It's simple Aoi-chan." Obaba said fondly as possible for an evil, ancient sorceress. "While Uzumaki is _residing_ in the Hayabusa Village; he technically _isn't_ one of them."

Here is the gist of it: "I, Obaba-sama, the matriarch of the Black Spider Clan am offering my prized Granddaughter Aoi-chan as a gift to be Naruto-sama's loyal concubine and in return I ask him to consider the Black Spider Clan neutral or friendly to the newly founded Uzumaki Clan. While I realize he is already allied with the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin Clans I hope he will at least _consider_ the possibility. Even if he chooses to not enter a neutral or friendly relationship with the Black Spider Clan Aoi-chan is Naruto-sama's to keep as an act of respect and friendship and to convey the Black Spider Clan's best wishes for the future of the Uzumaki clan."

"…."

"…."

"….Okay, assuming he buys this line of total garbage what then?" asked Aoi in disbelief.

Obaba snickered. "A new clan like the Uzumakis is too small to protect themselves from the wrath of the Black Spider Clan. To refuse you would pretty much be a declaration of war. _That_ is the _real_ truth of the matter. Don't worry; trust in your Granny's wisdom. It will work."

"So I'd be living amongst my enemies." said Aoi concerned

"You worry too much child." chided Obaba. "You've been extensively trained in the arts of seduction. I have no doubt in my mind you'll have him wrapped around your little finger in no time. There are very few as attractive as you plus you are a kunoichi both of which will give you an edge over his other wives. Bend him to your will and bring him back as a member of _our_ clan –and while you are there since you are _his_ concubine you will be untouchable by the Dragon Ninjas."

"It sounds too simple." said Aoi skeptically.

"If there is anything I've learned in my past 100 years of life, it's that simple plans work best." said Obaba gravely. "You will go dressed as a pure and nubile young maiden and win him over without fail. This is my decree Granddaughter. No go and prepare yourself. You will be moving to a new home soon."

Aoi looked at Obaba for a long time but knew there would be severe consequences if she didn't obey. She simply wasn't strong enough to destroy the old hag….not yet, anyway. "Yes, Obaba-sama. I will do as you command." Aoi bowed deeply and made her way back to her room to make preparations to leave.

Everyone else present sighed. The tension between the seasoned campaigner Obaba and her upstart spitfire of a Granddaughter Aoi had finally abated.

Obaba spoke out with authority. "All of you leave me! I wish to contemplate alone." The rest of the room's occupants left as quickly as they could as they were not willing to face the old sorceress's wrath.

Once she was sure she was alone, Obaba let out a cackle. She had seen the look in her precious Aoi-chan's eyes. The girl wanted to depose her but realized she wasn't strong enough yet. Obaba smiled. '_Bless your wicked little heart. Someday you will rule when I pass away Aoi-chan but you are not ready yet. Until you are I will remain in control_.' She thought about Uzumaki Naruto. '_Even Ishtaros-sama is concerned about his presence and with good reason. Perhaps someday the children of Naruto-sama and Aoi-chan will even bring even the fiends to heel_.' Then she spoke aloud, "I'm placing a lot of faith in you Aoi-chan. I know you will succeed, most favored Grandaughter."

**The Hayabusa Village**

Ayane was sitting in her guest room. In her brief discussion with Kasumi, Rokuro and Shiro she found out that Genra and Ayame sent her things. Shiro apologized in advance in case anything was damaged during the battle they had with the fiends. Curious, Ayane took the slightly roughed up backpack to her room and opened it. Most of it was her clothing and some combat gear she neglected to bring. Along with it was a beautiful lavender kimono with a purple obi and butterflies on it. There was also a (slightly crunched) gift box. She also saw to letters addressed to her; one from her Father Genra and one from Ayame-sama.

She opened the letter from her Father first:

_Ayane-chan:_

_I hope everything is going well and that you did not lose your temper with Uzumaki-san_ (Ayane cringed). _As you took off with a minimum of gear I packed your spare weapons and clothes along with your unmentionables_. (Ayane rolled her eyes at her Father's aversion to saying panties or bras). _Anyway, know that you are in my thoughts and that I pray for your happiness. If Uzumaki hurts your feelings in any way you just call me and I'll come and kill him for you _(She pondered whether it was just a Father thing or what. Seeing what Naruto did to that fiend last night Ayane had to wonder if Genra would stand a snowball's chance in hell in a straight-up fight with Naruto. She quickly wrote off the whole idea as a testosterone thing on her Father's part but felt warm and happy he wanted to protect her).

_Know that I am proud of you daughter and that if you decide to pursue this relationship I will trust your judgment despite your young age. Remember though, no matter how strong your feelings are that you will have to share him and would have to somehow make peace with anyone else involved and particularly Kasumi-sama. If you two continue to fight it will have dire consequences for your relationship with Uzumaki. I know you don't want to hear this but I say it because I care. Be safe and know that if you ever need to talk about anything that I am here for you._

_Love,_

_-Genra_

Ayane smiled and went through her gear and checked its condition. Finding everything satisfactory she hung it up in the small guest closet and thought about Naruto for a few moments. She reluctantly turned back to the silk kimono and admired it for a few minutes. It was absolutely gorgeous and she knew it must have come from Ayame-sama. (Frankly, Genra didn't have that good of taste in clothing). She was about to try it on but saw the letter addressed to her from Ayame-sama and after a few nervous moments of pondering she decided to open it:

_Ayane:_

_I understand from Genra and Hayate that you wish to pursue a relationship with Naruto-sama. I know that our relationship has been distant at best but know that you are my daughter and that I am proud of your accomplishments both as a kunoichi and as a young woman. It is difficult to put into words what I am feeling right now. I want you to be happy and I hope Naruto-sama can bring you the love that you deserve so much. I also worry because you are very young to be in such a relationship. I know that Naruto-sama is a kind soul and has earned your brother Hayate's approval which is very difficult to do._

_I only ask one thing of you: Let go of that hatred you have for your sister Kasumi. You are both entering a relationship with the same man and will be considered equals in every way status wise. Believe it or not the two of you could be the strongest support for one another in the trials that will no doubt arise. You are sisters. It would bring me no greater joy than to see the two of you be friends again as you were as children. Know that regardless of what happens your brother Hayate and I will always love you._

_The lavender kimono I sent was one I wore when I was your age and I've been meaning to give it to you for some time but I never could find the right moment. The box I've included was a memento of my Mother's, you Grandmother. Believe it or not she had similar tastes to your and I planned to give it to you for your wedding. I believe you will like it and I hope you wear it._

_There is one last thing I wish to say; I am proud of you Ayane and whenever we see or write each other from now on please call me 'Mother' instead of 'My Lady.' You are my child and I want you to know you can come to me if you ever have problems or just want someone to talk to. I love you Ayane-chan._

_Love,_

_-Ayame_

Ayane sat a long time shedding silent tears. A small, rebellious part of her wanted to reject everything but seeing Ayame's words telling her she loved her and wanted to be addressed as her Mother was one of the most treasured things she'd ever felt. It took a while and several tissues before Ayane finally settled down. After feeling she was in control of herself again she looked at the small box that contained a gift passed down from her Grandmother. Ayane carefully opened it and found it was a jewelry box that was thankfully undamaged. Opening it she was amazed at a delicate gold and silver butterfly pendent.

Did her Grandmother love butterflies like she did? It was a bit of a revelation for the young kunoichi. She admired the pendant from every angle and saw it was perfect. She wondered what kind of a woman her Grandmother was as she cradled it close to her bosom. She thought about writing Ayame immediately and asking but then she realized there was a closer source; Kasumi. Ordinarily Ayane would have dismissed the idea but she _had_ to know. Bearing that in mind she decided to visit her estranged sister and for the first time in many years actually talk with Kasumi….

_Elsewhere…._

Naruto was meditating and visiting with Kurama after he finished taking with with Momiji.

'**_So on paper you have Hinata, Kasumi, Momiji and Ayane. Kid, it amazes me that someone who couldn't even get a date in his entire life is now looking realistically at settling down with four hot, top-heavy vixens that are kunoichis to boot_**.' said Kurama.

Naruto nodded. '_Ayane will probably grow even more beautiful than she is now since she's still a little younger. She looks just like Ayame-sama. Actually all four of them will probably get even more gorgeous as hard as it is to believe_.'

Kurama added in, '**_Best of all, they are all strong and smart. Provided they don't turn on you, they could give you some very powerful offspring and your new clan will be truly fearsome_**.'

'_Yeah, I- Wait a minute! What do you mean turn on me?_' asked Naruto in a panic.

'**_You'll have to tread carefully Naruto. Having strong mates also means they can be a threat to you if you anger them enough. I just finished healing you testicles recently or have you forgotten already?_**' asked the fox.

Naruto shivered. '_I guess you're right. I'll have to treat them all equally and not play favorites, especially where Ayane and Kasumi are concerned_.'

'**….**'

'…._Women are scary Kurama_.'

'….**_Yes, kid. Yes they are_**.'

POSTSCRIPT:

So we've introduced the beginnings of the DOA storyline and things are starting to settle down to a low roar with the harem situation (i.e., none of Naruto's blood was shed –at least this chapter). Obaba's also on a roll which can _never_ be good so we'll see what _that_ results in next chapter. Blue out. 9/27/14


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ninja Gaiden or DOA

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Special thanks go out to **SPeCTeR-117** for ideas for new jutsus in this and upcoming chapters.

Last time:

'**_You'll have to tread carefully Naruto. Having strong mates also means they can be a threat to you if you anger them enough. I just finished healing you testicles recently or have you forgotten already?_**' asked the fox.

Naruto shivered. '_I guess you're right. I'll have to treat them all equally and not play favorites, especially where Ayane and Kasumi are concerned_.'

'**….**'

'…._Women are scary Kurama_.'

'….**_Yes, kid. Yes they are_**.'

**The Hayabusa Village **

Hinata awoke in her tent all _alone_ and groaned. Naruto had to leave at the crack of dawn that morning to go with the carpenters to get more materials for the village. When they found out he could simply _seal_ masses of lumber into a scroll they all basically got on their hands and knees and _begged_ him to help them transport stuff. Naruto had been embarrassed at their display but happily agreed to go with them this morning. She vaguely remembered him slipping out of her arms when it was still dark out and kissing her goodbye. She fell back to sleep after that.

She was rudely awakened by a senior ninja later in the morning asking for Naruto. She explained he was out of the village and asked him what the problem was and if she could help. It was then that he informed her that an emissary from the Black Spider Clan was to arrive later today around lunchtime to meet with Naruto. She quickly got up and dressed and headed to the Castle of the Dragon to find out just what the hell was going on. She was greeted by Momiji at the shrine and asked to see Ryu-sama about the Black Spider Clan.

"Kureha and Ryu-sama are having breakfast together and asked not to be disturbed." said Momiji. "Actually they've been rather secretive even since he got back for some reason. I wonder what's up." she grumbled.

Hinata activated her byakugan for a moment and the face-palmed. "They probably don't want to be disturbed because they are making out in the floor in there."

"_WHAT?!_" Momiji dashed in before Hinata could stop her only to find Kureha straddling Ryu playing tonsil hockey. Kureha shrieked and Momiji yelled before Ryu ordered silence and demanded to know why Momiji burst in without permission. Momiji was terribly embarrassed but said Hinata was here to see them about something to do with the Black Spider Clan. Ryu stepped out straightening himself up and went to talk to Hinata while Momiji and Kureha were having a quiet '_sisterly discussion_.'

Hinata had an evil smile on her face and said. "Sorry to interrupt your _session_ with our head shrine maiden but I heard that and emissary from the Black Spider Clan was going to be here to see Naruto-kun today. By the way, when is the wedding?"

Ryu narrowed his eyes to slits and said, "_Not. One. Word_." Seeing his intimidation tactics didn't work on Hinata at all (her smile just got bigger) he said, "_Please?_"

Hinata chuckled and patted his hand in a soothing manner. "Of course Ryu-sama but _you owe me_."

Ryu got a flat look on his face and said, "You know, I believe Naruto is rubbing off on you in a bad way; what is your price for silence?"

"I'll think of something." Hinata replied with a twinkle in her eye. "I can't hit you with too much at this point since your still recovering from finding out about Naruto-kun getting a harem."

_Flashback…._

Ryu felt revitalized being back home (and being with Kureha) and was up and around checking on the Hayabusa Village. He stopped to talk to Kasumi and found she was all right but that _Torn Sky Blast_ really took it out of her so it would be several days before she was back up to full strength. He spoke to many in the village and saw the remarkable progress that they were making in rebuilding. Everyone was talking about his great victory over the Holy Vigoor Empire. The village was running smoothly and he saw that Naruto's clones were in every nook and cranny working on repairs. Ryu was glad he'd entrusted the village's safety to Naruto and Genjiro. After visiting the graves of the fallen he went to see Genjiro for an update about things. Genjro described the whole business with the Kusanagi, possible summoning and the involvement of the Black Spider Clan among many other things.

Then Genjiro added as an afterthought, "….Oh, and Naruto is getting a harem so we're going to have to build him a mansion or something but it's no rush."

Ryu nodded quietly and then his eyes steadily grew to the size of dinner plates as his brain processed '_harem_' and '_build him a mansion_.' With a smile behind his mask that screamed 'fake' he asked Genjiro to repeat what was said. Genjiro quietly explained that Momiji, Ayane, and Kasumi intended to marry Naruto along with Hinata. Ryu initially prayed this was some kind of joke but Genjiro directed him to Kureha to get the details on the laws. Kureha was a bit embarrassed about the whole situation and her involvement in it and Ryu face-palmed after hearing about Shiden-sama's machinations.

Ryu went to talk to everyone involved and found out that Hinata, Naruto and Kasumi were all angry at Shiden-sama but Ayane and Momiji didn't think it was all that bad. In any case, Kasumi explained to him that Shiden-sama (he noticed she _did not_ refer to him as father) railroaded this through behind everyone's backs including Hayate's. She said the Mugen Tenshin clan was now politically committed to this move and she knew Jô-sama would have to go along with it to preserve their alliance and friendship or someone would suffer a massive loss of face. This harem business was all but carved in stone….

_Flashback end…._

"So tell me about the Black Spider Clan coming to see Naruto-kun." said Hinata. "Especially since he's not even in the village right now."

"He's not in the village?!" asked Ryu shocked.

"No, he wasn't aware someone was coming and left with the carpenters and workmen this morning to gather materials to continue to rebuild the village." said Hinata in an irritated tone. "If you needed Naruto-kun to be here then he needs to know _in advance_ Ryu-sama. What does the Black Spider Clan want with him anyway? They've proven to be our enemies in the past and cooperate with the fiends."

Ryu sighed. "We honestly don't know but Obaba has sent a representative with two escorts that are to be here at noon. The letter stated she had a proposal for Naruto-sama and it needed to be delivered to him personally. They are coming under diplomatic truce so I couldn't just turn them away. The Hayabusa Village isn't strong enough right now to get in an all out war with the Black Spider Clan."

"I see; that is unfortunate." said Hinata. "When Naruto-kun comes home I'll direct him here to see you. In the meantime I'm going to talk to the girls in the harem and see what they think."

_Meanwhile at the dojo…._

Ayane had, in the last three days, talked to Kasumi in a fairly civil tone and showed her the Kimono Ayame gave her. She finally decided to ask her recovering sister about the butterfly pendant. She had invited Kasumi into to her guest room so they could talk in private. "Kasumi-sama, can you tell me about this item?" she asked holding up the butterfly pendant.

"Ayane, please just call me Kasumi like when we were children. We're _sisters_ and going to be sharing the same husband as equals if I'm not mistaken." Ayane blushed slightly at the thought. Kasumi looked at the pendant that Ayane was holding so delicately. "Ah, you have Grandmother's butterfly pendant! Mom always said she was saving it for someone _very special_ and kept it hidden away in her jewelry box. I've only seen it a few times. I should have guessed the very special person was you. Grandmother always wore butterfly patterns like you do from what Mom told me."

"Can you tell me about….our Grandmother?" asked Ayane hopefully.

Kasumi nodded. "She died when Hayate was really small so it was before you and I were born. According to Mom our Grandmother was a tough and strict kunoichi but doted on Mom as she was her only child. Mom said that….Shiden-sama was afraid of her and she put him through all kinds of hell before she granted him permission to marry Mom." Kasumi giggled at the thought. "Mom never really talked about her a great deal but I know that the kimono you showed me was picked out by her for Mom."

"Actually, now that I think about it, Mom's descriptions of Grandmother remind me a lot of you Ayane." The older sister mused. "She was described as _silk on steel_. While she was very beautiful from what I've heard, you _never_ wanted to cross her. Next time we are in the Mugen Tenshin Village we should both sit down with Mom and ask her about Grandmother."

"What was her name?" asked Ayane feeling a connection to her late Grandmother through the pendent.

"Her name was Natsumi because she was born in the summer like you were." answered Kasumi. "I always thought I'd name a child of my own after her someday but now I think it would be better if that name went to one of your daughters. What do you think?"

Ayane blushed again at the thought of children. "I think I'd like that….Kasumi."

Kasumi smiled warmly and hoped that she and her younger sister would be close again someday.

**With Naruto and the carpenters**

They had travelled all morning to a designated patch of forest were they began to break out there saws and axes.

"So you've secured payment already and all we need to do is cut these trees down and take them back to the village?" asked Naruto.

The head carpenter nodded ad said, "That's right Naruto, let us cut them down and you can seal them up."

"Let me try something. Wind style: finger blades!" said Naruto as a blade of wind extended from each of his fingers and flew to five different trees cutting each down in an instant. Unfortunately Naruto wasn't a logger and didn't realize you were supposed to notch the trees first to control the direction they fell in. Hence everyone was sent running in terror as five trees fell in different directions. "Whoops! My bad…." said Naruto scratching the back of his neck nervously.

The group of carpenters just glared….it was going to be a long morning.

**The Gates of the Hayabusa Village**

Aoi and her two attendants Hiroshi and Hideo arrived at the Hayabusa Village at the appointed time. She saw Ryu standing there looking very intimidating but she quashed her fear and said, "Greetings to you Ryu-sama. I am Aoi-sama and I represent the Black Spider Clan. I have come at the behest of Obaba-sama to negotiate with Naruto-sama about clan relations. I'm surprised he is not here to greet us as well."

Ryu said, "I've come to greet you to make sure you are no threat to _my_ village. I'm afraid I must ask you to hand over your weapons and submit to a search before I let you through these gates. If you disagree with my terms then go back from whence you came."

Hideo said, "You can't do that! We're here under truce!"

Aoi raised her hand to quiet him. "As long as Ryu-sama guarantees our safety in the Hayabusa Village we will happily comply."

"I give you my word as a Dragon Ninja that your safety is assured." At Aoi's nod Ryu sent guards forward and relieved them of their weapons. Ryu then motioned them forward. "I welcome you to the Hayabusa Village. Please follow me."

The three Black Spider ninja were quietly led through the village to the meeting area at the Castle of the Dragon.

Aoi had heard that the Hayabusa Village was in ruins from her Grandmother Obaba but saw things were well on their way to being repaired. What had it been, seven or eight weeks? Either Obaba's sources were wrong about the extent of the damage or the Hayabusa clan had far more manpower than she imagined. Unfortunately there was no way to casually bring it up with the Dragon ninjas without stirring up some really bad blood and the last thing Aoi wanted to do was get further on Ryu's bad side.

….

Far across the village Aoi and her companions were being thoroughly scrutinized by a pair of pearl like eyes. '_A strong kunoichi in a dress kimono and two middle ninja guards. Ryu-sama has nothing to worry about_.' thought Hinata as she ate lunch with Momiji.

"What's up Hinata-chan?" asked Momiji. "You're eyes have been active for a while now."

Hinata answered, "Naruto-kun's visitors we discussed have arrived Momiji. After lunch I believe that we should go have a meeting with Ayane and Kasumi about this matter. We can't let Naruto-kun get hurt."

Momiji smiled. "The first 'official meeting of the wives' Hinata-chan? You normally do these things on your own although I'm happy you're involving everyone. We're all going to be one family after all."

The pearl eyed kunoichi sighed. "I'm afraid for all our sakes we need to be on the same page and present a united front Momiji. I'm still bothered somewhat but the four of us are pretty much going to be sisters in the future and will have to rely on each other a lot. We might as well start now."

"I agree entirely." said Momiji warmly, glad that Hinata was softening a bit on the whole harem idea.

**With Naruto**

Things were moving rather quickly. With Naruto and his clones using the new finger blade jutsu he'd learned from the scrolls from the sacred wilderness removing the branches and sealing up the logs was a snap. The carpenters were doing the actual cutting the trees down after Naruto sent five trees more or less flying this morning. Breaking for lunch the group concluded they should be done by that afternoon. It had been a productive day….

**The Gates of the Hayabusa Village **

At the entrance to the village an elderly man appeared and spoke to the two guards. Something about him put their minds at ease and they answered his questions without reservation. "Hello young gentleman, my name is Noh Akuto. I've travelled a long way to see the one known as the sage and I wish to speak with him. Last I heard he was in your village"

The guard to his left asked, "Do you mean Uzumaki Naruto? Some have referred to him as a sage."

Akuto increased the power of his illusions to make himself seem even more harmless. "Does he have blonde hair perchance?" he asked remembering the dying Goro's memories.

The right guard said "Yes! That's him. Let us dispatch a messenger to go find him for you."

"Oh, that's not necessary." said Akuto. "I have a personal message for him and I would love to see your quaint village for myself."

Normally the two guards would have restrained him but the illusions that Akuto wove about himself were too strong. They let him pass without argument and wished him a good visit. '_Weak minded humans. Now to find this sage and slay him. No one would expect a harmless little old man._'

Ryu and Kureha would have sensed something was amiss but unfortunately they were occupied with Aoi and her two attendants.

Akuto walked around the village and talked to many of the people that heaped praises on Naruto's generosity and helping the village. The disguised tengu was getting rather irritated though. Not only were they talking about Naruto like he was some kind of saint; no one seemed to know where he was. That's when he ran into a young boy named Sanji….

"You're looking for Naruto-nii? I don't know where he is but I bet Hinata-nee does. What right here and I'll go get her!" Sanji said enthusiastically as he took off light a bullet from a gun.

Akuto would have shot off after the boy so he could get the drop on this Hinata girl but had to amble along slowly because he was under the illusion of a _very_ old man….

_At the old dojo…._

Hinata was standing with Momiji and Ayane and the still slightly sore Kasumi was sitting on the front steps discussing what an emissary from the Black Spider Clan could want with Naruto.

"Well it's obvious they want him to join them!" said Ayane.

Momiji nodded but said, "While I'm sure that's true why would they do it so openly? They could have snuck a message to him easier. The whole village is watching them now."

"It's either a distraction or a political maneuver. Whatever the case they don't seem to know that Naruto-kun's not even in the village right now." said Kasumi.

Hinata said, "It's probably a political maneuver. The apparent leader of the three Black Spider Clan members was a young woman about our age that was dressed very elegantly despite the fact she's a kunoichi. I could tell by her body type and muscle tone she's very physically fit."

"I wish I had your eyes." said Momiji. "What did she look like?"

"She's very attractive and has very fair skin and reddish-auburn hair." said Hinata in an analytical tone.

Ayane's eyes widened. "You don't suppose she's here to-"

"Hinata-nee!" yelled Sanji coming into the large clearing in front of the dojo.

Hinata turned to him and asked, "What is it Sanji? Is someone hurt?"

Sanji shook his head, "No, there's an old man looking for Naruto-nii. He seems nice but something's off I about him think. He has the same accent as you and Naruto-nii. Do you think he's from where you are?"

Alarm bells went off in Hinata's head and she activated her byakugun for a couple of seconds and saw a little old man surrounded by a genjutsu-like miasma in the shape of a hulking man with wings(?) coming around the corner obviously tracking Sanji. "Stay here Sanji and I'll talk to our _guest_. Momiji, could you please watch Sanji for a moment?"

Momiji was a bit puzzled but saw Hinata was alert. She tensed and kept a gentle grip on Sanji's shoulder. Ayane and Kasumi tensed when Momiji did.

Hinata went out and met the 'old man' in the clearing away from the others. "Good day to you sir," she said with a slight bow. She imitated Kureha's voice and accent so she would sound like a local. "I am Hyūga Hinata. Young Sanji said you were looking for Naruto-kun."

"That's right child, I'm Noh Akuto and these old bones have travelled a long way to see him. Could you tell me where he is?" he said sounding grandfatherly as possible. '_Is this girl blind? She doesn't act it_.'

Hinata smiled, "Ah! I see you have the same unusual accent he has. Are you perhaps a friend from his home village?"

Akuto chuckled. "You have good ears. That's right my dear! It's been a long trip! I can't wait to see Naruto again."

Akuto looked and saw the girl's pearl like eyes had changed. The veins around them were bulging and suddenly a massive amount of power flared around her arms that looked like roaring lions. Akuto's eyes got wide and she quietly said "You are within my field of divination. Eight trigrams sixty four palms!"

Akuto's world exploded into agony as the seemingly delicate 'blind' girl unleashed hell upon him. His entire body felt as if it was being struck by bolts of pure energy every time she landed a hit and she was moving at blinding speed. He felt his 'old man' illusion shatter like glass as he started staggering back from the blows that hurt _inside_ his body as well as outside. He cried out in pain as he toppled over with a spray of blood spewing out of his mouth.

He looked up through his hazy vision and saw the indigo haired girl seemed to be hovering over him like some beautiful angel of death. "So tell me 'Akuto' or whatever your actual name is, what were your intentions with Naruto-kun? You're obviously no friend of his." she said in her normal voice and accent.

The tengu was in too much pain and delirium to lie. "….So you are the sage. I thought killing you would be easy…."

Hinata's visage turned savagely angry at the thought of this creature hurting _her_ Naruto-kun and she said "I'm sending you to hell _right now!_" as her lion fist struck his head causing blood to explode out of his nose, mouth, ears and eye sockets. His brain was instantly reduced to jelly.

….

'**_DAMN!_**_ I never, NEVER want to get Hinata mad at me!_' was the collective thought of all who saw the Akuto the tengu get mowed down like wheat before a scythe, particularly the kunoichis present that were going to be in Naruto's harem.

_Inside the Castle of the Dragon…._

Ryu, Kureha, Genjiro and Aoi from the Black Spider clan felt the massive flare of ki associated with Hinata's ruthless chakra strike. They all jumped a bit and Hideo said, "What is wrong Aoi-sama?"

"Didn't either of you sense that wave of power?!" Aoi asked. When Hideo and Hiroshi shook their heads 'no' she wanted to hide her face in embarrassment at her clan mate's incompetence.

Genjiro was good at reading people and could tell that Aoi was as surprised as they were (and that the two with her were middle ninja at best). He still didn't trust her though. "Do you know something about this situation Aoi-sama?! Were you perhaps sent to keep us occupied while someone else attacked?" he demanded in a tone sharp as steel.

Aoi quailed. "No! I swear to you I have no knowledge of this. I am just as confused as you are." She briefly wondered if Obaba set her up to die. Aoi then steeled her resolve. "Ryu-sama, I will assist you in any way I can to deal with this threat."

Ryu looked hard into Aoi's Hazel eyes and this time he saw no deceit. The girl had played mind games with them ever since her arrival and refused to say anything except to Naruto-sama but on this matter she was being absolutely truthful. Aoi didn't have a clue as to what was going on and meant it when she said she would help them. Ryu finally nodded after a long stare-down. "Very well, Aoi-sama. You and your attendants may join us. Kureha, stay here and guard the shrine while Genjiro and I investigate."

Several Dragon ninjas appeared when Ryu opened the door. "Ryu-sama…."

"What has happened? Was there an attack?" asked Ryu in an authoritative tone while dreading the answer.

"A tengu infiltrated the village looking to kill Naruto." said a senior ninja.

'_Oh no! I just got here and Naruto-sama's been attacked_.' thought Aoi fearfully with a stricken look on her face.

Genjiro said, "_A tengu?!_ We can't just stand here! Where is the tengu now? We must stop him before he-"

"He's already dead. Hinata killed him the moment she discovered him." said the same senior ninja. "I saw the body. The poor bastard never stood a chance in hell against her. I thought she was just a gentle healer all this time…."

Genjiro and Ryu were some of the few who knew that Hinata could really fight but singlehandedly slaying a tengu? It was unheard of! "Lead us there." said Ryu. "I wish to see the body myself. Aoi-sama will accompany us to see if this tengu is familiar to her."

As the group walk rapidly along Hiroshi said, "I thought tengus were just a myth."

Aoi glared at him and said. "Tengus are as real as you or I you idiot! Though I've never seen one it is said we ninja gained our powers trying to emulate theirs." He was about to say something else but saw the anger flash across Aoi's eyes and just lowered his head in deference.

The small group arrived near the old dojo and saw a crowd gathered at a respectful distance from what was obviously a large body lying in the clearing. As they got close enough to inspect it they saw the shattered body of Akuto, wings and all, lying spread eagle and broken on the ground in a pool of his own blood with his mouth opened in a silent scream of death. He was nearly seven feet tall and very muscular. The massive blotches on his skin showed where Hinata's jūken strikes ruptured and damaged his internal organs. Morbidly, other than chakra burns the surface of his skin seemed undamaged. They saw one severe chakra burn between his sunken in eyes that seemed to be the one that killed him though.

Aoi stood there in shock of both the creature and the horrendous damage it suffered. To her trained eye it appeared that every vital point and pressure point had been hit and destroyed _internally_. "What could have done this?" she asked not hiding the awe in her voice.

"Hinata-chan did." answered Momiji.

Genjiro asked "Hinata did _this_ all by herself?"

Momiji nodded. "He never got a hit off. It was completely one-sided."

"I'm truly impressed. Hinata destroyed him utterly from the looks of it. Did he say anything before he died?" asked Ryu.

"You'll have to ask Hinata-chan, she was the only one close enough to hear his words." answered Momiji solemnly.

Ryu asked, "Where is she now?"

"She's in the dojo washing up. She wanted to get the blood off her." answered Ayane.

Hinata soon walked out of the dojo and saw Ryu and the Black Spider woman there. She bowed gently. "Ryu-sama. This being planned to attack and kill Naruto-kun so I dealt with him. I apologize for the mess."

"How did you find him out when no one else did?" asked Ryu.

Hinata looked at the body for a moment and said, "He was cloaked in the illusion of a little old man and I saw through it with my eyes. He had a similar accent as Naruto-kun and I so I feigned being a local and asked him if he was Naruto's friend. He lied that he was an old friend from our home village and that he looked forward to seeing Naruto again. As I could tell he didn't think I was a threat I attacked him when his guard was down. After I defeated him he confessed he had come to kill Naruto-kun. Then I finished him off with a jūken strike to the head so he would never harm anyone again."

"Killing a tengu is no small feat Hinata, even if you caught him with his guard down." said Genjiro.

"He was a threat to _my_ Naruto-kun. He had to be eliminated." Hinata said in an iron tone. "I won't let anyone harm the ones I love." She turned to Aoi with her byakugan activated. "And you are?"

Aoi gulped as she felt the _weight_ of Hinata's stare. '_This woman is dangerous!_' "Ummm….I'm Aoi-sama of the Black Spider Clan. I've come to negotiate with Naruto-sama about an offer from Obaba-sama."

Hinata got uncomfortably close to Aoi and said, "I am Hyūga Hinata and I am Naruto-kun's head wife. Why don't you hand over those six senbon needles hidden in your obi? You could hurt yourself with them since they are coated in poison."

Aoi nearly panicked '_How did she know?_' "O-of course Hinata-san. It must have slipped my mind they were in there."

Hinata's byakugan glare frightened her. "The sandals with the hidden blades need to go too."

"Certainly Hinata-san. I'll take them off right now!" Aoi said with a great deal of perspiration on her face.

"I'm watching you." said Hinata frostily. She turned to Ryu. "Ryu-sama, with your permission I'll be taking my leave. I'm going to study up on these tengu creatures in case another appears."

Ryu nodded. "Of course Hinata, I'm sure Kureha will be happy to let you borrow some books on the subject. Thank you for taking care of this problem." Hinata nodded and vanished in a body-flicker.

_Inside the dojo…._

Ayane, Momiji and Kasumi saw Hinata appear inside the dojo and hesitantly went to see her. "Are you alright Hinata-chan?" asked Momiji.

"I'm fine Momiji." said Hinata. "I just don't like killing. What is a tengu anyway? They didn't exist in my time."

"You took on something that powerful without even knowing what it was?" asked Kasumi incredulously. "Isn't that a little reckless?"

Hinata shrugged. "He was a threat to Naruto-kun and the village. I wasn't about to let him wander around and I didn't want to risk getting in a drawn out battle. Innocents could have been hurt or worse. We might have been able to take him but I knew I could at least deal a crippling blow to him if I struck him while his guard was down and his 'little old man' illusion was active."

Ayane smiled ferally. "So strike _first_, strike _fast_ and strike _hard?_" Hinata nodded. "I like it! That should be the first Uzumaki family motto!"

Momiji chuckled, "That's quite a family axiom there Ayane."

"Look on the positive side." said Kasumi. "Between killing a tengu and disarming her that Aoi girl from the Black Spider clan is terrified of you Hinata." '_I know we all are_.' she thought ruefully.

"That's true. She'll think twice before trying anything with Naruto-kun now." said Momiji. "She almost wet herself when you told her to hand over those senbon needles." she laughed.

Hinata smiled as the girls all laughed and thought, '_I guess this isn't so bad after all….maybe we'll all become real friends_.'

_A few hours later…._

Naruto and company returned from their wood gathering excursion and the head carpenter was extremely pleased. Thanks to Naruto and his clones they'd done twice the work in half the time they normally would. Originally they planned to camp out overnight and come back in the morning but as it turned out they were back in the Hayabusa Village by three in the afternoon so it only took about ten hours total. Naruto in particular was happy because he had perfected his new jutsu on a small level which meant he could move on to the much larger and more destructive version of the jutsu. He wondered if he could further enhance it with sage mode.

When they arrived at the village gates a messenger came to see Naruto and informed him he had visitors from the Black Spider clan. Naruto was puzzled and asked why their enemies would want to see him and the messenger said he didn't know. Naruto quickly decided his best option would be to find Hinata-chan and clean up a bit. He was hot and sweaty from working on lumber all day.

_At the Castle of the Dragon…._

Aoi was nearly on her last nerve. The Dragon Ninjas had been relentless in finding out what Obaba-sama wanted with Naruto-sama. That Hinata woman with those _eyes_ had chilled her to the bone as well. A messenger came in and informed them all that Naruto-sama was back in the village and was cleaning up to come and meet them. This was a huge relief to her. (Actually it was a huge relief to Ryu and the others as well. They wanted Aoi to deliver her message and get out of their village).

After a bit of waiting Naruto showed up with Hinata in tow. Aoi was prepared to give her speech to Naruto-sama and be as inviting as possible but Hinata's presence threw Aoi's entire game off. Sweating slightly at Hinata's byakugan glare she said, "Naruto-sama, we meet at last. It is such a pleasure to meet you in person as I have heard so much about you. I am Aoi of the Black Spider Clan and I bring you best wishes and a message penned by Obaba-sama herself." said Aoi bringing out a sealed scroll with great flourish. She held it out for Naruto to take and suddenly another Naruto appeared and accepted the scroll much to Aoi's surprise.

The shadow clone of Naruto examined the scroll for any poisons and opened it up reading the contents that designated Aoi as a 'gift' from Obaba-sama to the newly formed Uzumaki Clan. The shadow clone handed the message to Naruto and dispelled giving him the information. Naruto's eyebrows almost went through the roof as he numbly handed the scroll to Hinata to read. Hinata frowned and Naruto looked rather resigned. The two spoke in quiet tones to each other before turning to Aoi. "Are you aware of the contents of this scroll Aoi; that Obaba-sama is offering you to be my concubine as a gift to the Uzumaki clan?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama. I was informed before I left my home village." answered Aoi truthfully.

Naruto pondered as Ryu and the others stared in shock. "You do realize that politically I have no choice but to accept you whether I want to or not? Obaba-sama would come after me and my new clan were I to do otherwise."

"I would very honored to become a member of your house Naruto-sama." said Aoi shyly.

Naruto's killing intent soared causing Aoi to cringe and her two attendants to buckle. "_Answer my question Aoi –and don't play stupid_." he said in a tone that demanded compliance.

"I am aware that Obaba-sama really didn't give you a choice in the matter –but you are a powerful ninja and I would be happy to give you children." Aoi said meekly. Frankly, Aoi was frightened. At this close of range, Naruto's anger seemed more powerful than even Obaba's and that was saying _a lot_. Aoi really had no idea until now….

Naruto nodded. "I want you and your two attendants to wait outside while I discuss this with my _allies_." he said motioning to Ryu and the others. Aoi bowed timidly and led her two quailing attendants outside to stand with Ryu's guards. After the door closed behind Aoi; Naruto immediately pulled out silencing seals and placed them on the door and channeled chakra through them. "We can talk now." he said as he handed Obaba's letter to Ryu for him and the others to review. Ryu read:

_Naruto-sama:_

_As the matriarch of the Black Spider Clan I wish to convey my best wishes to the newly established Uzumaki Clan. As my clan has unfortunately clashed with you already I wish to give you my heartfelt apology for those events. In reparations and as a gift to demonstrate my goodwill I wish to present my prized Granddaughter Aoi-sama to be one of your concubines and loyal wife. I understand you have already befriended the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin Clans and hope you will befriend the Black Spider Clan as well._

_Regardless of your intentions as to remain neutral or become allies with the Black Spider Clan I wish for you to keep my beloved Aoi-chan as a gift in the spirit of friendship._

_Respectfully,_

_ -Obaba-sama_

"That evil witch!" said Kureha angrily. "At worst she will have a right to a vendetta if you turn Aoi away and at best we have a spy in our midst if you keep her!"

Genjiro sighed, "That old woman always was good at politics. If you don't accept Aoi, Obaba will try to wipe the Uzumaki Clan out before it's even established. If you keep Aoi you'll have to monitor her constantly. I don't know how this can be made to work."

"My Father will be appalled but it looks like we have to accept her into our village." said Ryu gravely. "Naruto, regardless of whether you accept Aoi into your household or not, know that you have the full support of the Dragon Clan."

Naruto looked at Hinata. Hinata growled, "Once again we are cornered by political machinations. First Shiden-sama and now Obaba-sama. The other girls are going to hate this, _especially_ Momiji. We should accept Aoi to protect ourselves from her Grandmother Naruto-kun but let me break the news to the others first so they don't attack her on sight."

Naruto nodded sadly in agreement. "No matter what we do it seems someone is always interfering. I'll tell Aoi she can stay but her two friends go home even if they are her personal servants. I'll let her know she can back out if she wants to."

Hinata shook her head. "You can but I doubt she has any choice in the matter. She _is_ a kunoichi after all. I'm going to go inform the other girls of what's going on."

_Outside…._

"Aoi-sama, Naruto-sama is a monster! We should flee this place." said Hideo.

Hiroshi stated, "I agree with Hideo Aoi-sama. I have seen Obaba-sama _very_ angry and it wasn't _near_ that intense. We should take you home for your safety."

Aoi sat lost in thought and then said, "Obaba-sama has offered me to be Naruto-sama's wife. I shall do my duties and prove to him that he should treat me kindly. I am certain his anger is directed at Obaba-sama right now and not us."

"Are you certain?" asked Hiroshi.

"If I go back of my own accord it will leave me in disgrace or worse." Aoi said with a tremor in her voice. She realized this wasn't going to be simple at all and felt trapped. Her initial thoughts that she could easily charm Naruto-sama like she had other men in the past were totally quashed. Secretly….it also excited her.

Hinata appeared in a body flicker and startled all three of them. "Whatever you do; you are walking on the edge of a razor blade Aoi-san. I don't like the idea of an enemy in my household so make sure you figure out where your _true_ loyalties are." she said coldly before she walked off briskly.

As the three watched Hinata walk away they heard the door open behind them and heard Naruto's voice say, "You may come back in now." The three Black Spider ninja came in quickly and felt the atmosphere was still tense but not quite as oppressive. "Aoi, I will accept you into my household as my concubine. Your two attendants will now be escorted out of the village and go back to Obaba-sama and report you are part of the Uzumaki clan now." He glared at Hideo and Hiroshi and the two cringed. "Tell Obaba that Aoi now belongs to _me_, not _her_. Now go."

Hideo and Hiroshi were swept out of the village before they knew it and came out their daze outside the village gates with their weapons piled in front of them. They saw Naruto standing in front of them with his arms crossed. His voice echoed, "Take your weapons and go. Do _not_ return!" The two Black Spider ninjas cowered, grabbed their things and fled back into the Sea of Trees. What they didn't know was a carefully crafted genjutsu that amplified their confusion and fear was upon them from when Hinata 'appeared in a body flicker' until they got out of range. Hinata's lessons with her old sensei Kurenai certainly hadn't gone to waste….

"If the situation wasn't so serious I would think that messing with those two bumblers was funny." said Hinata. Then she sighed and looked at the clone of Naruto standing with her at the gates. "Please let Naruto-kun know they are gone. I'll watch till they are out of range." Naruto's clone nodded and dispelled. The regular Dragon ninja gate guards stood there a bit confused at the strange behavior of the two panicked Black Spider Ninja. Naruto's clone had been stern with them but the two acted as if the shinigami was hot on their heels. They figured it was something to do with Hinata since she was there the whole time despite the fact that Hideo and Hiroshi seemed unaware of her presence.

_Back with Naruto and Aoi…._

Aoi was confused as to what exactly had happened to her attendants. She expected them to be dismissed but the two seemed to leave on their own accord as if phantoms were controlling their movements. She asked, "Naruto-sama, what just happened to Hideo and Hiroshi? They did not seem like themselves."

Naruto looked at her for a long time as if he was considering telling her. Then he said, "Perhaps if you earn my trust I will tell you someday Aoi. For now we have to find a place for you to sleep."

Aoi asked bewildered, "Won't I be sleeping in your clan home Naruto-sama?"

Naruto shook his head. "It seems that Obaba's intelligence is off. I live in a _tent_ with my head wife Hinata-chan. There is no clan home and none of my other wives live with me. For now I guess you'll be put up in the old dojo in a spare room or something where you won't get into trouble."

Aoi was too dumbfounded to reply….

_Later with Hideo and Hiroshi_….

On the way back to the Black Spider Clan's enclave, the two bedraggled ninjas sat down to make camp. Hiroshi said, "My god! Naruto-sama basically said he _owned_ Aoi-sama now. Nations have gone to war over beauties like her! How can he not be simply entranced by her…?"

"I don't know." said Hideo. "The only thing I'm sure of is he's monstrous like I said earlier. I remember him telling us Aoi-sama belonged to him and the next thing I knew we were running from him with him telling us not to return. I wonder what Obaba-sama is going to think of all of this. I feel like we left Aoi-sama in the proverbial lion's den."

The two ninja sat worrying about their mistress until they finally fell into an uneasy sleep worried about both Aoi and what Obaba's reaction would be….

_Back in the proverbial lion's den…._

Hinata went to the three other girls in the harem and delivered the unfortunate and unexpected news that Aoi was joining the Uzumaki clan. The reaction was predictably negative….

Kasumi and Ayane managed to keep the normally easy-going Momiji from going on the warpath and gutting Aoi with her naginata. The slightly taller girl was _royally_ pissed when she found out about the Black Spider ninja. Her first reaction to Hinata's news was "Let me kill her! Not all the way, but just a little bit!" It seemed the young dragon shrine maiden did not want to play nice and was angry enough to chew up metal and spit out nails.

For their part, Kasumi and Ayane were of like mind on the subject of Aoi. They didn't trust the Black Spider Ninja one bit but weren't going to slay her just yet. Given Aoi was a direct descendant of Obaba they figured they would wait until they caught her committing some act of treason (it was only a matter of time). _Then_ they'd cut her head off with a rusty saw. It seemed the two estranged sisters got along amazingly well when there was a common enemy involved.

Hinata was concerned somewhat for Aoi's safety in this atmosphere. She'd already put the fear into the girl but Momiji seriously wanted to kill her. Hinata explained that such a move would cause a possible war with the Black Spider Clan and the Uzumakis couldn't handle that at this point. That somewhat pacified the others. Hinata didn't trust the girl because of her clan affiliation but decided it wasn't right to judge Aoi solely on just that. On the other hand it meant she had to deal with _another_ woman wanting Naruto-kun's affections and _that_ made her angry. Hinata had barely come to terms with sharing Naruto with girls she _knew_ and now this Aoi chick shows up.

Naruto was at a bit of a loss, in spite of the fact it was a political situation he knew the other girls previously and would count them among his friends. Now he had a total stranger that would be in his life and she was with the enemy as far as he was concerned. He figured the real key with Aoi would be to make her take an oath that was sacred to _her_ to change her loyalties to the Uzumaki clan and denounce Obaba. Perhaps he was thinking to simplistically but from what he could tell of Aoi she was a dedicated kunoichi and could become a powerful ally in the future _if_ she could be turned to his side.

As for Aoi herself, she was very briefly introduced to the other girls in the harem once they'd all calmed down. Her best weapon (in her opinion) was going to be sex appeal with Naruto-sama. _That_ was shot to hell. Unfortunately, _all _the women in his harem were extremely attractive. Looking at the other girls she realized that she had no advantage over them in the looks or body department. When Hinata wasn't giving her the glare with her pearl like eyes she realized Hinata was beautiful too. '_What gives? Is **every** woman he's with a hottie? This is ridiculous!_' she thought upset. There was going to be some real competition here and she'd never dealt with that before. Becoming Naruto-sama's favorite would be a difficult task indeed….

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, just as the girls seemed to be coming to terms with the whole harem mess the unknown Aoi is thrown into the mix making things even _more_ volatile. What does the future hold for Obaba's temperamental Granddaughter (or does she even have a future)? Blue out. 10/5/14


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ninja Gaiden or DOA

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

In regards to Noh Akuto's untimely demise last chapter, Hinata slaughtered him because he was focusing his energies on maintaining a disguise and thought of Hinata as no threat because he suspected she might be blind. If he'd had any idea she'd seen through his disguise and put up a defense he wouldn't have been killed so easily. Hinata would have required help to defeat him, let alone kill him. Oh well, R.I.P. Akuto.

Last time:

_Naruto was at a bit of a loss, in spite of the fact it was a political situation he knew the other girls previously and would count them among his friends. Now he had a total stranger that would be in his life and she was with the enemy as far as he was concerned. He figured the real key with Aoi would be to make her take an oath that was sacred to her to change her loyalties to the Uzumaki clan and denounce Obaba. Perhaps he was thinking to simplistically but from what he could tell of Aoi she was a dedicated kunoichi and could become a powerful ally in the future if she could be turned to his side. _

_As for Aoi herself, she was very briefly introduced to the other girls in the harem once they'd all calmed down. Her best weapon (in her opinion) was going to be sex appeal with Naruto-sama. Unfortunately, all the women in his harem were extremely attractive. Looking at the other girls she realized that she had no advantage over them in the looks or body department. When Hinata wasn't giving her the glare with her pearl like eyes she realized Hinata was beautiful too. 'What gives? Is **every** woman he's with a hottie? This is ridiculous!' she thought upset. There was going to be some real competition here and she'd never dealt with that before. Becoming Naruto-sama's favorite would be a difficult task indeed…._

**The Hayabusa Village **

It had been a week since Aoi's arrival. Hinata and the others were surprised when Aoi's belongings and a significant dowry arrived as well once Obaba heard they didn't have a clan compound of any sort. (Obaba really wanted to be on the Uzumaki's good side apparently). Likewise, Shiden-sama sent a lot of cash as well as a couple of architects to start laying down plans for the new Uzumaki compound. Naruto was sitting at a table with all five girls to discuss what they wanted in a home. They already picked out a location. It was on the lake near the old dojo. While it was part of the Hayabusa Village it was far enough away to be considered separate where they could have some privacy.

Ryu suggested they actually use the old dojo because it originally _was_ a clan compound decades ago and had fallen into disuse. They'd used it as a shelter when the village burned but now that almost everyone had a place to stay it was free for the Uzumaki clan to use. Though no one had been on the upper two floors in decades and the bottom floor was converted into a dojo, they had the original plans and there was no reason they couldn't restore the building to its original splendor. After a lot of discussion (Momiji had extra pull here since the people who built it were her ancestors) they took the plans to the Mugen Tenshin architects to scrutinize.

It took several days of careful examination but it turned out the building was as structurally sound as the day it was built. The rear half was built upon posts extending down to the lakebed and front half was built on shore. The exterior was a very traditional Japanese pagoda type structure. According to the plans it was designed so the top floor was a meditation area, the middle floor was where the head of the family and his immediate relations would live and the bottom floor (currently an empty dojo) was where children and their families would live. It was designed for several generations of family to live in at once and would fit about thirty people in it total once it was fully restored.

It took an additional two weeks before everything that needed repairing was done and the actual restoration of the home began (which would take months). Naruto and his wives were sleeping in futons on the first floor while they worked to clean out the upper two floors. As it turned out all the original furniture from when the building was a family home was tightly stored up there. At least in theory once the lower floor was restored they would have furniture though it was all antique and needed work to restore its original beauty. Fortunately Naruto's clones provided all the manpower they could ever need and various things that needed repairs were sealed in scrolls for later use.

Alas, you could also cut the tension in the family home with a knife. All the girls now had their own rooms and ideas which suited Naruto fine but rather than things going smoothly the situation settled into something of a cold war. Ayane and Kasumi were trying to get along better but they still had issues to work out. Aoi and Momiji locked horns over everything. Hinata was doing her best as head wife to keep things organized and under control. Naruto had commitments to the continued repair of the village as well as his own home. The final straw broke when Aoi said at dinner; "We all have our own rooms now on the second floor; why is it _only_ Hinata gets to share Naruto-sama's bed? We other girls need love too!"

The ensuing catfight was pretty intense and though it didn't break out into an all out kunoichi brawl (which Naruto was thankful for) a lot of repressed anger was unleashed and hurtful things were said even among friends. The truth was Naruto and Hinata were close enough now that they were certainly quite comfortable naked around each other and made out a lot but they hadn't actually had sex yet. None of the other four girls believed it when Hinata said it and refused to believe it even when Naruto said it was true.

Hinata ended up sleeping in her own room alone that night as did everyone else. Aoi made an attempt to give Naruto a late night visit but Momiji caught her resulting in _another_ cat fight in the middle of the night. That woke everyone else up and it was another two hours before Naruto actually had to _order_ everyone to go back to bed. He felt bad about doing that as he didn't like yelling at his wives but they all needed sleep, dammit! Naruto swore that somehow, someway he would get even with Shiden-sama for putting him through this. It was every young man's dream to be surrounded by his harem of hot, beautiful kunoichis….riiiight….Uzumaki Naruto was in hell.

_The next morning_….

Naruto got up early and headed into the village to talk to a person he had come to respect for motherly advice; Omitsu. She was already up and around as Naruto expected and he asked to visit with her for a little bit. Omitsu smiled and let Naruto in noticing how blood shot his eyes were and listened to his story.

"You really haven't been around hormonal teen-aged girls have you Naruto-kun?" Omitsu asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I was an orphan and I never even had a family. Hinata-chan and I are finally comfortable and really in love with each other. I'm trying to get closer to the other girls gradually but I don't know what I'm doing. I should have built a shack and lived with Hinata-chan in the sacred wilderness."

Omitsu patted his shoulder. "This isn't going to be easy for you or them. This whole harem thing is an old and outdated idea. What's worse is you're actually a nice young man who wants to make all your girls happy and that's draining you too. I've noticed since the lot of you have all lived under one roof you've been dragging. You can make clones can't you? Why not use them to get to be closer with the girls or at least give them a clone each to cuddle with at night? From what you said all of a clone's memories get passed back to you so it isn't like you wouldn't actually be there. You're in a unique situation and it requires a unique solution."

Naruto bit his lip and pondered for a few minutes. "It's worth a shot. I'll talk to the girls over lunch today."

"Why not over breakfast?" asked Omitsu.

"I'm getting ramen for breakfast so I can eat _alone_." answered Naruto. "I can't take another meal like last night's dinner. Words are weapons sharper than knives."

"Alright Naruto. Just make sure you take care of this problem _now_ before it gets worse. It's not like you to run away." she said.

The blond smiled tiredly. "I just needed someone to talk to. Thank you Omitsu. I'm going to go get some breakfast ramen now."

Omitsu sighed and watched him go. '_Poor kid; he's a mess. I may have to visit with his girls and chat with them_.'

_Back at the Uzumaki Clan Compound…._

Hinata awoke feeling cold without Naruto holding her. Last night had been very upsetting. She hoped that things would go smoothly today. She remembered her training under Hiashi to be a proper clan leader and to be dispassionate but the whole head wife thing was wearing on her. Allowing herself a quiet sigh she decided to toughen up and get things resolved for Naruto's sake if not her own. She concluded that Naruto was going to have to become more active too. He was just not a disciplinarian type but he was going to have to learn to be a little tougher with the girls as well. Hinata resolved to talk to him after breakfast.

When Hinata got up she found the other girls were up mulling around but there was no sign of Naruto anywhere. Momiji came over to her looking worried. "Hinata-chan, do you know where Naruto-kun is? He isn't in the house."

Hinata activated her byakugan. "He's in the village at Hikaru's Ramen Stand. He must have had a craving."

"But he _always_ tells us before he leaves." said Ayane in a concerned tone.

Hinata walked into the kitchen. "Maybe he forgot. Let's eat some breakfast. I'm tired and hungry" '_I hope you're alright Naruto-kun_.'

The other girls had similar thoughts and decided to follow Hinata's lead and ate breakfast peacefully.

_With Naruto…._

After filling up on ramen Naruto gratefully thanked the Hikurus for the food. Now that he had ramen in his system he came up with a brilliant idea (in his opinion). He went to see Ryu and Kureha at the Castle of the Dragon and patiently waited at the front for them to finish their morning make out session (Hinata and Momiji let him know). They soon came out smiling and saw Naruto was awaiting them. Kureha greeted him first. "Good morning to you Naruto. I would have expected you to be at home having breakfast with your wives." Kureha had heard things were a bit rocky at home from Momiji and was concerned.

"I caught an early breakfast at Hikaru's Ramen Shop this morning and I got an excellent idea." said Naruto with a sparkle in his eye.

Ryu was about to ask what it was but Kureha cut him off and said, "Uzumaki Naruto! I've heard of your ramen addiction from Momiji and I won't allow you to build a giant altar to the ramen gods in your house even if Momiji caves in and says it's alright with her! As a Dragon Shrine Maiden and as her older sister _I am drawing the line!_"

"…."

"…."

"Ummm….Kureha, why would I want to build a giant altar to the ramen gods…?" asked Naruto looking totally confused.

Ryu face-planted at Kureha's impassioned speech that was all for nothing. Kureha blushed. "Ehehehe….forget I said anything about that Naruto." she said lamely.

Naruto blinked and wondered if Ryu and Kureha hadn't been drinking too much last night.

Ryu thankfully broke the silence and said, "So what was this idea of yours Naruto? I'd like to hear it."

Naruto regained his smile. "I want to get out the summoning contract we recovered and test it. I have a good feeling about it this morning."

"That's out of the blue." said Kureha.

"Not as out of the blue as giant altars to the ramen gods! What a concept." retorted Naruto.

Kureha put her hands on her hips. "….And why is that such an odd concept Naruto?"

"_Everyone_ knows that the ramen gods are in every kitchen. You eat ramen to show your appreciation." said Naruto in a pontificating tone.

"_Okay!_ On that note let's get that scroll with the summoning contract Kureha." said Ryu praying his lover and Naruto didn't break out into a full blown quasi-religious argument over _ramen_.

As it turned out Kureha was only too happy to get out of the ramen god discussion and headed down to get the scroll. Ryu watched Naruto tiredly deflate. "Are things going that badly Naruto? I know Momiji told Kureha things were rough." asked Ryu in a brotherly fashion.

Naruto sighed. "Ryu, I fear the girls may kill each other. I know I'm supposed to be head of the household and all of that but I feel bad ordering them around. I know and love Hinata-chan and I'd like to do the same with the other girls too. I want to make each of them happy and not be trapped in a loveless marriage but right now it's just so damn hard. There's five of them and one of me. It breaks my heart seeing them all so unhappy. I feel like it's all my fault somehow…."

"Do you really feel that way Naruto?" asked Kureha reappearing with the scroll. Naruto was a little embarrassed that she'd heard but nodded nevertheless. Kureha smiled. "You need to tell them these things and that it will take time. I know it would make Momiji happy if you did. Spend some time with each of them alone. That's my advice." Then she added, "….And honestly, it's not your fault. This whole harem thing wasn't your doing. But you really do need to communicate with the girls."

Naruto accepted the scroll from her and Kureha asked, "I know you have that chakra blade but have you considered using the Kusanagi? It isn't like anyone knows that it's missing or could even identify it. Only you or Hinata could really use it to its full potential because you have chakra. It's just going to waste all sealed up in that scroll. It would be an appropriate heirloom for the Uzumaki clan. I've meditated in the dragon shrine on this subject and I believe the Kusanagi would do the most good in your hands."

Ryu raised an eyebrow at this but then asked, "Do you know how to wield a tsurugi? I will be happy to help you learn."

"Genjiro started training me on the basics but I haven't got any mastery over it, not to mention I don't know the Kusanagi's unique powers." explained Naruto. "It's not like my chakra blade. It has all kinds of abilities I'm sure."

Ryu slapped his back. "We'll help you master your new sword. Let's go out somewhere remote from the village and test this summoning contract. In a worst case scenario I'm sure the two of us can defeat it if it's hostile. The first thing you have to do is tell your lovely wives though."

Naruto shivered. "I guess I'd better go home and tell them."

_The Uzumaki Clan Compound…._

Naruto came in the front of his home and found his wives waiting for him. They looked upset and he wondered if they'd been fighting again. "Where were you this morning Naruto-kun? Why didn't you have breakfast with us?" asked Kasumi.

The blonde wanted to say he didn't want to get caught in another fight but instead he replied. "I had to see Ryu-sama and retrieve this." holding up the scroll.

Ayane looked concerned. "We were worried Naruto, why didn't you wake us up and tell us? What's with that scroll that's so important that you had to leave so early?"

Hinata recognized it. "It's that summoning scroll isn't it Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, I'm going to test it out." Naruto replied.

"Couldn't that be dangerous Naruto-kun?" asked Momiji worried.

"Ryu-sama is coming with me so there's no need to worry." Naruto reassured her. "Probably nothing will happen anyway."

Aoi asked the question that she, Kasumi and Ayane all wondered. "What is this summoning scroll Naruto-sama? Hinata and Momiji seem to know about it but the rest of us don't."

"Sharing this information with Aoi might not be a good idea Naruto-kun." said Momiji.

"Must you be suspicious of _everything_ I do _shrine maiden?!_" shrieked Aoi.

"If you weren't so suspicious to begin with I wouldn't be that way _spider girl!_" growled Momiji

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Naruto. "I'm so tired of all of you fighting. I'm going to sit down with each of you individually and we're going to work this out one way or another! No more arguing, understand?!"

All five girls quickly put two and two together and realized he wasn't at breakfast because he couldn't take it. They were trying to figure out what to say but Naruto spoke up again. "A summoning contract summons creatures from another realm. They can be great partners and allies in battle but they can also be deadly and dangerous to would be summoners. I'm taking this contract far from the village to test it in case it summons something hostile. If it does Ryu-sama and I will defeat it and destroy the contract."

"I'm coming with you Naruto-kun." said Hinata. "I can help you fight it if it's dangerous."

"I will too." Momiji insisted. Then all the girls got involved.

Ryu was waiting at the village gates when Naruto all of his wives showed up in full combat gear. He noticed that Naruto was a bit peeved but all the girls looked hell-bent on whatever they were planning. "Have your wives come to see you off?" asked Ryu hopefully.

Naruto sighed. "No, they are all coming with us. After the summoning contract business is taken care of were stopping by the Mugen Tenshin Village to order some new clothes for the girls with the Uzumaki family crest on them. It's become a family outing if you will."

Ryu looked less than thrilled at the idea but nodded nevertheless. "All right; let's go then."

**In a clearing up in the mountains….**

A couple of hours later the group found a spot in the mountains that was far enough away from any of the villages that they could fight whatever was summoned if it became necessary. The group had travelled quietly and no arguments broke out so Naruto took this as a good sign. He had sent a messenger bird out before they left to Hayate to inform them they were coming so things were going as planned. Naruto hoped that the trip would be short but he had a feeling that subduing a hostile summons would be easy compared to picking out a family 'uniform.'

They all sat down for an early lunch and rested a few minutes talking quietly before Naruto unsealed the statue with the summoning seal on it. Aoi recognized it. "That's the statue that the old hag wanted! How did you get it Naruto-sama? She said there was something about a human blood sacrifice involved."

Naruto turned to Aoi and said, "Four fiends and four Black Spider ninjas had this and I acquired it from them."

"So that's what happened…." said Aoi. She remembered Obaba's plans and remembered the Kusanagi being involved too. Did Naruto-sama have it as well?

"Aoi, it would be _very_ _unfortunate_ for you if this information were to reach Obaba's ears. This is an Uzumaki family secret. I hope we understand each other." he said laying on the killing intent.

"O-of course Naruto-sama! I wouldn't dream of sharing this information with anyone outside of our clan." Aoi replied quickly.

"Good." said Naruto cutting off his killing intent. "I'm going to set this up so you all stay back here in case it's really huge."

After making sure everyone was clear Naruto bit his thumb and smeared it on the seal in the base of the statue. He rapidly went through the appropriate hand signs and said "Summoning jutsu!" while channeling a mass of chakra into it.

"…."

An enormous puff of smoke later, a furry, spotted fifteen foot long ball appeared. A long tail uncoiled and a deep rumbling noise came from it. Then its head appeared looking in the opposite direction. "Gracious, where am I? Is this a waking dream I'm having?" it said in a distinguished sounding male voice. It was obviously some kind of cat.

Naruto was sweat dropping at the massive creature in front of him that sounded like some sort of language teacher. "Hello? I'm behind you, great cat."

The cat whipped around and looked at Naruto. "I'm a _snow leopard_ my good man and I'm afraid I'm a bit lost at the moment. Could you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Japan." said Naruto as his sweat drop grew larger. "I assume you're the keeper of the scrolls?"

"How did you know I was the keeper….GREAT SCOTT! I've been summoned!" The snow leopard held out his forepaw and a pair of reading glasses appeared in his paw as if he had opposable thumbs. Quickly placing the glasses on he said, "Ah, I see you have one of those ancient summoning statues. Those are quite valuable these days; it probably belongs in a museum somewhere. However did you figure out how to use it?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a Toad Sage of Mount Myōboku and the Toad summoning scroll seems to be lost. When I found this summoning statue I summoned you hoping to find a new contract or at least a way to regain the Toad contract." said Naruto.

The snow leopard looked at him suspiciously and said, "That's quite a claim you make young man, do you have any proof?"

That's when Aoi appeared and squealed, "Soooo cuuuute!" as she gripped the leopard's front leg and rubbed herself against it. "You're so soft and fuzzy! Naruto-sama, can we please keep him?" she asked with puppy dog eyes to Naruto.

The cat preened and chuckled, "My dear, while I'll admit you have excellent taste and frankly I _am_ adorable, I'm not a pet to be kept."

The other kunoichis and Ryu came trotting up and Hinata said, "We tried to stop her Naruto-kun but her love of cute things overpowered us!"

Naruto wanted to face plant. "Aoi, will you please let go of Mister Snow Leopard? You may be cutting the circulation off in his leg." Getting no response from the Aoi, Naruto created two shadow clones that physically _pried_ her of.

"I want to snuggle!" she wailed. "Cute things _need_ to be hugged and cuddled!"

The cat chuckled again. "Perhaps in a little bit my dear. Oh, where are my manners? I am Robaire, the keeper of knowledge of the snow leopards Mister Uzumaki. I can see you wield chakra but I have yet to see proof you are a sage as you claim. Can you give me a demonstration perhaps?"

Naruto sighed and motioned everyone to get back. He entered sage mode a moment later and directed an enormous shockwave of chakra at Robaire causing the cat to jump back in fright and his fur to stand on end. "Is that proof enough Robaire?"

Robaire regained his composure and saw the toad like eyes and massive aura that Naruto possessed. He said in a shaky voice. "Oh yes, that is more than sufficient proof! Forgive me for doubting you, Sage."

"It's all right." said Naruto as he released his sage mode. "I understand no sages have existed for centuries so you had every right to be suspicious." Naruto saw that Robaire was writing with a quill into a journal that appeared from nowhere.

"This is all very fascinating. I need to record this in my journal." Finishing up his journal entry Robaire made a motion with his paw and the quill and journal vanished back to where they came from. "Marvelous! I trust you would like to sign the snow leopard contract?"

Naruto nodded and asked, "Would it be possible for my wives to sign it as well? Only my wife Hinata-chan can wield chakra though, the others use ki."

"That's quite an interesting proposal." mused Robaire. "Why don't you sign it and we can ask our leader Lady Felicia if the others are alright." he said as he produced a scroll. "Are you familiar with the signing process?"

"Yes, I write my name in blood and then place a handprint of my hand that I summon with." Naruto said as he drew a kunai to cut his hand with.

"Correct!" Robaire said as he unfurled the scroll. Naruto sliced his hand and wrote his name sealing it with a bloody handprint. "Excellent. Now you need to summon Lady Felicia."

Naruto nodded and said "Summoning jutsu!" after completing the hand signs.

A snow leopard that easily dwarfed Robaire appeared. She had a deep but melodic feminine voice and asked, "Why did you summon me Professor Robaire?"

Robaire motioned towards Naruto. "I didn't my Lady. Sage Uzumaki Naruto did. I found him worthy of signing our contract but ultimately the decision as to whether he is allowed to summon us to help him is your choice. He also wishes for his wives to sign the contract but most of them are ki users."

"I am Felicia." The fifty foot long snow leopard said. "Which one of you summoned me?" she asked as she looked down at the ninjas before her.

"You should always introduce yourself as _Lady_ Felicia, my Lady." corrected Robaire. "After all, you are our leader now since your parents passed the title to you."

Felicia got a deadpan look on her face. "That was only _last week_ Professor."

Robaire started, "Nevertheless, a Lady of your standing should-"

"_Anyway_," said Felicia cutting off Robaire, "Please tell me which of you had the power to summon me."

"I did Lady Felicia." said the blonde bowing. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, a Sage of Mount Myōboku. I wish to have the snow leopard clan as my new friends and partners."

Felicia lowered herself into a sitting position so she could look at Naruto more closely. "Interesting, you have such a massive aura and yet you are so small. When was the last time we had a summoner Professor?" she asked Robaire.

"It was about 1,500 years ago in Tibet, my Lady. A monk I believe." supplied Robaire helpfully. "I can research it for you if you wish."

"It's not necessary, I was just curious." said Felicia. "Uzumaki Naruto, is it? You are Japanese then?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, this is Japan. I wondered what kind of a test you have for me to become your summoner."

Felicia raised a furry eyebrow and asked, "A test? I don't know of one. Is there one on record Professor?"

Robaire replied, "I'd have to research it my Lady, I don't ever recall hearing of such a test. Could you tell us about the one the toads gave you Sage Uzumaki?"

"Just call me Naruto." said the blonde. "Each summon had their own test I suppose but the Toad Boss' test was for me to stay on his back with chakra until sundown while he hopped all over the countryside. His leaps could go 50 feet high easily. I was thirteen at the time and passed out from exhaustion at sundown but I passed the test."

Aoi exclaimed, "Wow! That's amazing Naruto-sama."

"Good Gracious!" said Robaire.

Momiji asked, "You were only thirteen Naruto-kun?"

"That sounds way too tiring and difficult. Let's just skip this test business and call it good." said Felicia. "Uzumaki Naruto, I hereby recognize you as a summoner of the Snow Leopards. Make sure you do us proud."

Naruto nodded. "I will uphold the honor of the Snow Leopards with all my power."

"Wonderful, I'll inform the others." said Felicia. "Is there anything else before I go? I'm sure Professor Robaire can fill you in on the details of our clan."

"There is one other thing my Lady." said Robaire. "Sage Naruto asked me if his wives could sign the contract as well, remember?"

"I have no problem with it but the ones that can't use chakra will have to learn how if they wish to summon us to their sides." With that Felicia vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well, she's quite large Naruto-kun, not as big as the toad boss but I'm sure she'll be a very formidable ally." said Hinata impressed.

"She was so big and adorable." cooed Aoi.

"I remember when she was just a tiny cub." said Robaire fondly. "I'm proud to have been her tutor. I must enter all of this in my journal Sage Naruto. Summon me in the next few days after the clan has all been informed we have a summoner and I will instruct you in our ways so we can be effective partners."

"Thank you Robaire, until next time then." said Naruto

"Until next time Sage Naruto, ladies. Cheerio!" With that he too vanished in a puff of smoke.

Hinata spent the next few minutes healing the hands of all the girls because they had to sign their names in blood and they all washed up in a nearby stream.

Ryu turned to Naruto. "You have some amazing abilities my friend. I'm glad this worked out for you."

"Are you heading back home or are you coming to the Mugen Tenshin Village with us Ryu?" asked Naruto.

"I think it would be best if I head home." said Ryu. "I don't want to be there when you wives level Hayate's village in an argument over what clothes look best. I'd feel partially responsible for bringing them there." Ryu nodded to himself. "No, it would be best if the blame is placed solely on your shoulders for all the carnage and collateral damage. You have a very powerful army of kunoichis there."

Naruto grumbled, "Traitor."

"I do my best Naruto." Ryu said with a gleam in his eye before he teleported away.

**The Mugen Tenshin Village**

That evening Naruto and his girls arrived more or less on schedule. Naruto had to explain a lot about summoning and the rules involved on the way and the group seemed genuinely happy about the situation. All of the girls agreed that snow leopard cubs would be irresistibly cute and Aoi had stars in her eyes about the idea of having them around the house to cuddle with. Nuruto explained they weren't pets but agreed that if they _liked_ being cuddled it would be fun to have them around. He briefly thought about Jiraiya and how he was probably enjoying watching over Naruto and his harem of girls. He pictured Ero-sennin writing his latest Icha-Icha about Naruto's situation in the afterlife.

They were welcomed at the gates and Hayate soon came out and hugged _both_ of his sisters much to Ayane's happiness. "You have been missed. Mother is eagerly awaiting your visit." Hayate invited them all to the main house for dinner and Naruto reluctantly accepted after saying they didn't have dress clothes. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Shiden-sama at all. Kasumi asked that they be shown to the guest halls we're they could bathe and freshen up first. She also introduced Aoi to Hayate as Aoi had yet to meet him. Though Hayate had heard of Aoi through letters and her affiliation to the Black Spider clan he acted pleasant enough.

The group retired to the guest quarters and decided to enjoy the hot springs behind it before dinner. The girls agreed to not argue and just enjoy the soak. Naruto was over in the men's side as far as they knew. What they all really wanted to do was continue their discussion of the snow leopard summons and how it could be made to work but they had all sworn that it was a clan secret and didn't want to discuss it in an open air bath with prying ears and eyes around so they were quietly discussing clothing and what size and color the Uzumaki crest should be on it. All Naruto asked was that they wear it in some way or the other.

"I believe that we should all have matching black bodysuits for stealth combat with muted spirals but our regular combat suits we should wear whatever we like but have prominent Uzumuki spirals somewhere." said Hinata. She liked the 'falcon' style suits that Naruto had adopted that resembled Ryu's (it showed off his muscles quite well). She'd also seen Kasumi's black suit and to her own surprise wanted to show her body off to Naruto as well.

"What do you mean by 'muted' spirals Hinata?" asked Ayane.

Hinata was visualizing in her head and said, "The suits are black leather, armor and kevlar, right? We could have a raised spiral and the back in either black or perhaps dark red like Naruto-kun's sage coat. White would just paint a target on our backs. Then we could accent them with our own colors. I know Kasumi likes blue and Ayane likes purple. What do you think?"

Aoi purred, "I think Naruto-sama would _love_ to see his wives in tight black leather and some revealing mesh here and there. Having them semi-match is a good idea. I'd accent mine in emerald green."

"I'd lean towards red myself." said Momiji. "What about you Hinata-chan?"

"I don't know; lilac or dark blue I suppose." answered Hinata. "I guess lilac would show up too much so I guess I'd fall back on navy blue. It's been my color since my academy days."

"Lilac would bring out your eyes Hinata. I think you could carry it off." said Kasumi.

"I think she's more concerned about stealth." said Ayane clinically. "I'm all for adding a little color but we don't want to blow our cover. Then again, Naruto runs around in that sage coat that's not the stealthiest item in the world."

"Maybe Naruto-kun needs a makeover…." thought Momiji aloud. The wheels in all the girl's heads started turning rapidly and Naruto soon got a chill down his spine despite the fact the water he was in was steaming warm….

_Later that evening…._

Dinner had been a somber affair. While Ayane and Kasumi both wished to speak to Ayame in private they really didn't care to talk with Shiden-sama. Kasumi was still giving him the cold shoulder despite his attempts to talk to her and Ayane had spoken to him rarely at best. Aoi was quite sociable and was doing her best to lighten the mood but she wasn't too popular due to her connections with the Black Spider clan. Naruto was making small talk with Hayate but generally was avoiding Shiden-sama's comments because he felt the situation he was in was all due to the older man. When dinner was finished Naruto and the girls were only too glad to bid everyone goodnight and take their leave to the guest quarters.

When they all got back they were given separate rooms and Naruto had a clone each for the girls to sleep with so he could start to get more comfortable with them and vice-versa. The real Naruto was snuggled with Hinata in their sleeping yukatas and the young couple basically fell asleep in each other's arms the minute they hit the futon….

_With Momiji…._

Momiji was in a t-shirt and some panties when she let her clone in to sleep. The shrine maiden really surprised Naruto's clone because the minute she got him alone she pulled him into a passionate lip-lock. She friskily ran her hands all over him as she pulled him down on top of her. "Naruto-kun, I've wanted you in my bed for_ so_ long." she purred huskily. "When is the real you going to come visit me and do all the things I've been fantasizing about? There are _so_ many ways we can turn each other on. I'll make it a night you'll _never_ forget." she said as she rubbed her body erotically into his.

"Momiji-chan…." Naruto's clone immediately remembered Kurama's images of Momiji in dominatrix gear and grew painfully hard.

She felt his reaction through her panties and got a million dollar smile on her face. "You'd best come to me soon my love so I can take proper care of that." she said as she ground her hips into him and wrapped her legs around him so he could feel her moist heat. After they made out for a while she quickly unclasped her legs and rolled over on top of him. As much as she wanted to take advantage of this horny clone she wanted her first time to be with the real Naruto. She gave him one more searing kiss before she said, "Goodnight my Naruto-kun." It would be awhile before Naruto's painfully aroused clone would finally get to sleep himself. Momiji fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.

_With Ayane…._

Ayane was wearing her usual purple nightie and was a bit embarrassed at having Naruto in her room. She'd never shared a bed with anyone. The clone said he could dispel if he made her uncomfortable but she asked him to stay and the two finally settled with her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. He was surprised Ayane was so shy given how blunt and bold she usually was but after a little while he felt her heartbeat and breathing even out as she fell into a deep sleep. Smiling, Naruto's clone kissed the top of her head and fell asleep happy in her warmth.

_With Kasumi…._

"But I _always_ sleep naked Naruto-kun. Doesn't everybody?" asked Kasumi puzzled. She patted the pillow beside her. "Come to bed Naruto-kun."

Naruto's clone was blushing madly at the sight of Kasumi laying _naked_ on the futon beckoning him forward. Why was it that Kasumi-chan looked so innocent and yet so seductive all at the same time? '_Her body is as hot as Hinata-chan's! How the hell am I going to sleep tonight?!_'

Once Naruto's clone lay down with her and Kasumi engulfed him in a hug pressing her feminine curves up against him. She turned his head to face her and gave him a sweet kiss. "You're so warm Naruto-kun." she said as she snuggled closer. "Goodnight my husband." Her face hidden from his view she grinned mischievously and thought '_I'll always sleep naked when you're here anyway!_' After silently giggling at his obvious arousal she dozed off peacefully while Naruto's clone tried to figure out if he was in heaven or hell.

_Outside Aoi's room_….

Naruto's clone was sitting in the hall in his sleeping yukata and boxers. _Forty-five minutes_ ago Aoi had smiled out of the door coyly and said "Wait right here Naruto-sama!" before she slid the door shut again with a wink. Now he was getting impatient. Just when he was about to open the door he heard voices in her room. He cracked the door the tiniest bit open and threw a shuriken in silently. The shuriken was a henged shadow clone. A small man was holding Aoi from behind and she looked as if she was lifeless the way she was hanging there. She seemed to struggle but it looked as if she had no strength and was moving in slow motion.

"Will you not come away with me Aoi-sama? You don't need that blonde haired monster." he said in a low tone. The man uncovered her mouth and then he said. "I love you Aoi-sama. Being without you is too much to bear. I've watched you with many other men and it's my time. Don't you love me Aoi-sama?"

Aoi let out a sob when he allowed her to speak. "N-no. L-leave me…." she said weakly. "Naru….to….help." she whispered.

He covered her mouth again with his right hand and whispered harshly. "If I can't have you no one can!" He held out his left hand and pulled out his sword. She attempted to struggle more as he got ready to slit her throat. "I do this for love Aoi-sama. Farewell my tenshi!"

"Finger blade!" whispered the clone that just assumed his normal form from a shuriken. The man's sword arm was neatly sliced off right above the elbow causing his forearm and the sword to hit the ground with a clatter.

The man seemed to freeze in shock as he saw his arm fall. He stared for a minute and dropped Aoi who fell over like a puppet with its strings cut. The man then let out a blood curdling scream that would have woke the dead. By the time his brain registered what was going on blood was spraying everywhere and the clone rushed in and grabbed the stricken Aoi away from the man before he could hurt her more. The original clone rushed in and punched the one armed man completely through the wall with a chakra enhanced punch. Then he quickly dispelled to inform the original Naruto what was going on.

The scream startled everyone awake and Naruto received the memory from his clone that Aoi was being attacked. "Hinata-chan, Aoi's been attacked! Get your gear on. I'm going now!" he said as he flew from the room. Naruto entered Aoi's room and saw blood painting half the floor. He created more clones to get the other girls dressed for combat. "Aoi, are you alright?"

"D-drugged….Naruto-s-sama…." she said feebly.

The other girls came piling in and so blood and the detached arm with Naruto holding Aoi. Hinata looked out through the hole in the wall and saw ninjas everywhere. She activated her byakugan and looked for one missing an arm but there was so much chaos that she couldn't find him. "He's gone. We need to get Aoi to the medics. I see bruising on her neck but none of that blood is hers. Whatever drug is in her system has her paralyzed."

Ayane saw a syringe lying discarded on the floor. She came over to Aoi and held it up where Aoi could see. "Were you injected with this Aoi? Do you know what it is?"

Aoi said "B-black Spider c-lan in neck…."

Ayane saw one bruise that obviously was from a rough injection. "Naruto-kun, carry her and we'll go to the infirmary" Naruto nodded and Ayane jumped out through the hole in the wall with Naruto hot on her heels.

_Later at the infirmary…. _

Yomiko was standing there talking to the others. "It was a very powerful paralytic agent that we know the Black Spider clan uses. Aoi-san obviously had built up an immunity to it previously. The amount that was in that syringe should have killed her but her strong resistance to it saved her life."

"What about the arm?" Hayate asked his secretary.

"Standard issue clothing for a Black Spider ninja as was the sword." she answered.

Naruto was sitting in the room watching over Aoi. The normally vibrant young woman now looked pale and clammy. He was holding her hand though it seemed very cold. She was in a deep sleep. Once the girl was in the infirmary and knew she was safe she'd passed out like a light. Naruto didn't know exactly what he felt for Aoi but she _was_ his wife and he would protect her. Naruto was slowly getting to know her. Her reaction to cute fuzzy things really surprised him and finding out there was more to her than being a seductive vixen actually pleased him a lot.

Hinata poked her head in the room and asked, "Is she still sleeping soundly?"

"Yes Hinata-chan, she's sleeping like a stone." said Naruto sadly, "What did Hayate-sama say? Did they find a trail?"

Hinata shook her head. "They found a trail but apparently he managed to tourniquet it off and escaped into the forest. They have people hunting but I'm not very optimistic. What was he doing in Aoi's room to begin with?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know how long he was in there. He was trying to convince Aoi that he loved her and wanted her to run away with him. She was already totally drugged by then. He got angry when she refused and was going to kill her."

"Yomiko said Aoi mentioned 'Nezumi' before she passed out like it was someone's name. Does that mean anything to you?" asked Hinata.

"No Hinata-chan, I don't have a clue." answered the blonde. "Hopefully Aoi will be able to explain the whole situation when she wakes up."

_Meanwhile…._

Yomiko was most perplexed. '_Did Obaba-sama send Nezumi to assassinate Aoi-sama? From what Naruto-sama said it sounds like Nezumi lost it. He always was a creepy little bastard and obsessed with Aoi. This stunt cost him his arm. If it wasn't for his stealth skills he'd have never made it into the village let alone escaped._' she thought. Yomiko quickly penned a coded message to Obaba-sama for instructions. If Aoi-sama _was_ to be put down then Yomiko would have to finish the job. On the other hand she and Aoi-sama were friends of a sort and she genuinely liked the girl. Yomiko hoped this was all Nezumi's doing and a kill on sight order would be put out on him. He'd outlived his usefulness to the Black Spider clan as for as she was concerned….

Yomiko quietly watched as the messenger bird to Obaba-sama flew off into the night….

POSTSCRIPT:

Next chapter we'll see the fallout over Nezumi's assassination attempt and Obaba's reaction to the attempt on Aoi's life. Blue out. 10/11/14


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ninja Gaiden or DOA

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Wow, Nezumi has set some kind of record for my most hated character. I've received so many PMs on how people graphically want him to die. It's kind of cool for me as a writer to see such emotion for a character I created (even if it's unbridled hatred). Here's chapter 12:

Last time:

_"Yomiko said Aoi mentioned 'Nezumi' before she passed out like it was someone's name. Does that mean anything to you?" asked Hinata. _

_"No Hinata-chan, I don't have a clue." answered the blonde. "Hopefully Aoi will be able to explain the whole situation when she wakes up."_

_Meanwhile…._

_Yomiko was most perplexed. 'Did Obaba-sama send Nezumi to assassinate Aoi-sama? From what Naruto-sama said it sounds like Nezumi lost it. He always was a creepy little bastard and obsessed with Aoi. This stunt cost him his arm. If it wasn't for his stealth skills he'd have never made it into the village let alone escaped.' she thought. Yomiko quickly penned a coded message to Obaba-sama for instructions. If Aoi-sama was to be put down then Yomiko would have to finish the job. On the other hand she and Aoi-sama were friends of a sort and she genuinely liked the girl. Yomiko hoped this was all Nezumi's doing and a kill on sight order would be put out on him. He'd outlived his usefulness to the Black Spider clan as for as she was concerned…._

_Yomiko quietly watched as the messenger bird to Obaba-sama flew off into the night…._

**The Black Spider Clan Enclave **

Obaba stared in disbelief at the message she just decoded from Yomiko.

_Obaba-sama:_

_Last night while the Uzumaki Clan came to pay a visit to the Mugen Tenshin Village and our agent Nezumi infiltrated and attempted to kill Aoi-sama. She was rescued by Uzumaki Naruto and in the ensuing fight cost Nezumi his left arm up past the elbow. He subsequently escaped due to his stealth abilities but Mugen Tenshin ninja are hunting for him. I do not know if his assassination attempt was carried out under your orders or not. Currently Aoi-sama is incapacitated and unconscious. As Aoi-sama was heavily drugged the only information I have gleaned is from Uzumaki Naruto who claimed Nezumi was attempting to convince Aoi-sama to run away with him because he loved her._

_Is Aoi-sama to be terminated by your authority? If so should I carry this out? I await your orders._

_-Yomiko_

Obaba raged at the very _idea_ that Yomiko thought that lunatic Nezumi was acting under her orders. She calmed herself long enough to write Yomiko back.

_Yomiko:_

_This attempt on Aoi-chan's life was not carried out under my orders. Nezumi is to be captured alive if somehow he survives and escapes the Mugen Tenshin ninjas. Protect Aoi-chan with your life if need be. Gather all the information you can once Aoi-chan has recoverd and report back to me. I will have Nezumi's head for this._

_-Obaba-sama_

Finished with her letter she had it sent out immediately to Yomiko. Obaba realized that if she were in Yomiko's position she would have asked the same thing. Yomiko was a professional, responsible kunoichi (even if she was a total man-eater) and Obaba was glad they were communicating via letter. She felt she might have lashed out at her spy in the Mugen Tenshin Village had they been face to face….Better that she started making arrangements to deal with that fool Nezumi. Obaba truly hoped the coward would come limping back to the Black Spider Enclave for medical help with some ridiculous excuse about his missing arm. She didn't think Nezumi was that stupid but you never know….if he returned his suffering would make him **_beg_** her for the mercy of death!

**The Mugen Tenshin Village**

Naruto spent the night in the infirmary guarding Aoi and holding her hand. He had been very torn on what to do. Part of him wanted to take the girls and go hunt down the bastard that did this to Aoi. Why would the Black Spider Clan try to kill one of their own? Another part of him felt they should stay and guard Aoi in case other assassins were sent after her. In the end he discussed it with Hayate and Hinata in detail. The Mugen Tenshin ninjas were already hunting the man and they did not have 100% proof he was truly a Black Spider ninja. Only Aoi could confirm it and she was still sleeping off that drug. In the end he decided to guard her and wait until she woke up and confirmed things.

Naruto also decided that if he caught 'lefty' alive by some fluke he was going to see exactly what the Kusanagi could do to him….

Aoi opened her tired eyes in the mid-morning. She knew exactly what she'd been injected with and knew just how bad she was going to be feeling from when she was building up an immunity to the toxin. She'd have her full mobility back soon enough but she also would feel sick and hung over. She wondered just how much of the stuff Nezumi shot into her. She was going to find the psycho and torture him in ways that would make Obaba herself cringe! Of course, Aoi didn't know the true situation. The little rat could be dead already.

That was when she started fully coming around and noticed something warm wrapped around her hand. She turned her head and saw Naruto was asleep but he was gently holding her small hand in his larger one. He also was sleeping in a guard position. Had he stayed here with her all night? The thought made her smile and feel warm inside. Did Naruto-sama really care for her? She wanted to wake him up and ask him about what happened.

Suddenly her memories flashed back to when Nezumi had her helpless. He'd drawn his sword and was going to slit her throat claiming it was an 'act of love.' She'd struggled but knew it was over. She even tried to call out to Naruto for help but her voice was too weak. Then she saw Nezumi's detached arm fall down into the floor in front of her. She heard Nezumi's scream and blood spraying all over her and everything else. The last thing she remembered vaguely being picked up by Naruto and feeling safe in his arms….

She gently squeezed Naruto's hand and smiled as he instantly became alert. His blue eyes locked onto her hazel ones and he said, "Are you alright Aoi? I was really worried for you."

Aoi felt happy hearing this and said, "You saved me Naruto-sama; thank you so much. I thought I was dead."

"You are my wife Aoi. I will always do my best to keep you safe." said Naruto. "I wish I'd come in sooner but you asked me to wait. I thought you were playing a game with me. Tell me what happened."

Aoi explained, "When I told you to wait it was so I could change into a negligee and tease you." Naruto remembered what she'd been wearing though it was ruined now because of all the blood. "I'd just finished changing when I heard a noise from my closet. I found that rat Nezumi hiding in there and ordered him to come out. If I'd known what he was going to do I'd have killed him on the spot."

"Who is this Nezumi you're talking about?" asked Naruto.

Aoi got a look on her face of disdain and disgust. "Back when I was with the Black Spider clan he was my retainer. He was a repulsive little man that was obsessed with me but he had his uses. The rat probably was the best stealth and infiltration specialist in the whole clan. He would take pictures of me bathing and god knows what else. I'd gotten to where I could sense him but last night I wasn't expecting him at all."

Naruto nodded. "So what was he doing there in your room?"

Blanching a bit, Aoi said, "I thought maybe he had a message for me or something but he had this look of depravity in his eyes and said he could no longer live without me. He kept going on and on about how he loved me and worshipped the ground I walked on. I thought he was just being an idiot as usual so I turned my back on him and ordered him to leave through the window and not come back. That's when he grabbed me and shot me full of the paralyzing toxin." Aoi sat silently and then said, "What a fool I was."

Naruto nodded in understanding and she continued.

"So I felt myself going numb fast and tried to fight back but he had me in a strangle hold and I couldn't get loose. He covered my mouth before I could yell and soon I was helpless as a baby. The bastard started saying things about you being some kind of monster and that he was here to rescue me from you. I don't know how many times he begged and pleaded with me to run away with him but I kept refusing and hoping you would hear us and come in. Finally he said that if he couldn't have me that no one could and was going to kill me. I was afraid that I was going to die and tried to call out to you."

She was gripping his hand tightly and had tears flowing down her cheeks by then. Naruto saw a flash of all kinds of emotions in her hazel eyes and he said, "You're safe from him now Aoi. He got away but he's missing an arm now."

Aoi smiled through her tears and said, "I remember his screaming and you picking me up and rushing me away from him. I felt safe in your arms and I blacked out. Thank you Naruto-sama."

Naruto nodded and gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. "It's alright Aoi. What matters is you're okay now." He made two shadow clones. "You go tell Hinata-chan and the other girls that Aoi is awake and what is going on." Naruto turned to his other clone. "Inform Hayate-sama the same. I want this Nezumi bastard's head on a pike."

Within the hour Naruto made a small army of clones to guard the area and went outside the village to try to summon a snow leopard that was a tracker. He had intended to wait until the snow leopards where all informed but this was vital. He summoned three different snow leopards and upon their advice got the right one; a snow leopard named Lucretia whose specialty was hunting and tracking. She was less than thrilled because Naruto had interrupted her lunch. "So you are our new summoner. You seem rather rude."

Naruto sweat dropped and explained the situation. Lucretia got a gleam in her eye. "Well, this sounds like a bit of a challenge. Can you retrieve the arm so I can get a scent?" she asked.

"I've got it here." said Naruto as he unsealed the arm from a scroll.

Lucretia got a good whiff of the scent and started prowling around looking for a trail. Naruto made another clone to inform his wives of the situation and to retrieve Hinata. She was a tracker and the byakugan would be invaluable for this. He wanted his clones and the other three girls to watch over Aoi until they were 100% sure she was safe.

Ayane, Kasumi and Momiji were less than thrilled at being left behind with a bunch of clones on guard duty (particularly Ayane) but they couldn't argue with Naruto's logic on the matter. Within an hour (and an angry letter sent out to Obaba) Hinata, Lucretia and Naruto set out following the scent trail that Lucretia picked up on. Aoi was a bit afraid at being without Naruto but calmed down once the other girls swore to protect her.

**The forest hours later**

"He camped out and treated his wound here. I can still smell the medicine." said Lucretia. The big cat kept a rather aloof attitude towards Naruto and Hinata but the truth was she was warming up to them. They not only treated her as a friend and ally but also this hunt was a real challenge. This Nezumi character was quite clever and had it not been for Lucretia's experience in the field she would have lost the trail many times. Nezumi hid in trees, covered his scent and tracks through various means and crossed streams repeatedly to lose them but the scent of his wound and now the medicine he was using were too strong to lose the likes of Lucretia.

Hinata saw something. "There's a small village of some sort hidden straight over in the direction we're heading now. We need to be careful in case he has allies there." The group of three came to a halt as Hinata scouted things out at long range. "There are bodies everywhere. They look like fresh kills but I don't see any sign of attackers. It's as still as a tomb."

Lucretia said, "Well, let's check it out. If whoever killed them all is gone then we just have to watch out for potential traps."

"Alright, everyone be on alert." said Naruto. "I want to see what happened here. Though it's possible I really can't believe an injured, one armed man could take out an entire village."

The group slowly made its way down and the stench of blood and gunpowder permeated the place. Hinata looked around. "They were ninjas and all killed by gunfire. This was a slaughter. Judging by the positions of the bodies most of them were still in their homes and shot through the walls before they could mount a defense. Even babies were killed." she said sadly.

Lucretia shook her head. "You humans seem to live for conflict. Laying down arms and coexisting peacefully has always been like some sort of cancer to your kind. I'll never understand it. At any rate, this Nezumi's trail leads straight here. With all the blood around there's no way I can track him further. I'm sorry."

Hinata continued to scan with her byakugan. "Some of the bullets entered from a high angle in the air. I would guess it was one of those 'helicopters' we've seen."

"That would explain the faint smell of exhaust fumes." commented Lucretia. "My guess is someone came to rescue Nezumi in a helicopter here and raked down the village with gunfire so there were no witnesses. How barbaric."

They searched around a bit more and found a different body. He was dressed in combat gear with body armor and an automatic rifle. He also had a kunai sticking out of his temple. "At least they got one of the attackers." said Naruto. He searched the body and didn't recognize the writing on the clothing or armor. "I can't read this. I'm going to seal this body up and take it back for evidence. He isn't Japanese either."

"It's English." said Lucretia. "This here on the inside of the armor says it was manufactured by 'DOATEC' whatever that means."

Naruto said, "I guess that's a mystery for later." and sealed the body up in a scroll.

"Naruto-kun!" called out Hinata. "I found something. There are survivors."

Naruto and Lucretia came trotting over to where Hinata was standing. "Where are they Hinata-chan?"

"They are underground." Hinata said pointing downwards. "There are fourteen of them. It mainly looks like women and children. I see a couple of ninjas on guard but they look like old men. They are probably retired."

The trio soon found a very well concealed passage that led down thanks to Hinata's eyes. "I'll stay up here and scout a bit." said Lucretia. "The appearance of a snow leopard out of nowhere could frighten them." Naruto and Hinata nodded and opened the door to the passage down.

Soon they were nearing the end of the passage where Hinata signaled the two older ninja were lying in wait for them. Naruto called out. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto of the Uzumaki ninja clan. We are allies of the Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa clans and new to this region. We found your village was demolished and want to help you. Please do not assault us. We are not with the ones who attacked you."

"How do we know you aren't with them?" asked a male voice.

"Ummm….Well, if I was I probably would have thrown in a grenade or something, don't you think?" asked Naruto as he created a shadow clone.

"Come out of the passage slowly where we can see you." said the same voice.

"Alright, I'm coming in." answered Naruto motioning his clone forward. The clone entered and verified what Hinata already said about the survivors, young women and children with two old veterans. The clone looked to either side of him and saw the old ninjas with kunai knives drawn. "Are you two going to search me?" One of them came forward and frisked him while the other stayed on guard. "Watch those hands jiji; I don't swing that way." said the clone.

The old man grumbled and colored up slightly muttering about "Brats with no respect." He then turned to the other ninja. "The boy is armed to the teeth Akito. It would take an hour to get all the hidden gear off him."

The now named Akito said, "Well, you're definitely a ninja but why the hell are you blonde and what's with the old world accent?"

"My Dad was a foreigner and everyone from the village I was born in talked this way. Can the real me come in now? I'm a clone." said the shadow clone as he dispersed.

The two old ninjas were shocked at the idea of a solid clone and heard the real Naruto's voice. "My companion and I would like to come in now. Sorry about the clone but I didn't want to get stabbed."

"Come on in…." said Akito in a deadpan tone.

Naruto poked his head in and smiled. "Don't worry jiji. Anyone would have been fooled by a shadow clone. I'm the real Uzumaki Naruto and this is Hyūga Hinata." he said motioning to his indigo haired wife.

"A blind woman?" asked the other ninja.

"Have _some_ manners Akihito." scolded Akito.

"Sorry Miss…."

Hinata smiled and said, "No harm done. Just for future reference I'm not blind. My eyes are from a unique bloodline. I can see fine. Your black ninja gear has several patches that seem to be purple."

Akihito got a little flustered. "I haven't worn it in a long time! My late wife patched it with whatever fabric she had on hand. I'm supposed to be retired you know….Say, you really can see with those eyes."

Hinata nodded. "Are there any wounded? I can heal someone up if they need help."

"Chiharu is hurt!" blurted out one of the children pointing to one of the women who were sitting in the floor.

"Keiji!" hissed the injured woman. "It's already been bandaged."

"I was only trying to help." said the little boy known as Keiji sadly.

"Let me look at it" said Hinata. She removed the bandage and activated her byakugan. Chiharu flinched at the sight of the veins bulging around Hinata's eyes. "Don't be frightened, it's just part of my bloodline. You still have debris in the gash. I need to clean it out so it won't get infected."

"But I cleaned it out really well!" protested another girl.

"You did a good job but you missed three metal splinters." Ten minutes later the splinters were removed. Chiharu hissed in pain and bit her lip but didn't cry out. "Now let's heal you up." said Hinata as she activated the mystic palm jutsu. Within a few minutes Chiharu's wound was fully healed much to everyone's astonishment.

Chiharu cleaned her leg of any blood that had been there and stood up. "It doesn't even hurt! The graze from that bullet is completely gone! Thank you so much Hinata-san!"

All the children rushed forward wanting Hinata to heal their cuts and bruises. Hinata was a little overwhelmed but started fixing them up one at a time. Most of them didn't need major healing at all but were _very_ excited at seeing her jutsu.

Akihito and Akito were standing over with Naruto. Naruto turned to the older men "I was tracking a psycho named Nezumi from the Black Spider clan that tried to kill my….companion Aoi last night. I cut his arm off but the bastard escaped me. We tracked him here and found everyone had been killed. What happened here?"

Akito said, "We _were_ on neutral terms with the Black Spider clan. We are of the Hien clan….or what's left of it anyway. Were there any other survivors on the surface?" Naruto just shook his head 'no' sadly. Akito shed a tear but didn't seem surprised. "Nezumi came here and said he'd been attacked by unknown ninja. Our healers treated him and he called for help on a transmitter. A few hours later a helicopter arrived and he gave them some stuff he had in his backpack. He wanted to get in the helicopter as well and started cursing at them when they wouldn't let him aboard. That's when the soldiers opened fire. I saw Nezumi escape into the forest and Akihito and I took who we could underground. I heard the helicopter take off and it started strafing the whole area. The Hien village is finished."

"Are there any neighboring villages you could go to?" asked Naruto.

"I'm afraid we really have no place to go." said Akihito. "Our clan was never very big. Even the Hayabusa village is bigger and it's considered small. I heard they were attacked recently. What about your clan? Do you have a village?"

"No, not of our own. The Uzumaki clan is just a single family right now and we live in the Hayabusa Village." explained Naruto.

"I wonder if they would let us settle there as well." mused Akito aloud.

"I can ask Ryu-sama but I wouldn't get my hopes up. They are pretty exclusive." said Naruto. "I also know Hayate-sama from the Mugen Tenshin village though. He might be willing to help."

"We've had our differences in the past with the Mugen Tenshin. I don't know if it would work." said Akito.

Naruto nodded. "Regardless you can't stay here. There is nothing left."

Hinata came over having finished with the eight children and four women. "Are either of you injured?" she asked Akito and Akihito.

"We are fine Hinata-san. Thank you for helping the youngsters." said Akihito. "That's an amazing ninpo you have there. Where did it come from?"

Hinata sighed, "It was common in our home village of Konoha but it was destroyed entirely. Naruto-kun and I are the only survivors."

"I'm sorry for your loss." said Akihito. "It seems that we have something in common since both of our villages were destroyed."

**The Mugen Tenshin Village**

Yomiko received Obaba-sama's message and was glad to see Nezumi was acting independently. Aoi still wasn't well enough to pen a letter to Obaba-sama herself but Naruto sure had been hours ago when he left with Hinata to hunt Nezumi down. She wasn't aware of what Naruto wrote but she knew he was angry as hell for Aoi's sake and had her under guard 24/7 by his clones and other his wives. Yomiko knew that she wouldn't be able to privately converse with Aoi either for fear of suspicion. Bearing that in mind she had a wait and see approach on things. Yomiko hoped that Naruto would catch Nezumi and gut him despite Obaba-sama's orders….

Meanwhile Aoi was passing the time feeling sick and restless. She wanted to get up and do something but knew rest was the only way that toxin would filter out of her system. Currently she was under the protection of Momiji which she by far had the worst relationship of all Naruto's wives. Ayane seemed indifferent to her, Kasumi and Hinata were both guarded but on cordial terms with her but Momiji? She and the Dragon Shrine Maiden fought constantly. Not being able to take the silence any more, Aoi asked, "What do you think of the attack on my person? Do you think Obaba-sama ordered it?"

Momiji thought for a few minutes and then said, "I don't know your relationship with your Grandmother or how the Black Spider clan works internally but I doubt it. Obaba spent a fortune on your dowry and it would make no sense to kill off such an investment. Are there other factions in the Black Spider clan that would want you dead?"

"Obaba-sama rules with an iron fist. Anyone who did this would surely die if it wasn't her idea. My small motor skills are too shaky to write her a letter so I can't find out." said Aoi softly.

"Do you want me to write it?" asked Momiji much to Aoi's surprise.

"I thank you but unless it's in my handwriting and has the proper code words Obaba would not answer it." explained Aoi. "That's the way it's been done for decades. Everything is coded. I really am grateful you offered though. Do you think Naruto-sama cares for me? He calls all of you others –chan from time to time but he never has called me that even once."

"If he didn't care about you he wouldn't have saved your life or personally guarded you all night." said Momiji with a tone of finality. "I'm sure Naruto-kun would be guarding you personally now if that Nezumi person wasn't still on the loose." Momiji paused a moment and then asked, "Why was this Nezumi trying to kill you anyway assuming he wasn't acting on Obaba's orders?"

Aoi sighed. "When I was with the Black Spider clan he was my retainer and was _obsessed_ with me. It didn't matter how bad I treated him he always was spying on me while I was dressing or bathing or _anything_ really."

"Sounds like a stalker." said Momiji in disgust.

"Looking back I suppose he was." agreed Aoi. "Since he'd always been around and I was so used to his….antics I guess it never occurred to me. Anyway, when I joined the Uzumaki clan and became Naruto-sama's wife I thought I'd never be bothered by Nezumi again and I was glad for it. Somewhere between then and now he must have snapped. He kept claiming he loved me and was here to rescue me from Naruto-sama. He claimed Naruto-sama was some kind of monster even though he's a really nice guy. Anyway, the last time I refused the rat he decided to kill me. I never really thought about it till now but given his obsession I think Nezumi would have tried to kill me or my husband regardless of who I married or how happy I was."

"Then you are happy with Naruto-kun?" asked Momiji.

"In the Black Spider clan you don't have much choice about where your life goes." explained Aoi. "Naruto-sama has given me a lot of freedom and really hasn't asked for much in return. I know from his personality that he would never put any of us in danger if he could help it. He told me he always protects his precious people and that I'm one of them. It really made me happy. Does he make you happy Momiji?"

"Naruto-kun is the most amazing person I've ever met." said Momiji. "Something about him is warm like sunlight. I've felt drawn to him ever since I met him. I'm very happy to be his wife even though I have to share him."

** The Black Spider Clan Enclave**

Obaba had just finished reading the blistering letter Naruto wrote her. She was somewhere between amazed at his gall and thoroughly impressed. He had threatened to declare a vendetta and raze the Black Spider clan's enclave to the ground if Obaba was responsible for Nezumi's attack on Aoi. Furthermore the young man wanted her to give him Nezumi alive even if the man was a quadriplegic by that point. The things he planned to do to Nezumi would peel paint of the walls if read aloud. She wanted to take some notes on some of the things Naruto mentioned doing to him.

It was all very problematical. On one hand Obaba was secretly pleased that Naruto cared that much for Aoi and wanted her heir to be safe. She felt Aoi was secure in her position as his wife. On the other hand this whole fiasco would cause major distrust for the Black Spider clan and might well drive Aoi towards her husband and away from Obaba. He had saved Aoi's life from a raving lunatic when she was helpless to defend herself. Aoi had always been trained to use men and not form emotional attachments to them but an event like this could change one's attitude dramatically.

Obaba herself had once loved a man who saved her (sadly he wasn't her husband) and Aoi was a direct descendant of him through the secret affair between them that resulted. She was young back then and looking back, Obaba would have left her husband for him in a heartbeat but he died fighting a Hayabusa ninja. Obaba's gut reaction was to send Naruto a letter of warning him what happened to those who threatened the Black Spider clan but that would cause even more distrust. She decided to be diplomatic and assure him that Nezumi was acting on his own accord and she had her own people scouring the countryside for him which was all true anyway. Obaba also wrote a coded letter to Aoi which she attached to assure her heir that Nezumi was a walking target in her eyes.

The old sorceress was worried about a lot of things. Lady Ishtaros had been restless lately and Obaba wondered for the future of her clan. Ishtaros wanted Obaba to retrieve the Eye of the Dragon. This would lead her into direct conflict with Hayabusa Ryu and the quite possibly _equally_ dangerous Uzumaki Naruto. Obaba was making excuses to delay things but Ishtaros was growing impatient. Obaba's plans were at risk no matter what she did….

**The Mugen Tenshin Village**

Kasumi and Ayane had spent the afternoon with their Mother Ayame listening to tales about their Grandmother Natsumi. It amazed them both how much of Natsumi's personality Ayane inherited. It was all a very novel experience for Ayane as she was actually spending time with her Mother and her sister and _enjoying_ it. Ayame asked them how things were going with Naruto and they revealed they'd originally come to the Mugen Tenshin village to buy clothes but the attack on Aoi had them worried about other attacks on the Uzumaki clan.

After an early dinner, Ayane went to take over guarding Aoi for Momiji. She hadn't heard any screaming or explosions from the infirmary so she assumed that Momiji hadn't killed Aoi or at least did it quietly. Ayane came to the door and saw two Naruto clones guarding. "I wish the real you was here…." she said forlornly to one of the clones.

Naruto's clone leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Boss will be back soon Ayane-chan; don't worry." He hugged her and held her close for a few minutes. "Does that feel better?" he asked.

Ayane smiled softly and kissed him again. "Yeah, I feel better now Naruto-kun." With that she went in and found Momiji and Aoi playing an intense game of shogi. '_They're playing a game? I figured they'd be glaring at one another or having a duel to the death._' "I'm here to take over Momiji." said the violet haired kunoichi.

"After this game." said Momiji and Aoi at the same time. Ayane shrugged and pulled up a seat to watch….

**The Hien Village**

Naruto looked up when one of his clones on the surface dispelled. "The helicopter is back. My clone replaced the door on the hidden passage. Lucretia returned to her realm. I've got one more clone hidden up there watching in the trees." The group was silent as they heard the rumble of the helicopter landing. "Hinata-chan, can you see what they're doing now?" he whispered.

Hinata looked through the ceiling with her byakugan. "They are emptying fuel cans on the village remains. I think they are going to burn all the evidence. It would be in our best interest to stay down here and stay quiet." Twenty minutes later the helicopter took off and dropped a flare that lit up the entire village like a bonfire. Soon the only thing left would be ashes and smoke.

Naruto and his clones were busy painting reinforcement and fireproof seals on the walls and ceiling to keep them safe. "Once the fire is out we need to get out of here. In the meantime all we can do is hurry up and wait I'm afraid."

The children were frightened and crying by this point. They were all huddled together with the four young women who were trying to calm them down. They could hear the fire roaring up on the surface and were very frightened. Hinata got an idea. "Why don't you all gather your blankets over here and I'll tell you a legend from my old village? It's about a young group of ninjas searching for a legendary insect called a Bikōchū Beetle. There were four ninjas that were only _thirteen_ years old at the time and they had an adventure…."

Hinata spent the whole evening talking about an orange wearing ninja, a shy kunoichi and their companions and how they blew the whole mission at the end. The children were totally immersed in the story and it helped distract them from their fears through the night. All the little ones finally dozed of dreaming about Hinata's tale and imagining themselves in it. Akihito leaned over and said quietly to Naruto, "She's going to be a wonderful Mother someday. Did you really wear a bright, neon orange jumpsuit?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. He said in a low tone so he wouldn't wake up the kids. "Don't dis the orange. Orange is awesome -ttebayo! Hinata-chan really was a shy little kunoichi back then and now she's becoming a more beautiful woman each day."

Akito smiled, "You must really love her the way you talk."

"I love Hinata-chan. She is my head wife. I don't know what I'd do without her." said Naruto wistfully.

"_Head wife?!_" the two older men whispered with wide eyes. Naruto had a long night of explaining to the nosy old ninjas the bizarre circumstances leading to him having a harem. When Naruto was done the two retired men weren't sure whether to smack Naruto around for his good luck or pity him. Keeping five women happy was obviously a full plate….

In the morning Hinata scouted the surface with her byakugan and found the fires were mostly out. No one was around so Naruto popped out through the underground passage and looked around. It was completely desolate. Whatever was used to burn the Hien Village to the ground left nothing behind. The Mugen Tenshin Village was about a three hour walk from where they were and after some coaxing Naruto convinced Akito and Akihito it was the best place for them to go especially since the oldest of the children was eight and surely couldn't survive in the wilderness.

After gathering up what supplies they had in the underground cave the group set out. Naruto made a couple of clones to go ahead of the group and inform Hayate of what had happened and that they had fourteen refugees. It turned out the Hien ninjas and the Mugen Tenshin ninjas had a bloody clan war 150 years ago and Naruto hoped that old grudges wouldn't make Hayate turn the survivors away….

**The Mugen Tenshin Village**

Aoi was carefully reading the letter she had received from Obaba assuring her that Nezumi was acting totally on his own. Suddenly Aoi burst into laughter reading. "Bwahaha! It seems that Granny Obaba's actually _impressed_ with Naruto-sama's methods."

Ayane had been pretty much ignoring Aoi as she guarded her but this drew the violet haired kunoichi's attention. Raising a delicate eyebrow, Ayane asked, "Why would _she_ be impressed with Naruto's methods Aoi?"

"Apparently Naruto-sama told Obaba-sama if she was behind the attack on me he was going to burn the Black Spider Enclave to the ground and hunt the _entire clan_ into extinction." explained Aoi. "Obaba-sama approves of his sheer gall and bloodthirstiness to protect me. She says she feels I am in good hands but that he should learn to be more diplomatic."

"What about Nezumi?" Ayane asked.

"He's as good as dead." Aoi chuckled darkly. "He has been ordered to be hunted down and brought back alive so Obaba can deal with him. Then she's going to turn him over to Naruto who has '_some very creative ideas_' on finishing him off. I'll relish in seeing that rat writhe as he begs for death." Aoi said in a tone filled with vengeance. "I hope Naruto-sama will let me finish him off and send him on his one way ticket to hell."

Ayane smiled darkly. "Vengeance, there's something I can get behind. You're quite a vindictive and sadistic little bitch aren't you?" The two kunoichis proceeded to burst into evil laughter.

The two were heard laughing together out in the hall where Hayate was standing. '_I was going to check on them but if two kunoichis are bonding with that kind of evil cackling it would be safer if I come back later; like tomorrow or never_.'

Naruto's two clones arrived with news of the Hien Village's destruction and went straight to see Hayate. One went to the head family's house and the other went to see him at his office (they didn't know Hayate was currently fleeing the infirmary in well disguised terror). Naruto's clone found Yomiko in her rather snug fitting kunoichi outfit waiting at Hayate's office. She smiled hungrily at him. "Well _hello_, Naruto-sama. Hayate-sama is out so you must have come to see me. I don't think he would mind if we borrowed his office until he gets back." she purred.

Naruto's stressed out clone was already up in arms. "Yomiko-san, please tell me where Hayate-sama is, I urgently _need_ to know."

"And I have urgent _needs_ too Naruto-sama." she flirted.

His face turned deadpan as he face palmed. "I have _five_ vixens to please, I don't need a _sixth_." '_Good god, now Kurama has me saying vixens_."

"My, I'll bet that's built up some serious _stamina_. Yomiko-chan approves." said Yomiko not missing a beat.

The front door opened and Hayate stepped in. In the second it took Naruto's clone to glance at Hayate and back to Yomiko, she had changed from a hungry cougar stalking towards him into a responsible secretary again, sitting behind her desk.

"Naruto-sama is here to see you Hayate-sama, he says it's urgent." said Yomiko in a business-like tone.

While Naruto's clone was doing a double take at the split-personality Yomiko; Hayate grabbed him by the shoulder and steered him back to the office. When Hayate closed the door behind them the wide eyed clone said pointing back, "Yomiko-san is-"

Hayate cut him off with a wild look in his eye. "-Yes, _all_ kunoichis are insane and very dangerous predators, including your _wives_. No man is safe while they are around." The two men basked in their brief moment of enlightenment in silence before Hayate (now calmed down) asked. "What did you want to talk to me about Naruto? Did you find Nezumi?"

Naruto's clone didn't sugarcoat it at all. "We tracked him to the Hien Village where they treated his injuries. He then called for a helicopter that machine gunned and later burned the entire village to the ground. Hinata-chan and I found fourteen survivors hidden underground and are bringing them here. I know there's bad blood between your clans but please put them up for a day or two. It's mostly children."

Hayate looked completely shocked. "The _entire village_ was wiped out?" The clone nodded. "We've never been on great terms but I wouldn't wish genocide on anyone. Do you have any idea who Nezumi called in? Did he escape with them?"

The clone shook his head 'no.' "The helicopter left Nezumi behind after he gave them his backpack. I have no idea what was in it. He started cursing them out and then ran into the forest when they opened fire. I believe he escaped alive but the Hien Village was massacred because they witnessed it. Boss has a body he recovered of one of the soldiers that they managed to kill. The armor said DOATEC on it but I don't know what that means."

"You're a clone then?" asked Hayate.

"Yes, the real me is with the survivors escorting them here." explained the clone.

"I'll send out a couple of teams to help with the children." said Hayate.

"Thanks Hayate, I owe you one."

**DOATEC Tritower Headquarters**

Victor Donovan soon received news about the operation he authorized in Japan. He was…._displeased_….

A few days ago his scout Nezumi in the ninja areas they discovered a few years back in Japan requested an extraction. Nezumi agreed to turn over all his remaining information to DOATEC in return. After a technician verified the data was un-coded they were to terminate Nezumi as his position was compromised but instead they managed to let the man (now lacking an arm apparently) escape them and wiped out a small ninja village in the process. Donovan paid those men enough to know that the DNA of those villagers was precious! The whole operation was a fiasco. Now Nezumi was loose and could leak incriminating evidence about Donovan's involvement in the area. He needed Nezumi put down and _fast_.

As for those who bungled what should have been a very simple covert operation, he would clinically review what happened and those who were found wanting would face his judgment. It wouldn't be the first time he had people _disappear_ due to incompetence. On the positive side, only one soldier was lost and his body was apparently burned to ash. At least the clods covered their _own_ tracks. Nezumi was the _only_ loose end left to be dealt with.

He was currently sampling the data and while there was a mixture of porn(?) of an attractive redhead mixed in, most of it showed ninjas with exceptional abilities. This Mugen Tenshin Clan in particular seemed to have particularly promising abilities. One kunoichi was shown releasing a god like bolt of energy called the _Torn Sky Blast_ according to the description. He also saw hastily added data on an Uzumaki Clan that appeared from nowhere. He watched the images of a blonde(?) ninja gathering a colossal amount of energy that put the kunoichi's _Torn Sky Blast_ to shame.

Nezumi wasn't able to identify the ability or even what its name even was but the devastation it caused was exactly what Donovan had in mind; a superhuman weapon. Why send in a tank when one man could wreak untold devastation with the wave of his hand? Donovan's gut reaction years ago that ninjas were genetically outside the norm was spot on. Now he needed to carefully gather their DNA, duplicate it and start experimenting with it. It would take an enormous amount of time, research and money but DOATEC had the resources. Even now Victor was forming an anti-Douglas faction in the company. He just had to be patient….

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, Nezumi's still alive and everyone and their brother want him dead. Next chapter we'll see more on the survivors of the Hien village and if the Uzumaki clan will ever get their clothes shopping done….Blue out. 10/24/14


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ninja Gaiden or DOA

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This chapter was delayed a _lot_ due to multiple revisions. I want to personally thank **godgiven25** for supplying information on the Naruto Databook 4.

People have been curious about Aoi's appearance. I based her looks on Yueying from the _Dynasty Warriors_ series, particularly on her appearance in _Dynasty Warriors 6_.

Last time:

_He was currently sampling the data and while there was a mixture of porn(?) of an attractive redhead mixed in, most of it showed ninjas with exceptional abilities. This Mugen Tenshin Clan in particular seemed to have particularly promising abilities. One kunoichi was shown releasing a god like bolt of energy called the Torn Sky Blast according to the description. He also saw hastily added data on an Uzumaki Clan that appeared from nowhere. He watched the images of a blonde(?) ninja gathering a colossal amount of energy that put the kunoichi's Torn Sky Blast to shame. _

_Nezumi wasn't able to identify the ability or even what its name even was but the devastation it caused was exactly what Donovan had in mind; a superhuman weapon. Why send in a tank when one man could wreak untold devastation with the wave of his hand? Donovan's gut reaction years ago that ninjas were genetically outside the norm was spot on. Now he needed to carefully gather their DNA, duplicate it and start experimenting with it. It would take an enormous amount of time, research and money but DOATEC had the resources. Even now Victor was forming an anti-Douglas faction in the company. He just had to be patient…. _

**The Path to the Mugen Tenshin Village **

Naruto was talking with Kurama in his head as he and Hinata escorted the survivors of Hien Village back to the Mugen Tenshin Village. He'd received the memories of his clone that Hayate was willing to help and was sending an escort.

'**_Well kid, it looks like your hunt for the rat is off for now. How do you plan to track him down?_**' asked Kurama.

Naruto shrugged in his mind. '_I really don't know Kurama. The trail is a dead end. As much as I want to hunt him down and kill him the survivors of the Hien Village are more important_.'

The ancient fox whipped the tips of his tail around. It was obvious he was thinking -or maybe _plotting_ would be a better term. '**_What about these survivors? Theoretically you could use this to your advantage_**.'

'_What do you mean by advantage?_' asked Naruto warily.

'**_Think about it Naruto. These people have openly admitted they owe you their lives. They would probably make good retainers for the Uzumaki clan. They don't have a place to go and they could live in your clan house for now. It isn't like there isn't plenty of room. Besides, from what that old man Akihito said they are very specialized in the way of the sword. You could probably learn a lot from them_**.'

'_I doubt Ryu will allow a bunch of outsiders into the Hayabusa Village without an argument Kurama_.'

'**_Realistically it would be to his advantage as well Naruto. The Hayabusa village is small and suffered a lot of losses at the hands of the fiends. To be blunt they need population. Some fresh blood in the Hayabusa village couldn't hurt. Ask Ryu from that angle and I'll bet he'd be receptive to the idea._**' said Kurama sounding pleased with himself.

'_You really are a sly old fox Kurama_.' chuckled Naruto.

'**_You're becoming quite sly yourself my apprentice in the ways of foxhood_**.' chortled Kurama. '**_Whether you planned it out or not I believe between rescuing Aoi from that rat and threatening that old hag Obaba that you are coming closer to cementing Aoi's loyalties to you rather than the Black Spider clan. She could be a great asset to the Uzumaki clan if her allegiance is assured. The girl knows poisons forwards and backwards after all_**.'

'_How did a shopping trip for the girl's clothes turn into this huge mess?_' lamented the blonde.

**_'Just roll with it Naruto. Incidentally, I think your friend Hayate was right about your kunoichi wives being dangerous predators. They are all getting hungry looks in their eyes. I think you better start bedding them soon or you're going to be kidnapped and they will have their way with you.' _**said the wizened fox with a twinkle in his eye.

Naruto shivered. '_I know, I know! It's just….they're all so….so hot! I just don't know what to do. I'm still a virgin for god's sake._'

'**_Your vixen Hinata will take care of that soon Naruto. By my reckoning she's going to take you before you even make it back to the Hayabusa Village. I fail to see how you haven't plowed her senseless anyway given all the oral pleasure you two give each other. It isn't like the two of you aren't both more than ready. You're in for one hell of a ride kid_**.'

Naruto was brought out of his mindscape by Hinata "….Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"

Naruto realized he'd been spacing off and blushed a bit. "Sorry Hinata-chan. I was just in deep thought." She nodded knowing Naruto meant he was talking with Kurama.

Rokuro soon arrived with eight other ninja to escort them back to the Mugen Tenshin Village. "Naruto-sama, we are here to help and brought food and supplies for the children."

Akihito and Akito were a bit reluctant but the four girls and eight kids were more than happy to stop and sit down for awhile and eat. They were all drained from the long walk and hungry as well. Within the hour Naruto made some clones to carry the kids piggyback style and they were on their way again with full stomachs.

**The Mugen Tenshin Village **

Naruto and the others arrived a couple of hours later and were met at the gates by Hayate who welcomed them and offered his condolences. Akito and Akihito did all the talking but were very relieved to be inside a village's walls again. With Naruto's help they got settled at the guest quarters (the room Aoi had been in was under repair and blocked off). Hayate and Yomiko discussed things at length with the survivors to find out who attacked them and made sure the children were provided with some fresh clothes and anything else they needed.

Akito and Akihoto were truly surprised by Hayate's generosity. Both of the veteran ninjas fought against the Mugen Tenshin clan during the time of Hayate's Grandfather Burai but the young clan head insisted that was in the past now. "So what do you intend to do now?" asked Hayate. "The Mugen Tenshin village's older population still remembers our past conflicts so I don't know if you could integrate here smoothly. Are you still allied with the Black Spider clan? They are large enough to take your people in as well."

"One rogue of the Black Spider clan led to the destruction of our village. I'd sooner take my chances here." said Akito. "However, Naruto-sama indicated he had a possible solution for all involved although he didn't go into detail."

Hayate nodded. "You'll find Naruto has some amazing talents with people. He never ceases to astound me. I wouldn't be surprised if he did find a way to help you resettle. Although some would frown upon it, his generosity knows no bounds. At any rate, as the head of the Mugen Tenshin clan I've authorized for the Hien clan to stay here for a few weeks if necessary until you plan your next move."

_Meanwhile…._

Naruto had Momiji against the wall and they were making out hotly. She panted, "Naruto, I want you now. I didn't grab you away from the others just for kisses…." Naruto quickly pulled her down as they teased each other relentlessly. He finally managed to wrestle her to the floor and stripped off her pants and soaked panties.

"You can't make _any_ noise Momiji-chan or I'll stop. I'm doing this especially for you." said Naruto. He leaned down over her womanhood and started caressing her with his tongue and mouth. He knew how much Hinata loved this and hoped Momiji would like the same. Momiji gasped at the sensations and quickly threw her legs over his shoulders. Within fifteen minutes she bit her lip and was panting heavily as she came closer and closer to the edge. When he added his fingers to the mix she saw stars and climaxed letting out a low moan that she couldn't hold back.

"Naruto-kun…." she whispered.

Naruto looked up at her incredible body as her chest heaved and she came back down from her first orgasm. "Did you like that Momiji-chan? You taste so good…."

She nodded as she felt her heart finally start to slow down. "That was amazing Naruto-kun." she whispered.

"I think I want some more of you Momiji-chan…." He drove her of the edge three more times over the next hour and a half in the silence before she laid there spent and totally relaxed.

"I love you Naruto-kun…." she said as she ran her hands through his spiky hair.

I love you too Momiji-chan…." Naruto kissed her and cuddled with her a while before she dozed off. Part of him felt guilty that he wasn't with Hinata-chan but due to this multiple wife thing he theoretically should be taking care of all his wives equally. After feeling her go to sleep he made a shadow clone and body-switched with it so he could clean up and go see his other wives. He needed to check on Aoi and see if she'd fully recovered yet.

_The infirmary…._

Hinata was visiting with Aoi who seemed _very_ enthused and exuberant that Naruto was back. She knew Naruto was with Momiji and knew _exactly_ what they were doing but Hinata had come to face the reality that she wasn't his only wife. It depressed her somewhat but Naruto promised her she would always be his first. She'd had him to herself for a long time so she decided that Momiji and the others deserved some love too. (It was that or a riot). Luckily Naruto could make clones like nobody's business so Hinata felt like if she needed him _that_ badly she could always grab a clone though she'd _always_ prefer his original self.

"Hinata…?" asked Aoi.

Hinata came out of her thoughts and turned back to Aoi. "I'm sorry Aoi, I got distracted. What were you saying? I didn't mean to space out like that."

"I was wondering when Naruto-sama would arrive. I have a message for him from Obaba-sama." Aoi explained.

Hinata raised a delicate eyebrow. "Really now? What does it say?"

"I don't know." confessed Aoi. "It was addressed only to him and I have my own letter so I didn't open it. I'm happy to say that Obaba-sama is very approving of Naruto-sama threatening to wipe out the Black Spider clan over this. She seemed very pleased in her letter to me explaining that bastard Nezumi is a nukenin now."

'_That was an unexpected reaction_….' thought Hinata. "Why would she be pleased about Naruto threatening to wipe them out?"

"Obaba-sama said if he was willing to go that far to protect me that she knew I was safe in his hands." explained Aoi. "I guess she actually cares in her own dark and twisted way."

….

Naruto was headed to the infirmary when he was intercepted by Kasumi. They shared a rather heated kiss and she smiled at him. "I just talked to Hayate about the Hien Village. Do you have that scroll with the body of that soldier on you? The Mugen Tenshin clan has people that can read other languages in intelligence. It would be good to get this investigation under way."

"I'll get it, wait right here Kasumi-chan." said Naruto as he vanished in a body-flicker. About five minutes later he reappeared with the scroll in hand. He made a clone and said, "Go check on Aoi at the infirmary and explain I got delayed with this. I have a feeling it should be the real me there for this examination." The clone nodded and headed on to the infirmary. "He turned back to Kasumi who linked arms with him. "Let's go Kasumi-chan."

Kasumi nodded and as they walked together Kasumi said, "Naruto-kun, it was very kind of you to rescue all those Hien villagers. I'm very proud of you." She had a smile of happiness on her face.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I only did the right thing Kasumi-chan."

"Most ninjas wouldn't have bothered to help possible rivals." she replied in a disapproving tone. "I'm glad my _husband_ is not one of them." They came to a non-descript building in the Hajinmon sector. "It's in here Naruto-kun." said Kasumi as she went into a normal looking repair shop. She gave a hand signal to the owner that discreetly let them in a hidden door behind a display case. The descended a flight of stairs into an area made up almost entirely cinder block walls with metal doors. She travelled to a door that looked identical to the others ant tapped a specific rhythm.

A slot opened on the door and she said. "It's Kasumi-sama, I have Naruto-sama and the sealed body with me." The slot closed and the door opened moments later.

"Please enter." said a gruff sounding voice. The door closed behind them revealing an older man in medical gear. "Welcome back Kasumi-sama." he said with a bow. He turned to Naruto. "You must be the rather famous Naruto-sama. I'm Daisuke. I'll be examining the body. Where is it?"

"I have it here." said Naruto holding up the scroll. "Show me where you want it and I'll unseal the body."

Daisuke looked puzzled and Kasumi said. "Naruto-sama has great skill in sealing techniques. Just show us what table you want the body on and he will do the rest."

The examiner nodded and said, "As you wish my Lady. Please follow me." They were led into a room that resembled a cross between a morgue and a lab for dissection. Naruto noticed several people in medical garb also and Ayane sitting over to the side watching. She gave a very brief smile to Naruto before her visage turned clinical again.

"Ayane…?" asked the perplexed blonde.

"I'm here to examine the body for traps or explosives so I can disarm them Naruto." Ayane explained. "It's one of my specialties."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and filed that away for later. '_Ayane knows explosives? That could be a huge plus to our clan._' He took out the scroll and put it on the table and the unsealed body appeared seconds later to everyone's surprise except Naruto and his wives of course.

"Everyone get back so Ayane-san can work." ordered Daisuke. Ayane put on a medical mask and gloves and went to work.

Naruto watched from across the room with interest as Ayane checked and removed the gear from the body of the dead soldier. He noticed how professional she was at this and wondered how often she'd done this in the past. After about twenty-five minutes she announced the gear was clear of traps and handed an item over to the examiners. "I believe this is a tracking device but it's obviously damaged."

"Excellent Ayane-san, thank you for your hard work." said Daisuke. "Alright everyone, Ayane has done her job admirably; let us strive to do the same."

Ayane washed up in the sink and shed her mask and gloves. She came over and sat on the opposite side of Naruto from Kasumi and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Are you alright Ayane?"

"Yeah, it's just a tiresome job." she answered as she wrapped her arms around his.

Daisuke saw the two half sisters leaning contentedly against Naruto on either side of him as the three spoke quietly among themselves. '_I guess wonders will never cease. For Naruto-sama to melt the ice with Ayane and actually close the rift between the two half siblings he must be some kind of miracle worker_.' the examiner thought knowing how cold and hateful Ayane used to be towards everyone and Kasumi in particular.

Naruto and Kasumi theoretically didn't have to wait around but Ayane did in case the body itself was rigged somehow. Naruto decided to wait rather than leave Ayane all alone. He wondered how she'd been drafted into this but she explained that Genra asked her to so he could personally lead a squad up to the ruins of the Hien Village to sift for further evidence. Seeing it was going to be a while longer Naruto sat back and relaxed while he told Kasumi and Ayane about the failed hunt for Nezumi and the massacre at the Hien Village. The two kunoichis were horrified at what had happened and worried about possible implications in the future….

_Meanwhile at the infirmary…._

Naruto's clone arrived and was nearly tackled by Aoi as he came in the room. "Naruto-sama! I'm so glad you are here." gushed Aoi happily.

"I'm sorry Aoi but I'm not the original." said the clone. "Boss had to take that body we recovered down to get it examined with Kasumi-chan. He was coming here to see you so he sent me ahead to check on you while he took care of that. Did Hinata-chan tell you what happened on our mission?"

Aoi pouted. "Naruto-sama, you call _all_ the other girls –chan but me! You even call Ayane that in private but you've never called me that even once. Can't I be your Aoi-chan?" she asked with puppy-dog eyes.

The clone looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Ummm….you seem to be feeling much better Aoi."

"I'm going to be released as soon as they confirm my blood tests that the last of that drug is out of me." said Aoi with narrowed eyes. "So when is the real you going to get here? –and when are you going to start calling me Aoi-chan?"

"With my supreme authority as a shadow clone I'm going to delegate that matter to the boss who will hopefully be here soon." answered Naruto's clone (who was mentally patting himself on the back for skillfully dodging the question).

Hinata shook her head. '_Aoi isn't going to be happy until she drives that poor clone to disperse himself_.' "Aoi, why don't you tell Naruto-kun about that letter you got from Obaba-sama?"

"Hmmm….I don't know." said Aoi. "If the _real_ Naruto-sama was here and would call me his _Aoi-chan_ then I would happily share it with him."

Hinata growled. "Good lord just explain the situation Aoi!"

Aoi wavered a little bit at Hinata's anger but recovered smoothly. "Well, I don't know the contents of the letter addressed to you Naruto-sama; but the one addressed to me explained that Nezumi is a nukenin and that she _approves_ of you!"

"_Approves_ of me?" asked the clone.

"Yes, she said your bloodthirstiness and willingness to wipe out the Black Spider clan for my sake means I am safe in your _loving arms_." said Aoi with a twinkle in her eye. "I can't wait to _reward_ you for saving me Naruto-sama." Aoi continued as she drew little circles on his chest with her finger and pretended to be shy. "I wonder what you'll do with your _innocent_ Aoi-chan my Lord."

"_Innocent Aoi-chan_ needs to put a sock in it." Hinata grumbled. "The doctor is here with your blood test results." she said just before the medic knocked on the door.

Aoi pouted and dashed over to her bed to act like a good patient before the medics came in. The doctor greeted everyone and focused on Aoi. "Sorry about the wait Aoi-san, the lab took longer than expected. You are completely free of the toxin. I take it Naruto-sama and Hinata-san are here to escort you to where you are staying?" At the pair's nods he advised Aoi to take it easy and get plenty of bed rest so her body would fully recover from the drug.

After the doctor excused himself Aoi gleefully asked, "Did you hear that Naruto-sama? He said I need plenty of _bed_ rest. You can help keep me warm with your body." At this point Hinata groaned and the beleaguered clone face-palmed and dispelled himself.

Hinata shook her head. "Way to go Aoi, you just succeeded in driving Naruto-kun's clone into committing suicide rather than putting up with your ridiculous innuendoes."

Aoi just pouted. "I thought he'd like it…."

"Naruto-kun values friendship and trust more than anything Aoi." explained Hinata. "He isn't just going to jump into bed with you. If you _truly_ wish to become his wife then start by becoming his friend."

"Most men love the idea of a woman throwing themselves at him and don't care about being friends." said the redhead. "Why would he feel that way?" she asked.

"Because Naruto had next to no friends growing up." said Hinata sadly. "The girl he liked treated him badly and I was too shy to admit my feelings for him then. He had a very bad childhood. He told me I was the first person in his life to say _I love you_ to him and that wasn't even a year ago."

"Didn't he have a family to take care of him?" asked Aoi in surprise.

"His parents both died the day he was born. He was an orphan and was never adopted." Hinata said sorrowfully. "It's really his story to tell, not mine. Let's get your stuff together and head over to the main family's house. That's where we are staying. I'll wait outside so you can get dressed."

Aoi watched as Hinata stepped out and closed the door behind her. Considering the way Naruto usually acted she would never have guessed he had such a sad upbringing. Truthfully, Aoi had considered him very attractive because of his looks and power but since he saved her life she wanted to know more about him. She quietly dressed herself in her green kunoichi gear as she wondered '_Just who are you Uzumaki Naruto?_'

_Back with the original Naruto…._

Naruto groaned as he received the memories of his clone and Aoi's relentless flirting. Ayane looked up at him. "Are you okay Naruto?"

He nodded at both sisters seeing the question written on Kasumi's face as well. "It looks like Aoi is cleared to leave the infirmary. My clone dispelled after he couldn't stand any more of her antics."

Kasumi smiled but managed to stifle her giggles. Ayane let out a snort and said, "That figures. Aoi is the most hormonal girl I've ever met."

Kasumi nodded but said, "In Aoi's defense I think she has missed Naruto-kun a lot just like the rest of us. She's just a lot more expressive about it."

Daisuke motioned over to them. "We're done here everyone. Thank you for your hard work Ayane-san. I should have a report on Hayate-sama's desk by tomorrow morning for you to view with him."

Ayane stood up. "Let's get out of here. I want a nice shower and some dinner. Maybe since Aoi's out we can all eat together properly like a family."

"That sounds nice." agreed Kasumi. "There is a good barbeque place we could all eat at here in the village. Let's ask everybody and see if they'd like that."

**The City of Nagoya**

Nezumi barely survived his encounter with DOATEC. He was grazed by several bullets but managed to escape to the city. How had things gone so horribly, horribly wrong? He confessed his love to Aoi-sama and yet she remained loyal to that monstrous Uzumaki. In the end Uzumaki cut off his left arm. If it wasn't for the hapless Hien villagers giving him medical care he would probably have died. What was worse was all the intelligence gathering he'd done for that bastard Donovan was now in DOATEC's hands and they'd hung him out to dry. Nezumi knew that it would only be a matter of time before hunter ninjas from various clans came after him.

He needed to find a safe haven and fast….

**The Black Spider Clan Enclave**

Obaba was very troubled. Lady Ishtaros finally had enough of Obaba's excuses and ordered her to move on the Hayabusa Village. Her orders were to capture the Eye of the Dragon for Lady Ishtaros. The problem was the jewel was with one of the shrine maidens and Obaba's intelligence gathering had yet to discover which one. She'd been promised great power by Lady Ishtaros in exchange for her loyalty. Now Obaba was regretting it.

She knew her heir Aoi-chan could end up being caught in the crossfire as well but she didn't dare go against Ishtaros' will –and she didn't _dare_ reveal Aoi to Ishtaros either. The old sorceress just had to hope Aoi would survive and become stronger for it. The Black Spider Clan was mobilizing and would be ready in two weeks. For better or for worse the die was cast and Obaba would have to see things through to the end….

**The Hayabusa Village**

Ryu received a message via bird from Naruto and was concerned about Naruto's proposal to bring the survivors of the Hien Village massacre with him. He'd talked to the elders of the village and Kureha and the prevailing opinion was Naruto was in the right. The Hayabusa Clan lost a lot of people and adding the small population from the Hien Village would add some much needed new blood to the Hayabusa Village. In the end, Ryu decided to write Hayate to make sure this wouldn't cause future friction with the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

The Hayabusa Clan had no issues with the Hien Clan in the past but as the Mugen Tenshin clashed with the Hien several times over the centuries. Since the Hayate and Ryu's clans had been friends and staunch allies for generations he didn't want to jeopardize their alliance. It was times like these Ryu truly hated politics. In his eyes, helping these people out was the right and just thing to do and that should be all that mattered. He finished penning his letter to Hayate and had it sent out quickly as he hoped for the best….

**The Mugen Tenshin Village**

Naruto and his wives were sitting in the Korean style barbeque restaurant enjoying a quiet meal together. Aoi seemed to be in deep thought. She was reevaluating her feelings on Naruto. She decided that sitting down and actually learning about him might be nice and was thinking about her future with him. In the auburn haired kunoichi's mind she was thinking more and more about being his actual wife instead of having a transient relationship with him. The thought was both appealing and scary to her at the same time but ever since Naruto saved her from that psycho Nezumi she thought of and about Naruto _much_ more than she had about any man she'd ever met.

Momiji in particular seemed happy and was smiling and making eyes at Naruto. She'd been _very_ pleased with the way he treated her earlier that day and hoped they would continue to the next step soon. She figured she'd have a clone with her tonight but that didn't mean he couldn't give her an encore performance and found herself very aroused at the idea.

Inevitably the subject turned to their original mission in the Mugen Tenshin Village: clothes shopping. The girls were soon talking about colors, styles and patterns full steam but Naruto really couldn't keep up. Other than the Uzumaki swirl that was explained to him by Kurama being somewhere on their outfits he really didn't care. He told all of his wives that they _always_ looked pretty and all had good taste so he whatever they picked out would be fine. At this comment five sets of female eyes locked onto him and Kasumi said. "I guess that we'll have to pick out new clothes for _you_ as well Naruto-kun…." Naruto suddenly felt he'd rather face off with the likes of Pein again than face his wives right now….

Soon Naruto and his clones were reduced to the status of pack mules as the girls paraded in an out of the dressing rooms asking him what he thought of their outfits. They didn't have a lot of time so they were only picking out a few things before the _real_ shopping began tomorrow. He was very thankful that Hinata was managing their finances in this matter as his head was spinning a long time ago. Naruto's clones accused him of being totally whipped but he told them to shut up because they were no better. The girls found the whole situation of Naruto arguing with himself quite amusing. They decided to retire soon afterwards because the shops were starting to close.

Little did he realize his night was only beginning….

_The next morning…. _

Naruto awoke in Hinata's arms as she slept peacefully using his chest as her pillow. He thanked the gods he put up silencing seals last night. He'd finally lost his virginity to Hinata. Now his brain was completely fried. His sweet, gentle, shy Hinata-chan was a complete and utter _animal_ in bed. She'd completely worn him out. If it wasn't for his healing factor and stamina he figured that he would be in a coma right now. He was both elated and terrified at the same time. Hinata was more aggressive and kinky than he'd ever imagined possible.

Looking down and seeing her peaceful, sleeping face made him feel incredibly warm and pleased inside. He decided that getting up was entirely too much trouble for now. What was it Ero-sennin once said? '_It's always the quiet ones_….'

_That afternoon…._

Naruto was up and around visiting with Hayate about the situation with the Hien Clan survivors while his clones finished shopping with the girls. As it turned out Hayate was very much in favor of the idea but they had to figure out how to get them to the Hayabusa Village without problems. The retired ninjas could probably handle the trip; the four girls were arguable but the eight kids? Forget it. What made matters worse was the potential of enemy ninja appearing as well.

Having cleared the situation with Hayate and Ryu via letter, Naruto went to see his wives to see if it was all right with them. If he got the okay from them then he would go see the remaining Hien villagers to ask Akito and Akihito what they thought of the idea of moving to the Hayabusa Village. He wanted them to decide if that was what they wanted. To move into the Uzumaki Clan home would more or less make the Hien Clan their retainers and they might not want that. Within the hour he located the girls and asked them if they would welcome the Hien Clan into their home.

"….So that's the basic idea. The fourteen of them would move in with us on the lower floor and act as retainers for us in exchange." explained Naruto. "What do you girls think; would you be willing to have them?"

Hinata smiled. Her husband was making some wise moves here as a clan head and was thinking politically and carefully with each step. "You've already consulted Ryu-sama and Hayate-sama about this Naruto-kun. Our clan is small and having retainers to help protect us in the future when we start having children of our own is good planning for our future needs. It will be a little awkward at first but I think it would benefit both them and us. I am in favor of it."

"Retainers, hmmm…." mused Ayane. "I don't like the idea of total strangers being in our house but if they are sworn to protect us then Hinata is right. They will have to help around the house though. I guess I'm in."

Aoi smirked. "This is quite devious of you Naruto-sama. They owe you their lives so increasing the power of our clan is the least they can do. I approve."

"I don't think Naruto-kun saved them with the intention of holding it over their heads Aoi." said Kasumi in a disapproving tone. "He did it because it was the right thing to do. I am in favor of inviting them into our home. If they decide to be our retainers then so much the better. Like Hinata said, we will need help once we start having children of our own."

"Momiji, what do you think?" asked Naruto.

Momiji pondered a few moments. "I think that offering them a home is a kind gesture but they would have to abide by the rules of the Hayabusa Village just as we of the Uzumaki Clan do. If they are willing to do that then I am in favor of them joining us." Then she added. "Besides, it isn't like we don't have the room. The house is big enough for thirty or forty people after all."

"In the future they could move into separate housing if it becomes necessary." said Hinata. "At this point in time space is a non-issue."

Naruto nodded "Alright, I'll talk to Akito and Akihito. Do you girls want to be present?"

"I think it would be best if we all met them now instead of later." said Kasumi. "If they have issues with any of us or vice versa then we need to find out about it to prevent problems."

Naruto agreed and sent a clone to see if Akihito and Akito would join them.

Within twenty minutes the two retired ninjas ambled in to see Naruto and his lovely wives waiting for them. Akihoto was gawking a bit at the girls but Akito smacked him and said, "Hello, Naruto-sama. We've come as you asked. Your clone said you have some sort of proposal you'd like to discuss with us."

"Please sit with us." said Naruto. After the two veterans were settled at the table with some tea and proper introductions were made, Naruto said, "I've been speaking with my wives and we would like to invite you to live with us in the Hayabusa Village. You can live with us in our clan compound but in exchange I'd like you to become retainers to the Uzumaki clan. I don't know if you are interested but I've already spoken to Hayabusa Ryu-sama and he has granted me permission so long as the Hien Clan is willing to abide by the village rules."

Akito's eyebrows were about as high on his forehead as physically possible. "You help rescue our people and now you are offering us a home? You are far too kind Naruto-sama. We already owe you a great deal. Acting as the Uzumaki Clan's retainers would be a small price to pay for your generosity. Thank you so much! This will give the children their lives back again."

Naruto was rather surprised that the two old ninjas were so receptive to the idea. Akihito actually had tears in his eyes when he thanked them for offering the Hien Clan a new home. The group discussed the details of how they would be living and the two elders agreed to help train them in the ways of swordsmanship and other techniques the Hien Clan could help them with. Akito was surprised that Aoi was formerly of the Black Spider Clan and when he found out the situation with Nezumi he threw in his lot to protect her and all of Naruto-sama's family.

After things were settled Akihito and Akito went to tell the girls and children of the Hien Clan the good news. They did agree that moving the group was going to be difficult but it would be well worth it. Hinata was immensely pleased with the situation. She hated the idea of abandoning the Hien Clan to their fate as much as Naruto did having seen what was left of the village. She was very proud of Naruto as were the other girls.

Kasumi thought that it was wonderful that they were going to be helping others in need. Even Ayane seemed pleased although she wasn't too sure what to think about a bunch of children racing around inside their house.

_The next day…._

"It's a simple plan girls." said Naruto to his wives between bites of breakfast. "I create a horde of sage powered shadow clones and we pick everyone up piggyback style and haul ass by traveling through the trees with chakra. Hinata-chan can keep lookout with her byakugan. If an enemy shows up we get the children clear and fight them on the ground. In a worst case scenario I can make even more clones to reinforce us"

Ayane liked this idea. Racing through the trees with Hinata holding her before was exciting but having Naruto hold her would be even better. "I'm in. Going full speed through the trees will be fun for those kids and our time will be cut way down. Other than stopping for breaks we could be there by nightfall. The faster we move the less likely we'll be spotted."

_At noon…._

Naruto sealed up everyone's things and plenty of food for the trip to the Hayabusa Village in scrolls. Everyone had eaten and used the bathroom before they left. Naruto had a difficult time explaining how they were going to be hopping from tree to tree until he gave a visual demonstration. Akito and Akihito felt embarrassed they were going to be carried. The children were all excited once Kasumi described it as being like a roller coaster ride. The four girls from the Hien Clan were both exited and self-conscious about being carried so closely by Naruto-sama.

Naruto went into sage mode and created some sage level clones so they could get maximum speed out of this trip. After loading everyone up, (including Hinata so she could reserve her chakra for her byakugan) the group bid Hayate farewell and took off like a bullet.

Ayane was really having fun shooting through the trees. She felt totally free with the wind whipping through her hair. Momiji and Kasumi had travelled this way for short distances but with Naruto running flat out through the trees both of them would have been lying if they said there wasn't an adrenaline rush.

Aoi was terrified at first but calmed down once Naruto's clone agreed to carry her bridal style. She felt safer being held by him that way and eventually she began to enjoy talking to him as they shot through the forest. Aoi was honestly amazed that Naruto wasn't totally exhausted after a while of not only running at blazing speeds but carrying passengers as well.

Naruto's clones kept the excited children entertained by telling them stories as they travelled. Most of them thought the 'Rescue Tora' mission from his d-ranked genin days was hilarious.

Naruto ran hard until about three in the afternoon when they needed to stop and take a break. Everyone was hungry and Naruto was a bit worn but three-fourths of the trip was behind them. He and Hinata unsealed some food and everyone relaxed while Naruto's clones stood guard. Akihito came over to the original Naruto and said, "I don't see how you aren't totally exhausted Naruto-sama. Travelling that way with passengers at those kinds of speeds is unbelievable!"

"I admit I am a bit winded" said Naruto as he downed his tenth bowl of steaming hot ramen. "The food of the gods really hits the spot. Give me about an hour and we'll head out again."

After making sure the kids all had bathroom breaks and making sure everyone was full, Naruto created a new batch of clones and dispelled his old ones since their chakra was running low. They took off again at a slightly slower pace and arrived at the Hayabusa Village just as the sun was setting. They were all tired but as predicted they'd made it there in record time. Naruto himself was completely exhausted.

Ryu and Kureha welcomed them to the village but decided to wait until the next day to deal with formalities. The Uzumaki and Hien clans decided that calling it a day was in order as they all entered the Uzumaki Clan compound. Most of the children were asleep the minute their heads hit the futons. Everyone else was tired too and after a shower Naruto was fast asleep also. Hinata supervised everyone else and got then organized for the evening. It was decided they could pick proper rooms for the Hien clan in the next few days. The main thing was the Hien Clan was safe and for that Akito and Akihito were eternally grateful….

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, even though this chapter was short and completely rewritten twice I'm not 100% happy with it. It was mainly filler to set up the next arc which is _the Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword_ game on DS. The first draft had way too many sex scenes in it so that got cut out since it really didn't advance the plot much. The second draft went into exhaustive detail about getting the Hien Villagers back to the Hayabusa Villager which was rather boring so I axed it as well. So we now have the third draft which gets the job done but isn't really breathtaking at all. Next chapter we'll be jumping back into the action. Blue out. 11/14/14


End file.
